O último campeão
by Liss Campbell
Summary: Lady Kagome Higurashi era implacável e jurou dormir com o próprio diabo se isso protegesse seu povo. Agora, tudo que ela prezava estava em risco e o único que podia ajudá-la era InuYasha Taisho, o primeiro a ganhar seu coração e o primeiro a despedaçá-lo.
1. Chapter 1

_InuYasha e Cia. pertencem a Rumiko Takahashi._

_Essa história é uma adaptação de um dos meus livros preferidos, espero que gostem ^^  
><em>

_..._

_**Capítulo Um**_

_Norfolk, Inglaterra, 1143_

InuYasha Taisho está vivo.

Tal noção fez o sangue de Kagome disparar pelas veias ao avistar a Abadia de Breckland, com seus muros erguendo-se imponentes em meio aos ordenados campos lavrados e um trecho da verde floresta silvestre.

InuYasha, vivo? Será possível? Kagome Higurashi já se fizera a mesma pergunta uma centena de vezes desde que partira de Harwood nesta viagem arriscada. Ou será que o padre Myouga havia visto algum tipo de aparição bizarra enquanto acompanhava sua mãe na peregrinação até a nascente sagrada de Breckland? Kagome não podia se dar ao luxo de se ausentar por tanto tempo das propriedades de sua família, perseguindo vestígios de esperanças vãs.

E no entanto...

Caso fosse verdade, se ela realmente viesse a encontrar InuYasha Taisho aqui em Breckland, para sua família e seus vassalos isso poderia significar a diferença entre a sobrevivência e a fome durante o próximo inverno. Aquelas pessoas eram agora sua responsabilidade, mas outrora foram responsabilidade dele, antes de abandoná-las... assim como fez com ela.

Um ruído vindo da grama alta atrás afastou tais lembranças amargas dos pensamentos de Kagome e a fez procurar abrigo em um pequeno matagal próximo às árvores. Seu coração pulsava com tanta força que teve receio de que os frades de Breckland o escutassem durante as preces.

Quando viu uma avezinha alçando vôo, Kagome exalou com alívio o ar dos pulmões. Após três dias viajando clandestinamente pelo interior da Inglaterra, estava com os nervos à flor da pele. Também estava faminta.

Uma leve brisa proveniente da direção da abadia a atormentou com o aroma de carne assando. A boca de Kagome ficou cheia de água e seu estômago roncou. Agachando-se, ela remexeu no interior da bolsa de pano que trazia presa ao cinto e retirou de lá de dentro um pedaço de pão duro. Ao roê-lo, tentou não pensar no inverno esfaimado que todos em Harwood e Wakeland enfrentariam caso falhassem em manter o lobo longe de sua porta.

Onigumo Naraku. Outrora o conde de Anglia. O Lobo dos Pântanos.

Por favor, que InuYasha esteja aqui!, implorou Kagome, embora não esperasse que Deus fosse dar ouvidos às suas súplicas. Talvez, como os incrédulos alegavam, Ele e todos os anjos estivessem dormindo. Se estivessem despertos e alertas, jamais permitiriam que tamanha perversidade se alastrasse pelo reino.

Naquele instante, o sino da torre da abadia soou, indicando aos monges de Breckland que o horário das preces havia terminado e que estava na hora de trabalhar. Pouco depois, os portões do mosteiro se abriram para dar passagem a um grupo de frades usando hábitos negros. Cada um deles trazia consigo uma pá, uma enxada ou alguma outra ferramenta de jardinagem.

Embora ainda estivesse com bastante fome, Kagome devolveu o resto do pão à bolsa de pano. Furtivamente, passo a passo, ela atravessou o bosque, aproximando-se do grupo de trabalho da abadia. Fitou com atenção cada um dos homens, até que seu olhar por fim se fixou no mais alto deles.

Ele possuía a constituição física magra e sólida que ela recordava em InuYasha Taisho, assim como seu modo de caminhar decidido. A cabeça não estava raspada ao estilo dos monges, o que provavelmente significava que não fizera seus votos finais... ainda.

No final das contas, talvez Deus houvesse dado ouvidos às preces desesperadas de Kagome.

Em silêncio, os homens espalharam-se pelos canteiros para dar início às muitas horas de trabalho. O mais alto de todos veio na direção de Kagome, como se atraído pelo seu olhar examinador. Ou talvez empurrado por algum poder superior surpreendentemente prestativo.

Quando o frade atingiu uma das extremidades do jardim, ergueu um podão e começou a cuidar da cerca viva, cortando alguns ramos novos e entrelaçando-os com os outros mais antigos. Ele ainda estava longe demais, com a cabeça curvada sobre o trabalho, de modo que Kagome não podia ter certeza se aquele era o rosto de que ela se lembrava.

Acabe logo com isso!, ordenou-se. Fosse qual fosse a verdade, não devia desperdiçar tempo em descobri-la. No entanto, algo a fez hesitar. Medo, talvez, que, como tantas outras, esta última esperança pudesse vir a dar em nada.

Reunindo toda a sua coragem, Kagome saiu de dentro das árvores e caminhou na direção da cerca. Concentrado na sua tarefa, o frade leigo não notou a sua presença até que nada, além da barreira baixa de arbustos, os separava.

— InuYasha Taisho?

As palavras foram proferidas com uma voz rouca, pois ela nada falara em voz alta durante os três dias de sua viagem, e já fazia muitas horas desde que bebera alguma coisa.

O homem ergueu bruscamente a cabeça, fazendo com que errasse o golpe do podão, o que parecia contradizer sua resposta áspera:

— Não encontrará ninguém que atenda por esse nome aqui, rapaz.

Rapaz? Por um instante a palavra surpreendeu tanto Kagome quanto a recusa de InuYasha Taisho em admitir sua identidade, pois quando ele ergueu a cabeça e falou, o coração dela sobressaltou-se de alegria ao reconhecê-lo.

Decerto, sua aparência mudara um pouco desde a última vez que ela o vira. O rosto estava mais bronzeado, e o tempo cuidara de eliminar aquela rotundidade infantil, deixando no lugar uma beleza máscula e austera.

Os ombros ainda eram bem largos, os braços magros e fortes como se feitos de ferro. As mãos pareciam ser maiores e mais poderosas do que Kagome se recordava. No entanto os dedos se moviam com a mesma graça viril que outrora extraíra músicas obsedantes de um alaúde... e suspiros profundos de uma certa dama.

Afastando tal imagem de seus pensamentos, Kagome examinou a própria aparência. Não era à toa que InuYasha a chamara de rapaz!

Ela retirou o capuz, deixando que uma grossa trança de cabelos castanhos caísse por sobre os ombros.

— Olhe para mim mais uma vez e me diga se isso não lhe aguça um pouco a memória... irmão.

Quando mais jovens, ela ocasionalmente se referira a ele assim. Apenas de brincadeira, é claro. Embora ele houvesse sido criado em Wakeland com os Higurashi, os sentimentos de Kagome por InuYasha Taisho estavam longe de ser fraternos. Ainda mais agora.

Quando ele olhou para ela novamente, Kagome se forçou a sorrir, para auxiliá-lo na tarefa de reconhecê-la. Embora não pudesse esquecer nem perdoar o que ele fizera no passado, seu povo precisava da ajuda dele agora. E ela faria o que fosse necessário para consegui-la.

— Kagome? — O podão escapou dos dedos frouxos, caindo no chão. — Como me achou? Por que veio aqui?

Então ele a reconhecia. Em vão, Kagome tentou reprimir a estúpida onda de prazer que a dominou.

— O padre Myouga veio à abadia numa peregrinação, pouco tempo atrás. Ele achou tê-lo reconhecido, de modo que vim verificar se era verdade. Soubemos que havia morrido, InuYasha. — Kagome não conseguiu disfarçar a rispidez de seu tom. — Que fora morto em Lincoln, como meu pai e Souta.

Como ela pranteara a sua morte. Por mais tempo e com intensidade ainda maior, simplesmente por que se esforçara tanto para não fazê-lo. Sentira que estava sendo desleal para com o pai e o irmão por estar pranteando um inimigo que tombara.

As belas feições de InuYasha se contorceram, como Kagome já as vira fazer durante os treinos de combate, quando ele era atingido.

Ela adivinhou o significado da expressão no seu rosto.

— Não sabia que eles haviam morrido?

— Eu soube.

Por cima do ombro, InuYasha olhou para o resto da confraria. Os frades estavam muito longe e ocupados demais com suas próprias tarefas para prestar atenção a ele e Kagome.

— Eu também morri em Lincoln. — Ele pegou o podão do chão. — Pelo menos parte de mim morreu.

O que ele queria dizer? Sofrera algum ferimento que não era visível, mas que comprometera sua habilidade de lutar?

Kagome ficou arrepiada. Mas logo se lembrou de que não esperava que InuYasha enfrentasse as forças de Naraku sozinho. Ela precisava de suas habilidades táticas de guerreiro e de sua liderança, embora mais uma espada valente não fizesse mal algum.

— Você me parece muito bem.

Pelo menos para o que ela tinha em mente.

InuYasha deu de ombros e começou a podar novamente os arbustos.

Talvez estivesse na hora de ela responder a sua segunda pergunta.

— Vim procurá-lo porque preciso da sua ajuda, InuYasha.

Ele estremeceu.

— Por favor, não me chame assim. Agora sou o irmão Miroku... Ou em breve o serei.

Não se ela pudesse fazer algo a respeito.

— Seja qual for o nome que esteja usando, precisa me ajudar. — O tom das palavras era um misto de súplica e exigência. — Como sempre, o rei está fazendo o que pode, porém tarde demais, e nunca o bastante. Onigumo Naraku é o problema. Soube o que aquele patife vem fazendo desde que o rei Estevão foi tolo o suficiente para libertá-lo?

— Estive enclausurado — InuYasha retrucou —, não numa cripta! É claro que soube. Temos frades aqui em Breckland refugiados de alguns dos templos ao leste que Naraku pilhou.

O ultraje na voz de InuYasha deu esperanças a Kagome. Frades não costumavam usar este tom de voz. Já os guerreiros...

— Então deve estar sabendo que ele devastou tudo por quilômetros ao redor de seu acampamento, nos pântanos.

InuYasha estremeceu.

— Harwood? — Kagome assentiu.

— Perto do fim do inverno, um grupo de Naraku atacou uma das nossas mansões mais afastadas. Os moradores mal escaparam com vida.

— Com todos os diabos, maldito seja! — InuYasha murmurou.

— Pode ser que um dia o diabo faça a sua vontade — retrucou Kagome. O conde já fora excomungado por sua violência contra o clero. — Contudo, até então, alguém precisa defender os inocentes da sua corja de marginais.

Ele deve ter entendido o que ela estava pedindo, no entanto InuYasha não respondeu. Em vez disso, continuou a podar a cerca viva.

Kagome tentou novamente:

— Os moradores da mansão disseram que os homens de Naraku avisaram que voltariam quando Harwood e Wakeland tivessem mais a lhes oferecer. Não podemos permitir que aqueles saqueadores roubem nossa colheita, ou o povo irá morrer de fome!

InuYasha se empertigou e fitou-a com os olhos azuis.

Fazendo uma prece silenciosa, Kagome reprimiu as lágrimas. Sua viagem arriscada não fora em vão. InuYasha Taisho, fruto de uma linhagem de guerreiros virtuosos que vinha desde os dias de Carlos Magno, seria seu campeão contra o Lobo dos Pântanos.

E ele seria vitorioso. Kagome tinha certeza disso.

Por fim, InuYasha falou:

— Rezarei com todas as minhas forças pela salvação de Wakeland e Harwood. — Ele sacudiu a cabeça com pesar, porém determinado. — Mais do que isso, não posso fazer.

— Rezar? — Kagome gritou, sem dar a mínima para a atenção que estava chamando sobre si. Do modo como se sentia, poderia ter cortado a cabeça de InuYasha com o podão que ele manejava. — Não quero suas preces, InuYasha Taisho, quero sua espada.

Os olhos de uma mulher não deveriam ser tão bonitos quando tomados por uma fúria assassina.

Nas milhares de vezes que InuYasha imaginara Kagome nos últimos cinco anos, ela nunca exibira outra expressão que não a de inocência angelical. E nos seus sonhos, quando ela falara com ele, sempre fora num sussurro doce e gentil.

Agora ela estava diante dele, vestida com as calças e a túnica de um rapaz, com uma fúria esmeralda estampada nos olhos e uma ira desdenhosa na voz. E ele a desejava com tamanha luxúria que as palavras lhe escapavam.

Cinco anos atrás, quando a honra exigiu que fizesse uma escolha dolorosa, InuYasha Taisho relutantemente deixara para trás uma menina. Agora, se via frente a frente com a mulher que ela se tornara.

E que mulher.

Os cabelos cor de terra. Olhos que misturavam o castanho caloroso e o verde vivido de uma floresta no verão, com riscos dourados como os raios do sol atravessando as copas das arvores. Separadamente, nenhum de seus traços sugeria beleza — malares altos, queixo quadrado, sobrancelhas fartas e lábios largos e cheios. Contudo, eles compunham um conjunto tão atraente que InuYasha mal conseguia desviar o olhar.

— Há algum problema aqui?

Vinda de trás de InuYasha, a voz profunda do frade Moushi, o adegueiro, parecia uma trovoada se aproximando. Mais uma vez, InuYasha imaginou que o homem teria dado um excelente sargento das armas.

— Nenhum problema.

InuYasha lançou para Kagome um olhar que exigia a sua cooperação.

O antigo abade havia recusado sucessivamente os pedidos de InuYasha de fazer seus votos, alegando que ele ainda não havia abandonado por completo a sua vida anterior. O novo abade parecia ser mais compreensivo, e poderia logo ser persuadido... desde que Kagome não criasse nenhum alvoroço.

InuYasha virou-se para o adegueiro.

— Irmão Moushi, esta é _lady _Kagome Higurashi de Wakeland, minha irmã adotiva. Ela veio a Breckland...

Ele não sabia o que dizer a seguir. Enganar um colega frade não seria apenas desonroso, mas com toda certeza pecaminoso. Mas dizer a verdade poderia levar a perguntas que ele não estava disposto a responder.

— Vim a Breckland numa peregrinação, irmão Moushi — declarou Kagome com perfeita sinceridade. — Visitar a sua nascente sagrada.

Ela sorriu com a mais pura inocência para o frade, da mesma forma que o fizera tantas vezes nos sonhos de InuYasha.

O frade Moushi não resistiu ao encanto da moça.

— Veio desde Wakeland sozinha? Criança, esta foi uma viagem perigosa! O que a incomoda?

O tom da pergunta sugeria que ela não parecia estar doente.

— Pontadas agudas na barriga, irmão. — Kagome envolveu a própria cintura com os braços, e seu rosto foi tomado por uma expressão de quem sofre em silêncio, convencendo InuYasha de que ela falava a verdade. — Elas já vêm me incomodando há algum tempo. Rezo para que Nossa Senhora possa interceder em meu favor, caso contrário...

Kagome estava morrendo? InuYasha sentiu uma dor que ia até o fundo do seu estômago. A verdade era que havia cinco anos que não tinha contato algum com ela. Rezara com afinco para que jamais se visse diante dela novamente. Então por que será que a simples idéia de um mundo sem ela o incomodava tanto?

Outro pensamento lhe veio à cabeça. Que moça nobre ela era, vir lhe suplicar em nome dos vassalos, sem nem mesmo mencionar a aflição pessoal que a trouxera à abadia. InuYasha se desprezava pelo desejo carnal que sentira despertar. Talvez o antigo abade tivesse razão em lhe negar a fraternidade completa.

O irmão Moushi sacudiu a cabeça.

— Rezo para que encontre a cura na nossa casa, criança. Dê a volta na cerca e eu a levarei ao irmão Ginta, nosso cavalariço.

— Obrigada. — Kagome pigarreou. — Será que seria demais pedir que InuYasha... hã, o irmão Miroku... me mostrasse o caminho? Quando éramos crianças, ele me era tão querido como qualquer irmão de verdade. Ao encontrá-lo aqui, mesmo sem estar à sua procura, sinto-me como se Deus houvesse me concedido uma pequena graça.

Nem mesmo um santo feito de pedra resistiria ao seu encanto. InuYasha sentiu-se aliviado ao perceber que Kagome não tinha intenção de lhe causar problemas com os superiores. No entanto, algo em suas palavras o incomodava. Ela não o encontrara em Breckland por acaso.

Há poucos instantes, Kagome dissera ter vindo com o propósito de encontrá-lo.

Mas o irmão Moushi não tinha motivos para duvidar da sinceridade da moça.

— Como quiser, minha criança. Que Deus a abençoe. — Dirigindo-se a InuYasha, ele indicou a abadia com a cabeça. — Leve a jovem até o irmão Ginta. Ele cuidará para que ela fique bem acomodada.

InuYasha curvou-se ligeiramente, num gesto de obediência e agradecimento. Após encontrar Kagome pela primeira vez em cinco anos, ainda não estava disposto a se separar dela. Mesmo que ela houvesse despertado sentimentos que ele lutara tanto para dominar.

Afastando alguns arbustos, ele lhe abrir uma passagem através da cerca viva. Quando ela deu um passo para dentro do jardim, InuYasha teve dificuldades em desviar o olhar de suas pernas bem-feitas, cobertas por uma apertada calça de lã verde. Ao enfim fazê-lo, se viu fitando as curvas bem feitas do corpo da moça, que nem mesmo a túnica folgada conseguia disfarçar.

Quando foi que o seu exemplo de inocência virginal se transformou na personificação da tentação feminina?

A culpa não era dela, protestou a consciência de InuYasha. Kagome nada fizera além de ficar ali de pé, falar e sorrir. Os pensamentos pecaminosos eram dele — e eles eram ainda mais perversos se a pobre moça realmente estava doente.

Ao recolocar o arbusto no lugar, InuYasha pensou em cortar um galho para poder se flagelar, mais tarde, por sua perversidade. Depois, lembrou-se de que o novo abade não aprovava tais práticas.

Com passos largos, InuYasha dirigiu-se à abadia. Atrás de si, escutou Kagome esforçando-se para acompanhá-lo. Forçou-se a reduzir o passo.

Sem se virar para olhar para a moça, perguntou:

— Por que não me disse que estava doente?

— Não faz diferença — respondeu ela, com um pesado suspiro.

InuYasha abriu o portão da abadia.

— Para mim, faz.

— Faz mesmo?

Kagome arriscou um olhar para ele ao passar para entrar na abadia.

Ela passou tão perto que ele pôde sentir o cheiro do bosque impregnado nas suas roupas. Ele atravessou o portão depois dela e o fechou com mais força do que pretendia.

Sem aviso, Kagome se deteve e virou-se para fitá-lo. InuYasha por pouco não tombou com ela.

— Será que podemos conversar em algum lugar mais privado? — ela perguntou. — Antes que me leve ao cavalariço?

Embora soubesse que sua resposta deveria ter sido um determinado não, InuYasha percorreu o pátio com os olhos. Não avistou nenhum dos monges ou dos frades. A esta hora do dia, aqueles que não estivessem trabalhando no campo estariam ocupados no escritório, na enfermaria ou aonde quer que normalmente suas atribuições os levassem.

InuYasha olhou para Kagome e se viu enfeitiçado pelo seu olhar. Ela estava tão perto que ele imaginou sentir o calor do corpo dela. Nenhuma mulher deveria ficar tão próxima de um homem, a não ser que fossem de alguma maneira comprometidos.

Ele apontou na direção dos claustros.

— Podemos conversar ali. Mas só por alguns instantes — acrescentou, recuperando a disciplina monástica.

— Não preciso de muito tempo — respondeu Kagome.

— Não devemos nos demorar.

Kagome virou-se e percorreu a aléia que passava sob o dormitório dos frades.

— O que está fazendo numa abadia, InuYasha Taisho? Quando éramos crianças, você jamais manifestou o desejo de entrar para a igreja.

É claro que não. Esta era a última coisa em seus pensamentos naquela época. InuYasha sempre seguira a doutrina da espada.

— Eu era filho único. — Ele tinha esperanças de que ela pudesse acreditar na explicação que lhe ofereceria. — Tinha outras responsabilidades. As terras dos Taisho, nosso povo.

Não tinha a intenção de ser tão abrupto, mas foi assim que suas palavras soaram. A súbita aparição de Kagome, com suas perguntas intrusivas e seus problemas, havia estremecido a tênue paz de espírito, conseguida com tanta dificuldade, que ele encontrara dentro destas paredes.

— Você ainda tem obrigações para com aquelas terras e o povo delas — ela o lembrou, num tom de reprovação que o deixou ainda mais abalado.

— Não! — negou veementemente InuYasha. — Agora, é tudo da sua família. Uma recompensa pela quebra da promessa de seu pai.

Mesmo depois de todos estes anos na abadia, ainda se ressentia da injustiça — de que aqueles que mais amava lhe houvessem roubado o que lhe era de direito.

— Como ousa vir até aqui, agora que o seu povo está em perigo, exigindo o meu auxílio, invocando o meu senso de dever?

— Quebra da promessa? — Os olhos de Kagome pareciam faiscar. — Seu imbecil arrogante! Meu pai, que Deus o tenha, dava muito mais valor aos seus vassalos do que a uma promessa idiota que o antigo rei arrancou dele. Ele sabia que aquele povo simples e trabalhador precisava de um senhor capaz de governá-lo e protegê-lo, mais do que a imperatriz Matilde precisava de seus serviços em combate.

Nossa, mas era como discutir novamente com o velho Toutousai Higurashi!

Um homem admirável de diversas maneiras, o pai adotivo de InuYasha sempre preferira manter os pés no chão, em vez de almejar as estrelas. Nunca ia além da perspectiva limitada de seus próprios interesses, nem desviava seu foco das tarefas mundanas como plantar, colher, comer, beber e construir.

Como InuYasha se recordava das discussões que eles tiveram, quando chegou a hora de jurar lealdade a um dos postulantes da coroa inglesa. Discussões que, regadas de rancor, acabaram por afogar o poderoso vínculo familiar que eles possuíam.

— Se o seu pai não tinha a intenção de manter sua palavra, não deveria tê-la dado! — InuYasha se agarrava à certeza de que fizera a coisa certa, mesmo que sua consciência protestasse em contrário. — Um juramento de vassalagem não é algo que vale apenas enquanto for conveniente. Se todos os condes e lordes houvessem honrado seus juramentos à imperatriz, a Inglaterra não seria este lugar sem lei, dividido por constantes combates, que ela acabou por se tornar.

Por um instante, Kagome parecia pronta para atacá-lo num acesso de fúria. Em vez disso, fechou os olhos e inspirou fundo. Seu corpo tremia enquanto ela lutava para dominar a severidade de seus sentimentos. Ou será que havia algum outro motivo?

Sua doença! Como pôde ter se esquecido, deixando-se levar por antigas mágoas que há muito já deveria ter superado?

— Kagome! — InuYasha a tomou nos braços e surpreendeu-se quando ela não tentou escapar do abraço. — Perdoe-me. Deveria ter controlado minha língua, em vez de aborrecê-la quando está doente.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

— Doente?

Era tão bom tê-la novamente nos braços que InuYasha logo soube que era errado. Tentou se convencer de que não passava de um gesto de compaixão.

— As dores... na barriga.

— Ah, isso. — Ela cheirou algo no ar. — Uma ou duas refeições no seu refeitório farão milagres pela minha aflição.

— O quê?

InuYasha afrouxou o seu abraço.

Ela encostou a mão no ombro do homem.

— Estou com fome, seu tolo cabeça-dura!

— Você disse para o irmão Moushi que estava sentindo dores.

— E estou. Tente fazer uma viagem de três dias alimentando-se apenas com um pequeno pedaço de pão e um pouquinho de queijo, e me diga se sua barriga não vai estar doendo ao final dela!

— Mas você disse que veio em busca de cura na nascente sagrada. — Por mais que se parecesse com ela, esta criatura ardilosa não podia ser sua doce e virtuosa Kagome. — Você fez o irmão Moushi acreditar que tinha uma doença fatal. Você me fez acreditar nisso. Como pôde contar tamanha mentira para um homem santo?

Sacudindo a cabeça, ela o fitou com zombaria.

— A verdade pode ser esticada muito além do que você imagina antes que se quebre, Taisho. Precisava lhe falar em particular, e este parecia ser o meio mais rápido. Agora, quanto a Onigumo Naraku...

Naquele exato momento, InuYasha escutou passos se aproximando e vozes vindo do pátio.

— Venha. — Ele puxou Kagome pelo braço. — Se não veio até Breckland em busca de cura, mas apenas para me importunar, então deve partir imediatamente, pois não posso ajudá-la.

Devido à falta de prática, seus reflexos de combate não estavam mais tão afiados. De alguma maneira, quando ele fez menção de caminhar, Kagome conseguiu enfiar a perna entre as dele. Depois jogou seu peso contra o homem, direcionando sua queda. Antes que pudesse reagir, InuYasha se viu arremessado de encontro a um dos pilares do claustro, com a mão de Kagome cobrindo firmemente sua boca, e sua perna encaixada entre as dele.

Contra um adversário masculino, poderia ter se livrado num piscar de olhos. Mas, contra Kagome, era traído pelo próprio corpo. Seus desejos, havia muito reprimidos, o mantinham imóvel de encontro à pilastra com força muito maior do que cabia a uma moça delgada.

— Escute o que digo! — sibilou ela. — Se dependesse apenas de mim, deixaria esta abadia e, de agora em diante, o consideraria morto, exatamente como pensava que estava até há poucos dias.

Uma lâmina de ferro enfiada na barriga de InuYasha não seria tão fria quanto as palavras de Kagome.

— Mas, se quiserem sobreviver, os povos de Harwood e Wakeland precisam de um campeão como você. Princípios não saciarão a fome deles no próximo inverno, nem os protegerão das torturas de Naraku. O que tiver que fazer por eles, eu farei, não importa como possa ser desagradável. Se voltar comigo e nos ajudar a rechaçar Naraku, juro que providenciarei para que receba de volta as terras dos Taisho.

Um frade não deveria possuir muito além do hábito que usava. Nem deveria querer mais. No entanto, a oferta impossível de Kagome despertou uma fome avassaladora que vinha do âmago de InuYasha. Desde o berço fora criado para ver naquelas terras o seu destino. Ao contrário do que Kagome pudesse pensar, ele não as entregara sem uma luta ferrenha.

Ele conseguiu libertar a boca da mão de Kagome o suficiente para perguntar:

— Como?

Como ela poderia devolver o que o rei tomara?

A mão que estivera sobre a boca agora lhe repousava sobre a face, quase como que numa carícia, e uma certa ternura tomou conta da voz da moça.

— Casando com você, é claro. Aquelas terras são o meu dote.

O ardor agora se unia à fome no âmago de InuYasha, pois seu casamento com Kagome também havia sido pré-determinado e desejado. Renunciara a ele apenas com grande relutância.

Os passos e as vozes no pátio estavam se aproximando. InuYasha pensava ter reconhecido uma delas como sendo do prior Hakudoshi, seu confessor.

Ele se esforçou para se libertar. Mas, como poderia ser bem-sucedido, quando cada movimento fazia com que deliciosas chamas de perdição lambessem sua carne? Quando tentou afastar Kagome, suas mãos cobriram as generosas protuberâncias dos seios dela, e, por mais que tentasse, o homem não achou forças para removê-las.

InuYasha ficou espantado e horrorizado ao perceber que a maciez de sua feminilidade o mantinha refém de uma tal maneira que a força de homem algum jamais seria capaz de fazê-lo.

— O que é isso? — gritou o prior Hakudoshi.

InuYasha reuniu forças para se libertar. Mas não antes que a mão que acariciava sua face lhe envolvesse o pescoço, puxando seu rosto na direção do de Kagome. Ela ergueu a cabeça e abriu os lábios para um beijo que parecia mais o último e derradeiro golpe de um combate.

— Irmão, o que significa isso? A pergunta indignada não veio do prior Hakudoshi, o que já teria sido bem ruim.

InuYasha arrumou forças para retirar as mãos dos seios de Kagome e colocá-las nos ombros da moça, de modo a afastá-la. Notou nos olhos dela um brilho zombeteiro de triunfo.

— Posso explicar, abade! — disse, curvando-se diante do homem ao lado do prior Hakudoshi.

— Pode mesmo? — O abade Oyakata olhou de InuYasha para Kagome, e voltou a fitar o homem. — Então acho melhor você começar, meu filho.


	2. Chapter 2

Olá! Desculpe a demora pra a publicação do segundo capítulo. Eu estava esperando aparecer alguma review pra saber se estava postando pra alguém. Obrigada por lerem e aqui está mais um capítulo :D

...

_**Capítulo Dois**_

Quero ver o frade cheio de princípios explicar isso!

Kagome se encostou na pilastra para observar enquanto InuYasha se esforçava para explicar por que ele estava beijando e afagando os seios de uma jovem nos claustros da abadia. Para tornar as coisas ainda piores, uma jovem vestida como um rapaz.

— A-Abade, irmão prior, esta é _lady _Kagome Higurashi. — InuYasha lhe lançou um olhar fulminante, avisando-a para que contivesse a língua. — Sua família me adotou, e desde a infância fomos prometidos um ao outro.

O mais baixo e idoso dos dois monges assentiu, como se o relato de InuYasha não fosse novidade para ele. Examinou Kagome com um olhar que poderia ser descrito como perspicaz e compassivo.

Embora soubesse que não tinha outra escolha que não comprometer InuYasha daquela maneira, Kagome se viu tomada pela vergonha.

O abade não deu muita atenção à moça.

— E que fim levou o compromisso de vocês? — ele perguntou a InuYasha.

— O mesmo fim que tiveram tantas outras coisas, abade: a guerra pelo trono. O pai de Kagome jurou lealdade ao rei Estevão, e eu à imperatriz. Perdi todas as minhas terras. Mesmo que o pai dela houvesse consentido no seu casamento com um inimigo, eu não teria como manter uma esposa.

Uma história tão plausível!, pensou Kagome, com um sorriso de escárnio. InuYasha Taisho lhe virara as costas, assim como fizera com todos os laços com a família e seu povo. Como ousava fingir que se preocupara com os sentimentos dela?

Mesmo para salvar seu povo de Onigumo Naraku, Kagome se perguntava como agüentaria ficar casada com um homem que lhe dera tão pouco valor. Dar-lhe filhos. Compartilhar a sua cama.

Ah, mas sua carne estremecera ao tocá-lo ainda há pouco. Mesmo que houvesse tentado se convencer de que isso nada significava.

O abade olhou sério para InuYasha.

— Que seja. Mas isso não explica o que a dama está fazendo aqui, nem o que os dois estavam fazendo juntos.

Quando InuYasha tentou contar, o abade ergueu a mão, silenciando-o. Ele olhou de um lado para o outro, examinando a extensão do claustro, depois esticou o pescoço, espiando o pátio.

Aparentemente satisfeito de que não havia outras testemunhas, ele disse, num sussurro:

— Não permitirei que este incidente traga vergonha para a Abadia de Breckland, seja qual for a sua justificativa. Aqueles frades farisaicos de Citeaux já estão causando problemas o suficiente, acusando nossa ordem de lassidão e corrupção. — Ele fitou InuYasha e Kagome. — Vamos até o meu escritório, onde poderemos conversar em particular.

O prior se colocou entre InuYasha e Kagome, que seguia logo atrás do abade.

Ela considerou as palavras do padre. Uma fagulha de afinidade com o homem acendeu-se no seu interior, assim como uma centelha de esperança. Como ela, o abade sabia o que significava defender algo que lhe fora confiado. Habilmente manipulado, ele poderia vir a ser um aliado formidável. Ela não teria escrúpulos em explorar qualquer possível vantagem, caso isso viesse a ajudá-la a conseguir o que precisava.

O escritório do abade não era tão imponente assim para uma abadia tão grande e próspera. Possuía uma pequena lareira e uma janela que dava para o pátio dos claustros. As únicas peças de mobiliário eram uma mesa baixa e três cadeiras, uma delas, consideravelmente maior e mais trabalhada do que as outras.

O único sinal de extravagância eram duas tapeçarias maravilhosamente bordadas na parede externa, ladeando a janela. Elas retratavam acontecimentos na vida de santos ingleses. Kagome supôs que elas deveriam ajudar a manter o escritório do abade quente em dezembro, quando os ventos do mar do Norte varriam as planícies do leste da Inglaterra.

Nesta clemente tarde de primavera, o inverno deveria parecer interminavelmente distante para a maioria das pessoas. Mas Kagome já podia sentir o seu frio na nuca.

O abade dirigiu-se à maior das três cadeiras e sentou-se, enquanto o prior olhou para fora do aposento a fim de verificar se não havia algum outro frade ou serviçal da abadia por perto. Aparentemente satisfeito, fechou aporta atrás de si e sentou-se ao lado do abade.

Os dois ficaram algum tempo ali sentados, fitando InuYasha e Kagome.

De repente, dando-se conta de sua aparência, Kagome retirou o manto dos ombros e se cobriu mais modestamente.

Por fim, o abade fez sinal para InuYasha.

— Vamos, irmão. Conte o resto de sua história.

InuYasha não se mexeu, embora Kagome suspeitasse que estivesse tenso como uma corda de alaúde excessivamente retesada.

— O que mais quer saber, abade? — Assim era melhor.

Kagome receava que ele fosse revelar todos os detalhes mais comprometedores numa tentativa malfadada de limpar sua consciência. Ela sabia por experiência própria que a verdade, como comida bem temperada, era melhor quando em pequenas doses, apenas quando requisitada e apresentada da melhor forma possível.

Só de pensar em comida, a boca de Kagome ficou logo cheia d'água, e seu estômago roncou como um urso hibernando.

O abade e o prior trocaram um olhar.

— Quando foi que comeu pela última vez, minha criança? — perguntou o abade.

Diga que faz um dia!, implorou o estômago. Diga que faz dois!

Poderia dizê-lo sem peso algum na consciência, pois o pouco que ingerira desde então não poderia ser considerado uma refeição.

— Comi um pouco de pão, padre, enquanto aguardava que os frades saíssem e começassem o seu trabalho no campo.

Antes que pudesse se dar conta de por que não deturpara a verdade, mesmo que só um pouquinho, InuYasha se manifestou:

— _Lady _Kagome veio desde Harwood, padre, a mais de quarenta quilômetros de distância, com apenas um pedaço de pão e um pouco de queijo para comer. Se ela ingeriu algo ainda há pouco, não deve ter sido muita quantidade.

InuYasha intercedera em seu favor? Depois dos problemas que ela lhe causara com os superiores? Kagome não sabia se devia se sentir comovida ou desdenhosa.

Será que ela teria feito o mesmo por ele, caso a situação fosse inversa?

— Obrigado, irmão.

O tom do abade sugeria que, de agora em diante, InuYasha só deveria falar quando lhe fosse dirigida a palavra. Ele voltou sua atenção para Kagome:

— Isso é verdade, criança? Quanto pão você comeu?

— Este tanto, padre. — Ela retirou o pão da bolsa, e o estendeu para os frades. — E minha viagem de Harwood também é verdade.

Os dois monges torceram o nariz diante do pão. Mais uma vez trocaram um olhar e se comunicaram em silêncio. O prior levantou-se de sua cadeira.

— Acompanhe o irmão prior, criança — ordenou o abade. — Ele lhe providenciará uma refeição decente.

Kagome começou a seguir o prior, mas logo se deteve. O que InuYasha iria contar ao abade durante sua ausência? Será que daria um jeito de ser perdoado por sua indiscrição?

— Eu agradeço, abade, mas prefiro ficar aqui. — Seu estômago roncou de novo em sinal de protesto. — O senhor pediu uma explicação. Meu senhor Taisho só pode lhe revelar metade do que aconteceu.

O abade assentiu.

— E você poderá me contar a sua parte depois que tiver comido, filha. Não quero que desmaie de fome no chão de minha sala.

— Não estou com tanta fome assim. — Sua declaração estava muito perto de ser uma mentira. — Não me importo de ficar.

— Uma oferta generosa, porém desnecessária. — O abade apontou para a porta. — Aprendi que, quando um problema envolve mais de uma pessoa, a melhor forma de se chegar à verdade é interrogar os envolvidos separadamente, depois comparar os relatos.

— Então não decidirá até que eu tenha tido chance de contar minha história?

Ela imaginou InuYasha sendo clandestinamente enviado para algum mosteiro distante, onde ela jamais o encontraria, ainda mais a tempo de impedir que Onigumo Naraku lhes saqueasse a colheita.

— Dou-lhe minha palavra — respondeu o abade.

A porta mal se fechara atrás de Kagome e do prior Hakudoshi quando o abade fitou InuYasha com um olhar que parecia enxergar até o fundo de sua alma. O abade Oyakata entrelaçou as mãos diante do rosto e descansou o queixo nelas. Erguendo uma das sobrancelhas, disse;

— Então esta é a dama que você deixou para trás no mundo lá fora? Uma criatura notável. Creio que um homem poderia ser perdoado por estar tendo dificuldade em esquecê-la.

Talvez. Mas será que ele poderia ser perdoado pelo tipo de indiscrição que o abade e o prior recentemente testemunharam? Ou pensaram ter testemunhado?

— É, abade — sussurrou InuYasha, torcendo para que o abade interpretasse sua resposta como uma concordância generalizada, em vez de uma admissão de culpa.

Ficou aliviado ao ver que o novo abade entendia tão bem a fragilidade do coração de um homem.

— Jamais foi minha intenção molestar a jovem — insistiu InuYasha. — Estava escoltando-a de volta para o portão, quando tropecei e caí de encontro à pilastra.

O abade nunca acreditaria na verdade — que Kagome o imobilizara de encontro à pilastra, contra a sua vontade. O próprio InuYasha mal conseguia acreditar, embora ainda sentisse a carne formigando nos locais onde ela encostara seu corpo no dele.

— É mesmo? — A expressão de dúvida no olhar do abade não poderia ser mais clara. — Talvez possa explicar como a jovem acabou sozinha com você nos claustros, para começo de conversa.

InuYasha assentiu.

— Eu estava cuidando da cerca viva que circunda a ala oeste quando _lady _Kagome apareceu do nada. A princípio, pensei que fosse um rapaz, pois ela tinha os cabelos cobertos por um capuz e a voz estava rouca.

Ele prosseguiu contando o que a trouxera a Breckland e como ela enganara a ele e ao irmão Moushi, fazendo com que acreditassem que estava doente. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia reprimir sua indignação diante do comportamento da moça.

— Quando ela escutou o senhor e o irmão prior se aproximando, jogou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço e_... _Bom, o senhor viu. Acredito que a intenção dela era tornar o incidente o mais vergonhoso possível, para que o senhor me expulsasse da abadia. Desse modo, eu não teria outra escolha senão concordar com seus planos.

— Notável. — O abade levantou-se da cadeira e caminhou lentamente até a janela, onde ficou parado por um instante, fitando o pátio dos claustros. — Sua _lady _Kagome me parece ser uma jovem deveras empreendedora.

— E totalmente desprovida de escrúpulos — sussurrou InuYasha.

Se o abade o escutou, preferiu não comentar. Em vez disso, virou-se para encarar InuYasha.

— Diga-me, irmão. Por que está tão decidido a não fazer o que ela lhe pede?

De todas as perguntas que InuYasha estava pronto para responder, esta não era uma delas.

Ele se esforçou para elaborar uma resposta.

— Jurei... renunciar à violência, padre. Prometi dedicar o resto de minha vida à igreja.

— Sei. Mas por quê? Tem algo a ver com a sua ruptura com os Higurashi?

InuYasha estremeceu.

— Tem — respondeu, após um instante de reflexão, para organizar os pensamentos e se recompor. — Antes de eu ser adotado, meu pai sempre me ensinou a ser fiel aos ideais de honra, justiça e virtude.

— Acredito que as sementes plantadas durante sua infância se enraizaram no seu caráter.

— Espero que sim, padre. — InuYasha curvou a cabeça. Embora acreditasse piamente que fizera a coisa certa, não se orgulhava da maneira como os acontecimentos se desenrolaram. — Por vários anos, esses ideais me serviram bem... Até a questão da sucessão, quando me vi do lado oposto daqueles que mais prezava, no conflito.

InuYasha nada mais podia dizer. Já contara tudo ao seu confessor e recebera a absolvição. No entanto, no fundo de sua alma não se sentia absolvido.

O abade suspirou.

— A vida seria muito mais fácil para nós, pobres pecadores, se todas as nossas escolhas fossem apenas entre o certo e o errado. Com demasiada freqüência precisamos abrir uma trilha pedregosa entre dois acertos completamente diferentes. Ou cometer um pequeno mal para evitar um maior ainda.

Era muito bom ser compreendido... porém não por completo.

InuYasha continuava a fitar o chão.

— Foi por isso que vim até Breckland, abade. Aqui, não preciso enfrentar tais escolhas. Abdiquei de minhas posses mundanas e de laços pessoais que possam levar à tentação. Obedeço a meus superiores, acreditando na sua sabedoria para me manter no caminho certo.

Pobreza, castidade e obediência. Era o único caminho para um homem como ele. Ainda mais considerando-se o preço que pagara por elas.

A perda de suas terras e de seus vassalos o mutilara tanto quanto se houvesse perdido um membro no campo de batalha. Por isso, a pobreza era o mais fácil dos três de suportar. A obediência era difícil para um guerreiro e um lorde treinado desde pequeno para comandar.

Quanto à castidade... A lembrança passageira dos delicados seios firmes de Kagome sob suas mãos fazia com que as palmas cocassem de tentação.

— Confia em mim para lhe dizer o que fazer?

O abade parecia humildemente honrado diante da fé de InuYasha.

— No que diz respeito a todas as coisas, abade.

— Mesmo quando o caminho que eu escolher para você acabe sendo contrário ao que imaginara para si?

— Mais do que nunca, abade.

InuYasha bebera profundamente do amargo cálice da culpa, quando suas próprias intenções honrosas resultaram em tristeza.

O abade Oyakata voltou a se sentar.

— Então, não tema, meu filho. Tudo ficará bem.

A refeição quente e nutritiva no estômago deveria ter restaurado a coragem e o otimismo de Kagome.

O vapor que se elevava da sua tigela já quase equivalia a uma refeição. Feijão e cevada cozidos por horas em uma panela tampada com cebolas, alho e ervas, para dar sabor. O fato de poder comer sem se preocupar em exaurir as minguantes reservas de comida de Harwood dava ao prato um gostinho todo especial.

Em seguida, vieram uma suculenta coxa de galinha e um pão fresquinho, quente e torradinho, direto dos fornos da abadia. Tudo acompanhado de uma cerveja leve e fresca. Tal banquete já quase compensava a viagem até Breckland.

Mas agora, quando o prior Hakudoshi a escoltava de volta ao escritório do abade, junto com a comida uma pitada de dúvida se acomodou no âmago de Kagome.

Apesar de InuYasha Taisho tentar manter uma postura de humildade submissa, ele demonstrava uma confiança reservada que incomodava a moça. O que será que ocorrera entre ele e o abade na sua ausência? Nada que lhe seria de vantagem, receava, enquanto seu desespero voltou a crescer.

Gostaria de poder interpretar melhor o semblante do abade.

Ele nada possuía daquela austeridade patriarcal que ela sempre imaginara que um abade deveria possuir. Embora a franja grossa de sua tonsura fosse branquinha, aparentava ser mais jovem do que o prior.

A não ser que estivesse enganada, o abade era um homem que faria o que fosse necessário para proteger o que considerava ser seu — incluindo um certo frade de sua ordem. O ar de triunfo de InuYasha não era um bom presságio para a sua missão.

— Entre, criança — convidou o abade. — Espero que esteja satisfeita.

— Com certeza, abade. Obrigada, foi a melhor refeição que comi em um bocado de tempo. — Não poderia ignorar a oportunidade providencial de pleitear sua causa. — A não ser que as coisas mudem em Wakeland e Harwood, quem sabe quando poderei comer tão bem novamente?

O abade assentiu.

— O irmão InuYasha me informou do seu dilema, criança.

Kagome fitou InuYasha maliciosamente.

— Perdão, abade, mas ele não pode lhe contar nem mesmo a metade de nossos problemas, pois não tive tempo para informá-lo de muito além disso.

— Mesmo assim, acho que já sei o suficiente para tomar minha decisão quanto ao assunto.

Era o que ela temia.

— Mas o senhor me deu a sua palavra! — Kagome caiu de joelhos e juntou as mãos. — Por favor, padre abade, eu lhe imploro que me escute antes de decidir!

— E, por que, criança? — O abade gesticulou na direção de InuYasha. — Acredita que este homem me contaria algo além da verdade?

A necessidade a impelia a dizer o que fosse necessário para influenciar o abade a seu favor. Mas acusar InuYasha de falsidade, quando ele era o homem mais incorrigivelmente honesto que ela já conhecera?

— Não, padre — resmungou em resposta. — Acho que se InuYasha Taisho tentasse contar uma mentira, sua língua viraria pedra.

Um leve sorriso se esboçou no canto da boca do abade, mas ele logo se controlou.

— Soube que deseja que ele a acompanhe de volta às suas terras para ajudar a defendê-las contra o conde de Anglia... quero dizer, o antigo conde de Anglia.

Kagome não pôde deixar de pensar que a raiz dos problemas de seu povo estava exatamente nestas palavras — o antigo conde.

Como represália por algum tipo de traição, o rei Estevão privara Onigumo Naraku de seus títulos e de suas terras. Infelizmente, o rei misericordioso permitira que o vilão mantivesse a sua liberdade. A vingança de Naraku contra Estevão foi conseguida por meio da destruição dos próprios súditos do rei.

— É verdade, abade. — Kagome se levantou. Ficar de joelhos não parecia ter comovido o abade. — Sem a ajuda de lorde Taisho, receio que muitos perecerão e muitos mais ainda passarão fome depois que Naraku pilhar nossa colheita.

— Será que você mesma não poderia organizar suas defesas? Pelo que vejo, você me parece ser uma jovem muito capaz.

Será que ele estava de gracejos? O lampejo de admiração nos olhos acinzentados do abade dizia o contrário.

— Sou apenas uma mulher, abade — protestou Kagome. — Mesmo que dominasse a arte da guerra, que não domino, muitos dos homens de Harwood e Wakeland se ressentiriam em receber ordens de combate de mim. Assim como muitos dos barões se recusaram a seguir Matilde d'Anjou, porque ela é mulher.

O abade deu de ombros.

— No entanto, outros seguiriam a dama até o próprio inferno. E não se esqueça da rainha de Estevão, criança. Repetidas vezes ela livrou seu senhor das enrascadas nas quais ele se meteu.

O monge iria mandá-la embora de mãos vazias. Kagome esforçou-se para não chorar nem praguejar, já que nada disso serviria para conquistar o abade.

Subitamente, Oyakata encostou o indicador no queixo, como se as próprias palavras houvessem originado alguma nova idéia.

— Receio que nosso rei há muito já teria perdido seu trono sem a assistência hábil de sua rainha. E onde estaria sua alteza, a imperatriz, sem o conde de Gloucester como general?

— Não me importa! — gritou Kagome. — Não me importa mais qual deles vença, se é que já me importou. Tudo que quero é que parem de colocar bons homens, de ambos os lados, uns contra os outros para serem mortos. Deste modo sobrariam alguns para cuidar dos homens maus, como Onigumo Naraku.

Pronto. Agora não tinha mais jeito. O abade provavelmente acharia que ela era uma traidora do rei Estevão, e decidiria que quaisquer crimes que Naraku cometera contra Harwood e Wakeland eram um castigo merecido.

— Muito bem dito, criança.

Ela devia ter escutado errado.

— Perdão, abade?

— Bem dito — repetiu o abade. — Se dependesse de mim, trancaria sua alteza e o rei num pequeno recinto com você. Acredito que as hostilidades entre os dois logo seriam resolvidas.

As palavras do abade animaram Kagome. Mas ela não precisava de seus elogios. Precisava de InuYasha Taisho.

— Receio que me dê crédito demais, padre.

O abade sorriu.

— E eu receio que você se dê muito pouco crédito, Kagome Higurashi. Agora, como estava prestes a dizer quando me interrompeu, ambos os lados do conflito claramente demonstram que, quando um homem e uma mulher de grande habilidade trabalham juntos, muito pode ser realizado.

Um homem e uma mulher. Será...?

— Irmão... — O abade virou-se para InuYasha. — Peço que acompanhe a dama e faça tudo o que puder para ajudá-la contra aquele inimigo vil da Igreja. Se desejar voltar para Breckland quando sua tarefa tiver sido completada, nossas portas estarão abertas. Mas, se mudar de opinião quanto à sua vocação, também entenderemos.

Kagome foi tomada de alívio. Ela caiu de joelhos novamente, em parte para agradecer ao abade, e também porque as pernas não agüentavam mais o seu peso.

— Mas, abade! — exclamou InuYasha. — O senhor disse...

— Disse para não ter medo que tudo acabaria bem. Rezo para que isso seja verdade. — O abade se levantou da cadeira e caminhou na direção de InuYasha. — Não se esqueça do que você disse, meu filho. Que confiava em mim para lhe dizer o que fazer.

Será que ele dissera isso? Relutantemente, Kagome sentiu uma centelha de solidariedade por InuYasha. Parecia que o astuto abade o havia capturado numa armadilha feita de seus próprios ideais ardentes.

— É claro, abade, mas...

InuYasha agora parecia tão desesperado quanto ela estivera ainda há pouco.

O abade o interrompeu com mais um lembrete:

— Mesmo quando o caminho que eu escolher para você acabe sendo contrário ao que imaginara para si?

InuYasha suspirou.

— Mais do que nunca, abade — respondeu em tom de resignação.

— Excelente! — Obviamente, o abade gostava quando as coisas corriam de acordo com sua vontade. — Nenhum templo religioso deveria servir como refúgio de tentações ou de perplexidades do mundo exterior, meu filho. Caso contrário, as almas sob nossa responsabilidade acabariam por se enfraquecer e se tornariam presas fáceis para o mal.

O prior testemunhara a conversa em silêncio, de seu lugar, perto da porta. Ele agora assentia com a cabeça, como que endossando as palavras do abade.

— Embora peçamos a obediência de nossos irmãos, nosso propósito é frustrar o orgulho e garantir que nossa ordem trabalhe bem — prosseguiu o abade. — Não é privá-los do direito concedido por Deus de escolher entre o certo e o errado.

— Sim, padre.

A resposta de InuYasha não teria sido mais desanimada se ele houvesse sido sentenciado à morte.

Kagome se empertigou. Será que representaria um sofrimento tão grande retomar a vida de guerreiro para a qual fora criado? Recuperar as terras que pertenceram aos Taisho desde a Conquista? Desposar uma mulher que outrora alegara amar?

O modo como ele agora a olhava fazia Kagome se questionar se ele algum dia realmente tivera sentimentos por ela. Embora tentasse se convencer de que não fazia mais diferença, de alguma maneira esta dúvida dava a sua vitória um gosto ligeiramente amargo.

...

**sayurichaan** - É verdade, o começo foi divertido, mas pode esperar, daqui pra frente ainda terão muitas partes engraçadas. Espero que tenha gostado desse segundo capítulo e logo, logo postarei o terceiro. Obrigada por estar lendo :D

**Srta Kagome Taisho** - Obrigada por ter começado a ler essa história. Você foi minha inspiração pra começar a postar e continua sendo minha autora preferida, então sua opinião é importante pra mim. O nome do livro é esse sim, mas não deixa de acompanhar aqui, não. A história fica bem mais gostosa quando é com Inuyasha e Kagome. Beijo e até o próximo capítulo! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo Três**_

E pensar que durante todos aqueles anos ainda se imaginava meio apaixonado por Kagome Higurashi. Mais estúpido ainda era que ainda a idealizava como uma dama doce e modesta. InuYasha já conhecera mercenários de carreira mais doces e modestos. Sem falar em menos teimosos.

— Não entendo por que tivemos de partir tão cedo — resmungou ele, quando atravessaram Norfolk. — Mais algumas horas e vai escurecer. Será que teria sido tão ruim passar uma noite em Breckland, dormindo numa cama decente e partir ao raiar do dia com um bom desjejum na barriga?

Mal se haviam passado duas horas desde a audiência com o abade. Na abadia, seus irmãos estariam se sentando agora para o jantar. Com certeza notariam sua ausência, e trocariam olhares e talvez até cochichos, pois a lei do silêncio não era rigorosamente imposta no refeitório de Breckland durante as refeições.

Aqueles que estavam trabalhando nos campos poderiam contar que o viram escoltando um menino até a abadia. Será que o frade Moushi compartilharia sua intrigante informação de que o menino na verdade era uma jovem... uma bela mulher?

Sem dúvida a mulher era bela. Neste aspecto, pelo menos, a memória de InuYasha não se enganara. Podia-se dizer até que ela ficara ainda mais atraente desde a última vez que a vira. Pena que seu temperamento não melhorara para melhor combinar com o rosto e o corpo.

— Eu avisei que precisávamos nos apressar — respondeu Kagome, por cima do ombro. Quero alcançar a proteção da Floresta Thetford antes do cair da noite.

Como ela conseguia se manter sempre na dianteira?, perguntou-se InuYasha.

Ele estava mantendo um bom passo, e isso estava lhe custando caro. Com as pernas mais curtas, ela mal parecia estar se esforçando, e ele continuava ficando para trás.

Não era uma posição que ele apreciasse. O tempo que passara na abadia mitigara o orgulho de InuYasha, mas não o eliminara por completo.

— Se está com tanta pressa, por que recusou a oferta de um cavalo feita pelo abade? Poderíamos ter aguardado até o raiar do dia antes de partir, e ainda chegaríamos antes do que o faremos a este passo.

Hum! Era fácil para o abade Oyakata falar sobre homens e mulheres trabalhando juntos. O abade passara os últimos vinte anos em reclusão. As únicas mulheres que conhecera desde então foram aquelas nas Escrituras.

— Viajar pela estrada? Você perdeu o juízo? — Kagome retrucou num tom que InuYasha duvidava que qualquer mulher bíblica teria usado... exceto, talvez, Dalila ou Jezebel. — Ela cruza parte do território saqueado por Naraku. Se algum dos seus bandidos estiver vigiando a estrada, logo nos roubarão as montarias, se não coisa pior. Prefiro dar a volta, pelo caminho que vim. Pelo menos chegaremos inteiros.

A idéia de uma viagem de três dias na companhia dela o alarmava. Não tanto os dias, quando estariam viajando e fazendo apenas pausas curtas para comer. Mas com relação às noites... A história era outra.

Passara demasiadas noites na abadia revirando-se na cama, tentando impedir que seus sonhos com Kagome Higurashi o assombrassem. Como poderia se conter, com ela a apenas poucos metros de distância?

— Duvida que eu poderia protegê-la, caso fôssemos atacados? — desafiou InuYasha, esquecendo-se do seu voto de abdicar da violência. Forçou-se a apressar o passo, de modo a não ter que fitar as costas da moça, suas tentadoras curvas visíveis ocasionalmente sob o manto em movimento. — No entanto, insiste que sou o único capaz de salvar Harwood e Wakeland do Lobo dos Pântanos? Não percebe a contradição?

— Isso vai ser diferente. Terá uma posição para defender. Um dos castelos, uma mansão, um celeiro. E comandará alguns homens. Na estrada, cercados por três ou quatro adversários, que chance teríamos, quando nem mesmo estamos armados?

— Desarmados? — zombou ele. — Se meu cajado tivesse brios, eles estariam seriamente ofendidos.

Levantando a vara de madeira, ele tirou o capuz da moça, fazendo com que a trança comprida de Kagome lhe caísse pelas costas. Mas ele não contara com os reflexos dela. Antes que a ponta do cajado saísse de seu alcance, ela o agarrou e puxou. InuYasha cambaleou, e mal conseguiu escapar de se estatelar no chão.

Com as mãos na cintura, Kagome gargalhou.

— Seu cajado é capaz de ter mais brios do que você, InuYasha Taisho. Tome cuidado ao me atacar, de agora em diante. Estou avisando que nunca deixo uma afronta dirigida a mim, ou aos meus, passar em branco.

Atacá-la? Afrontas vingadas? As palavras dela abalaram mais InuYasha do que se ela o tivesse atingido com o cajado. Mal saíra da abadia e já estava se esquecendo de seus votos, revertendo com facilidade perigosa ao modo de pensar de um guerreiro.

Diante dos meses que faltavam para a época da colheita, será que conseguiria resistir à tentação de retomar a vida antiga? E um antigo amor, cuja esperança havia perecido pela sua própria espada?

O homem parecia ter recebido um golpe fatal.

— Qual é o problema, InuYasha? Está doente?

Será que fora por isso que buscara refúgio em Breckland? Explicaria o que um guerreiro nato estava fazendo em um mosteiro. E o estranho comentário sobre parte dele ter morrido em Lincoln.

Kagome sentiu um estranho vazio na barriga, como se não houvesse comido nada na abadia. Não porque se importasse com o bem-estar de InuYasha, insistia em acreditar. Mas pelo motivo prático de que um campeão enfermo seria de menos utilidade para seu povo.

— Doente? Não. — Embora as palavras houvessem sido proferidas em tom de certeza, a respiração de InuYasha parecia ofegante. — Quando trabalho na abadia, trabalho duro, mas muitas horas são passadas na imobilidade das preces, o que em nada contribui para fortalecer o corpo. Não estou mais acostumado com caminhadas como esta.

Pela expressão no rosto do homem, Kagome poderia ter a impressão de que ele estava confessando um pecado mortal. De sua infância juntos, recordava que ele sempre exigira muito dos outros, porém ainda mais de si mesmo. Admitir mesmo esta pequena fraqueza deveria ser um tormento.

— Não falta muito. — Ela apontou um pouco à frente. Depois da elevação chegaremos a um córrego. Quando o cruzarmos, poderemos avistar o limite da floresta. Teremos de seguir mais devagar pelo bosque, mas a proteção das árvores compensará o atraso.

— Muito bem, senhora comandante. — InuYasha endireitou os ombros e respirou fundo. — Mostre o caminho.

Kagome retomou a caminhada, mas reduziu o passo, permitindo que InuYasha a acompanhasse.

— Não entendo por que só aceitou nos ajudar depois que o abade Oyakata insistiu. — Tinha a sensação que não deveria perguntar, mas a pergunta não queria se calar em sua mente. — Ressente-se tanto do fato de o rei ter dado as suas terras ao meu pai? Devia ter sabido que isso aconteceria quando fez a sua escolha. Preferiria ver Harwood nas mãos de um estranho?

Ela se preparou para uma resposta brusca, mas esta não veio.

Em vez disso, InuYasha suspirou profundamente.

— Se as circunstâncias fossem outras, não confiaria Harwood a ninguém além dos Higurashi. Desde que vieram para este país, e antes disso, na Normandia, nossas famílias tinham sido aliadas. Sempre protegemos uns aos outros, trocamos nossos filhos para tutela, e enfrentamos problemas lado a lado.

Será que se esquecera de mencionar os laços de matrimônio entre as antigas gerações de suas famílias? Ou omitira o fato de propósito? InuYasha dera as costas a isso e a tudo o mais que mencionara, em troca de um juramento idiota que todos os nobres foram forçados a fazer, e, em sua maioria, astutos o suficiente para quebrar.

Com dificuldade, Kagome engoliu a raiva que sempre a dominava quando pensava na traição de InuYasha. O abade Oyakata dissera que os dois tinham que trabalhar juntos para o bem do povo.

— Esta é uma oportunidade para os Taisho e os Higurashi lutarem juntos, novamente — ela o lembrou... e a si mesma. — Deus sabe que nossos povos jamais enfrentaram uma ameaça pior do que o Lobo dos Pântanos.

— Não vai ser fácil. Mesmo que consigamos deter Naraku até a colheita ter sido concluída, o que a faz pensar que os bandidos não voltarão no ano que vem, e no seguinte, cada vez mais selvagens por terem sido frustrados?

Será que ele se esquecera?

— E se o fizerem? — Kagome deu de ombros. — Você estará lá para enfrentá-los novamente, mais forte por ter tido mais um ano para se preparar. Além disso, o rei está tentando refrear o demônio que ele mesmo soltou sobre nós, construindo castelos para encerrar Naraku, embora essa medida ainda não nos vá ser de muita valia este ano.

Ela olhou de esguelha para InuYasha. A dúvida estava estampada no seu rosto. Uma dúvida que ela se sentia compelida a esclarecer... para a própria paz de espírito, assim como para a dele.

— Naraku não é diferente de qualquer outro valentão. Exceto no seu poder e na sua violência. Uma vez que consigamos ensangüentar-lhe o nariz, ele provavelmente irá atrás de presas mais fáceis, deixando nossas terras em paz.

— Espero que sim. — InuYasha ainda parecia ter dúvidas. — Para o bem de todos nós. Farei o máximo para treinar alguém para tomar o meu lugar, mas deixo bem claro que a ordem do abade só me compele a ajudá-la até que sua colheita tenha acabado. Depois disso, devo retornar a Breckland.

— Você o quê? Pensei que tínhamos um acordo, InuYasha Taisho!

Seu campeão sacudiu a cabeça.

— Você me fez uma oferta... enquanto me imobilizava de encontro à pilastra. Eu nunca aceitei nada. Estou aqui pela vontade do abade, não pela minha. E mesmo assim, só até a colheita.

Por que as palavras dele a provocavam tanto?, perguntou-se Kagome. O casamento com InuYasha Taisho e a devolução de suas terras não era algo que ela desejara. Era um sacrifício necessário que estava preparada a fazer para conseguir a ajuda dele contra Naraku. Devia estar felicíssima de conseguir os serviços dele sem ter de entregar suas terras e sua mão.

O tremor que sentia dentro de si não lembrava muito a felicidade. Talvez fosse apenas a preocupação com o que aconteceria com sua família e suas propriedades quando InuYasha os houvesse abandonado... de novo.

— Por que iria me querer para marido? — perguntou InuYasha. — Depois de como as coisas acabaram no passado?

Sob o tom brusco, Kagome pensou ter identificado uma pontada de arrependimento. Ela lhe mostraria o que era arrependimento!

Desde que o encontrara na abadia — e antes disso, quando descobrira que ele ainda estava vivo —, ela reprimira sua fúria com relação ao que ele fizera, cinco anos atrás. Pelo seu povo e pelo futuro deste.

Agora nada que viesse a fazer o libertaria da ordem dada por Oyakata, nem o inspiraria a ficar além desta única temporada.

Kagome virou-se, colocando-se no caminho de InuYasha. Embora tivesse de olhar para cima para fitá-lo, recusava-se a deixar transparecer que ele a intimidava.

— Não se engane pensando que sou alguma pobre tola apaixonada, ainda sonhando com o homem que me abandonou, Taisho! — Ela enfiou o dedo no peito dele. — Meus únicos motivos para me casar com você são puramente práticos. Se não fosse um guerreiro e um líder capaz, não iria querer mais nada com você.

— Foi o que pensei.

Ele a fitou com aqueles olhos tão azuis que pareciam ter sido colhidos do céu de primavera. Se Kagome fosse tola o bastante para o permitir, aquele olhar poderia despertar algo perigoso nela.

— O amor é outro de seus preciosos ideais? — indagou ela com desdém. — Acha necessário que um homem e uma mulher se amem para poderem se casar?

InuYasha entreabriu os lábios para responder.

Um arrepio de medo percorreu Kagome. Medo que ele pudesse dizer algo que a convenceria de uma mentira na qual ela não podia se dar ao luxo de acreditar.

— Bobagem! — gritou, para responder à própria pergunta e antecipar-se a ele. — Casamento é um assunto prático, por demais vital para ser corrompido por alguma fantasia tola.

Lentamente, ele levou a mão ao rosto dela. Kagome estremeceu, como se ele fosse esbofeteá-la. Na verdade, este não era o medo dela. Este homem poderia fazer muito mais estrago com ternura do que com mau gênio.

— Não, Kagome. — Embora InuYasha não a houvesse tocado, ele também não abaixara a mão. — O casamento é um patrimônio por demais vital para não ser consagrado com um propósito mais elevado.

As palavras murmuradas a atingiram com mais força do que qualquer tapa que InuYasha pudesse ter lhe desferido. Elas até a fizeram ansiar pela antiga fé e inocência, agora perdidas para sempre. Elas as fizeram desejar que as respostas às dúvidas de seu coração e a cura para os males que o afligiam pudessem ser encontradas nos braços de InuYasha.

Tudo não passava de perigosas tolices.

— Propósito mais elevado? — Ela tentou rir, mas se deteve por medo de acabar chorando. — Palavras de um homem que se esconde do mundo numa abadia!

Tendo destilado um pouco do veneno que se acumulava no seu interior, Kagome afastou-se de InuYasha e percorreu os últimos metros até o topo da elevação. Recusava-se a deixar transparecer o quanto a deserção dele a magoara. Nem admitiria para si mesma que ele não perdera o poder de magoá-la... ainda mais do que antes.

O que estivera fazendo este tempo todo em Breckland? Escondendo-se do mundo? InuYasha mal conseguia se fazer esta pergunta, respondê-la honestamente estava fora de cogitação.

Estivera procurando refúgio de um mundo que se revelara contrário a tudo que aprendera. Um mundo onde a honra valia tanto quanto a insensatez, e onde a palavra de um homem não era digna de confiança. Um mundo onde um homem tentando fazer o que é certo podia repentinamente se ver culpado de um grande mal.

Era doloroso descobrir que a mulher cuja virtude admirara por tanto tempo se tornara uma criatura deste mundo.

— Nenhum ideal é importante para você? — gritou para as costas de Kagome.

— Nenhum! — retrucou ela de maneira desafiadora. — Para me sustentar e aos meus, farei o que for preciso e deixarei os escrúpulos de lado. Qual o propósito deles, se não o de fazer alguém se sentir culpado por ter feito o que era necessário?

Parte dele a invejava. Uma pequena parte. Pelo menos ela devia dormir melhor à noite do que ele. InuYasha forçou as pernas a subirem até o topo da elevação. No pé da longa descida, do outro lado, pôde ver o córrego sobre o qual Kagome falara.

A moça chegou primeiro à margem do córrego. Ali, sentou-se no chão e retirou as botas de couro. Depois, para surpresa de InuYasha, começou a tirar as grossas meias de lã.

— O que está fazendo? Ele esforçou-se para não lhe olhar as pernas sedosas.

Quando ela olhou para ele, InuYasha notou um brilho de malícia nos seus olhos. Ela lhe conhecia as fraquezas e não hesitaria em usá-las contra ele, fosse apenas para se divertir ou para algum propósito mais importante.

De maneira provocante, começou a descer a outra meia.

— Estou fazendo o mesmo que fiz quando cruzei este córrego a caminho de Breckland. Estou tirando minhas roupas para que não fiquem molhadas quando eu fizer a travessia. Sugiro que faça o mesmo — completou ela, olhando para o hábito escuro de InuYasha.

— Mas de jeito nenhum! Não seria cortês.

— Seu cabeça-dura virtuoso! — Kagome enrolou as meias grossas e as arremessou nele. — Me pergunto como conseguiu sobreviver no mundo por tantos anos!

A bola de lã verde acertou InuYasha bem no nariz. Embora fosse macia demais para machucá-lo, o perfume íntimo nela impregnado penetrou suas narinas, que se dilataram para capturar ainda mais do maravilhoso aroma.

Kagome se pôs de pé, a túnica cobrindo apenas até o meio das coxas.

Ela apontou para o córrego.

— Este é o ponto mais estreito por quilômetros a fio, e o único local que dá para atravessar. A água estava absurdamente fria quando cruzei esta manhã. Duvido que esteja mais quente agora.

Considerando a época do ano em que estavam, InuYasha não podia deixar de concordar.

— Se tirarmos nossas roupas, e as carregarmos sobre nossas cabeças, estaremos com muito frio quando chegarmos ao outro lado — prosseguiu Kagome. — Mas as roupas secas e uma caminhada logo nos aquecerão.

— É verdade, mas...

— Se ficarmos de roupa durante a travessia, alcançaremos o outro lado com frio e encharcados. E não teremos chance de nos secar antes do cair da noite.

Droga, a moça seria capaz de convencer até Santo Agostinho!

— Não. — InuYasha se ateve a seus princípios. — Não seria correto.

Kagome pegou as meias do chão.

— Se o que o preocupa é a sua modéstia, sei como é o corpo dos homens. Tem a minha palavra de que estarei ocupada demais tentando chegar ao outro lado sem congelar para espiar a sua bela forma.

InuYasha hesitou. Já ouvira dizer que a água fria extinguia o desejo. De alguma maneira, duvidava que houvesse o suficiente em todo o mar da Alemanha para acalmar o dele.

— Está me pedindo para confiar na palavra de uma Higurashi?

Era algo injusto de se dizer. InuYasha se arrependeu no instante em que as palavras deixaram sua boca, mas não havia como recuar.

O olhar venenoso de Kagome o açoitou.

— Se o povo de Harwood e Wakeland não precisasse tanto de você, eu o empurraria naquele córrego, de hábito e tudo.

Não era só que ela o veria nu e saberia, sem sombra de dúvida, dos desejos proibidos que despertava nele. Afinal, Kagome poderia honrar a promessa de não olhar para ele.

InuYasha é que não ousava prometer tal coisa, pois sabia que seria incapaz de cumprir o prometido.

— Posso seguir o caminho das pedras.

— Aquilo não é um caminho de pedras. São rochas espalhadas ao acaso. Da margem até a primeira rocha, você pode conseguir atravessar em segurança, e da última até a outra margem, não é nada. Mas de qualquer uma delas até a pedra mais alta no meio do córrego, até mesmo suas pernas compridas seriam curtas demais para alcançá-la.

— Eu pulo.

— Você cairá.

— Eu sou ágil.

— Você é um asno.

A partir de então, nada poderia ter impedido InuYasha Taisho, pois ele fora desafiado.

— Então, me escutará zurrar triunfalmente quando alcançar a outra margem.

Kagome nada mais disse, apenas sacudiu a cabeça e soltou um suspiro que dizia claramente: "Tolo!"

InuYasha ajoelhou-se e desamarrou as sandálias. Depois, colocando-se de pé, as arremessou para o outro lado do córrego. Os pés descalços lhe dariam mais firmeza. Em seguida ergueu o cajado e o arremessou como se fosse uma lança até a margem oposta. Precisaria de ambas as mãos livres. Por fim, prendeu as pontas do hábito no cinto de corda, deixando as pernas expostas até o joelho. Não podia correr o risco de tropeçar na bainha do hábito, ou de limitar seus movimentos.

O orgulho não lhe permitia pedir a Kagome que transportasse o seu manto até o outro lado, e um arremesso errado poderia resultar na roupa acabar dentro d'água.

Ela o ignorou de propósito ao terminar de tirar suas roupas e enrolá-las até formar um embrulho compacto.

Desviando o seu olhar rebelde, InuYasha forçou-se a se concentrar em alcançar o outro lado do córrego, sem se despir.

Como Kagome havia previsto, ele chegou na primeira pedra num pulo só. Achando-a mais escorregadia do que era esperado, InuYasha se agachou e usou as mãos para se firmar. Atrás de si, escutou Kagome prender a respiração ao entrar na água fria.

Um poderoso salto o levou à segunda pedra, embora o pé, momentaneamente, houvesse mergulhado na água. Ele estremeceu diante do frio debilitante.

Pôde perceber Kagome atravessando o córrego a poucos metros de distância.

A terceira rocha ficava a uma distância um pouco menor, mas sua superfície era um pouco mais irregular. Tarde demais para recuar. InuYasha trincou os dentes e pulou. Aterrissou num ângulo estranho, o que fez sua perna protestar de dor.

E que diferença fazia? Fora bem-sucedido. A margem oposta estava a um pulo de distância.

Quando InuYasha deu aquele último pulo, Kagome emergiu da água ao seu lado. A pele estava retesada e com um tom meio azulado, devido ao frio. Ela trazia a trouxa de roupas sobre a cabeça, como uma deusa pagã trazendo uma oferenda.

O desejo tomou conta de InuYasha.

Seu pé atingiu a margem perto demais da borda. A terra ali não agüentou o seu peso e ruiu, e InuYasha não conseguiu manter o equilíbrio.

Ele sentiu-se caindo de lado. Imediatamente antes de ele bater na água implacável, Kagome girou e mergulhou na sua direção.

Mas era tarde demais.

...

**sayurichaan** - Ainda bem que está gostando! Fico muito feliz. E concordo com você: o Inuyasha é SEMPRE lindo. Não importa a história, não importa a personalidade *-* O que achou desse capítulo?

**Srta Kagome Taisho** - Obrigada pelos elogios. Estou escrevendo umas história também. Se passa na Inglaterra de 1825. Quando comecei a escrevê-la, foi na intenção de postá-la aqui, mas agora estou meio receosa. Não sei se você me entende, mas tenho ciúme dos meus textos, hehehe. Um amigo meu disse que é besteira, que arte tem que ser compartilhada. Vamos ver, né? E eu espero ler sua história em breve também!

Eu também sou meio compulsiva por leitura. Se eu gostar da história, viro a madruga lendo. Tenho muita vontade de ler Percy Jackson. Essas séries (Percy, Harry Potter, Twilight) os livros sempre são melhores que os filmes, não concorda? :D No momento, estou lendo As crônicas de Nárnia (um volume único com as sete crônicas), mas estou demorando um pouco por causa da escola. Pré-vestibular esse ano, muita coisa pra fazer :S

Estou usando a ferramenta de substituição, sim, mas obrigada por perguntar ^^ Imagina ir trocando de nome em nome, que trabalheira, rs!

Continue acompanhando a história, vou postar um capítulo por dia. E se gostar de romances místicos, comecei a postar outra muito boa chamada Perdido em você. Beijos e até a próxima xD


	4. Chapter 4

_Capítulo Quatro_

Por um centésimo de segundo o olhar de InuYasha encontrou o de Kagome, enquanto ela se esforçava para alcançá-lo. Antes que ela pudesse segurá-lo, ele mergulhou na água agitando os braços.

O córrego não era muito profundo naquele ponto, mas a queda estatelada de InuYasha e o peso de seu hábito encharcado poderiam impedir que ele recuperasse o equilíbrio antes que a correnteza o puxasse para o fundo.

Kagome sabia que algo assim acabaria acontecendo. Avisara InuYasha da única maneira segura de cruzar o córrego. Malditos sejam ele e sua modéstia monacal por não lhe dar ouvidos! Seria bem feito se ele se afogasse ou congelasse.

Mas não podia permitir que isso acontecesse. Seu povo precisava demais dele. No entanto não foram apenas pensamentos sobre os seus vassalos e Onigumo Naraku que a compeliram a desbravar novamente as águas gélidas.

O tempo pareceu parar, quando inúmeros pensamentos cruzaram a cabeça de Kagome. Outrora, InuYasha Taisho lhe dera as costas. Talvez ele não fosse mais o homem de quem ela já gostara. Talvez nunca houvesse sido quem ela pensara que fosse. Mas Kagome jamais se esqueceria da dor que sentira quando pensara que o perdera para sempre. Não suportaria perdê-lo novamente, em tão curto espaço de tempo. Não quando poderia tomar uma atitude.

Além do mais, seu corpo já estava mesmo entorpecido, então que diferença faria?

Infelizmente Kagome descobriu a verdade ao se atirar na água atrás de InuYasha. Na sua passagem anterior pelo córrego, pelo menos os ombros, o pescoço e a cabeça haviam permanecidos secos. Desta vez, eles foram os primeiros a atingir a água.

Um tremor percorreu-lhe o corpo nu. Kagome esforçou-se para plantar os pés no chão, enquanto tentava alcançar InuYasha.

Ele a pegou primeiro. A mão larga esbarrou no seu seio e depois agarrou-lhe o braço.

Por apenas um instante, seu toque a fez esquecer o frio implacável.

Agarrando o braço do homem com ambas as mãos, ela firmou os pés no chão e o puxou na direção da margem, com mais força do que supunha possuir. Ele se debateu mais do que ela esperava, fazendo com que Kagome perdesse o equilíbrio.

InuYasha aterrissou sobre ela, fazendo com que a cabeça da moça submergisse. Ela se esforçou para afastá-lo. Lutou para alcançar a superfície para poder respirar. Se os dois morressem afogados em um metro e meio de água, ela assombraria a alma miserável dele no inferno por toda a eternidade!

Em meio a tudo isso, InuYasha não largara seu braço. Agora segurava o outro, embora Kagome tentasse se soltar. O pânico tomava conta dela com cada batida desesperada de seu coração.

Quando chegou ao ponto de ansiar por ar com todas as fibras de seu ser, InuYasha girou o corpo dela para cima do seu, levantando-a acima da água.

Tossindo e se engasgando, chegando quase a vomitar, Kagome encheu os pulmões de ar. Escutou InuYasha fazer o mesmo. Sentiu o peito largo dele estremecer abaixo de si.

Aos poucos, ela foi se acalmando e organizando seus pensamentos. Por acaso, ou intervenção divina, ela e InuYasha acabaram alcançando a margem do córrego. Agora, ele estava deitado com os ombros acima da água, e ela estava apoiada sobre si, nua.

— Venha — ela falou, subindo na margem. — Vamos congelar se não nos movimentarmos.

Ela o puxou pelo braço. Se InuYasha não cooperasse, nem com a flutuabilidade da água para ajudá-la, ela jamais conseguiria movê-lo do lugar.

— Mexa-se, InuYasha!

Ele ainda estava tossindo e se esforçando para recuperar o fôlego. Mas a urgência do tom e do toque de Kagome pareceram despertá-lo. Lentamente, e com esforço óbvio, ele começou a se arrastar para fora do córrego gelado.

Colocando-se sobre ele, Kagome segurou firme os braços de InuYasha. Cada vez que ele avançava um pouco, ela o puxava com toda a sua força. Mesmo que isso só o levasse alguns centímetros além do que ele poderia alcançar por conta própria, o esforço valia a pena. Quando por fim ele saiu por completo da água — com a ajuda desajeitada da moça —, os membros de Kagome já lembravam menos cepos de madeira molhada e já até pareciam fazer parte de seu corpo, ou pelo menos era assim que ela se sentia.

Ofegante, ela desabou na grama ao lado dele. Se o sol estivesse mais quente e mais alto, ela teria adorado ficar ali deitada até que suas forças retornassem. Em vez disso, os dentes batendo e o corpo tremendo a encorajaram a continuar se mexendo.

A trouxa de roupas estava exatamente onde ela a deixara cair — em terra seca, graças a Deus. Kagome vestiu a bata de linho, saboreando o seu sutil calor. Ela começara a desenrolar as meias, quando se lembrou de InuYasha.

Ela se virou e o viu esparramado na grama, tossindo e tremendo. Naquele hábito ensopado, a situação do homem estava tão ruim quanto se ela o houvesse deixado na água. Kagome trincou os dentes para evitar que eles batessem, e para reprimir a praga por InuYasha não ter dado ouvidos ao seu aviso.

Talvez parte da culpa também fosse dela, por não ter feito com que ele a obedecesse. Se o tivesse convencido usando o tato e a razão, em vez de antagonizá-lo com ordens e provocações infantis, ele não estaria nesta situação.

InuYasha não fazia idéia do risco envolvido. Ela, sim.

Por este motivo, deveria ter usado quaisquer meios que fossem necessários para convencê-lo, mesmo à custa do seu orgulho. Talvez ela não fosse a mulher prática que alegava ser.

A consciência de Kagome a atormentou com pensamentos semelhantes enquanto se aproximou de InuYasha e começou a mexer na roupa dele.

Ele fez um esforço para afastar as mãos dela.

— O q-q-que você está fazendo agora?

Com algum esforço, Kagome engoliu a resposta que lhe veio aos lábios. Tentou dar um tom mais ameno à voz, como o que usava quando tentava convencer a mãe ou o irmão mais novo de algo desagradável que era para o bem deles.

— Ora, vamos. Se ficar com essas roupas molhadas, vai morrer. Seja razoável e me ajude a tirá-las.

Esperando que ele fosse protestar novamente sobre a modéstia, ela preparou a sua resposta.

Ficou surpresa quando ele assentiu e tentou ficar de joelhos.

— Isso não p-p-passa de castigo pelo meu erro. Eu d-d-deveria ter lhe dado ouvidos.

— É, deveria mesmo — Kagome retrucou, com menos satisfação do que esperava sentir. — Mas o que passou, passou, e águas passadas não movem moinhos, como costumam dizer.

Águas passadas não movem moinhos? Kagome pensou com escárnio. Como sua decisão de apoiar a imperatriz Matilde e tudo o que aconteceu depois disso? InuYasha tinha tanta chance de mudar o passado quanto de reconsiderar sua escolha malfadada de cruzar o córrego pelo caminho das pedras.

Ele se deitou de costas e começou a desfazer o nó da corda que lhe servia de cinto.

— N-n-no mínimo, p-p-poderia ter deixado que v-v-você atravessasse com o meu manto. Deste m-m-modo, ele estaria seco para me cobrir.

— Provavelmente teria pensado nisso, se eu não o tivesse provocado. — Kagome levou as mãos ao nó teimoso que ameaçava frustrar os dedos desajeitados de InuYasha. — Deixe-me ajudá-lo.

Apesar do evidente arrependimento de InuYasha, Kagome ainda ficou surpresa quando ele afastou as mãos, deixando-a trabalhar no nó. A medida que cada precioso instante de luz do dia passava, ela começou a ficar mais receosa. Isso fez com que seus dedos trabalhassem mais rápido, finalmente sendo vitoriosos sobre o entrelaçamento de corda apertado.

Ela ajudou InuYasha a retirar o hábito pesado e molhado por sobre a cabeça. Ele a fitava com um olhar de incredulidade e agradecimento que comoveu o coração de Kagome.

— Você salvou a minha vida.

O nó retorcido e apertado no íntimo da moça também começou a afrouxar.

Será que a água corrente levara embora toda a mágoa que havia entre eles?, InuYasha se indagou, ao escutar o sussurro macio da voz de Kagome e se render ao seu toque gentil, mas hábil. Ou será que o frio apenas eliminar o seu maldito orgulho?

Ele fora mesmo um asno em desafiá-la, dando tão pouca atenção às conseqüências. Merecera o caldo. O que não merecera fora Kagome mergulhando em seu auxílio quando ela devia ter estado morrendo de frio por causa da própria travessia do córrego.

Ela parecia estar surpresa com o fato de ele reconhecer seus feitos.

— Não poderia deixá-lo se afogar, poderia? Não depois de tudo que passei para trazê-lo aqui. Um defunto não dá um bom campeão.

É claro, ela só o salvara pelo bem de Harwood e Wakeland. Assim como empreendera a perigosa viagem até a abadia. Assim como lhe oferecera a sua mão e suas antigas terras, quando na verdade preferia que ele estivesse morto e enterrado. Seria tolice esperar algo diferente.

Com a ajuda de Kagome, retirou a roupa de baixo. De uma maneira estranha, sentiu-se como se estivesse se desfazendo de sua identidade como um frade beneditino, ao fazê-lo. Quando por fim sentou-se nu na grama, com as pernas encolhidas para preservar um resto de pudor, Kagome pegou as meias e começou a esfregar a lã sobre as costas e os ombros do homem.

— Na verdade, suponho que tenhamos salvado um ao outro. — Sua voz era tão vivaz e prática quanto seus atos, dissipando a melancolia tola que começara a se abater sobre ele. — Por um minuto, pensei que fosse o meu fim. Espero não tê-lo machucado quando me debati, tentando me libertar.

InuYasha se recordava vagamente da luta selvagem de Kagome, quando tentou sair de cima dela. Ele queria que ela soubesse que estava tentando ajudá-la. Em parte, sentia-se zangado por ela ter demonstrado tão pouca confiança nele.

— Isto deve ajudar a aquecê-lo — ela disse. — Depois, espero que consiga caber na minha túnica. Ela pode não cobrir muito do seu corpo, mas pelo menos está seca.

— Não posso aceitar a sua túnica! — Não agüentaria dever ainda mais a Kagome. — Minhas roupas estão molhadas por minha culpa. Você não deveria ter de sofrer pelos meus erros, ainda mais depois de ter me avisado.

Com a meia de lã, ela bateu de leve na cabeça dele.

— Não fale bobagens! Tenho minha bata e estas para cobrir as pernas. Botas para os pés e um manto para me cobrir. Posso abrir mão da túnica para impedir que você congele. De nada me servirá deste jeito. É, acho que não.

De certo modo, a confirmação de que Kagome estava apenas cuidando de seus interesses tornou a oferta da túnica mais fácil de aceitar. Por outro lado, embora não o quisesse admitir, saber disso incomodava InuYasha.

Quando Kagome terminou de esfregar-lhe as costas, os ombros e os braços, ela deixou a meia de lã deslizar pelo peito de InuYasha até cair no colo.

— O resto você pode terminar sozinho.

Dando-lhe as costas, ela mexeu na pilha de roupas molhadas. Com uma força impressionante, torceu cada peça até extrair a última gota possível.

O sol poente atravessou o linho branco da bata com seus raios, delineando-lhe as curvas graciosas do corpo. InuYasha sabia que deveria desviar o olhar, da mesma forma que ela teve a cortesia de fazer por ele.

Seus olhos obedeceram, mas com grande relutância.

Quando se deu por satisfeita, Kagome atirou a sua túnica, o seu capuz e as sandálias de InuYasha para ele. Depois, sentou-se na grama e começou a calçar as meias.

— Assim que estivermos vestidos, devemos correr para alcançar o bosque. — Ela olhou para o céu. — Receio que, como a noite passada, a de hoje vai ser límpida e fria.

InuYasha concordava com ela. Já tremia só de pensar no frio da noite. A túnica que cobria com tanta folga a figura esbelta de Kagome se agarrava a ele como a pele de uma cobra na muda, mal lhe cobrindo as costas.

Ele colocou as sandálias nos pés e cobriu o cabelo molhado com o capuz.

— É melhor nos pormos a caminho — disse. — A caminhada vai nos aquecer um pouco.

Ao olhar para ele, Kagome entreabriu os lábios para; falar. Em vez de palavras, uma gargalhada sincera os atravessou.

Um rubor zangado cobriu o rosto de InuYasha.

— Ah, controle-se, mulher! Foi você quem insistiu para que eu vestisse isso, lembra-se? Fez isso apenas para me ridicularizar?

Kagome sacudiu vigorosamente a cabeça, e tentou responder. Mas só conseguiu rir com mais força.

Embora InuYasha não fosse muito de brincadeiras — especialmente à própria custa —, o som da gargalhada dela atingiu o seu íntimo... e o divertiu.

Ele tentou protestar, mas os cantos de sua boca começaram a dançar e uma risada relutante emergiu de seus lábios. Quanto mais lutava para contê-la, mais ruidosa ela ficava, até deixá-lo sem fôlego, como se estivesse se afogando novamente.

Mas, desta vez, de uma maneira agradável.

— Chega! — gritou Kagome por fim, recuperando o controle. — Se houver alguém por perto que nos queira mal, estamos perdidos.

O aviso ajudou InuYasha a se conter. Mas ele não conseguia se arrepender do estranho comportamento deles. Servira para amolecer algo duro e inflexível no seu íntimo.

— Não tema — disse ele, com um sorriso. — Basta nossos inimigos olharem para mim e desmoronarão de tanto rir. Aí você poderá facilmente desarmá-los.

Enquanto Kagome calçava as botas, ele se aproximou e ofereceu a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar. Uma sombra passageira de suspeita cruzou o rosto da moça. InuYasha receou que ela fosse recusar.

Antes que ele pudesse voltar atrás na oferta, ela agarrou sua mão e fez força até ficar de pé.

— Poderia me emprestar o seu cajado?

— Claro. — InuYasha o pegou no chão e o estendeu para ela. — Para quê?

— Olhe e veja.

Ela pegou o bastão fino e estendeu as roupas molhadas sobre ele. Depois segurou uma das pontas, e estendeu a outra para InuYasha.

— Desta forma, nenhum de nós dois terá de carregar uma trouxa de roupas molhadas, e elas podem começar a secar enquanto caminhamos.

— Muito esperta — elogiou InuYasha. —Você sempre foi tão criativa?

Não era como ele se lembrava dela.

Será que o exemplo de inocência e virtude de quem ele se lembrara todos estes anos realmente existira? Ou será que ele a criara a partir de seu próprio desejo e remorso?

Kagome começou a caminhar na direção da floresta.

— Desde que me conheço, sempre tive uma veia prática. — Ela deu de ombros. — E a responsabilidade dá origem à iniciativa.

InuYasha apressou-se para acompanhar o seu passo e para elevar o cajado o suficiente para que nenhuma das roupas arrastasse no chão.

— E tem sido difícil para você, não tem? — Ele resistiu à compulsão de acrescentar "Desde Lincoln?". Em vez disso, perguntou: — Mesmo antes da ameaça de Naraku?

Um instante de silêncio se seguiu, quando os únicos sons que se escutaram foram os de suas passadas na grama e o murmúrio do córrego que deixavam para trás.

— O que você acha? — Ela tentou demonstrar indiferença, mas InuYasha não pôde deixar de notar a amargura na voz. — Uma mulher da minha idade à frente de duas enormes propriedades. Desde o início, minha mãe dependeu de mim.

InuYasha assentiu, embora, na verdade, ficasse surpreso por descobrir que Kaede Higurashi ainda estivesse viva. Ele se recordava dela como sendo uma criatura rabugenta e devota, cuja beleza o tempo desgastara. O tipo de mulher que sua Kagome imaginária poderia vir a se tornar, depois de anos gerando e criando filhos.

— Às vezes, acho difícil acreditar que ela seja minha mãe — disse a verdadeira Kagome com um suspiro. — Somos tão diferentes.

— Você puxou ao seu pai — concordou InuYasha, e a imagem vívida de Toutousai Higurashi apareceu na sua cabeça, felizmente intocada pela amargura e o remorso. — Não tenho dúvidas que você estava à altura do desafio.

Lorde Toutousai sempre tivera um temperamento capaz de aquecer e alegrar a vida de todos que tocava. Ou encolerizar e queimar quem estivesse por perto. Ao longo dos anos, InuYasha teve oportunidade de sentir tanto a satisfação do afeto de Toutousai quanto a chama de sua ira.

Em meio à insanidade da batalha, com um golpe irracional de sua espada, InuYasha Taisho extinguira aquelachama radiante. E arremessara a própria alma numa escuridão da qual jamais poderia escapar.

Ou será que poderia?

Talvez, sem perceber, Kagome lhe oferecesse a chance de conquistar a absolvição que vinha lhe escapando desde a batalha de Lincoln.

Uma brisa fria acariciou as pernas expostas de InuYasha.

Uma chance de absolvição? Ele tremia e os pêlos finos das pernas estavam todos arrepiados. É, ele poderia até ter tal chance, se ele e Kagome não morressem de frio antes do raiar do dia.

As sombras das arvores se estendiam como dedos frios para receber Kagome e InuYasha, à medida que se aproximavam do limite da Floresta de Thetford. Geara na noite anterior, e aquela que se estendia diante deles não prometia nada melhor.

Kagome conseguira suportar o mau tempo, mas tinha tido a vantagem de estar aquecida por um dia de caminhada puxada, e não estava gelada até os ossos devido a dois mergulhos no córrego. Além do mais, estivera apropriadamente vestida para dormir ao relento. Hoje à noite, os dois estariam compartilhando roupas que mal davam para um só.

Kagome engoliu a irritação que começava a sentir por InuYasha. Precisava ser prática. Ralhar com ele poderia até servir como uma forma de aliviar um pouco suas frustrações, mas não manteria os dois aquecidos até a manhã seguinte.

Para fazer isso, só conseguia pensar em um plano. E necessitaria da colaboração de InuYasha para colocá-lo em prática. Considerando-se os irritantes princípios elevados do homem, ele provavelmente veria nisso uma escolha entre congelar na Terra ou queimar no inferno por toda a eternidade.

Ela olhou para as árvores, buscando se situar.

— Espero conseguir achar a toca que fiz para mim ontem à noite. Tomara que nenhum animal a tenha encontrado.

— Toca?

InuYasha parecia estar um pouco ofegante pela caminhada. Kagome não podia culpá-lo. Seus próprios braços doíam de carregar a metade do peso das roupas molhadas! Mas esqueceu-se do desconforto assim que avistou dois carvalhos altos.

— Por aqui. — Ela apontou para as duas árvores altas e começou a atravessar a vegetação na direção delas. — Cavei um pouco para alargar um buraco perto da base de um daqueles carvalhos. Depois a forrei com limo e uma camada de folhas secas para preparar um lugar aconchegante para dormir.

— Não é à toa que você está cheirando como a floresta — murmurou InuYasha.

— Cheirando como o quê?

Olhando por cima do ombro, Kagome o fitou intensamente.

— Suas... roupas — ele tentou explicar. — Elas cheiram como... a floresta. Como a terra, a casca das árvores, o cedro.

— Se não gosta, posso pegar de volta a minha túnica — retrucou ela, já prevendo a discussão que teriam quando contasse para InuYasha que teriam de compartilhar a toca-durante a noite.

— Por acaso eu disse que não gostava?

Sua resposta desconcertou Kagome, mas ela fingiu não escutar.

— Juro que este bastão parece ficar mais pesado a cada passo que damos. Vamos ver se encontramos alguns galhos fortes para estender suas roupas.

— Você não me verá protestar.

InuYasha parecia até alegre, ao baixar a sua extremidade do cajado.

Sua ação e seu tom de voz pegaram Kagome desprevenida. Desequilibrando-se diante de todo o peso das roupas, ela teria caído no chão, se InuYasha não se adiantasse para segurá-la.

— Perdão! — ele gritou.

Perdão por tê-la desequilibrado? Ou por ter posto as mãos nela para impedir a sua queda?, Kagome se indagou.

Uma estúpida pontada de fraqueza a fez se demorar nos braços dele, tão fortes, seguros e acolhedores. A mesma fraqueza a fazia ansiar por jogar sobre os ombros fortes de InuYasha todas as responsabilidades de Harwood e Wakeland, mas ela precisava resistir. Ele logo partiria novamente, e ela precisaria retomar suas obrigações.

E, se não tomasse cuidado, teria de cuidar mais uma vez de um coração partido.

— Não devemos perder tempo.

Ela se desvencilhou dos braços do homem e se firmou nos próprios pés.

Como teria de continuar fazendo.

Avistando um galho baixo em uma faia nos arredores, ela pegou a roupa de baixo de InuYasha sobre alguns arbustos, onde ela havia caído, e apressou-se a pendurá-la.

Atrás de si, escutou o barulho dos passos de InuYasha, enquanto ele procurava um galho parecido para pendurar seu hábito e seu manto.

Kagome tentou se convencer de que não podia mais protelar. O dia já estava chegando ao fim.

Respirando fundo, jogou os ombros para trás e ergueu o queixo. Depois, caminhou até InuYasha, para confrontá-lo.

— É melhor pormos mãos à obra.

Ele a fitou ao pendurar o manto no toco do galho quebrado de um olmeiro, o canto da boca se repuxando ligeiramente.

— Não é o que estamos fazendo?

Ela resistiu ao ligeiro sorriso, que provavelmente logo seria substituído por um olhar zangado ou uma careta de indignação quando InuYasha descobrisse seu plano para passarem a noite.

— Ainda há muito a ser feito. — Ela apontou para os dois carvalhos. — Alargar o buraco. Juntar mais limo e ramos de cedro.

— Muito bem. — InuYasha pegou o seu cajado do chão.

— Mostre-me onde está o buraco. Posso cavar enquanto você cata o que for necessário.

— Você está entendendo o que estou sugerindo?

Kagome se preparou para a briga.

Uma coisa era desequilibrar um homem do tamanho de InuYasha e o segurar contra sua vontade por um ou dois instantes, como ela fizera na abadia. Não conseguiria imobilizá-lo no chão durante toda a noite. Não queria nem pensar em ter de fazê-lo.

— Se não quisermos congelar durante a noite, você e eu vamos ter de nos deitar naquela toca... juntos. Depois nos cobrir com o meu manto e uma colcha de ramos de cedro.

A única resposta de InuYasha foi um silencioso dar de ombros.

— Você bateu com a cabeça numa pedra quando caiu no córrego? — indagou Kagome. — Ou os ouvidos se encheram tanto de água que não consegue escutar direito?

— Nem um, nem outro. — Ele retirou o capuz que ela lhe emprestara e passou os dedos pelos cabelos úmidos.

— Escutei muito bem e compreendi perfeitamente suas palavras. É melhor começarmos a trabalhar enquanto ainda temos luz.

Sem nenhum protesto? O que ele estava tramando?

— Não acha minha idéia descortês? Indecente? Pecaminosa?

InuYasha soltou um suspiro resignado.

— Se eu não tivesse desperdiçado tais palavras antes de cruzarmos o córrego, talvez tivéssemos alguma outra alternativa agora. Não haverá nada de pecaminoso em dormirmos juntos, desde que eu não tome liberdades com você. E tem a minha palavra de que não o farei.

— Seria arriscado demais acender uma fogueira e atrair atenção sobre nós. — Kagome refutou uma sugestão que InuYasha nem mesmo fizera.

Ele seguiu na direção dos carvalhos.

— Os seus ouvidos se encheram de água? — perguntou, ao passar por ela. — Ou será que não fui bem claro? Eu disse que sim, Kagome! Gostaria que houvesse outra solução, mas já que não há, até mesmo eu sou capaz de me curvar à necessidade em situações extremas.

Antes que ela pudesse se recompor o suficiente para retrucar, ele virou-se para ela.

— Parece que você estava pronta para uma briga. Sinto desapontá-la, mas tenho muito para cavar, antes do cair da noite.

— Eu não estava pronta para uma briga! — Kagome vasculhou a vegetação em busca de limo. — Fiquei surpresa por você ter demonstrado um mínimo de bom senso, só isso.

Só isso, mesmo?, ela se indagou, sem saber se iria gostar da resposta. Ou será que queria fortificar suas defesas ao discutir com InuYasha antes de passar a noite no calor perigoso de seus braços?

...

**sayurichaan** - É ótimo saber que está gostando. Eu adoro essa história! ^^

Chove e não molha? Você ainda num viu foi nada, moça... Eles ainda vão brigar tanto que você num tem noção, rs. Vamos ver o que vai acontecer daqui pra frente. Beijo :*

**Srta Kagome Taisho** - O Inu é um teimoso nessa história e a Kagome também. Os dois dão certinho, rs!

Eu adoro histórias de época porque sou completamente fascinada pelo passado, especialmente pela Idade Média ^^

Fique torcendo pela minha história que eu vou ficar torcendo pela sua \o/

Ainda não li Harry nem Twilight! Quase inimaginável, né? Mas é porque só vim me interessar em lê-los este ano e (sabe como é...) estudante é bicho lascado e não gosto muito de ler na net (só no FF, hehe), só que parece que vai ser o jeito. Imagino que sejam realmente ótimas, vou tentar ler o mais rápido possível. Depois te digo o que achei ;D

Quanto a Nárnia, realmente é meio chatinho ler um livro do qual você já assistiu o filme, mas das sete crônicas apenas três viraram filmes até agora. Aê tipo tem uma que conta a origem de Nárnia, de como a feiticeira foi parar lá e tal... É muito bom, eu recomendo :D

Tou terminando o Ensino Médio sim, e naquela pressão: "Passe no vestibular! Passe no vestibular!" Quase endoidando, mas daqui pra frente só piora, né? oO

Beijão e até a próxima =]


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo Cinco**_

Jurara não tomar liberdades com Kagome, e cumpriria sua palavra.

Mas que os santos o ajudassem, pois teria de enfrentar a tentação a cada minuto.

Uma gota de umidade desceu pela nuca de InuYasha, enquanto ele trabalhava para escavar ainda mais o buraco ao pé do carvalho, alargando a toca na qual ele e Kagome logo estariam deitados juntos. Não tinha certeza se era água pingando do cabelo molhado, ou uma gota de suor provocada pelo esforço... E por seus pensamentos pecaminosos.

Se isso era uma prévia do calor que sentiria esta noite, quando Kagome se aconchegaria nos seus braços, hora após dolorosa hora, então corriam muito pouco risco de congelarem — não importando a intensidade da geada!

— Cuidado.

Kagome agachou-se ao seu lado para cobrir as bordas recém-escavadas da toca rasa com tiras de limo.

Estava mesmo simplesmente se curvando à necessidade?, indagou-se InuYasha, ao observar os movimentos hábeis da moça e admirar o modo como os cachos do seu cabelo úmido se curvavam até formarem uma delicada auréola dourada. Ou será que estava aproveitando a desculpa conveniente para tê-la nos braços, como queria fazer desde o instante em que pusera os olhos nela de novo?

Cuidado! A palavra repentina de alerta de Kagome ecoava em sua cabeça. Teria de cuidar para que a intimidade forçada da noite que estava por vir não o seduzisse a ponto de se esquecer de quem era, do que havia feito, e do que tinha de fazer para compensar.

— Devo alargar mais? — perguntou. — Não sobrou muito espaço de ambos os lados antes encontrarmos aquelas enormes raízes.

Kagome deu de ombros ao ajeitar o último pedaço de limo.

— De qualquer maneira vamos ter de ficar bem juntos para conservar o calor. Mas talvez você precise fazer o buraco mais comprido. Vamos experimentar, enquanto ainda resta um pouco de luz?

Apesar da boca seca, InuYasha conseguiu responder:

— Acho melhor.

— Muito bem. — Kagome bateu uma mão na outra para deslocar um pouco da sujeira que se acumulava nelas. — Primeiro você, de costas. Tentarei me acomodar ao seu redor.

— Realmente acha que alguém vai notar se fizermos uma fogueira? — ele perguntou, subitamente tomado de relutância.

— Talvez não, mas, mesmo assim, não quero correr o risco.

Ela gesticulou na direção da toca revestida de limo com a mão aberta, da maneira como um serviçal poderia indicar a um convidado para entrar no salão de festas de seu patrão.

— Bem, entre. Mesmo que não precise escavar mais, ainda temos de cortar os ramos de cedro antes do cair da noite.

— Muito bem, então. InuYasha superou a hesitação.

Segurando a barra da túnica para que ela não subisse, ele se acomodou na toca. O colchão de limo debaixo dele estava frio, mas era macio. Durante a noite, serviria para isolar seus corpos da terra fria. Jamais teria pensado nisso.

Com a testa franzida, Kagome o examinou de alto a baixo. Por fim assentiu.

— É, parece que dá.

Quando ela se acomodou ao seu lado, InuYasha sentiu o corpo da moça retesar-se defensivamente. Mas também pôde sentir o calor bem-vindo. Após um breve e tentador momento de contato, ela se arrastou de novo para fora da toca, e InuYasha lutou contra a vontade de tomá-la nos braços.

— Acho que vai servir — disse ela. — Venha, os cedros estão ali.

InuYasha forçou-se a ficar de pé e segui-la, com a mesma relutância com que, ocasionalmente, se erguera de uma cama quente para as missas noturnas, durante o inverno. Embora parte de si desse tudo para poder voltar no tempo e reverter à tranqüilidade previsível de Breckland, uma centelha de rebeldia o compelia a aceitar o desafio representado por ela.

Quando chegou ao pequeno arvoredo de cedros, ela já havia partido vários ramos cobertos das folhas aciculares e exalando o característico aroma forte. InuYasha se pôs a trabalhar ao seu lado, tomando cuidado para que os olhos não vagassem muito na direção dela.

— Isso deve ser o suficiente — disse Kagome, após terem trabalhado em silêncio por alguns instantes. — Só queremos nos aquecer, não sufocar. — Ela pegou uma braçada de ramos do chão e deixou o resto para InuYasha apanhar. — Quer comer antes de nos deitarmos? O prior Hakudoshi me deu um pouco de pão, queijo e carne-seca.

— Consigo esperar até amanhã para comer — respondeu InuYasha, seguindo-a. — Ainda bem que o prior Hakudoshi lhe confiou nossas provisões. Se eu estivesse carregando a comida, agora seria tudo uma sopa fria.

Se Kagome sentiu vontade de tripudiar, foi capaz de resistir.

— Há muito tempo que não comia tão bem quanto comi em Breckland. Também posso aguardar até amanhã.

— Então, suponho que nada mais haja a se fazer que não...

Kagome o interrompeu:

— Bom, tem uma coisa, a não ser que queira prender a noite toda.

— Prática como sempre — resmungou InuYasha.

Ele deixou cair a braçada de ramos de cedro ao lado da toca, depois seguiu na direção oposta a Kagome até um pequeno arvoredo, onde procurou se aliviar.

Quando retornou, a escuridão já havia caído. Por um instante, InuYasha não sabia se seria capaz de encontrar o caminho.

— Kagome?

— Aqui.

Ele tateou na direção da voz dela. Felizmente, ela continuou a falar.

— Terminamos bem na hora, não foi? — Sua respiração sibilava através dos dentes. — Venha logo. Se estou sentindo frio, você deve estar quase congelando.

Ao se aproximar da voz, InuYasha reduziu o passo para não esbarrar nela. O que era tolice, é claro, pois em breve passaria a noite toda colado nela — com quase nada entre eles.

Nada senão uma muralha de amargura e arrependimentos, tão impenetrável quanto os muros de qualquer fortificação. Seria doloroso ficar tão perto dela em corpo e, no entanto, tão distante no coração.

O que diabos ele estava esperando? Kagome podia escutá-lo bem perto. Por que não se deitava ao lado dela e acabava logo com isso? Sem dúvida queria retardar o momento o máximo possível. Por outro lado, ela não via a hora de acabar logo com isso.

Sempre abordara tarefas desagradáveis deste modo, e durante seu mandato como a senhora de Harwood e Wakeland, houve muitas dessas. Quanto mais cedo alguém cuidava de tais tarefas, mais cedo elas acabavam. Depois dos primeiros momentos inacreditavelmente desconfortáveis nos braços de InuYasha, não seria mais tão ruim, seria?

Se não parasse de pensar nisso, talvez nunca viesse a descobrir.

Ela estendeu a mão no escuro, na direção do som da respiração de InuYasha. A mão tateante agarrou parte de sua túnica.

— Desça logo. Está ficando cada vez mais frio, enquanto você fica empacado aí.

— Eu não estava empacado! — rosnou InuYasha ao passar por ela.

Sob o manto da escuridão, Kagome se permitiu um ligeiro sorriso diante da irritação dele. Enquanto InuYasha se acomodava fazendo bastante barulho, ela desatou a sua capa.

— Está pronto? Posso entrar? — Ela se esforçou para imprimir um tom inocente à voz.

— Pode — retrucou ele.

Kagome o escutou murmurar baixinho:

— Megera.

Por algum motivo, o mau humor dele a divertia mais do que a ofendia. Mesmo assim, resolveu não abusar da sorte e lembrá-lo de quem era a culpa de eles terem de passar a noite juntos, para conservar o calor.

— Então, aqui vou eu.

Um arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha quando ela retirou a capa. As pontas dos seios formigaram e roçaram de encontro ao linho de sua bata. Será que InuYasha as sentiria cutucando-lhe a lateral do corpo através da túnica de lã? Caso o sentisse, será que saberia que era apenas o frio que fazia o corpo dela se comportar daquela maneira?

Ou será que ficaria lisonjeado, pensando que ainda não perdera a capacidade de excitá-la? Esta idéia incomodava muito Kagome, porque talvez fosse verdade.

Ao deitar-se ao seu lado, ficou tentada a "acidentalmente" encostar em uma certa região sensível de InuYasha, para ver se ela ainda era capaz de excitá-lo. Neste caso, pelo menos estariam em pé de igualdade.

Contudo, algo a conteve.

Pode ter sido o medo de que ele abandonasse a toca e a deixasse congelar. Ou talvez o receio de, no final das contas, sabê-lo indiferente à sua proximidade.

Ela os cobriu com a capa e pediu que InuYasha espalhasse os ramos de cedro sobre eles. Depois, após muito se mexerem silenciosamente para achar a posição menos desconfortável para ambos, caíram num estado imóvel de vigilância constrangida, que em nada lembrava o sono.

Se a situação embaraçosa não tivesse correspondido às expectativas de calor, Kagome poderia ter arriscado suas chances na geada. Mas cada centímetro de contato entre o seu corpo e o de InuYasha despertava o calor de que ela tanto precisava. Um homem se afogando teria mais chances de soltar sua tábua de salvação do que ela tinha de largar InuYasha.

Mesmo que InuYasha Taisho se houvesse revelado frio como pedra, Kagome tinha dúvidas se o seu toque ainda não teria lhe saciado alguma voracidade interior. Um desejo intenso de saber, do fundo de sua alma, que o homem que outrora amara e pranteara estava realmente vivo.

— Kagome — sussurrou ele. Kagome sentiu no cabelo a sua respiração quente. — Está acordada?

— Estou. — Será que ele realmente acreditava que iriam dormir? — O que foi?

— Ainda há pouco você me perguntou por que me neguei a ajudar o povo de Harwood e Wakeland contra Onigumo Naraku. Nunca lhe dei um bom motivo.

— Talvez não. Mas me censurou por ter implorado a sua ajuda. Disse que eu não tinha este direito porque o meu pai quebrara a palavra dele para adquirir as suas antigas propriedades.

— É verdade, mas...

— Depois, alegou que não teria confiado Harwood a mais ninguém. Não entendo, InuYasha. Qual das duas declarações é sincera?

— Ambas... e nenhuma delas. — Ele próprio não parecia entender. — E há algo mais além de tudo isso.

— Posso perguntar o quê?

— Fiz um juramento, depois de Lincoln, de nunca mais, enquanto eu viver, usar de violência para com outro homem.

— Você jurou o quê? Por que esperou até agora para me contar isso? De que me serve um campeão que jurou nunca mais lutar?

— Tentei lhe dizer! — gritou InuYasha. — Mas você não quis me dar ouvidos. Estava ocupada demais com seus planos de me indispor com o abade.

Kagome queria poder rebater sua acusação de modo incisivo, mas como poderia fazê-lo? O que o homem disse era verdade, maldito seja!

Ela não lhe dera ouvidos. Estava ansiosa demais para obter o que queria, por qualquer meio que fosse. Ansiosa demais para desafogar cinco anos de rancor acumulado. Tentando com todas as forças ignorar antigos sentimentos que constantemente ameaçavam levar a melhor sobre ela.

— Maldição! Apostei todas as minhas esperanças em você. — As palavras condenavam mais a sua própria tolice do que InuYasha. — No instante em que soube que podia estar vivo, pensei que fosse um milagre, a resposta às minhas preces. Depois o vi em carne e osso, com meus próprios olhos...

Devia ter sabido que era bom demais para ser verdade. Outra dura lição aprendida nos últimos cinco anos era não confiar na aparente boa sorte. Obviamente, ela não prestara suficiente atenção.

Lágrimas de desespero ameaçavam encher-lhe os olhos, mas ela se recusava a deixá-las fluir. Especialmente não nos ombros largos e quentes de InuYasha Taisho. Permitira que ele lhe visse o corpo nu sem nenhum receio, mas jamais lhe concederia sequer uma espiadela no seu coração exposto!

Jamais poderia ter sobrevivido aos últimos cinco anos como a senhora de Wakeland e Harwood se não tivesse aprendido a vestir uma máscara de competência e esconder sua vulnerabilidade.

— Sei que deve estar com raiva de mim pelo que fiz hoje na abadia. Não me orgulho. Estava desesperada. Não pode imaginar como tem sido, tentando sobreviver com tantos homens sendo convocados para combater, o grosso da safra indo para alimentar o exército, colheitas parcas. Tentando manter a paz entre nossos vassalos e impedir que os bandidos nos roubem tudo que temos. E isso já era antes da ameaça de Naraku.

Não queria revelar nada disso a InuYasha. Mesmo que conseguisse despertar pena nele, isso não seria o suficiente para quebrar o seu juramento idiota. Contudo, o calor sólido de seu ombro a convidava a se abrir. Naquele momento estava cansada demais para resistir.

— Havia dias em que teria dado a própria vida para ver meu pai ou Souta atravessando os portões de Wakeland com a notícia de que suas mortes não passaram de um engano. Assim como acabou sendo de fato com você.

Talvez sua situação realmente o comovesse um pouco. Com cuidado para não mover a capa que os cobria, InuYasha ergueu a mão e lhe alisou o cabelo úmido.

— Embora tenha jurado jamais erguer armas contra outro homem, ainda posso treinar seus vassalos para lutar, e organizar algum sistema de defesa para Harwood e Wakeland.

— Poderia mesmo? — perguntou Kagome, virando o rosto para ele no escuro. — Faria isso?

— Com a exceção de eu mesmo empunhar a espada, farei tudo que for possível para proteger seu povo e sua colheita de Naraku.

Uma estranha e doce expectativa parecia preencher o espaço que separava os lábios dele dos dela.

InuYasha Taisho não iria beijá-la, Kagome tentou se convencer. Embora houvessem tido um envolvimento, isto já fazia cinco anos. Muito acontecera durante este intervalo.

Eram duas pessoas diferentes agora. O jovem ardente e a dama recatada estavam tão mortos quanto seu pai e seu irmão mais velho. InuYasha estava decidido a se tornar um frei beneditino. E ela devia aos vassalos um casamento com um guerreiro capaz de protegê-los. Sabia que seria necessário muito mais do que apenas um beijo para que ela e InuYasha recuperassem o que outrora tiveram. E no entanto...

A despeito de tudo o mais, Kagome se viu desejando acreditar em magia e milagres. Por alguns instantes, na escuridão e no frio, queria fingir que os últimos cinco anos não existiram, e mais uma vez compartilhar com InuYasha o tipo de beijo que eles costumavam trocar em dias mais felizes.

Através de uma falha entre os galhos acima, a lua cheia fitava InuYasha e Kagome, aconchegados na sua toca na floresta. Estaria ela, de seu poleiro no céu noturno, rindo da tolice dos homens e das mulheres?

InuYasha podia imaginar poucas torturas mais eficientes do que fazer um homem de caráter passar a noite inteira deitado com uma mulher desejável nos braços. Uma mulher desejável que não escondia sua aversão por ele. Contudo, seu corpo não se importava. Ele a queria assim mesmo. E estava fazendo InuYasha pagar caro por não lhe saciar os desejos.

O homem estava deitado de costas, com a cabeça de Kagome descansando na curva do pescoço, seu braço a envolvendo. Ela estava aninhada junto a ele, com o braço e a perna esquerdos sobre o seu corpo. Deitados dessa forma, a capa de Kagome os cobria quase que por completo. Partes de InuYasha ainda estavam frias, enquanto outras estavam mais quentes do que poderia suportar.

Será que ela tinha noção do efeito que causava nele? Será que se deliciava com o seu desconforto, assim como com o fato de representar uma séria tentação para ele?

A respiração de Kagome aquecera e umedecera um lugar na túnica um pouco abaixo do coração dele. Quando InuYasha virou o rosto na direção dela, um fio solto do cabelo da moça lhe acariciou a face de modo provocante.

Seu perfume, que ele jurava não poder distinguir dos cheiros da floresta, ainda o atormentava cada vez que inspirava.

Como queria beijá-la! E fazer tantas outras coisas!

InuYasha gostaria de ter deixado a conversa para a manhã seguinte, quando poderia ter mantido uma distância segura. Antes de conversarem, ele a desejara, é verdade, mas apenas como um corpo feminino quente, apertado de encontro ao seu, com a recente visão de suas curvas desnudas impressa na memória, estimulando-o ainda mais.

Mas a conversa deu vida à sua identidade. Ela não era mais apenas uma mulher qualquer. Era Kagome. Sua Kagome.

Apesar de não ser mais a dama recatada e virtuosa de suas lembranças distorcidas, as diferenças apenas serviam para torná-la ainda mais atraente.

O que ela sofrera durante todos estes anos por culpa dele? Um novo peso de culpa se assentou sobre aquele que eleja se acostumara a carregar. Pela primeira vez, InuYasha se indagou se agira corretamente ao permitir que seu juramento de fidelidade à imperatriz tomasse precedência sobre o esponsais com Kagome, ou sobre seu pacto de lealdade com o pai dela.

Desde Lincoln, seu único escudo contra o desespero vinha sendo a inquestionável certeza de que fizera a coisa certa, que não tivera outra escolha senão tomar o caminho pelo qual seus ideais o levaram, sem se importar com o que isso lhe custaria. Kagome abalara até as estruturas tal certeza reconfortante, ao fazê-lo perceber que ele não era o único pagando o preço por seus atos.

Ele lhe devia mais do que jamais devera a outra pessoa. Caso, por algum milagre, conseguisse salvar Harwood e Wakeland de Onigumo Naraku por conta própria, sem jamais erguer a espada, isso mal começaria a compensá-la por tudo.

Lentamente, levou a mão à face de Kagome.

— Perdão.

— Perdão? — A voz dela parecia ofegante. — Você já disse isso.

— Eu sei. — InuYasha ergueu-lhe o rosto ligeiramente na sua direção. — Pedi perdão por meus atos terem lhe trazido tanto sofrimento. Mas não é só isso. É tudo. Perdoe-me por tudo.

Era o mais próximo de uma confissão a que ele conseguia chegar agora. Não sabia se Kagome estava preparada para toda a verdade.

Mal ousando respirar, InuYasha aproximou os lábios dos dela. Manteve o seu desejo a rédea curta. Este não seria aquele tipo de beijo, mas uma prova de sua devoção a ela. Se ela demonstrasse um mínimo indício de relutância, ele se deteria, embora o esforço pudesse acabar partindo-o em dois.

Kagome não disse uma palavra para impedi-lo. Não desviou o rosto. Não ergueu a mão. Mas quando seus lábios tateantes por fim encontraram os dela, ele os sentiu estremecer.

De algum lugar tirou o controle para recuar, embora mal conseguisse fazê-lo.

— Não pare!

Por um instante, InuYasha não teve certeza se o sussurro veio de Kagome, ou de seu próprio desejo frustrado.

— Você partiu sem um beijo de despedida. — Ela passou a mão pelo peito dele e depois pelo pescoço. — Exijo o que me é devido agora. Pode até ajudar a nos aquecer.

Devia saber que ela teria algum motivo prático. InuYasha gostaria de ter pensado nisso.

— Já funcionou antes. — Ele riu baixinho. — Lembra-se da nossa última véspera de Dia de Reis, quando demos uma escapulida do banquete no grande salão de Wakeland?

— Aquela noite estava muito mais fria do que esta.

— É, mas estávamos ambos mais adequadamente vestidos.

A simples lembrança era o suficiente para aquecer InuYasha. Estimulado pela certeza de que Kagome queria aquilo tanto quanto ele, fosse qual fosse o motivo, InuYasha a beijou com um pouco da sua antiga confiança e energia. Ele quase conseguia sentir o gosto da bebida natalina de cerveja condimentada e de maçãs assadas nos lábios da moça.

Ele se recordou de como não via a hora da chegada da primavera, e do casamento deles. Como ansiava por tê-la na sua cama. Agora ansiava novamente, mas sem a promessa de realização.

E pensar que, há apenas meio dia, reclamara com ela por estar perto demais dele. Só o receio de perder o controle e acabar se humilhando deu a InuYasha a força de vontade para afastar-se dela novamente. Desta vez com plena intenção de manter uma distância apropriada.

— Pronto. — Ele tentou, com muito pouco sucesso, controlar a respiração ofegante. — Agora selamos nossa antiga separação com um beijo. Receio que, se buscarmos nos aquecer mais, os ramos de cedro que nos cobrem acabarão por se incendiar.

— Jamais se deve brincar com fogo. — Kagome inclinou a cabeça até encostar a testa no queixo de InuYasha. — Tomara que já nos tenhamos aquecido o suficiente para conseguirmos dormir um pouco. Amanhã, teremos uma longa caminhada pela frente.

— Teremos de cruzar mais algum córrego?

— Nenhum tão largo e profundo quanto o que cruzamos hoje.

— Ótimo. — InuYasha fingiu tremer. — Duvido que agüentaria mais um mergulho.

Eles se calaram novamente, mas InuYasha achava que a conversa e o beijo aliviaram um pouco a tensão entre os dois. Suas pálpebras e seus braços ficaram pesados, e sua mente começou a flutuar para longe ao som de sua própria respiração. A respiração de Kagome parecia acompanhar o ritmo da sua, enquanto ela aparentemente relaxava, deitada ao seu lado.

Era gostoso tê-la dormindo nos braços, mas InuYasha não conseguia se esquecer das palavras de Kagome: "Jamais se deve brincar com fogo."

Fosse qual fosse a provocação, no futuro precisaria resistir. Pois pressentia que os dois poderiam acabar se queimando seriamente.

...

**sayurichaan** - E aê? Acha que ela tirou casquinha o suficiente? ;D

Minina! Qué qué isso? oO (mas no fundo todas pensamos o mesmo, né? rs xD)

Já brigaram um pouco menos aqui, num foi? Deus tá atendendo suas preces. Beijo e até o próximo capítulo ^^

**Srta Kagome Taisho** - Num foi? Bem feito pra ele, haha, agora ele aprendeu a escutar a Kagome. O que achou deles hoje? ^^

Poxa, todo mundo diz isso! Como é que a gente vai querer entrar na facul com os universitários tocando o terror na gente? r Mas é a pura verdade oO

Qual o curso que você faz e quanto tempo falta?

Beijo o/

**Cycy** - Bem-vinda como leitora! :D

Que bom que está gostando. Eu posto um capítulo por dia, então não terá que esperar muito, hehe.

Beijinhos ^^


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo Seis**_

Será que toda aquela conversa com InuYasha fora verdadeira?, Kagome se perguntou ao acordar. Ou será que não passara de um sonho?

Por algum tempo, ficou ali parada observando-o, passando os olhos por cada detalhe de suas feições.

Não pode ter sido um sonho, decidiu por fim. Pois jamais poderia ter imaginado tal tolice como o voto dele de abdicar de violência. Não era surpresa alguma que ele houvesse se refugiado na abadia! O homem não estava apto a sobreviver no mundo dela, muito menos reivindicar um lugar na sua vida.

Mas, quando se lembrou de algumas das coisas que ele dissera, e do doce sussurro de sua voz na escuridão, Kagome não pôde deixar de desejar que as coisas houvessem sido diferentes para os dois.

O que o deixara assim, tão cheio de honra e ideais que não sobrava lugar para virtudes prosaicas como prudência e bom senso? Não era assim que se lembrava de InuYasha, na juventude, quando acreditava que ele fosse quase perfeito?

Ele sempre lutara limpo e às claras. É claro que, com a habilidade que possuía, nunca precisou recorrer a táticas ardilosas como as que ela usara na abadia.

Na noite anterior, começara a se arrepender do que fizera. Sob a luz fria da manhã, vislumbrara suas ações através dos olhos de InuYasha e sentia-se profundamente envergonhada.

Ela não lhe dera chance. Não respeitara seu direito de lhe negar auxílio. Tratara de conseguir a sua ajuda por quaisquer que fossem os meios necessários, usando a justificativa de que o fazia em nome de seus vassalos. Será que não fora puro despeito?

Cinco anos atrás, InuYasha Taisho a abandonara, quando ela queria desesperadamente que ele ficasse. Fora incapaz de impedi-lo. Desta vez, estava determinada a trazê-lo de volta, quer ele quisesse ou não, não importando nem se ele era capaz de fazer o que ela precisava.

Será que também estava determinada a fazer com que InuYasha pagasse por todo o sofrimento que se abatera sobre sua família após a partida dele? Em algum lugar do coração, se é que ainda possuía tal órgão, não o considerava responsável por tudo? Desde a colheita medíocre até o reinado de terror de Onigumo Naraku, incluindo até a morte de seu pai?

Depois de tudo que fizera para provocá-lo, InuYasha implorara o seu perdão. Ele a segurara durante toda a noite e lhe dera um beijo que fora mais inocente e perigoso do que qualquer outro que já recebera no passado.

Kagome mal conseguiu reprimir a vontade de correr até o córrego e se banhar nas suas águas puras e frias, até que sua pele ficasse azul!

No mínimo, não suportaria ficar deitada ao lado de InuYasha até ele acordar. E se, diante do novo dia, ele abrisse os olhos e a olhasse com asco? Precisava de algum tempo para reerguer as defesas.

Com o máximo de cuidado, afastou-se dele, tomando cuidado para não deixá-lo descoberto.

Ele se mexeu, resmungando algumas palavras que ela não conseguiu entender. Kagome ficou imóvel, aguardando que a respiração dele voltasse ao ritmo pesado do sono profundo. Assim que ela o fez, Kagome continuou a tentar sair da cova apertada, amaldiçoando os pássaros que cantavam nas árvores próximas para receber o novo dia.

Ao atravessar os arbustos, Kagome envolveu o corpo com os próprios braços, esfregando-os com as mãos. A bata de linho ainda era tão fina quanto no dia anterior, e, acompanhando o sol de abril, soprava uma brisa primaveril estimulante.

Que hora maldita para se ter um ataque de escrúpulos! Talvez devesse retornar à toca e agüentar o constrangimento de ver InuYasha acordar como penitência.

Naquele instante, uma forma espectral branca dançou na brisa à sua frente. Kagome reprimiu um grito, censurando-se por ter se alarmado tolamente. Era apenas a roupa de baixo de InuYasha.

Kagome passou a mão sobre ela. O tecido ainda estava úmido, sem falar em meio duro e muito frio por causa do ar noturno. Verificou que o hábito e o manto de InuYasha encontravam-se no mesmo estado. Talvez, se ela se enrolasse sob todas as camadas, as mais externas a protegessem do vento, enquanto ela aquecia a roupa de InuYasha de dentro para fora.

Poderia dar uma caminhada, curta, mas vigorosa, para fazer o reconhecimento da trilha da floresta que tomariam nesta manhã. Quando InuYasha acordasse, ela poderia presenteá-lo com roupas que não seriam tão desconfortáveis de se usar. Não era muito para compensar todos os problemas que lhe causara.

Kagome conteve sua vontade de gritar ou arquejar, quando colocou sobre a bata a roupa de baixo úmida de InuYasha. Piedosamente, o hábito de InuYasha — assim como seu manto — não contribuiu para aumentar o frio que sentia.

Se era para um deles ter caído no córrego totalmente vestido, Kagome chegou a quase desejar que houvesse sido ela. Qualquer uma das peças de roupa de InuYasha poderia ter lhe servido de tenda!

Contudo, caminhar pela trilha da floresta usando cerca de três tendas acabou sendo um desafio maior do que Kagome esperava. Quando decidiu voltar para o local onde deixara InuYasha dormindo, a roupa de baixo dele já estava suficientemente quente. Mesmo assim, estava ansiosa para trocá-la por sua própria túnica e seu manto, consideravelmente menos pesados.

Subitamente, seu pé tropeçou na raiz de uma árvore, e Kagome foi ao chão, amaldiçoando a falta de jeito das roupas de InuYasha e o impulso tolo que a compelira a vesti-las em primeiro lugar. Antes que pudesse se levantar, um peso desceu sobre suas costas, forçando-a para baixo novamente.

Uma voz masculina aguda, cheia de malícia e escárnio, indagou:

— Aonde vai com tanta pressa nesta manhã, frade? E usando roupas que dão dois de você?

Kagome amaldiçoou sua falta de cuidado. Ter InuYasha por perto lhe dera uma perigosa ilusão de segurança. Onigumo Naraku e sua corja não eram os únicos meliantes com quem um viajante honesto precisava tomar cuidado. Apenas os mais bem organizados e violentos.

Lutando contra uma onda de pânico, Kagome vasculhou a mente atrás de uma saída. Teria de protelar até pensar em uma.

Tentou falar com a voz mais grossa que podia:

— Quem é você? — Não seria bom que seu atacante soubesse que ela era uma mulher. — E o que quer comigo?

— Pode-se dizer que estou em busca de donativos, frade.

O sujeito pressionou o pé entre as omoplatas de Kagome.

Antes que ela pudesse protestar que nada tinha que valesse a pena dar — ou ser roubado —, ele acrescentou:

— Com aqueles que não me demonstram a devida caridade cristã, eu trato de me servir por conta própria. Usando a ponta de minha faca.

Verme!

Nos poucos instantes que ele levou para deixar clara a sua ameaça, Kagome elaborara e descartara vários planos.

Poderia gritar por socorro, mas a toca ficava a certa distância, e InuYasha parecia ter sono pesado. E de que ajuda ele seria sem recorrer à violência?

Procurou um galho de bom tamanho para usar como arma, mas não havia nenhum à mão.

Se não estivesse envolta nas roupas pesadas de InuYasha, poderia ter rolado para longe dos pés do ladrão e saído correndo. Mas, na atual situação, mesmo que tivesse a sorte de, na pressa, não tropeçar na bainha do hábito, o ladrão precisaria apenas pisar em alguma ponta do manto, para detê-la.

Será que conseguiria usar o peso das roupas de InuYasha em seu benefício?

O fora-da-lei a cutucou com o pé.

— Respondi suas perguntas, frade, e com educação. Mas você evitou responder a minha. Para onde está indo?

— Abadia de Breckland, a poucas horas de caminhada para o norte. — Kagome concentrou-se em engrossar a voz, para que esta parecesse a de um homem. — Você a conhece, amigo?

Tentando não atrair atenção para o que estava fazendo, Kagome retirou os braços de dentro das mangas largas das roupas de InuYasha.

— Conheço — respondeu o marginal. — Um templo, com sua nascente sagrada. — Ele gargalhou. — Contudo, hoje em dia, não há muitos peregrinos na estrada. Todos temem o Lobo.

— Você serve àquele inimigo vil da Igreja? — Enquanto fingia empertigar-se de indignação, Kagome puxou para o lado as camadas de linho e lã sob si, até as roupas de InuYasha realmente a cobrirem como uma tenda. Agora, se ao menos sua cabeça não estivesse presa na espinha dorsal desta.

— Relaxe. — O fora-da-lei abrandou a pressão nas costas da moça. — Não faço parte da matilha de lobos. Sou apenas um pobre corvo, coletando coisas brilhantes para enfeitar meu ninho humilde.

Enquanto ele ria do próprio chiste, Kagome soltou a amarra que prendia a capa de InuYasha ao redor do seu pescoço, e preparou-se para retrair a cabeça, como uma tartaruga voltando para a segurança do seu casco. Não que o linho e a lã oferecessem muita proteção contra o aço.

Agora, bastava esperar uma oportunidade.

— Amigo, não passo de um pobre frade. Nada carrego de valor. Venha comigo para a abadia e providenciarei para que receba seus donativos.

O fora-da-lei respondeu à oferta com um chute nas costas de Kagome.

— Disse que sou um corvo, não um asno! No instante em que puser os pés na sua abadia, serei capturado e entregue ao xerife em Norwich.

— Como bem merece! — gritou Kagome na sua própria voz, torcendo para que isso surpreendesse o marginal.

Deve ter funcionado, pois ela foi capaz de retrair a cabeça e girar rapidamente, agarrando o pé do fora-da-lei. Com uma força nascida do desespero, ela empurrou-o para cima, com o máximo de força possível para desequilibrá-lo, e continuou rolando na direção da outra perna.

Precisava se livrar das roupas e correr. Se ele a pegasse agora, uma morte rápida seria sinal de misericórdia.

O marginal gritou ao perder o apoio dos pés.

Kagome podia escutar e sentir o homem se debatendo ao seu lado. Ela tentou se livrar das roupas de InuYasha, mas ao rolar só conseguiu se emaranhar ainda mais nelas.

De algum modo conseguiu se libertar. A sensação do frio ar matutino lhe atingindo a face pareceu muito abençoada, depois de ficar presa no interior daquelas camadas de lã e linho.

Mas não tinha muito tempo para desperdiçar saboreando a liberdade.

Talvez o marginal houvesse batido a cabeça quando caiu, ou tivesse ficado sem fôlego, pois estava se esforçando para ficar de pé.

Ele não era nenhuma beleza rara — magro, de baixa estatura e rosto fino, com uma estranha cicatriz lhe cortando a face.

Seus olhos se encontraram por um instante passageiro.

A careta feroz do homem se transformou num sorriso de triunfo, que só podia significar que a identificara como mulher.

O coração de Kagome batia como se fosse o martelo de um ferreiro enlouquecido, e ela se esforçava para encher de ar os pulmões.

O olhar do fora-da-lei desviou-se para os pés dela, que percebeu que as mãos dele estavam vazias.

A faca!

Ela agachou-se, tateando em busca da arma, enquanto o fora-da-lei mergulhou atrás dela. Achou a faca. Quando a ergueu, ele se atracou com ela.

Os próximos segundos não passaram de um borrão aterrorizante. Eles rolaram pelo chão. Galhos se partiram ao encontro ao rosto de Kagome. Ao rolar sobre um objeto pontudo, com o peso do fora-da-lei somado ao seu próprio, sentiu algo espetá-la abaixo das costelas.

Sabia que não podia ter sido a faca, pois concentrava toda a sua atenção sobre duas necessidades urgentes: não soltar o punho da arma e manter a lâmina apontada para longe do próprio corpo.

Por fim, ela e o marginal pararam de rolar.

Todos os seus instintos gritavam para que Kagome se levantasse e saísse correndo o mais rápido que pudesse. Mas estava zonza, e o peso do marginal a imobilizava de encontro ao chão.

Uma voz no interior de sua cabeça gritava por InuYasha, mas Kagome não conseguia arrancar os sons necessários de sua garganta. Não que tivesse adiantado muito. Era o seu fim.

A tonteira começou a melhorar, e o rosto do marginal começou a entrar em foco, acima dela, com uma expressão insana e furiosa nos olhos. Ele abriu a boca para falar, e uma enorme gota de sangue, espesso e brilhante, jorrou de sua boca, aterrissando na face de Kagome.

O grito que não fora capaz de emitir antes repentinamente irrompeu de seus lábios, seguido de outro, e de mais outro. E quando tentou parar de gritar, não conseguiu.

InuYasha acordou sobressaltado, perguntando-se onde estava.

Pensou que talvez estivesse sonhando — tinha de estar. Por que outro motivo estaria na floresta, enterrado sob uma camada de ramos de cedro, em vez de estar no conforto espartano do dormitório de Breckland?

Enquanto se esforçava para acordar de verdade, osacontecimentos do dia anterior repentinamente manifestaram-se na sua cabeça como um raio cegante cortando o céu noturno. Ao mesmo tempo, emoções intensas e conflitantes retorciam o seu coração. A última delas era a sensação urgente de que algo vital estava faltando.

Kagome? Ele afastou o manto e a coberta de ramos para sair da toca e procurar por ela. Olhando ao redor, não viu sinal dela. Quando chamou o seu nome, a única resposta que obteve foi o canto dos pássaros matinais.

Quando InuYasha se pôs de pé, sentiu o frio da manhã atingindo-lhe as pernas expostas. Ele pegou o manto do chão, sacudiu-o para tirar todas as folhas secas de cima dele e depois envolveu as pernas com o manto.

Aonde teria ido Kagome? E por quê? A moça logo pereceria sem algo mais grosso do que a bata para protegê-la do frio.

Este pensamento lembrou InuYasha das próprias roupas. Depois de olhar ao redor para se situar, ele caminhou até o local onde se lembrava de ter pendurado suas vestes para secar. Elas não estavam onde deveriam. Kagome devia ter pego suas roupas.

Maldição!

Com seu manto e roupa de baixo, ele não se importava — teriam sido troca justa pela túnica e o próprio manto dela. Mas será que ela tinha de levar também o hábito dele?

InuYasha reprimiu uma praga.

Podia adivinhar aonde ela havia ido, e por quê. Tendo escutado, na noite anterior, que ele abdicara de violência, devia ter decidido que ele, no final das contas, não lhe seria de utilidade.

Fugira de mansinho, deixando-o para trás como um volume de bagagem incômodo, para o qual não tinha mais serventia. E levara-lhe as roupas para aquecê-la na viagem para casa.

Batendo com a palma da mão na árvore mais próxima, InuYasha soltou um grunhido de irritação. Em parte, gostaria de fazer-lhe a vontade e voltar para Breckland, onde diria ao abade Oyakata que ela não necessitava mais de seus serviços. Era o bastante da verdade para ser aceito até pela sua consciência rigorosa.

Sua consciência. InuYasha suspirou ao relembrar algumas das coisas que Kagome lhe contara na noite anterior. Só porque ela não desejava mais a sua ajuda, ele não estava livre das ordens do abade, nem das exigências de sua alma dominada pela culpa. A despeito do juramento que fizera depois de Lincoln, precisava encontrar uma maneira de auxiliar Kagome e seus vassalos a resistirem a Onigumo Naraku.

Subitamente, ao longe, escutou um grito débil, mas apavorante.

— Kagome! — gritou InuYasha.

Começou a correr na direção do barulho, mas o manto ao redor da cintura restringia seus movimentos, e ameaçava fazê-lo tropeçar. Arrancando-o, ele atravessou uma abertura entre ás arvores com ele na mão.

Chamou novamente o nome de Kagome e tentou ouvir a resposta. Embora não houvesse recebido nenhuma, pensou ter escutado barulhos abafados vindo de uma trilha à frente.

InuYasha correu novamente, seguindo o caminho. Começou a ter uma terrível sensação de que algo acontecera. Pouco depois, avistou um amontoado preto e branco em meio ao verde e marrom da floresta.

Ao correr em sua direção, confuso por encontrar suas roupas, mas nenhum sinal de Kagome, um grito irrompeu de um arvoredo próximo, ecoando nas copas das árvores acima.

InuYasha avistou a forma de um homem vestido de preto se contorcendo sobre Kagome, que lutava para empurrar o homem para longe.

Uma fúria incandescente explodiu no íntimo de InuYasha, com tamanha força que o fez estremecer dos pés a cabeça. Adiantando-se, ele agarrou o homem pelo cabelo e o arrancou de cima de Kagome, arremessando-o na direção de um agrupamento de pedras cobertas de limos Uma das primeiras lições da arte da guerra que InuYasha aprendera de Toutousai Higurashi foi nunca dar as costas a um inimigo. Naquele instante, ele a ignorou sem hesitação.

Sua única preocupação era Kagome. Precisava saber como ela estava, depois cuidaria dela e a confortaria. E pobre do coitado idiota o bastante para interferir.

Os gritos haviam se transformado em soluços, quando InuYasha tentou tomá-la nos braços. Seu rosto estava manchado de sangue e ele notou uma poça de sangue empapando o seu colo. Se aquele animal a deflorara...

O mero pensamento foi o suficiente para quase sufocar InuYasha de raiva. Centenas de juramentos, feitos na própria presença de Deus, seriam o bastante para deter sua fúria?

Felizmente, ele ainda não perdera por completo seus reflexos de guerreiro. Quando Kagome fez menção de atacá-lo, InuYasha esquivou-se antes mesmo de ver a faca ensangüentada na mão dela.

— Kagome! — Ele agarrou o pulso da moça e o apertou, forçando-a a soltar a arma. — Sou eu, InuYasha. Você está a salvo agora.

Ela soltou o punho da faca, e a arma caiu aos pés de InuYasha. O olhar vazio de Kagome pareceu focalizar o rosto dele.

— InuYasha?

— InuYasha — repetiu ele gentilmente, abraçando-a bem apertado de encontro ao coração, e encostando a face no topo de sua cabeça.

Ele olhou para o local onde havia arremessado o atacante da moça. A figura caída estava exatamente na mesma posição.

— Aquele homem, ele a machucou, querida? Ele... lhe fez mal?

— Ele... não. Eu estou bem. — Ela se agarrou a ele como se quisesse entrar no seu coração. — Ele me derrubou. Tentou me roubar.

Ela estava tremendo violentamente dos pés à cabeça. InuYasha percebeu que seus próprios joelhos também tremiam. Lentamente, sentou-se no chão com Kagome ainda nos braços, enquanto lhe acariciava o cabelo e as costas.

Ali perto, estava caída a capa da moça. InuYasha não se recordava de tê-la soltado. Ele alcançou a vestimenta e envolveu Kagome com ela.

Ela começou a chorar com mais vontade.

— Shhh. Está tudo bem agora — tentou reconfortá-la. — Estou aqui e não vou deixar que ninguém lhe faça mal.

E como faria isso? A pergunta encheu InuYasha de medo. Que proteção poderia oferecer a Kagome, quando jurara nunca mais lutar, nem mesmo em defesa própria?

Estivera preparado para perder a própria vida, em vez de tomar a de outro. Mas será que poderia permitir que aqueles que lhe eram mais preciosos sofressem, porque suas mãos estavam presas por correntes que ele mesmo forjara?

— E-ele ia me c-cortar. Ia m-me m-matar. Mas eu o m-matei.

Ela empurrou InuYasha e começou a vomitar. Como não comera nada naquela manhã, havia pouco para ser posto para fora.

— Está tudo bem. — InuYasha a tomou novamente nos braços quando ela nada mais tinha para expelir. — Não tem nada do que se lamentar. Já enfrentei e matei homens por muito menos do que aconteceu aqui hoje. — Ele continuava a afagá-la. — Eu compreendo se achar que desabafar a fará sentir-se melhor.

Não sabia se ela iria se abrir com ele, mas Kagome começou a falar quase imediatamente.

— Eu só queria fugir.

Com palavras hesitantes e confusas, ela lhe contou o que acontecera. Quando InuYasha descobriu que ela fora dar uma caminhada para esquentar as roupas dele, foi tomado de vergonha. Quando soube como ela derrubou o fora-da-lei, uma onda de orgulho o aqueceu, a despeito do frio matinal. Não havia dúvida. Ela era filha de Toutousai Higurashi!

Enquanto ela falava, ele a abraçava com firmeza, para lhe conceder ao menos a ilusão de segurança. Ele a afagou e a consolou quando ela chorou, e garantiu que ninguém poderia culpá-la pelo que fizera.

— Quem sabe quantos inocentes aquela criatura já pode ter matado? Ou quantos mais ainda mataria, se você não o houvesse detido?

Aquela idéia pareceu tê-la tranqüilizado. Pelo menos ela se calou e parou de tremer.

— É melhor não nos demorarmos aqui — disse InuYasha gentilmente. — Caso o fora-da-lei tenha colegas que possam vir à sua procura.

— Não creio.

Kagome lhe contou o que o ladrão dissera sobre ser um corvo em busca de bugigangas brilhantes.

— Mesmo assim. — Relutantemente, InuYasha a soltou de seus braços. — Não vou ficar tranqüilo enquanto não estivermos atrás dos muros sólidos de Harwood ou Wakeland. Pode esperar aqui, enquanto faço o que precisa ser feito?

— Não se preocupe comigo. — Kagome endireitou os ombros e respirou fundo. — Posso fazer o que tenho de fazer.

InuYasha lembrou-se de ter escutado as mesmas palavras vindas dela ainda ontem — quando ela ofereceu casar-se com ele e lhe restituir suas propriedades, em troca de sua ajuda contra Onigumo Naraku.

Naquela hora, a achara tão diferente — da pior maneira possível — da menina de quem ele se recordava. Agora entendia que ela tivera de adotar uma pose de coragem quando, repentinamente, se vira responsável por duas enormes propriedades, durante uma época arriscada.

Uma centelha de admiração por ela se acendeu no seu coração, ao mesmo tempo em que este sofria com a noção de que ele próprio fora responsável por aqueles ombros delgados terem de arcar com tais responsabilidades.

Com o dedo, InuYasha afastou um fio de cabelo que havia caído sobre a testa de Kagome.

— É claro que pode. Prometo que não vou demorar. Lentamente, deixou as costas do dedo deslizarem pelo contorno de sua face, até chegar ao queixo, que InuYasha inclinou para cima. Todos os seus ossos pareciam querer se derreter com o desejo de beijá-la. Mal teve força de vontade para se afastar de Kagome, antes de sucumbir a tal anseio.

Precisando se apressar, e sem dispor de ferramentas adequadas para cavar, InuYasha sabia que não adiantava tentar enterrar o bandido. Em vez disso, arrastou o corpo até um buraco e o depositou no seu interior.

Antes de cobrir a entrada com galhos e arbustos, ele se deteve por um instante para sussurrar uma prece. Ao abrir os olhos, viu Kagome fitando-o com uma expressão desconfiada.

InuYasha franziu a testa.

— Não há dúvida de que este velhaco está a caminho do inferno. Mas acho isso mais um motivo para rezar uma prece por ele. Jamais saberemos o que o levou a uma vida de crimes. Não devemos lhe negar a misericórdia do Nosso Senhor. Talvez, algum dia, possamos precisar dela, e talvez a mereçamos tão pouco quanto este homem.

Sua explicação ficou sem resposta.

InuYasha decidiu que era inútil tentar se justificar. Como poderia Kagome entender? Provavelmente achava que ele a estava traindo por demonstrar tanta compaixão imerecida por seu inimigo.

Quando terminou de cobrir o corpo, InuYasha já não sentia mais o frio da manhã.

Ele apanhou o hábito e o manto do chão.

— Preciso trocar de roupa. Também acho melhor voltar e pegar o meu cajado e a sua bolsa. Ficará bem aqui, sozinha, por alguns instantes? Prometo não me demorar.

Ela não pareceu lhe dar atenção. Ficou ali sentada, com os joelhos dobrados, abraçando as pernas. Seu olhar parecia vazio.

Mas quando ele acabou de falar, ela assentiu.

— Ótimo.

Ele lhe deu um tapinha nos ombros e depois, quase tão rápido quanto correra até ali, seguiu de volta para o local onde haviam dormido.

InuYasha estava vestindo o hábito, quando escutou o latido de cachorros e o som de vozes se aproximando do bosque. Por um instante, ficou paralisado, depois, se pôs a ação. Juntando a túnica e a bolsa de Kagome, assim como o próprio manto e o cajado, InuYasha desceu a trilha correndo. Nunca estivera tão apavorado quanto estava agora... por ela.

...

**Srta Kagome Taisho** - Deram uma trégua, mas no outro dia já tavam desconfiando um do outro de novo. Será que tem jeito pr'esses dois? xD

Administração? Então, falamos com uma futura mulher de negócios! ;D

Eu vou tentar Psicologia. Sonho desde os 12 anos \o/

Torça por mim que o negoço tá complicado, hehehe ^^ Beijo!


	7. Chapter 7

Desculpa a demora pra postar, gente, mas tá aê. Boa leitura! ^^'

...

_**Capítulo Sete**_

O som abafado de passos na trilha fez Kagome estremecer e seu coração disparar.

Ela tentou se levantar e sair correndo, mas suas pernas não a obedeceram. Mal teve forças para colocar o capuz do manto sobre a cabeça e se encolher bem apertado. Com sorte, poderia ser confundida com um toco de árvore.

As passadas aproximaram-se cada vez mais. De repente, elas se detiveram.

— Kagome? Onde está você? Precisamos fugir!

Ela tentou chamá-lo, mas sua voz parecia presa na garganta. Erguendo a mão, puxou o capuz para trás e o viu, de pé, perto dela.

Ele também a avistou, pois saiu correndo em sua direção.

— Pelo amor de Deus, menina, você me deu um susto e tanto! Pensei que algo de mau houvesse lhe acontecido!

Depositando o que carregava no chão, ele começou a lhe remover a capa com mãos firmes, mas gentis.

Alguma estranha compulsão fez Kagome resistir, apertando a vestimenta ao seu redor. Sentia-se como se InuYasha estivesse privando-a da única fonte de conforto e proteção.

— Não escutou o que eu disse? — Ele ajoelhou-se diante dela, erguendo seu queixo com a dobra do dedo, forçando-a a fitá-lo nos olhos. — Temos de nos afastar daqui. O máximo possível. Escutei pessoas vindo para cá. Podem não nos querer mal, mas depois do que acabou de acontecer, não quero correr o risco.

Kagome fitou o fundo de seus olhos azuis, saboreando a ilusão de segurança que lá encontrava.

— Vamos recolocar a sua túnica em você, e nos poremos a caminho — insistiu InuYasha.

O tom sereno de sua voz e seu olhar fixo funcionaram como um feitiço sobre ela. Kagome soltou o manto e InuYasha conseguiu tirá-lo de cima dos ombros dela.

— Prontinho. — Ele pegou a túnica do chão. — Agora passe isso por cima da cabeça e logo estará...

Quando o olhar de InuYasha desceu para a parte da frente da bata da moça, sua voz falhou abruptamente, como se mãos invisíveis o houvessem estrangulado.

Kagome soltara as pernas, revelando enormes manchas de sangue que cobriam o linho branco. Ela se engasgou na bílis que se formava no fundo de sua garganta.

— Tire isso!

InuYasha puxou a bata. Seu toque não era mais gentil nem hesitante, parecia pronto a arrancar a vestimenta do corpo da moça.

Kagome não teria se importado se ele o houvesse feito. Com desespero semelhante àquele com que se agarrara ao manto, agora queria se ver livre do lembrete vivido do que acontecera ali e do que fizera.

Para tirar a bata, cooperou com InuYasha o máximo que podia. E quando se viu sentada diante dele, nua da cintura para cima, sentiu-se curiosamente indiferente, como se seu corpo pertencesse a outra pessoa.

— Pode ficar com a minha roupa de baixo — ofereceu InuYasha. — Agora ela já está bem quente.

Kagome sacudiu a cabeça ao pegar a túnica.

— Não temos tempo.

Ela torcia para que suas palavras rápidas fossem o suficiente para convencê-lo.

Na verdade, receava que as dobras generosas da roupa de baixo a lembrassem por demais do ataque, e do terror impotente que a dominou quando se viu enrolada nela.

InuYasha nada respondeu, mas ergueu a túnica e a segurou para que ela pudesse vesti-la. Depois prendeu a bolsa ao redor da cintura de Kagome, e o manto sobre os ombros.

Ao longe, um cachorro latia.

— Vamos!

InuYasha pôs-se de pé e começou a caminhar, puxando Kagome atrás de si.

Ela só conseguiu dar alguns passos oscilantes antes que suas pernas falhassem.

InuYasha olhou apreensivo para a direção de onde vinham os latidos.

— Deixe-me. — Kagome largou-se no chão, amaldiçoando os membros inúteis. — Vou me esconder atrás de uma árvore e me cobrirei com folhas. Assim que recuperar as forças nas pernas, eu o alcançarei.

Ele franziu a testa por um instante, ao considerar suas opções. Depois, InuYasha sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não posso abandoná-la.

Segurando-a pelos braços, ele a ergueu sobre os ombros.

— O que está fazendo, Taisho?

— Não está vendo? — Ele pegou o cajado e seguiu pela trilha, carregando-a. — Estou levando-a para longe daqui. Avise-me quando achar que suas pernas já conseguem sustentá-la.

Pela respiração dele, Kagome percebeu que InuYasha torcia para que não fosse demorar muito.

Por sorte, não demorou.

O desconforto e a indignidade de ser carregada pela floresta sobre o ombro de um homem como um saco de batatas serviram para sacudir Kagome de sua estupefação horrorizada.

Eles não haviam caminhado muito, quando ela cutucou InuYasha nas costas.

— Ponha-me no chão antes que tropece e quebre alguma coisa. Acho que, agora, minhas pernas vão me agüentar.

— Tudo bem. — Ele não conseguiu disfarçar sua exaustão ao se deter e colocá-la no chão. — Vou lhe emprestar meu cajado — ofereceu. — Mas sob a condição de que prometa não me acertar a cabeça com ele da próxima vez que eu ofendê-la.

Ela recompensou a brincadeira dele com um débil sorriso.

— Temos um trato, Taisho.

A princípio, Kagome apoiou-se muito no cajado, concentrando toda a sua força de vontade em dar o próximo passo. Mas cada passo cambaleante foi ficando mais confiante, até que, por fim, saíram da Floresta Thetford para uma clareira aquecida pelo sol primaveril.

Kagome sentiu-se como quem acabara de acordar de um terrível pesadelo.

— Quero agradecer-lhe.

Ela simplesmente deixou escapar as palavras que havia muito estavam em seus pensamentos, grata por sua voz não lhe ter falhado.

Quando InuYasha ergueu a sobrancelha, ela acrescentou:

— Pelo modo como tomou conta de mim depois... Bem, depois.

— Não tem de quê, é claro — retrucou ele. — Mas não fiz nada de mais. Tenho certeza que, se eu não tivesse estado lá, no final das contas, minha presença não teria feito diferença.

Por que não estivera lá para cuidar do fora-da-lei? Isso foi o de menos.

InuYasha protegeu os olhos com a mão e perscrutou região.

— Assim que percebesse que não podia depender de ninguém senão de si mesma, tenho certeza de que teria se levantado, feito o que tinha de fazer e seguido o seu caminho. — Ele a fitou. — Assim como fez depois de Lincoln, quando recebeu a notícia sobre seu pai e Souta. Assim como fez quando soube que Naraku estava de olho em Harwood e Wakeland. O abade Oyakata disse que você é uma mulher notável, e tinha razão.

Com a mesma facilidade com que via o sol e sentia o seu calor, Kagome notou a admiração nos olhos e na voz de InuYasha. Mas não se sentia muito digna de tal admiração.

— Você me abraçou enquanto eu chorava e vomitava como um bebê.

Queria odiá-lo por tê-la visto daquela maneira, tão fraca e descontrolada — do mesmo modo que o odiava por romper os esponsais e abandoná-la sem dizer uma palavra.

Ele tornara mais difícil do que nunca odiá-lo. E ainda mais difícil zombar de seus ideais elevados. Até mesmo do seu juramento de abdicar de violência, que poderia acabar custando caro ao povo de Kagome.

Agora que suas mãos foram banhadas pelo sangue de um inimigo cuja morte ela causara, Kagome podia começar a entender. Não tencionava matar o bandido, apenas impedir que ele lhe fizesse mal. Embora esta morte horrenda a houvesse abalado, não podia fingir que o marginal fora uma grande perda para a humanidade.

E se, como InuYasha, houvesse empunhado a espada em batalha, com toda a intenção de destruir o inimigo? E então, ao longo de um dia sangrento, se houvesse matado vários homens cujo único crime fora a lealdade a um senhor diferente? Homens que outrora poderiam ter sido seus vizinhos, talvez até seus amigos?

Juntar-se à abadia e renunciar à violência era uma reação mais sensata do que muitos imaginavam, especialmente para um homem de honra e ideais impossivelmente elevados.

Perdida em seus pensamentos, Kagome só notou a aproximação de InuYasha quando ele a tocou no braço.

— Fico feliz que tenha chorado.

Ela estremeceu diante do toque.

— O quê?

InuYasha pegou sua mão na dele e reduziu o passo.

— Fico feliz que tenha chorado. Jamais me perdoaria se o fardo que carregou por estes últimos anos a tivesse tornado insensível a ponto de derramar o sangue de um homem sem se importar.

— E por que se culparia?

— Porque o fardo que carrega deveria ser meu. Mas eu não estava lá.

Um novo pensamento veio à cabeça de Kagome.

— Se tivesse apoiado o rei Estevão, como meu pai tentou convencê-lo a fazer, também poderia ter morrido em Lincoln. Todas as responsabilidades ainda cairiam sobre minhas costas. E você não estaria aqui agora.

O esforço que InuYasha fez para sorrir chegou a ser quase doloroso de assistir.

— Então prefere um traidor vivo do que um herói morto? Sua natureza prática me confunde.

Soltando a mão da dele, Kagome começou a caminhar mais depressa. Desde hoje de manhã, e até desde antes — do momento em que pôs os olhos nele novamente —, começou a ter dificuldade para se reconhecer. Todos os seus sentimentos estavam por demais expostos, à flor da pele. Aptos a, sem qualquer aviso, romper a barreira de sua compostura.

Nem mesmo em troca da cabeça de Onigumo Naraku numa bandeja permitiria que InuYasha a visse chorar duas vezes no mesmo dia.

— Pensei que ficaria satisfeito em saber que abri mão de um pouco da amargura que tive por você durante tantos anos — disse.

— E fiquei. — InuYasha apressou-se em alcançá-la. Sua mão a agarrou pelo ombro e a fez se virar na direção dele. — Fiquei mesmo, Kagome. Acho admirável que tenha sido capaz.

— Admirável ou confuso? Qual dos dois vai ser?

Ela devolveu o cajado a InuYasha. Agora que voltara a ter controle sobre as pernas, precisava menos do bastão do que ele.

— Se quer mesmo saber, ambos. Você mudou tanto nos anos em que ficamos separados. Ou, talvez, eu nunca a tivesse conhecido tão bem assim.

Kagome não conseguiu fitá-lo nos olhos.

— Mudei para melhor ou para pior?

Não queria se importar com a opinião dele.

— Não me cabe julgar. — Ele colocou a mão sobre oombro dela, num gesto amigável. — Embora, por mais que resista à idéia, eu comece a pensar que gostarei do desafio de conhecer a nova Kagome.

Aquele simples gesto casto a desarmou por completo.

— Você não precisa ficar. — As palavras saíram de sua_, _boca num misto de ansiedade e relutância.

InuYasha franziu a testa.

— Ficar?

— Em Wakeland, quando lá chegarmos. — Kagome falou rapidamente, antes que a pressão quente da mão dela a tentasse a voltar atrás. — Nem em Harwood. Você mesmo disse que eles não são mais seus para defender. Não deveria ter forçado você a vir contra a sua vontade.

Onde estava a expressão de alívio que esperava encontrar no rosto de InuYasha, quando o desobrigasse? Em vez disso, ele franziu a testa e apertou os olhos, e seu rosto assumiu uma expressão que ela não sabia interpretar.

Será que estava preocupado? Ou, talvez, dividido?

— Você não me forçou a nada, lembra-se? O abade Oyakata fez isso.

— A meu pedido. — Por que InuYasha estava tornando isso tão difícil para ela? — E, talvez, para testar sua obediência.

InuYasha retirou a mão do ombro dela, como se, subitamente, este houvesse ficado quente demais para se tocar.

— Acho que o abade quer me testar de diversas maneiras. Se tenho a verdadeira coragem das minhas convicções, devo receber de bom grado a provação.

A noção de que ele via o tempo passado em sua companhia como uma provação magoou Kagome e serviu apenas para fortalecer sua determinação de dispensá-lo.

— Se o liberar de suas obrigações, tenho certeza de que o abade achará outras maneiras de testá-lo.

— Diga-me a verdade. — Um sorriso esboçou-se no canto da boca de InuYasha, embora com a testa franzida parecesse mais pensativo do que alegre. — Decidiu que vou dar mais trabalho do que ser útil. Um campeão incapacitado pelo seu juramento idiota.

— Em parte, é isso. — Ela baixou o olhar. — Mas não é tudo. — Como odiava ter de admitir seus defeitos. Mas InuYasha merecia a verdade. — Hoje aprendi como a morte pode chegar rápido e de surpresa. Isso fez como que eu examinasse minhas ações e motivos nesta história toda. Descobri não poder me orgulhar de nenhum deles. Usei necessidades práticas como justificativa para muitos atos indesculpáveis.

Que ele tivesse a satisfação de saber que estivera certo a seu respeito.

Será que ele ousava examinar de modo tão implacável os próprios atos e motivos?, indagou-se InuYasha. Será que não acabaria descobrindo que seus ideais elevados não passavam de uma fachada ousada e atraente para esconder sua culpa e covardia? E, se viesse a descobrir tão vergonhosas falhas de caráter, teria a coragem para admiti-las, como Kagome acabara de fazer?

— Você quer que eu retorne para Breckland assim que a deixar sã e salva em casa? — perguntou.

Não que, se necessário, ela não pudesse dispensar a sua proteção.

Kagome estivera fitando o chão. Agora ergueu o olhar para ele.

— Quero que se sinta livre para ficar ou para partir ao seu bel-prazer. Um serviço relutante pode acabar sendo pior do que nenhum serviço. E você já me serviu mais do que mereço.

A oferta era tentadora, por mais motivos do que poderia enumerar, inclusive alguns que preferia não admitir. A ajuda que poderia lhe oferecer poderia não significar nada diante de um inimigo violento como Onigumo Naraku. E mesmo que os esforços de InuYasha fizessem diferença, não seriam o suficiente para pagar tudo que devia a Kagome.

Mas como poderia retornar à abadia, fazer suas preces, arar os campos, consertar cercas, com sua frágil paz de espírito envenenada pelo fato de que a abandonara quando ela mais precisava dele... pela segunda vez?

— Meus serviços podem não lhe ser de muita valia. — InuYasha respirou fundo, como se estivesse prestes a mergulhar em águas perigosas. — Mas não há dúvida de que os merece. Eu os ofereço a você agora, como deveria ter feito logo que falou comigo na abadia, sem reservas.

Por um instante, Kagome nada falou. InuYasha receou que, no final das contas, ela pudesse recusar sua oferta.

Foi então que um sorriso iluminou o rosto dela. E também pareceu iluminar algo no íntimo de InuYasha.

— Aceito sua ajuda. — Ela estendeu a mão. — Com gratidão.

InuYasha estendeu a mão para apertar a dela. Mas, no último instante, algum impulso, tão surpreendente quanto poderoso, o fez levar a mão da moça aos lábios.

Embora ela se recusasse a admitir, ele sabia que Kagome ainda precisava de alguém em quem pudesse, ocasionalmente, se apoiar. Alguém de braços fortes e coração valente para confortá-la quando necessário. Mas com discernimento o suficiente para saber quando estava pronta para caminhar sozinha. E a autoconfiança necessária para deixá-la ser tão fraca ou tão forte quanto precisasse ser.

Se ao menos ele não houvesse abdicado do direito de ser este alguém.

O restante da viagem de InuYasha e Kagome até Wakeland acabou sendo tão calmo quanto o seu início fora recheado de perigo. Estavam passando tão longe das terras pantanosas que havia pouco a temer do Lobo e de sua matilha. Na companhia de um homem alto e forte, Kagome não precisou viajar às escondidas.

Enquanto caminhavam, InuYasha perguntou sobre as mudanças que os últimos cinco anos trouxeram às suas propriedades. Quanto mais escutava, maior a sua admiração por ela.

E quanto mais se aproximava da terra onde nascera e crescera, mais tranqüilo ficava o seu passo e mais avidamente o seu olhar buscava pontos de referência familiares.

Durante a noite se abrigaram numa cabana de pastor que fora abandonada porque o pasto ficava muito longe e porque era demasiado vulnerável nestes dias desprovidos de lei. Para o jantar, dividiram o pão e a carne-seca da bolsa de Kagome. Depois dormiram entre velocinos que já estavam velhos e não lá muito limpos, mas tão quentes que InuYasha não se queixou do terrível odor.

Murmurando suas preces, ele adormeceu mais tranqüila e profundamente do que já fora capaz de fazer em todos os anos na abadia.

Na manhã seguinte, acordou com o toque firme da mão de Kagome no seu ombro, e o som de seu nome sussurrado pela voz rouca da moça.

— Venha, InuYasha. Já passa da hora de nos levantarmos e seguirmos o nosso caminho. Estou ansiosa para chegar em casa antes do pôr-do-sol.

Ele abriu lentamente os olhos, para saborear a primeira visão que teria dela no dia.

Não lembrava muito aquela criatura etérea de seus antigos sonhos. Havia palha entrelaçada nos seus cabelos. Pequenas sardas salpicavam-lhe o nariz. E havia leves rugas de preocupação ao redor dos olhos que ele não notara antes. A despeito, ou talvez por causa, de tudo aquilo, sua beleza outonal o comovia de uma forma inédita.

Seus olhares se encontraram e transmitiram uma perigosa sensação de intimidade. Kagome também devia ter sentido, pois retirou a mão e falou rapidamente:

— Deus sabe que problemas vou encontrar depois de ficar fora por seis dias. Shippou com certeza terá caído da muralha ou então está aleijado um cavalo. Mamãe provavelmente ficou doente, a cerveja deve ter azedado ou o meu capataz fugido com todo o dinheiro do mês.

InuYasha se espreguiçou.

— Então devemos nos apressar enquanto ainda temos chance de encontrar os muros do castelo de pé.

— Está zombando de mim? — Ela colocou as mãos nos quadris. — Verá com os próprios olhos quando chegarmos lá.

Um novo pensamento ocorreu a InuYasha, e a pergunta deixou seus lábios antes que pudesse pensar melhor.

— Por que nunca buscou um marido para retirar esse fardo de seus ombros, ou pelo menos compartilhar dele?

Será que ele realmente teria gostado disso?, perguntou-se InuYasha, no instante em que fez a pergunta. Se Kagome houvesse se casado, ele teria outro homem como senhor de suas propriedades e detentor de seus títulos. No entanto, isto não o incomodava tanto quanto a idéia de Kagome compartilhar a cama com outro homem.

Talvez Kagome não houvesse percebido a importância da pergunta, pois respondeu casualmente ao inclinar-se para pegar sua bolsa:

— Bons homens são raros em tempo de guerra. E eles têm coisas mais importantes em que pensar do que fazer a corte.

— Mas, com certeza, recebeu propostas.

Sem dúvida. Uma beldade daquelas com um belo dote. O pensamento fez com que InuYasha se contorcesse por dentro.

— Dos poucos que estavam disponíveis, a maioria não me seria de grande ajuda. Um ou dois que pareciam mais capazes, julguei um pouco ambiciosos demais. Receei que não se contentariam com as propriedades do meu dote, e poderiam acabar sendo tentados a também tirar Wakeland do jovem Shippou.

Será que aqueles foram os únicos motivos pelos quais Kagome jamais desposara alguém? Ela parecera disposta a lhe oferecer sua mão em casamento e suas terras em troca de ajuda. A cautela avisou InuYasha para não seguir por esta trilha.

— Shippou. — Ele optou por um tópico seguro. — Suponho que eu mal vá reconhecê-lo. Ele era apenas um menino quando o vi pela última vez.

Levantando-se relutantemente de sua cama de peles macias, mas malcheirosas, InuYasha colocou o seu manto, pegou o cajado e seguiu Kagome para fora da cabana. A região estava coberta por uma névoa prateada.

— Shippou se lembra muito bem de você. — Ao se dirigir para oeste, na direção de Cambridge, Kagome soltou uma ligeira risada. — É um milagre que o jovem maroto tenha sobrevivido o bastante para crescer, depois de algumas das diabruras que aprontou. Fingindo ser um grande guerreiro como papai, Souta... e você.

— O grande guerreiro que abdicou de violência — ironizou InuYasha, num tom de voz recheado de amargura. — Receio que eu vá ser um grande desapontamento para ele.

Quase tão grande quanto fora para a irmã de Shippou.

— Besteira. Shippou vai adorar ter um outro homem por perto. Além do mais, não vejo motivo para contar-lhe, ou a qualquer um, sobre o seu voto.

Será que, além de desapontada, ela também tinha vergonha dele?

— Recuso-me a mentir para todo mundo!

Kagome soltou um suspiro pesado.

— Não estou lhe pedindo para mentir, InuYasha. Apenas não quero que grite a verdade aos quatro ventos. Será que isso é um pecado tão grande?

Ela parecia tão irritantemente sensata.

— Sei que me considera um tolo. Não a culpo. Considero-me um tolo com freqüência alarmante. Um homem inteligente jamais enxergaria a vida em preto e branco, como eu faço. Um homem inteligente jamais ficaria sem ação ao encontrar um trecho cinzento. Ou, Deus nos livre, um trecho vermelho.

Quando se deu conta, Kagome já estava plantada diante dele, fitando-o furiosa.

— Você não é um tolo, InuYasha Taisho! — Ela sacudiu a cabeça. — Embora Deus saiba que realmente enxerga o mundo de maneira diferente das outras pessoas. Talvez, no final das contas, a abadia realmente seja o melhor lugar para você.

InuYasha não tinha como contestar. Nem queria fazê-lo. Ao longo dos anos, repetira a mesma coisa várias vezes para si próprio. No entanto, estremeceu ao escutar as palavras vindas dos lábios de Kagome.

...

**sayurichaan** - Todas pensamos iguais, sim, ai ai (sem mais comentários, lol) ^^

Ele foi muito fofo cuidando dela, né? Mas a teimosa nem retribui direito :/

Você vai ver, a verdadeira história de amor começa a partir de agora xD

Beijinhos.

**Srta Kagome Taisho** - Horrível esperar pra saber o que vai acontecer, né? ^^

Nesse capítulo, finalmente saíram da floresta e chegaram em casa. Agora sim, a história vai começar a esquentar ;D

Beijo e até o próximo capítulo o/

**Matt Guell Yamato** - Vou continuar, sim. Geralmente, posto um capítulo por dia, ok? xD

Que bom que está gostando. Beijo :*


	8. Chapter 8 and 9

_**Capítulo Oito**_

— Enfim em casa — disse Kagome, ao avistar o castelo Wakeland ao longe, pousado sobre a colina. Ela sacudiu as rédeas do manso capão emprestado. — Parece que já faz um mês desde que parti para Breckland.

InuYasha assentiu, enquanto cavalgava ao seu lado numa égua castanha.

— Muito aconteceu desde então. Para mim, pelo menos, parece que já faz uma semana desde que deixei a abadia. Estamos terminando a nossa viagem em melhor estado do que começamos.

Olhando para o seu vestido, Kagome sorriu. Não se parecia mais com o "rapaz" que abordara InuYasha nos campos da abadia.

Pouco depois do meio-dia, ela e InuYasha alcançaram a mansão dos Higurashi que ficava no extremo leste de suas terras. Ali, comeram a primeira refeição quente dos últimos dois dias. Depois de se lavar e escovar o cabelo, Kagome vestiu roupas mais adequadas para uma dama de posses.

Vira-se estranhamente relutante em se separar de sua túnica. Sem a bata de linho por debaixo, a lã dura lhe roçara de encontro à pele enquanto ela e InuYasha caminharam. Isso providenciara uma penitência sutil, porém necessária, que de alguma forma tranqüilizou-lhe o espírito, permitindo que prosseguisse, quando a culpa e o desgosto por ter matado o bandido ameaçaram paralisá-la.

Quando emergira do solar de sua anfitriã, devidamente vestida e enfeitada, Kagome notara um relutante brilho de admiração nos olhos de InuYasha, que ele rapidamente tratara de disfarçar. Mais tarde, quando a ajudara a subir em sua sela, ela percebera uma tensão no seu toque que não estivera lá nos dois últimos dias.

Agora, no horizonte que se estendia por detrás do castelo de Wakeland, o sol primaveril estava se pondo, tingindo o céu da tarde de delicadas tonalidades de lilás e rosa.

Kagome e InuYasha pouco conversaram durante a cavalgada. Nas poucas vezes em que trocaram palavras, InuYasha se dirigira a ela com uma cortesia ainda mais cautelosa, que a fez sentir um distanciamento progressivo entre os dois. Embora soubesse que deveria ser grata por tal afastamento, ela não conseguiu deixar de sentir falta da sinceridade hostil que haviam compartilhado até então.

Ela pigarreou para chamar a sua atenção.

— Antes de chegarmos a Wakeland, quero lhe pedir um favor.

— Sabe que farei tudo o que puder por você.

InuYasha não olhou para ela ao falar, mas manteve os olhos fixos no castelo adiante.

— Quando chegarmos, as pessoas vão perguntar sobre a nossa viagem de Breckland até aqui — disse Kagome.

— E...?

Kagome não conseguiu conter o tom incisivo de sua resposta:

— Quando parti, não contei para ninguém aonde ia. Teriam apenas tentado me dissuadir. Também não queria despertar esperanças vãs, caso não tivesse mesmo sido você quem o padre Myouga viu. O povo de Wakeland provavelmente pensou que eu fora a Harwood verificar a lavrada e semeadura da primavera.

InuYasha não pareceu surpreso que ela não houvesse sido sincera nem mesmo com a própria família e os serviçais.

— E o que isso tem a ver com o favor que quer me pedir?

— Minha mãe com certeza vai ter uma síncope se souber de nosso mergulho no córrego ou de... meu encontro com o bandido.

Antes que InuYasha pudesse levantar suas costumeiras objeções, ela garantiu:

— Não estou pedindo que minta. Apenas fique calado e deixe que eu fale por nós dois, se lhe fizerem alguma pergunta embaraçosa.

Quando ele hesitou com sua resposta, ela acrescentou:

— Você não quer preocupar minha mãe, quer?

— É claro que não!

— Ótimo. Então está combinado.

Ele resmungou algo baixinho, que Kagome não lhe pediu para repetir. No íntimo, ela estava se congratulando por estar aprendendo a esquivar-se da incômoda integridade de InuYasha.

Cavalgaram o resto do caminho em silêncio.

Quando alcançaram os portões, o guarda gritou:

— Quem vem lá?

— É a sua senhora, Kohaku, filho de Tahou — respondeu Kagome. — Se não consegue ver isso, então talvez os seus olhos não sejam mais bons o bastante para montar guarda.

— Eu-eu podia ver que era a senhorita, _lady _Kagome — gaguejou o guarda. — Mas quem é o homem santo que a acompanha?

Antes que Kagome pudesse responder, InuYasha se manifestou:

— Posso desculpá-lo por não me reconhecer, jovem Kohaku. Muitas primaveras vieram e passaram desde a última vez em que montei guarda ao seu lado, nesse mesmo portão.

— M-meu senhor Taisho? O senhor retorna a Wakeland? — A pergunta do guarda foi feita num tom de surpresa, com um leve indício de medo. — O senhor voltou dos mortos?

InuYasha jogou a cabeça para trás e soltou uma gargalhada que, com um aperto no seu coração, despertou lembranças em Kagome.

— Não tema, Kohaku. Não sou um fantasma.

Kagome gritou bem alto:

— Garanto-lhe que lorde Taisho está vivo e muito bem de saúde. Ele veio nos liderar em nossa luta contra o Lobo dos Pântanos.

— Essas são muito boas novas, minha senhora! — gritou de volta o guarda. — O povo de Harwood ficará muito feliz em ouvir isso.

— Ficará mesmo — respondeu Kagome. — Mas se não nos deixar entrar logo, posso acabar levando _milord _até Harwood, onde poderemos ser mais bem recebidos.

— Perdão, _milady, milord! _— O guarda desconcertado apressou-se em admiti-los. — Fiquei tão maravilhado que acabei me esquecendo. Estou apenas seguindo suas ordens quando sou tão cauteloso a respeito de quem deixo adentrar o castelo.

— É verdade, jovem Kohaku. — Kagome sorriu para o guarda ao entrar, a indicar que não o condenava por sua prudência. — Agora que lorde Taisho veio nos ajudar com nossas defesas, tenho certeza que logo chegará o dia em que não precisará ser tão vigilante.

Quando InuYasha já desmontara e ajudara Kagome a descer de seu cavalo, uma pequena multidão começava a se reunir no pátio do castelo. Kagome ficou feliz de ver como todos sussurravam uns para os outros e olhavam para InuYasha com um misto de afeto, reconhecimento e reverência. Quando ele cumprimentava um ou outro pelo nome, os que eram favorecidos enchiam-se de orgulho.

O padre Myouga forçou a passagem através de pequena multidão.

— Então meus olhos cansados realmente não haviam me enganado. — O padre apertou a mão de InuYasha. — Quando _lady _Kagome partiu, receei que ela houvesse ido a Breckland conferir por conta própria. Mal dormi desde então, pensando que a houvesse enviado em uma busca infrutífera.

Antes que InuYasha pudesse responder, Kagome dispersou a multidão com um gesto da mão e um olhar sério, que depois voltou para o padre.

— Espero que não tenha dito nada para a minha mãe.

— Não tema, filha — retrucou o padre. — Não sou burro a esse ponto. _Lady _Kaede acredita que você foi até Harwood, embora há dois dias esteja ansiosa pelo seu retorno. Soubemos no salão principal que você havia chegado com um convidado. Sua mãe me pediu para vir buscar os dois para jantar. A identidade de nosso convidado vai ser motivo de muita alegria.

— Se nossa recepção no pátio for algum indício, acredito que tenha razão, padre, acredito que possa ter razão.

Kagome tomou InuYasha pelo braço e juntos seguiram o padre Myouga através da ponte levadiça até o castelo em si.

As boas novas os antecederam. Quando entraram no salão principal, foram recebidos por uma série de gritos de aclamação ensurdecedores. Shippou atravessou correndo o salão para cumprimentá-los, enquanto a mãe de Kagome os observava surpresa da mesa no palanque.

O menino se deteve diante de InuYasha, fitando-o como se estivesse tentando conciliar aquele desconhecido usando um hábito com o herói de que mal se lembrava.

— Então é verdade, Kagome. Você encontrou InuYasha Taisho e o trouxe de volta. Podia ter me levado junto.

InuYasha mexeu no cabelo castanho-avermelhado do irmão de Kagome.

— Sua irmã não poderia levá-lo consigo, meu senhor. Na sua ausência, ela precisava deixar um guerreiro capaz no comando de Wakeland.

Shippou estofou o peito com orgulho, como se houvesse acreditado nas palavras de InuYasha.

— Devem estar com fome, depois de tal jornada. Venham, providenciamos dois lugares.

Ao caminharem na direção do palanque, Kagome olhou de esguelha para InuYasha. Ele estava olhando para Shippou com tanto desamparo, como se seu coração estivesse se partindo.

Ela cochichou para ele:

— O que foi? Está doente?

InuYasha sacudiu a cabeça, esforçando-se para parecer alegre. Kagome não iria se deixar enganar.

— Então o que foi?

Por um instante, não acreditou que ele fosse lhe contar. Depois, quando alcançaram o palanque, ele murmurou:

— O menino se parece tanto com Souta na idade dele. Sua voz estava carregada de saudade.

Será que InuYasha também desejava que pudessem voltar no tempo, aos dias em que a vida era mais segura e simples? Dias nos quais os Taisho e os Higurashi haviam sido os maiores aliados uns dos outros? Dias nos quais um futuro feliz e seguro se estendia diante dos dois?

O salão principal de Wakeland estava exatamente como InuYasha se lembrava, com seu teto alto apoiado em vigas de carvalho grossas e enormes lareiras de pedra deambos os lados do recinto. Havia duas mesas compridas paralelas a cada uma das paredes laterais, e uma terceira perpendicular a elas na extremidade oposta do recinto, sobre um palanque, onde a família se sentava com os convidados dignos de honra.

InuYasha reconheceu muitos dos rostos que o fitavam sorridentes. Isso pareceu restaurar uma parte vital de si que parecia há muito perdida.

Foi então que o jovem Shippou se adiantou para cumprimentá-los.

Sua semelhança com o irmão falecido abalara InuYasha, fazendo-o perceber que Wakeland de fato mudara durante sua ausência. O que estava faltando jamais poderia ser reposto.

Ao chegarem à mesa central, _lady _Kaede levantou-se de sua cadeira e abriu os braços para InuYasha.

— Meu querido rapaz, é um tônico para o meu coração vê-lo novamente neste salão!

InuYasha adiantou-se para receber o abraço maternal.

— É bom estar de volta a Wakeland, minha senhora. Quase nada mudou.

— Você mudou o bastante por todos nós. Mas venha, sente-se ao meu lado e coma. Deve estar com fome depois de sua jornada. De onde está vindo?

Ao se sentar na cadeira ao seu lado, InuYasha lançou um olhar furtivo para Kagome, que se sentara à esquerda da mãe. Será que havia algum problema em responder a essa pergunta?

Quando Kagome não se apressou em responder no seu lugar, InuYasha informou:

— Estou vindo da Abadia de Breckland, em Norfolk, minha senhora.

— Breckland? — repetiu _lady _Kaede. — Ora, acabei de voltar da abadia, não faz quinze dias! E pensar que não o vi. Por outro lado, acho que não o teria reconhecido.

Enquanto InuYasha pegou um pedaço de pão e uma coxa de galinha do prato que estava diante dele, ela continuou a falar:

— Pensei que já estava totalmente crescido da última vez em que o vi, mas juro que está ainda mais alto. E também emagreceu, pobre menino. Mas devo reconhecer que ainda é bonito o bastante para satisfazer à maioria das mulheres. — Abruptamente, ela se virou para Kagome. — Não concorda, filha?

Um instante constrangedor de silêncio se seguiu à pergunta.

InuYasha evitou olhar para Kagome e se concentrou na comida, como se sua vida dependesse disso.

— Ele está tão bonito quanto sempre foi — respondeu Kagome por fim.

_Lady _Kaede não deu muita atenção à resposta da filha, e puxou a manga do hábito de InuYasha.

— E o que é isso? Espero que não tenha feito seus votos.

Antes que InuYasha pudesse engolir o pão para responder, Kagome se adiantou:

— E qual o problema do homem se unir aos beneditinos, se é isso que ele deseja, mãe? Pensei que valorizasse a devoção.

— E valorizo, minha querida. Embora espere que um homem possa servir tanto ao Senhor no mundo real quanto na clausura. Algumas pessoas são destinadas àquele tipo de vida, outras não. InuYasha Taisho é...

Naquele exato instante, InuYasha não suportaria escutar que tipo de vida _lady _Kaede achava que ele estava destinado.

— Sou apenas um irmão leigo em Breckland, minha senhora.

Por algum motivo não acrescentou que pretendia faze seus votos assim que o abade Oyakata permitisse.

— Mãe...— Kagome parecia ansiosa para mudar de assunto. — InuYasha veio auxiliar na nossa defesa contra Onigumo Naraku.

— Ele veio? — _Lady _Kaede virou-se para a filha, e depois para InuYasha. — Você veio?

— Vim, minha senhora. Para ajudar como puder.

Seu lábio inferior tremeu e lágrimas encheram-lhe os olhos castanhos, enquanto ela fazia o sinal-da-cruz.

— Então nossas preces foram atendidas. Graças a Deus! — _Lady _Kaede sussurrou uma breve prece de agradecimento e depois olhou novamente para InuYasha. — Um hábito beneditino não é vestimenta adequada para um guerreiro. Assim que tivermos acabado de comer, deve vir até o meu solar. Ainda tenho algumas roupas que pertenciam ao meu querido Toutousai, que Deus o tenha. Talvez fiquem apenas um pouco largas, mas devem lhe servir.

InuYasha sentiu-se como se houvesse recebido um soco na boca do estômago.

— T-tem certeza de que lorde Toutousai iria gostar disso, minha senhora? Cinco anos atrás, quando seguimos nossos próprios caminhos, estávamos meio estremecidos.

— Bobagem! Se ele estivesse vivo hoje, tenho certeza de que vocês dois já teriam feito as pazes. Ele gostava tanto de você quanto dos próprios filhos. Este tipo de laço suporta muita coisa, antes de realmente se romper.

Talvez, mas ele já ultrapassara em muito os limites. Kagome inclinou-se para a frente, para poder vê-lo ao falar:

— Ela tem razão, InuYasha. Os homens podem ficar relutantes em aceitar ordens de um comandante usando um hábito de monge.

Ele provavelmente teria mais chance contra Onigumo Naraku do que contra as mulheres Higurashi, quando elas se uniam.

— Mas espero que Harwood e Wakeland não tenham caído em tanta miséria que não possamos oferecer ao nosso campeão algo melhor do que vestimentas de segunda mão — acrescentou Kagome. — Ordenarei para que lhe confeccionem roupas novas.

Ela provavelmente não suportava a idéia de ver as roupas do pai vestindo um traidor. Fossem quais fossem seus motivos, InuYasha estava grato por Kagome tê-lo poupado da provação de andar por ai nas roupas do homem que outrora amara... E depois matara.

— Não se preocupem com roupas novas para mim. Vim trabalhar, e não comparecer à corte. Se a antiga armadura de meu pai ainda estiver em Harwood, ela me bastará.

Além do mais, não queria que Kagome arcasse com as despesas de roupas novas que ele apenas usaria por poucos meses, até o final da colheita.

— É claro! — exclamou Kagome. — Tem um baú enorme contendo várias roupas de seu pai, e sua armadura. Até mesmo sua espada.

A última palavra mal havia deixado seus lábios, quando ela estremeceu.

InuYasha se sentiu na obrigação de tranqüilizá-la e, talvez, a si mesmo.

— Nada mais justo do que eu empunhe a espada de meu pai. — Contanto que não a empunhe contra um outro homem, num ato de violência. — Ela me lembrará dos princípios elevados de meu pai, e dos ideais que tentou me incutir.

Ao falar, seu olhar encontrou o de Kagome. Uma compreensão silenciosa se estabeleceu entre os dois, como se todos no salão escutassem as palavras de InuYasha, mas apenas os dois realmente entendessem o que ele estava dizendo.

Com certeza a mãe da moça não entendera, pois ela assentiu, concordando com a sugestão de InuYasha.

— Uma idéia excelente, meu querido rapaz. Você já esteve em Harwood?

— Ainda não, minha senhora.

— Iremos até lá em um ou dois dias, mãe, assim que InuYasha tiver descansado da viagem.

— Gostaria de me encontrar em condições de acompanhá-los. Pense na alegria que tomará conta de Harwood por, mais uma vez, ter um Taisho ali residindo.

O retorno a Harwood enchia o peito de InuYasha de ansiedade.

Crescera em Wakeland, e, de muitas maneiras, aqui era o lar do seu coração. Mas Harwood fora construído pelo seu tataravô pouco após a Conquista. E a propriedade pertencera a InuYasha pelo curto período que separou a morte de seu pai da perda de suas posses.

Mesmo que ela agora pertencesse a Kagome, e que seu futuro marido é quem finalmente seria o dono da propriedade, pelos próximos meses InuYasha pretendia fingir que ainda era o seu senhor.

Os dias seguintes passaram rapidamente para Kagome, visto que ela e InuYasha se reuniram diversas vezes com os arrendatários dos Higurashi e fizeram planos para os meses tumultuados que estavam por vir.

Embora ele ainda usasse o hábito beneditino, InuYasha logo reassumiu seu papel de líder. Com cada sugestão que oferecia e cada decisão que tomava, ele parecia se tornar um pouco mais confiante. Apesar de seus esforços para reprimir o sentimento, Kagome via a sua admiração adolescente por ele reacendendo.

No dia anterior, ele convocara um conselho dos arrendatários e da hierarquia do castelo — o delegado, o administrador e o capataz. Desenrolando um enorme mapa do leste da Anglia, ele usou um pedaço de carvão para marcar a posição de Naraku nos pântanos, os locais dos ataques de bandidos e as mansões Higurashi mais vulneráveis ao ataque.

Ao observar os rostos dos outros homens, Kagome notou indícios de crescente confiança e determinação. Talvez seu plano louco de achar InuYasha Taisho e conseguir sua ajuda tivesse realmente sido o melhor a se fazer.

Agora cavalgavam para Harwood com uma pequena comitiva, incluindo o jovem Shippou, que insistira em liderar a procissão.

Abaixando a voz para que o irmão não os escutasse, Kagome sussurrou para InuYasha:

— Tem certeza que trazer Shippou conosco foi uma boa idéia?

— O menino está crescendo — respondeu InuYasha. — Antes que se dê conta, ele será dono por direito das terras dos Higurashi. Ele tem muito a aprender antes que este dia chegue.

— Contanto que ele não se machuque durante tal aprendizado. Nunca conheci ninguém com o talento que ele tem para arrumar problemas. No exato instante em que arquiteta alguma proeza nova e ousada, ele se põe a realizá-la sem pensar sequer um minuto nos riscos envolvidos.

InuYasha riu.

— Você nunca se olhou no espelho? Muitos poderiam considerar a sua recente viagem à Breckland uma proeza.

— É diferente — defendeu-se Kagome. — Eu sabia bem dos perigos envolvidos, e tomei precauções para evitá-los.

— Assim como, se tiver chance, o rapaz aprenderá fazer. — InuYasha protegeu os olhos e fitou o horizonte provavelmente ansioso para avistar Harwood. — Talvez fosse nova demais para se lembrar das confusões que eu e Souta arrumávamos quando éramos da idade de Shippou. Devo dizer que a ousadia está no sangue dos Higurashi. Temperada com um pouco de cautela, não é uma má-qualidade para um nobre ter.

— Desde que ele viva o bastante para aprender.

Kagome ficou observando o jovem maroto afastar-se cada vez mais do grupo.

— Não deixarei que nada de mau aconteça ao seu irmão. Mas escute o que digo, se você ou sua mãe tentarem protegê-lo demais, ele pode acabar arrumando problemas ainda mais perigosos, só para provar sua coragem.

Apesar de enxergar o bom senso no conselho de InuYasha, Kagome ficou irritada.

— Não fui até Breckland à sua procura para que me ensinasse como criar o meu irmão, Taisho.

— Talvez não. Mas como de fato foi à minha procura, sinto ser o meu dever fazer o máximo para compensar o seu trabalho.

O próprio olhar provocante de InuYasha era cheio de ousadia. Uma ousadia que poderia trazer sérios problemas para Kagome, se ela não tivesse cuidado. Afinal, InuYasha Taisho partiria assim que a safra estivesse em segurança. Ele não ficaria para colher os sentimentos que descuidadamente semeara no seu coração.

Talvez algum indício dos pensamentos de Kagome houvesse se manifestado no seu rosto, pois InuYasha subitamente disparou com o cavalo.

— O que está fazendo? — gritou ela.

— Vou alcançar o seu irmão e cuidar para que nada lhe aconteça — respondeu ele, olhando para trás.

Será que este era outro motivo para ele permitir que Shippou os acompanhasse? Para servir de proteção no caso de ela chegar perto demais?

Bom, ele não precisava ter se dado ao trabalho!

A ousadia podia estar no sangue dos Higurashi, mas eles não eram tolos.

Ela o observou alcançando Shippou e puxando conversa com o menino. Aos poucos, InuYasha reduziu a marcha do seu cavalo, compelindo Shippou a fazer o mesmo. O resto do grupo os alcançou pouco antes de chegarem a Harwood.

Como de costume, o guarda da torre pediu que se identificassem.

Antes que InuYasha ou Kagome pudessem responder, Shippou gritou:

— Abram os portões! InuYasha Taisho retornou a Harwood para liderar seu povo contra o Lobo dos Pântanos!

Kagome notou o sorriso no rosto de InuYasha. Por mais que ele tentasse disfarçar, ela podia sentir como ele estava empolgado em voltar para casa.

Em vez dos gritos de incredulidade e alegria que os receberam em Wakeland, a resposta do guarda foi carregada de desdém.

— É, soubemos que ele estava a caminho.

Talvez tivesse sido imperceptível para os outros, mas Kagome notou a orgulhosa cabeça de InuYasha Taisho curvar-se diante da reprovação implícita. Por mais que tentasse, ela não teve como não sentir pena dele.

**_Capítulo Nove_**

O que incomodava o povo de Harwood? InuYasha jamais vira rostos tão sérios e taciturnos.

Depois da recepção entusiástica que encontrara em Wakeland, previra uma ainda mais calorosa aqui. Afinal, a grande maioria dos arrendatários ali reunidos já nascera vassala dos Taisho, assim como seus pais. Como suas terras estavam mais próximas dos pântanos, eles enfrentariam o pior de qualquer ofensiva de Onigumo Naraku. Só isso já deveria tê-los deixado contentes por receber qualquer auxílio que fosse.

Mas fizeram InuYasha se sentir tão bem-vindo quanto um leproso. Ele tentou não dar atenção, mas isso não era tão fácil quanto parecia.

Todos circundavam uma das mesas no salão principal, com os braços cruzados, olhando com desconfiança para o mapa que InuYasha trouxera consigo de Wakeland.

— Há muito a ser feito antes da época da colheita, se quisermos manter os frutos de nosso trabalho, em vez de encher a barriga do bando de foras-da-lei de Onigumo Naraku — ele os advertiu.

Um burburinho indócil se espalhou entre os ouvintes. InuYasha fitou Houjo Baka, o castelão.

— Se tem algo para me dizer, homem, ponha logo para fora antes que venha a se engasgar!

O olhar do homem ficou ainda mais zangado.

— E de quem seria esse trabalho, milorde Taisho?

— Nosso — InuYasha respondeu. Vendo muitas sobrancelhas se erguendo, ele retificou: — Isto é, seu. Deles.

Antes que ele ficasse mais aturdido, Kagome interveio:

— Não trouxe lorde Taisho até aqui para ele ficar medindo palavras, Houjo Baka. Pense um pouco, e verá que é melhor lhe dar ouvidos.

Ela fitou cada um dos homens presentes, fazendo muitos deles estremecerem.

— O mesmo vale para todos.

Quando havia intimidado o suficiente seus serviçais e vassalos, ela fez sinal para InuYasha.

— Por favor, prossiga, meu senhor.

InuYasha esforçou-se para não sorrir. Aparentemente ele não era o único homem que Kagome costumava tratar com rudeza quando achava necessário.

Ele assentiu ligeiramente, em sinal de agradecimento pelo seu apoio, e, depois, apontou para o mapa.

— Independentemente de quem for o trabalho, nossa tarefa principal será proteger a colheita nas terras arrendadas mais afastadas.

— E como poderemos protegê-las? — perguntou um homem baixo e forte de cabelos grisalhos, adiantando-se. — O Lobo e sua matilha sabem muito bem onde nos encontrar, mas não temos meios de saber onde e quando eles vão atacar.

— Uma boa pergunta, Ryouga Takahashi.

InuYasha reconheceu o homem como sendo um dos arrendatários favoritos de seu pai, que possuía uma enorme mansão no extremo norte das terras dos Taisho.

Das terras dos Higurashi, ele se corrigiu, tentando abrandar a pontada de traição que apertava seu coração cada vez em que pensava nisso.

A aparência truculenta de Takahashi suavizou-se um pouco quando InuYasha o chamou pelo nome. Será que ele pensara que o homem que já fora seu senhor o esquecera? Será que todos pensavam assim?

InuYasha passou o dedo sobre o mapa, ao longo do limite entre as terras cultiváveis e dos pântanos.

— Naraku e seu bando não podem simplesmente atacar de qualquer ponto ao longo desta linha. Existem poucas trilhas sólidas em meio a todo aquele terreno pantanoso. E menos ainda pelas quais cavalos possam passar.

Ryouga Takahashi assentiu.

— Mesmo assim, ainda existem caminhos demais pelos quais ele pode me atacar, para a minha paz de espírito.

— E para a minha também — retrucou InuYasha. — Mas pelo menos temos por onde começar. Precisamos patrulhar as rotas mais prováveis de serem usadas pelo inimigo, para que possamos preparar postos de vigia e armadilhas.

Alguns dos homens que InuYasha reconheceu como os que moravam mais perto dos pântanos pareciam aprovar sua sugestão. Alguns dos outros, contudo, cochichavam entre si e, ocasionalmente, o fitavam com desdém.

Por fim, incentivado pelos vizinhos, um deles se adiantou.

— O que quero saber é por que fomos chamados aqui. Tenho de supervisionar a lavrada e semeadura, além de vários outros afazeres. E toda essa conversa de postos de vigia e armadilhas e defesa me parece muito boa, mas não tem nada a ver comigo, com nenhum de nós.

Um murmúrio baixo de aprovação vindo dos que cercavam o porta-voz lhe deu coragem para ser ainda mais imprudente.

— Os Higurashi são os nossos senhores. Pagamos-lhes tributo e trabalhamos nas suas propriedades. Em troca, eles supostamente deveriam nos permitir trabalhar nas nossas próprias faixas de terra e nos proteger de perigos, como o representado pelo Lobo. Agora, além de tudo o mais que temos para fazer, precisamos cuidar de nossa própria proteção?

InuYasha olhou para Kagome, cujo rosto estava pálido e os olhos dardejando fúria verde.

— Você já ultrapassou o limite comigo, Jakotsu Ken.

Ela parecia pronta a trucidá-lo. Sacudindo a cabeça,

InuYasha a conteve.

— Creio que posso responder à sua pergunta, mestre Ken. Mas não aqui. — Ele caminhou para a porta de acesso ao salão principal. — Vamos cavalgar.

Quando os homens ficaram para trás, cochichando uns com os outros, com uma voz que ecoou pelo teto alto do salão, ele comandou:

— Agora!

Isso foi o bastante para que todos se apressassem em alcançá-lo.

Instantes depois, quando InuYasha estava ajudando Kagome a montar, ela se inclinou para ele e sussurrou:

— O que está planejando agora, Taisho? Tem certeza que esta é uma boa idéia?

O perfume dela o deixou tonto.

— Se não quiser, não precisa vir.

Ele não precisava de distrações. Além do mais, queria restabelecer sua autoridade com os vassalos — os vassalos dela — nos seus próprios termos.

Mesmo assim, InuYasha não conseguiu reprimir um ligeiro sorriso de satisfação quando Kagome retrucou:

— É claro que vou.

— Então, logo vai saber o que estou planejando. Quanto a ser ou não uma boa idéia, não tenho certeza. Só sei que precisa ser feito.

— Espero que tenha razão.

InuYasha podia sentir os olhares hostis no pátio lotado de homens subindo em seus cavalos, cujos relinchos ecoavam nas muralhas altas.

— Eu também, minha cara. — Ele acariciou o flane firme e macio do cavalo de Kagome. — Eu também.

Aonde diabos InuYasha os estava levando?, Kagome se indagou alarmada, ao ver o grupo afastar-se cada vez mais da relativa segurança de Harwood. O séquito seguia por uma antiga estrada que caíra em desuso desde a ocupação dos pântanos por Onigumo Naraku. Decerto, uma tropa tão grande de cavaleiros armados estaria a salvo, desde que não se demorasse muito.

Correndo os olhos pelos rostos dos arrendatários e vassalos que estavam mais próximos dela, Kagome podia ver as expressões severas de seus rostos e o modo como seus olhos estavam fixos nas costas de InuYasha. Se olhares fossem flechas, ele seria um homem morto.

Para o bem de todos, ela torcia para que houvesse um bom motivo por detrás das ações dele.

Naquele instante, InuYasha sofreou sua montaria e ergueu a mão para que os outros parassem. Aguardou em silêncio até que o último retardatário alcançasse o grupo.

— E então? — alguém perguntou rudemente. InuYasha não deu atenção. Virando-se lentamente em sua sela, ele apontou para o noroeste e disse apenas uma palavra:

— Vejam!

Uns poucos resmungos cederam lugar a exclamações de terror quando o grupo olhou na direção indicada por InuYasha. Kagome suspeitou que os homens estavam tão ocupados lançando olhares de ódio para as costas de InuYasha que, até aquele instante, não se deram conta de para onde estavam indo.

Agora ela entendia por que InuYasha os trouxera ali.

A estrada desembocava numa colina que oferecia ampla visão da devastação que fora provocada. Não havia nada com vida até onde a vista alcançava. Terras que deveriam ter sido aradas e semeadas permaneciam improdutivas. Chalés sólidos haviam sido reduzidos a destroços carbonizados. Os ossos de algum animal de grande porte, um cavalo, ou talvez um boi, estavam expostos no meio do campo vazio onde o animal fora abatido.

E o que acontecera com as pessoas que outrora cuidaram desta terra? O mero pensamento provocou um aperto na garganta de Kagome.

InuYasha aguardou um pouco para que a cena assustadora se gravasse na memória de todos. Depois falou:

— Nenhum lorde sozinho pode proteger vocês e suas famílias de algo assim. Se querem impedir que o Lobo e sua matilha devorem tudo o que passaram a vida construindo, terão de se adaptar à nova situação.

Ele fez uma pausa, provavelmente esperando que alguém contestasse suas palavras. Mas ninguém se manifestou. Kagome suspeitava que o pesadelo exposto diante deles lhes roubara as palavras.

InuYasha assentiu, satisfeito por finalmente ter obtido a atenção dos vassalos.

— Cada homem, mulher e criança em Harwood e Wakeland terá de colaborar e trabalhar como nunca antes, se não quiserem que suas terras acabem assim antes da próxima primavera. — Uma expressão séria e preocupada tomou conta de seu rosto. — E, mesmo assim, poderá não ser o suficiente.

Kagome teve de se esforçar para lembrar que, para ele não faria diferença. Falhasse ou fosse bem-sucedido, ele retornaria para a paz do retiro em Breckland.

— Vai ser o suficiente! — gritou ela. — Precisa ser!

— Sim!

— E será!

Gritos de apoio deixaram os lábios dos homens, que estavam chocados e apavorados, mas também zangados e decididos.

O olhar de InuYasha perscrutou cada um dos rostos.

— Agora, retornem aos seus lares — disse ele, por fim, — Contem ou não para suas famílias o que viram. A escolha é de vocês. Pensem no que teremos de fazer até a colheita, e qual poderá ser o seu papel. Retornem a Harwood, amanhã, preparados para escutar e colaborar. Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de desperdiçar muito tempo falando, mas também não ousamos prosseguir sem um bom plano.

Um relutante murmúrio à concordância espalhou-se pelo grupo. Com um gesto, InuYasha conseguiu novamente a atenção de todos.

— Uma outra coisa à qual não podemos nos dar ao luxo, homens, é desperdiçar nosso tempo e nossas energias com disputas internas. Todos os nossos esforços devem ser voltados para lidar com o nosso inimigo comum. Se algum de vocês não está disposto a aceitar minha liderança, que deixe isso claro quando nos reunirmos amanhã. Estejam avisados de que, depois disso, não aceitarei comportamento dissimulado de ninguém.

Por um instante, InuYasha ficou em silêncio. Os homens não se mexeram. Até mesmo os cavalos ficaram quietos, como se enfeitiçados por sua autoridade. Kagome também nada disse.

Ali estava o InuYasha Taisho que ela fora buscar. O InuYasha Taisho de que ela se lembrava de sua juventude. Não um candidato a monge puritano e irritadiço, mas um homem, um líder. Um lorde, no melhor sentido da palavra.

Fizera a coisa certa ao recrutá-lo em Breckland, mesmo contra a vontade dele. Nas suas fantasias extravagantes, imaginara InuYasha derrotando sozinho Onigumo Naraku _e _sua corja. Mas isso era melhor. Era real. Era possível.

Ele mostraria ao povo de Harwood como se defender, e o inspiraria a ter confiança para se proteger de qualquer um que o atacasse. Depois, poderia retornar à abadia de Breckland de consciência limpa.

Mesmo enrolada no manto, Kagome sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha.

Já era ruim saber que InuYasha Taisho tencionava desertá-la novamente. Será que, só para piorar as coisas, antes de partir, pretendia fazê-la novamente gostar dele e admirá-lo?

— Você realmente apavorou os meus vassalos, Taisho — disse Kagome, ao final da reunião do dia seguinte. — Nunca os vi tão quietos e dóceis.

Suas palavras deveriam ser interpretadas como um elogio a InuYasha, mas não foram.

Ela estivera tão calada desde que retornaram da cavalgada do dia anterior. Será que o lembrete do que poderia acontecer a Harwood se falhassem em deter Onigumo Naraku a abalara? Se este era o caso, InuYasha sentia muito, mas tentara avisá-la. Ela insistira em acompanhar os homens.

— Lembre-se do que está escrito no Livro dos Provérbios — disse, tentando melhorar o humor da moça. — "O medo precede a sabedoria."

Pelo menos esperava que este fosse o caso com os homens de Harwood.

Kagome aparentemente não achou muita graça.

— Dito como um verdadeiro beneditino.

Podia ser, mas não era como InuYasha se sentia, usando as vestes de seu falecido pai e trazendo a espada dele na bainha presa ao redor da cintura. Se o permitisse, sua antiga vida seria capaz de seduzi-lo.

Tal receio o fez ser meio brusco na resposta:

— Parece que acha um crime ser um homem de Deus.

— No seu caso acho! — Ela espalmou a mão na mesa com tanta força que InuYasha estremeceu. — O crime do desperdício. Tenho observado você desde que chegamos a Wakeland. Especialmente ontem. Ficou bem claro que você foi posto neste mundo para ser um líder, assim como o destino de um falcão é voar, e do peixe nadar.

Por que Kagome tinha de dizer tais coisas? Ele próprio as sentira com cada ordem que emitira, e com cada parte do seu plano que punha em execução. Como um pássaro engaiolado alçando vôo, ou um peixe escapulindo através de um buraco na rede para voltar ao oceano.

Recusara-se a admiti-lo, mas o desafio indignado de Kagome tornava isso impossível.

— Fiz um juramento. E mesmo que não o tivesse feito, o que me resta no mundo? — Com o braço, ele desenhou um enorme arco no ar que abrangeu todo o salão principal de Harwood, quase idêntico ao de Wakeland. — Tudo isto é seu, agora. Assim como aqueles vassalos teimosos.

— É mesmo. — Os olhos de Kagome brilhavam com um aviso que teria sido atendido por homens mais sábios. — Mas só depois que você deu as costas a tudo. Por acaso culpa minha família por ter aceitado o que o rei Estevão nos ofereceu, depois que você abandonou suas responsabilidades?

Então esta era a resposta de sua pergunta sobre o que incomodava o povo de Harwood? Será que se ressentiam dele por não ter quebrado seu juramento de fidelidade à imperatriz?

— Não posso negar que senti como se houvessem me arrancado o coração quando soube que o rei dera Harwood à sua família. Senti que, de alguma maneira, os Higurashi haviam me traído. Como se uma vida de lealdade houvesse sido trocada por proveito próprio. Pode entender isso?

— Melhor do que pensa. — Com cada palavra, Kagome aproximava-se dele, até que ficaram cara a cara. — Pelo menos eu poderia entender traição em troca de proveito próprio. Se houvesse rompido nossos esponsais para se casar com a herdeira de milhares de hectares, eu poderia entender que ambas valíamos alguma coisa, eu apenas não valia o suficiente.

— Jamais! — A mera noção irritava InuYasha. — E não a trocaria nem mesmo pelo resgate de um rei. Nem por mil vezes mil hectares!

Ele olhou para baixo e viu que suas mãos seguravam os braços da moça. O ímpeto de provar suas palavras com um beijo era quase mais forte do que ele conseguia resistir.

— E, no entanto, me trocou por nada. — Kagome não tentou se soltar, como ele esperava que ela fosse fazer. Em vez disso ela o fitava com os olhos cheios de amargura. — Um juramento. Uma promessa impensada.

— Será que não entende? — Ele tentou soltá-la, mas não conseguiu. — Aquela promessa valia mais para mim do que qualquer quantidade de terras ou ouro.

InuYasha poderia ter suportado melhor o rompimento com a família adotiva se eles houvessem se aliado a Estevão d'Blois baseados em princípios. Porque achavam que Estevão seria melhor soberano ou, talvez, porque não considerassem uma mulher digna de governar a Inglaterra.

Mas lorde Toutousai jamais alegara gostar tanto assim do rei. Na verdade, dissera várias vezes que voltaria a apoiar a imperatriz sem pestanejar, caso ela viesse a tomar o poder no leste da Inglaterra. Como poderia um homem colocar sua lealdade à disposição do maior lance, como num leilão?, perguntou-se InuYasha.

— Não — Kagome sussurrou, mas seu tom de voz era duro como pedra. — Não posso entender como uma palavra que desaparece assim que deixa os meus lábios, ou idéias que não possuem forma, possam ser mais importantes do que coisas palpáveis. Comida que posso ingerir, terras que posso arar, dinheiro que possa gastar.

A mágoa que sentia nela mitigou um pouco o seu próprio ressentimento.

— Não se reserve os tesouros mundanos, que as traças e o tempo possam destruir, ou ladrões possam roubar.

As palavras de intenções gentis a perturbaram mais do que a raiva que ele exibira antes.

— Mais retórica de monge! — ela gritou, soltando-se das mãos dele, depois seguindo para a escadaria que levava ao seu solar. — Talvez tenha sido bom as coisas acontecerem como aconteceram.

— Não diga isso! — InuYasha teria feito ou dado quase tudo para que as coisas tivessem sido diferentes.

Tudo exceto a sua honra.

— E por que não? — Kagome voltou-se para ele. — É a verdade, e a verdade parece ser um daqueles ideais que você tanto preza. Se esta guerra não nos tivesse impedido de casar, provavelmente teríamos levado um ao outro à loucura de tanto discutirmos. Pois somos completamente diferentes, e nenhum dos dois consegue enxergar o lado do outro.

O fato de Kagome proferir tais palavras no coração do lar que ele outrora ansiava por compartilhar com ela só serviu para deixá-lo mais abalado.

— Talvez eu não seja capaz de enxergar o mundo como você o vê — InuYasha reconheceu. — Mas agora entendo que a forma como parti só lhe trouxe mágoas. Nunca saberá como isso me aflige.

— Não se incomode. Já faz muito tempo.

Embora Kagome se esforçasse para demonstrar indiferença, seus olhos traíam seus reais sentimentos.

Talvez ela tivesse razão. Talvez o tempo de explicações e desculpas há muito já tivesse passado. Nada poderia ser mudado.

Com exceção, talvez, da forma como ela se via.

Será que esta fora a verdadeira razão para Kagome nunca ter se casado com outro homem? Porque achava que ele a havia pesado na balança e decidido que ela não valia a pena?

Não podia deixá-la continuar pensando assim, não importava o quanto o afligiria admitir o que perdera. Não importava o perigo de admitir a profundidade de seus sentimentos por ela. Caminhando lentamente na direção da moça, ele disse:

— Embora você não valorize as coisas que faço, ou nem mesmo entenda por que dou tanto valor a elas, será que pode ao menos aceitar que as estimo? E que, aos meus olhos, não abri mão de você com tanta facilidade?

Diante da aproximação de InuYasha, ela recuou até uma alcova sombria que levava à escadaria.

— Gostaria de poder acreditar nisso, InuYasha — murmurou Kagome.

InuYasha pressentiu que nada que dissesse a convenceria nem a confortaria. Ele deu mais um passo em sua direção, sem saber bem o que tencionava fazer.

Talvez Kagome soubesse melhor do que ele, pois, desta vez, não recuou. Em vez disso, quase relutantemente, caminhou na direção dele.

De repente, ela se viu nos seus braços, com a cabeça inclinada, pronta para receber o beijo.

Os lábios de InuYasha cobriram os dela. A princípio, gentilmente, como se fosse uma brisa suave sobre uma testa ardente.

E então, o ardor tomou conta dele — uma enfermidade intensa, para a qual só poderia haver um remédio.

Ele a puxou mais para perto de si, aprofundando o beijo, atormentando-se com a realidade do que perdera para sempre.

— Eu lhe juro que sua dor não é maior do que a minha própria por ter tido de fazer a escolha que fiz — sussurrou ele.

Ela havia se derretido nos seus braços, dócil e receptiva. Contudo, agora, Kagome se retesara, como se sua pele houvesse congelado. Ela empurrou-o para trás com tanta violência que ele cambaleou.

— Pelo menos você teve escolha!

Depois de proferir as palavras, ela se virou e subiu correndo as escadas, deixando para trás a compostura e as convicções de InuYasha em frangalhos.

Algo o impelia a segui-la e encerrar de uma vez por todas este assunto. Estava óbvio que nenhum dos dois teria paz enquanto não resolvessem tudo.

Mas esta não era a hora nem o lugar certo. Se ele a seguisse até seus aposentos agora, não tinha certeza se seria capaz de se portar com honra.

...

_Postei dois capítulos, gente, pra compensar o atraso e porque não se vou acessar amanhã também. Semana de provas, sabem como é, né? ;]_

...

**Srta Kagome Taisho** - Pois é. Muito triste ela ter matado ele, mas também serviu pra ela perceber como o Inuyasha se sente. O que achou da volta deles? As coisas estão começando a complicar por aqui xD

Beijo e até o próximo capítulo ^^


	9. Chapter 10

_**Capítulo Dez**_

O que poderia ter acontecido se InuYasha a houvesse seguido até a privacidade do seu solar naquele dia?

Demasiadas vezes nas últimas semanas, Kagome atormentou-se com tal pergunta. E demasiadas vezes ela enveredou por fantasias tolas e fúteis, imaginando a resposta.

Num esforço para banir tais pensamentos da cabeça, ela se dedicou às variadas e exaustivas tarefas de preparar as propriedades Higurashi para enfrentar a ameaça que vinha dos pântanos. Patrulhando possíveis rotas de acesso com arrendatários que conheciam bem a região, debatendo o mérito de diferentes sinais de alarme — trompas, sinais luminosos, cavaleiros. Até mesmo pegando uma pá para ajudar a cavar fossas onde as provisões poderiam ser escondidas de saqueadores.

Seu trabalho, além de ajudar a ocupar seus pensamentos durante o dia, também trazia logo o sono, ao cair da noite, antes que ela pudesse sucumbir a fantasias inúteis.

Agora, ao cavalgar para Wakeland, debaixo do sol de maio, com mais nada para ocupar sua mente, elas ameaçavam retornar para atormentá-la.

Nos campos ao longe, Kagome avistou crianças mais velhas entre as fileiras altas de trigo, centeio e aveia, munidas de enxadas, à procura de ervas daninhas. Um dos meninos acenou com o braço, de modo a atrair a atenção dela. Quando ela diminuiu a marcha de sua montaria, ele colocou a enxada no ombro e correu em sua direção.

— Cuidado com o grão, Shippou! — gritou para o irmão — Não vá pisoteá-lo.

Miraculosamente lhe dando ouvidos, o menino reduziu o passo e escolheu com mais cuidado o seu caminho até o limite do campo.

— Aonde está indo? — Com a mão, ele protegeu os olhos do sol ao olhar para ela.

— Wakeland, visitar mamãe e ver como estão todos por lá. Quer vir comigo? Pode vir na garupa — acrescentou, dando um tapinha no flanco de sua montaria.

A companhia do irmão durante a cavalgada poderia ajudar a afastar de sua cabeça pensamentos referentes a InuYasha.

Por um instante, o menino pareceu tentado com a oferta, depois sacudiu a cabeça.

— InuYasha prometeu que, se eu ajudasse com a moenda ele me deixaria tomar parte no treino de combate, hoje à tarde. Ele disse que vou acabar me tornando um bom arqueiro.

Um sorriso indulgente se esboçou no canto da boca de Kagome. Desde o retorno de InuYasha, Shippou se grudara no pobre homem como um carrapicho.

— Como quiser. Então vou dizer à mamãe que você está bem e lhe trarei algumas roupas limpas. Mas tome cuidado com onde você mira o arco, desta vez. O pobre Houjo poderia ter se ferido seriamente, se InuYasha não o tivesse tirado do caminho no último instante.

Shippou olhou para o chão, mexendo na grama com o pé.

— Houjo Baka deveria tomar mais cuidado por onde anda. Ele está tão ocupado reclamando de tudo que não nota o que está acontecendo ao seu redor.

— No que diz respeito a olhar por onde anda, é o roto falando do esfarrapado. Comporte-se enquanto eu estiver fora e não incomode muito InuYasha. — Kagome agitou as rédeas, e seu cavalo se pôs a galope. — Se estiver tudo bem em Wakeland, devo estar de volta depois de amanhã.

— Vá com Deus, Kagome! — gritou Shippou, atrás dela. — Vou ser tão boa companhia para InuYasha que ele nem vai sentir a sua falta.

O comentário despreocupado do irmão incomodou um pouco Kagome. Com ou sem Shippou, InuYasha Taisho provavelmente não iria sentir muita falta dela, iria?

Os dois passaram o último mês tão ocupados que havia dias em que só se viam durante o jantar. E nessas ocasiões, sua conversa era sobre assuntos práticos como o crescimento encorajador da safra e o clima favorável ao cultivo, que parecia ser uma dádiva dos céus. Eles informavam um ao outro do progresso de seus esforços contínuos para melhorar as defesas e proteger a safra assim que fosse colhida.

Nunca na sua vida Kagome fora tão indiferente a assuntos práticos! Ela se via receando e torcendo para que suas conversas de desviassem para território delicado, assim como acontecera na noite em que ele a beijara.

A revelação de que InuYasha não desistira dela tão facilmente foi recebida com emoções conflitantes. Apenas suas palavras não teriam sido o suficiente para convencê-la. Mas, no arrependimento passional de seu beijo e na angústia em sua voz, ela percebera a verdade amarga.

De certo modo, esta nova revelação tornava a antiga separação mais difícil de aceitar. Se ao menos ele houvesse lhe dado algum sinal na época, talvez ela pudesse tê-lo convencido a seguir o coração, em vez de seus princípios elevados. E, no entanto, saber que significara tanto para ele restaurara uma parte vital da autoconfiança de Kagome, da qual ela não dera por falta até tê-la recuperado.

Sua natureza prática insistia que não havia conversa que pudesse mudar o passado. Nem alterar o futuro. Havia tantas barreiras entre ela e InuYasha. Uma delas poderia estar ruindo, mas as outras ainda estavam irredutivelmente sólidas.

— Prometi a Kagome que lhe faria companhia enquanto ela estivesse fora.

Shippou Higurashi lançou para InuYasha aquele olhar cheio de admiração que sempre desarmava o seu relutante herói.

— Muito generoso de sua parte.

InuYasha reprimiu uma vontade passageira de que o menino houvesse acompanhado a irmã até Wakeland. Não que desgostasse do jovem Shippou, muito pelo contrário. Mas o lembrete vívido de sua feliz juventude perdida e a imerecida admiração que o jovem tinha por ele ameaçavam sua frágil paz de espírito, quase tanto quanto a constante proximidade de Kagome.

— Como me pediu, passei a manhã inteira lutando contra as ervas daninhas. — Shippou ergueu a enxada suja de terra como prova. — Será que agora vai me ensinar um pouco do manejo da espada?

InuYasha olhou para a campina do lado de fora dos muros de Harwood. Durante este mês de calmaria ele convocara os vassalos mais aptos de Kagome para ensinar-lhes um pouco de habilidades de combate que poderiam usar na defesa de seus lares e famílias.

Sua consciência protestava que treinar outros homens para lutar era tão ruim quanto ele mesmo empunhar a espada. Pior talvez, já que estava contribuindo para multiplicar a violência. Mas meras preces não iriam deter Onigumo Naraku. Se isso fosse verdade, as abadias e igrejas ao longo dos pântanos não teriam sofrido tanto.

— Acho melhor praticar sua perícia com o arco antes de passar para o manejo da espada. — InuYasha se preparou para enfrentar o olhar suplicante do menino. Um arqueiro poderia disparar de longe. De um local protegido. InuYasha não suportava a idéia de Shippou desafiar o perigo mais de perto. — Se vier um ataque... — e InuYasha rezava desesperadamente para que isso não acontecesse! — ... espero poder rechaçar os atacantes com o mínimo possível de derramamento de sangue para o do lado.

— Vou fazer com que se arrependam do dia em que decidiram atacar minhas terras! — disse Shippou, largando a enxada em favor de uma espada imaginária, com a qual cortava o ar.

InuYasha abaixou-se para apanhar a enxada antes que o menino acabasse se machucando ao pisar nela.

— Não fique tão ansioso para derramar o sangue de outro homem, Shippou.

Ele apontou para um enorme saco de lona cheio de palha, o qual vários homens estavam atacando com espadas e lanças.

— Seu inimigo em nada se parece com isso. Ele terá um rosto, um nome e uma família, assim como você. E terá tanto motivo para atacá-lo quanto você para combatê-lo.

Shippou abaixou a espada imaginária para considerar as palavras de InuYasha.

Elas aparentemente despertaram uma outra noção na cabeça do jovem. Ele fitou InuYasha com um olhar preocupado.

— Você já foi nosso inimigo, não foi?

InuYasha assentiu pesarosamente.

— Receio que seja verdade. Embora fosse contra a minha vontade.

— Então por que veio em nosso auxílio agora?

InuYasha não sabia quem estava mais angustiado, Shippou ao fazer a pergunta, ou ele ao escutá-la.

— E como podemos ter certeza de que podemos confiar em você?

InuYasha esforçou-se para elaborar uma explicação que fizesse sentido para o menino. De repente, escutou uma voz profunda atrás de si.

— Por favor, responda ao jovem, meu senhor. É uma pergunta que já me fiz mais de uma vez, desde o seu retorno inesperado.

Virando-se para fitar Houjo Baka, InuYasha esforçou-se para controlar seu gênio. O homem o irritava de maneira tal que nenhum beneditino deveria se permitir irritar. Será que era a insolência mal disfarçada do sujeito? Ou será que era por causa do modo familiar com que ele olhava e se dirigia a Kagome?

— Se a pergunta o incomodava, por que não a fez em voz alta, assim como o menino, mestre Baka? — Antes que o castelão pudesse responder alguma coisa, InuYasha gesticulou na direção dos vassalos praticando técnicas de combate. — Estou fazendo alguma coisa que o faça pensar que estou mancomunado com Onigumo Naraku?

— Talvez minhas dúvidas sejam infundadas — admitiu Baka, com um rosnado relutante. — Mas vivemos numa época perigosa para um homem ser tão cegamente crédulo.

— Vivemos mesmo.

InuYasha pensou que estas pessoas tinham todo o direito de olhar para ele com suspeita. Ele deixara Harwood exposta ao perigo. Privara Wakeland de um lorde capaz. E em troca de quê? De uma palavra que desapareceu assim que deixou seus lábios, ou de idéias que nem possuíam forma?

— Acreditem se quiserem. — Ele alternou o olhar entre Shippou e Houjo. — Devo lealdade a um poder superior, agora. Voltei para ajudá-los.

— Muito bem, meu senhor.

O castelão não parecia muito convencido ao se afastar.

Shippou fitou as costas do homem com uma careta que faria inveja às gárgulas que adornavam a catedral em Cambridge.

— Ora, vamos. — InuYasha esforçou-se para não rir. — Você expôs as mesmas dúvidas que ele.

— Não exatamente as mesmas dúvidas. — Shippou tomou a enxada das mãos de InuYasha. — Jamais acreditei que nos quisesse fazer mal. Ele acredita.

— Não lhe dê atenção. — InuYasha gostaria de poder seguir o próprio conselho. — O tempo se encarregará de provar que ele estava errado. Venha, vamos pegar um arco e uma aljava para você.

Eles se dirigiram para uma outra parte do pátio onde vários outros homens estavam atirando flechas em outro saco de lona cheio de palha.

— Você nunca me disse por que retornou para nos ajudar — disse o menino. — Mas acho que posso adivinhar.

InuYasha olhou de esguelha para ele.

— Então não havia motivo para perguntar, havia?

Os olhos castanho-dourados de Shippou brilharam de alegria.

— Foi por causa de Kagome, não foi? Você voltou porque ela pediu.

Ele ficou seriamente tentado a negar. Afinal, deixara a abadia a pedido do abade, e não de Kagome. E não queria encorajar esperanças impossíveis em Shippou.

Porém InuYasha também não poderia mentir abertamente. Ele estava lá por causa de Kagome. Por tudo que ela já significara para ele e pelo que lhe devia.

Ele assentiu discretamente com a cabeça.

— Eu sabia! — Shippou jogou a enxada para o alto e bateu os calcanhares um no outro. Depois, baixou a voz. — Vocês vão se casar, como estava planejado?

— Não! Assim que a safra for colhida em segurança, voltarei à abadia e me tornarei um monge. E sua irmã encontrará o tipo de marido de que precisa.

Um homem com propriedades para acrescentar às dela. Um homem cuja natureza prática combinaria com a dela. Um homem que já não lhe partira o coração. Um homem que não desferira o golpe fatal no seu adorado pai.

— Mas você a ama, não ama? — Confuso, Shippou franziu a testa. — Ela me parece bem aprazível, embora seja uma menina. Sei que, às vezes, ela pode ser mandona, mas mamãe diz que esse é o modo de ela cuidar de nós.

InuYasha não suportaria escutar nem mais uma palavra.

— Não há nada de errado com a sua irmã, menino! Ela é a mulher mais bonita que já vi. Ela é inteligente, corajosa e capaz. — Ele perdeu o controle de suas palavras. — Ela é como uma caneca de vinho condimentado numa noite fria de inverno. Ela...

Ele mordeu a língua com tanta força que chegou a tirar sangue.

— Bom... — disse Shippou, surpreendido com a explosão passional de InuYasha. — Tudo bem. Então você realmente a ama.

Antes que InuYasha achasse uma maneira de negar, Shippou prosseguiu:

— Kagome nunca foi capaz de esquecê-lo. Pelo menos foi o que escutei mamãe dizer para uma de suas aias. E isso foi quando todos achávamos que você havia morrido. Imagine o quanto ela não deve gostar de você agora que sabe que está vivo.

— Chega deste assunto! — gritou InuYasha, com tanta força que chegou a sobressaltar o menino. — Você não veio praticar com o arco? Então faça isso, ou vá fazer algo de útil. Tenho muito a fazer para perder tempo conversando sobre bobagens.

— P-perdoe-me por me meter onde não fui chamado. — O olhar suplicante do menino encheu InuYasha de vergonha. — É só que tem sido tão bom tê-lo de volta entre nós. Há algo de diferente no ar, e entre o povo. Especialmente em Kagome. Se você ficar, talvez não percamos essa sensação.

InuYasha sacudiu a cabeça.

— Eu é que deveria pedir o seu perdão, Shippou, por ser tão irritável. Algum dia se lembrará disso e entenderá. Há muito mais envolvido num casamento do que o fato de um homem e uma mulher gostarem um do outro.

Não importava a opinião do menino, Kagome não gostava mais dele. Ela lhe dissera isso claramente. Se ela parecia estar diferente para Shippou, devia ser porque InuYasha fora capaz de aliviar o seu fardo. Ou porque acreditava que suas propriedades estivessem prontas para rechaçar o ataque de Onigumo Naraku.

Razões práticas e palpáveis, e não algo intangível como o amor. E era melhor que ela não o amasse. Dessa forma, não sofreria quando ele partisse novamente.

InuYasha gostaria de dispor da mesma proteção para o seu coração.

— Como tem se sentido, mãe? — Kagome parou para dar um beijo na face pálida da mãe. — Tem sentido alguma fraqueza?

Kaede Higurashi ergueu os olhos de seu bordado.

— Nada, desde que voltei de Breckland. A sua nascente sagrada é realmente abençoada.

O padre Myouga, que vinha fazendo companhia à mãe de Kagome, concordou.

— Sem dúvida nenhuma, nossa visita foi abençoada. Curamos a nossa senhora e lorde Taisho voltou para nós.

— Como está o querido InuYasha? — A mãe de Kagome fez um gesto para que ela se sentasse, e depois mandou que trouxessem vinho e queijo. — E Shippou? Sinto tanto a sua falta, mas ele precisa ter novamente um homem em sua vida. E sei que InuYasha não deixará nada lhe acontecer.

— Shippou está bem. Ele lhe mandou lembranças. Hoje em dia ele não tem muito tempo para travessuras. InuYasha tem nos mantido a todos bem ocupados.

Kagome ofereceu um relato entusiasmado dos planos que haviam elaborado e das atividades envolvidas para pô-los em prática. Vigias nos acessos que vinham dos pântanos. Um sistema de sinais que serviria para pedir a ajuda de todos os vizinhos em caso de ataque. Precauções para limitar a quantidade de provisões que os bandidos poderiam saquear de qualquer mansão ou aldeia.

— Mas vejam só! — exclamou a mãe, maravilhada. — O jovem InuYasha aprendeu muito com o seu querido pai, que Deus o tenha.

— Nem tudo foi planejado por InuYasha. Tanto eu quanto meus vassalos também oferecemos sugestões. Se não me engano, a idéia de cavar fossas para esconder suprimentos veio de uma serva.

Apesar de adorar o falecido pai, Kagome tinha certeza de que ele não teria buscado a cooperação nem os conselhos dos vassalos. Talvez o juramento que limitava a capacidade de InuYasha de liderar o combate houvesse sido sorte na desgraça.

— O queijo está ótimo — disse ela, depois de provar.

A mãe assentiu.

— Como a pastagem tem estado muito boa, este ano as cabras e as vacas têm dado um leite muito saboroso. As mulheres estão produzindo um bocado de queijo e manteiga.

O padre Myouga olhou para o céu.

— Outra dádiva que temos de agradecer. — Ele se levantou da cadeira. — Agora que _lady _Kagome chegou, vou cuidar de meus afazeres e deixar que as duas conversem em paz.

Depois de se despedir, o padre retirou-se. Kagome notou o tecido de lã verde no colo da mãe.

— No que está trabalhando? Parece muito bonito.

— É um vestido novo para você, é claro. — _Lady _Kaede segurou a veste de desenho simples, porém lisonjeiro. — Está vendo? — disse ela, com orgulho. — Não tenho tido tempo para ficar doente. Quero que isto fique pronto a tempo para você usar no Festival Lammastide.

— Não precisa se exceder. Ainda faltam dois meses para Lammastide. Além do mais, não preciso de outro vestido. Tenho vários que ainda estão em perfeito estado.

— Mas não são bonitos. — Apanhando a agulha, a mãe de Kagome voltou a trabalhar e, com um sorriso recatado nos lábios, disse: — Você não quer que InuYasha vá embora de novo, quer?

Kagome não estava disposta a responder tal pergunta, nem mesmo para si própria.

— E o que isso tem a ver com vestidos novos e Lammastide?

_Lady _Kaede riu, como se nunca houvesse escutado uma pergunta tão ridícula.

— Ora, tudo, minha querida, se quiser convencer InuYasha a lhe pedir a mão!

— E quem disse que quero isso? Se InuYasha me queria por esposa, ele teve a sua chance.

— Mesmo após todo este tempo, você ainda não consegue perdoá-lo? Acho que isso deve lhe dar uma idéia do quanto você já gostou dele.

— E se gostei? — Kagome pulou de sua cadeira. — Como você mesma disse, o tempo passou. E durante este tempo, ele entrou para uma abadia e se dedicou a se tornar um monge. Não acha que seria pecaminoso seduzir um homem para afastá-lo da Igreja?

— Acho. Desde que seu lugar seja realmente lá. Depois de trabalhar ao lado de InuYasha Taisho nestas últimas semanas, você realmente acha que o lugar dele é numa abadia?

Como poderia afirmar isso? Ela mesma dissera a InuYasha que ele estava desperdiçando sua vida numa abadia. Além disso, será que um homem destinado ao celibato realmente podia beijar da forma como ele a beijara em Harwood, ainda outro dia? Ou naquela noite na floresta?

— Não importa o que acho. — Kagome olhou séria para a mãe. — Nem o que a senhora pensa. InuYasha já decidiu que seu lugar é na abadia. Duvido que um vestido verde, por mais bonito que seja, vá fazê-lo mudar de idéia.

— Talvez não o vestido por si só — concordou a mãe, ainda concentrada no seu bordado. — Mas o vestido com você dentro dele, talvez com o cabelo arrumado, pode fazê-lo reconsiderar. Quando um homem está ocupado com seu trabalho e com o combate, às vezes é incapaz de perceber o que está diante de seu nariz, pobrezinho. Mas deixe-o relaxar um pouco durante um festival, beber e, dançar. E, de repente, uma dama que ele ignorara pode lhe parecer muito mais interessante, desde que ela se esforce um pouco.

— Mas, mãe...

_Lady _Kaede lançou um olhar quase severo para Kagome.

— Precisamos de InuYasha Taisho, querida. Eu, Shippou, Harwood e Wakeland. E você, mais do que ninguém. Você mudou desde que ele voltou. Você era como uma árvore atingida pela geada. E agora parece que voltou a florescer. E, por mais que precise de InuYasha, acredito que ele precisa ainda mais de você.

— Se InuYasha precisa de mim, ele sabe onde me encontrar.

Ele poderia tê-la encontrado no solar em Harwood naquele dia em que ela fugiu dele, se ao menos tivesse se dado ao trabalho de segui-la.

Sua mãe deu de ombros.

— Mas ele sabe que tem permissão para ir à sua procura?

— O que quer dizer? — ela retrucou, bruscamente. Desde que seu pai e Souta deixaram Wakeland para lutar pelo rei Estevão, Kagome se acostumava a ter a mãe dependendo dela para auxílio, apoio e conselhos, quase como se seus papéis houvessem se invertido. Agora se sentia estranha, quase vulnerável, recebendo conselhos da mãe.

— Olhe como fala comigo, querida. Só quero ver vocês dois felizes, após todo este tempo. O que quero dizer é que InuYasha pode achar que, depois de já tê-la abandonado, não tem mais o direito de lutar por você novamente.

A simples noção virou o mundo de Kagome de ponta-cabeça.

Com passos hesitantes, ela aproximou-se da cadeira da mãe e caiu de joelhos aos seus pés. Depois, fez algo que não fazia desde que era criança: deitou a cabeça no colo da mãe.

— Mas e se eu tentar e ele ainda não me quiser? Não sei se suportaria passar por tudo isso novamente.

A mãe acariciou o cabelo da filha.

— Será necessário muita coragem, querida, mas isso jamais lhe faltou. Você é tão parecida com o seu querido pai. Não creio que vá conseguir não lutar pelo que quer.

...

**sayurichaan** - Ele tá mesmo muito fofo, né? Imagina como deve ter sido difícil pra ele se controlar, mas mesmo assim ele quis provar pra ela o quanto ela era importante ^^

E agora? Será que a Kagome vai seguir os conselhos da mãe? Eu quero só ver xD

Beijinhos ;]

**Srta Kagome Taisho** - Realmente, foi bem emocionante. Deve ter sido muito difícil para a Kagome passar todos esses anos se menosprezando, achando que o Inu não queria ela porque não valia a pena. Mas ainda bem que ele mostrou a ela o contrário xD

Agora, ela já viu que está apaixonada, né? Vamos ver se ela vai tentar conquistar ele de novo (e se vai conseguir) :)

Ah, obrigada por me desejar boa sorte, eu fui muito bem nas provas (exceto em Física, mas isso é detalhe, hehe). Beijo :*


	10. Chapter 11 and 12

_**Capítulo Onze**_

Apoiando-se na haste de sua foice e limpando o suor testa, InuYasha teve de admitir que os vassalos de Kagome haviam aprendido a lutar. Agora estava na hora de cumprir sua parte no pacto e contribuir para o trabalho no campo. Tendo passado o dia de São Barnabé e estando o tempo favorável, o povo de Harwood e Wakeland estava muito ocupado.

Na cabeça de InuYasha, os vassalos levaram a melhor no acordo. Aprender a empunhar uma arma era muito mais fácil do que manejar uma lâmina curva e afiada em meio a fileiras grossas de feno verde.

— Algo para beber? — ofereceu uma voz feminina conhecida, vinda de trás dele.

Ele virou-se para Kagome.

— Deve ter lido meus pensamentos, minha cara.

— Não é muito difícil adivinhar que, quando um homem interrompe seu trabalho para descansar, num dia quente, ele deve estar querendo uma bebida.

Ela sorriu de modo provocante para ele enquanto lhe servia uma caneca de cerveja. InuYasha chegou até a achar o comportamento dela coquete, mas logo supôs que devia estar imaginando coisas.

— O sol o bronzeou bem.

A voz rouca de Kagome demonstrava certa alegria quando ela percorreu as costas de InuYasha com o dedo, e os ombros até a cintura.

O homem espirrou violentamente a cerveja que trazia na boca.

Kagome não deu atenção à sua reação, mas seguiu falando, como se nada houvesse acontecido.

— Lembra-se de quando caímos no córrego, voltando de Breckland? Notei, então, que estava tão branco quanto a barriga de um peixe.

— Azul como o céu seria uma descrição melhor — murmurou ele.

— É, isso também. — Kagome soltou uma risada profunda, como se eles fossem dois amantes compartilhando algum gracejo íntimo. — Foi um milagre termos conseguido nos aquecer depois daquilo.

Nem tanto. InuYasha duvidava de que algum homem fosse capaz de segurar Kagome em seus braços a noite toda sem pegar fogo.

Depois de mais um longo gole da cerveja, ele devolveu a caneca para Kagome.

— Obrigado pela bebida. Agora, é melhor eu voltar a trabalhar antes que seus vassalos me acusem de estar fugindo de meus deveres.

Todos os traços de alegria maliciosa abandonaram o rosto dela. Seus olhos brilhavam com a antiga admiração de outrora.

— Não há ninguém nestas propriedades que não esteja a par do quanto você tem trabalhado por todos nós. Eu mesma estou impressionada com o que você já realizou.

— Eu prometi que daria o máximo de mim por você.

De repente, ele percebeu que era exatamente isso. Por ela. Mostrando-lhe, de centenas de maneiras pequenas e práticas, como lamentava o quanto a decisão que tomara cinco anos atrás custara à moça.

— Prometeu mesmo. — Ela pousou a caneca e a jarra na grama. — E assim o fez.

Estendendo a mão, ela acariciou a face de InuYasha e fitou seu rosto. À sua volta, as foices dos outros segadores cortavam a muralha de feno com golpes ritmados, enquanto no zumbido das abelhas ressoava uma doce promessa de mel. A fragrância dos trevos permeava o ar estival.

— Este é o seu lugar, InuYasha Taisho. Será que não consegue sentir isso, no seu âmago?

A música na voz de Kagome e o ardor de seu olhar prometiam algo ainda mais doce do que o mel. Um fruto maduro e suculento.

E, no entanto, proibido.

— Eu sinto — sussurrou ele. — De coração.

Por um instante, InuYasha entregou-se à carícia. Depois, relutantemente, afastou-se.

— Apesar disso, sei que jamais poderá ser.

O olhar dela vacilou ligeiramente quando ela baixou a mão. Naquele instante, sua indomável Kagome parecia insegura.

Mas por quê? Ele apenas dissera uma verdade, que sua natureza prática teria de admitir.

E, então, o instante de hesitação passou.

— Você sabe? Jamais poderá? — O desafio estava claro na voz dela. — Estas palavras estão carregadas de muito mais certeza do que a maioria dos homens é capaz, quando se refere ao futuro em tempos tão incertos.

O que ela estava tentando lhe dizer? Será que não conseguia perceber o quanto ele queria duvidar de seu destino?

— Só estou tentando ser prático, no tocante às minhas perspectivas. — Ele apanhou a foice do chão. — Isso não lhe agrada?

— Ter esperanças não é o mesmo que não ser prático.

— Esperanças de quê?

InuYasha virou-se e começou a dar vazão às suas frustrações no feno. Sentia-se capaz de cortar tudo sozinho. Apesar do esforço não lhe deixar muito fôlego, ele ainda foi capaz de dizer:

— Ambos sabemos que, mesmo que quisesse, não poderia ficar aqui.

— E você quer?

A pergunta de Kagome o irritou tanto que ele quase cortou o próprio pé. Não ousava responder. Ela o acharia por demais desprezível.

— Temos de terminar com esta safra de feno antes que o tempo piore ou Onigumo Naraku decida atacar. O feno vai alimentar nossos animais reprodutores durante o inverno. Este não é o momento para enigmas e fantasias.

InuYasha se arrependeu de suas palavras, e do tom no qual foram proferidas, no instante em que elas deixaram seus lábios. Mesmo assim, conteve o ímpeto de se desculpar, ou até de olhar para trás para vê-la indo embora furiosa. Ele não estaria lhe fazendo nenhum favor se permitisse que ela enveredasse por fantasias impossíveis. Além do mais, a visão de suas nádegas firmes balançando, conforme ela se afastava, poderia tentá-lo a enveredar por suas próprias fantasias.

Aquele homem! Kagome ficou seriamente tentada a batizá-lo com o restante da cerveja. E, para completar, quebrar a jarra sobre a sua cabeça.

Ela marchou para longe da campina resmungando pragas.

Sua mãe estava fora de si por achar que InuYasha Taisho poderia desejá-la novamente. E Kagome era uma tola ainda maior por se deixar convencer de algo de que deveria ter o bom senso de duvidar.

— Kagome! — ecoou a voz de Shippou atrás dela.

Ela se virou e, antes que tivesse tempo de conter sua fúria, disse:

— O que você quer agora?

Seu irmão, que vinha correndo na sua direção, na mesma hora se deteve.

— Só saber se posso ir nadar no lago com os outros meninos. Acabamos nossas tarefas e está muito quente. — Antes que ela pudesse responder, ele perguntou: — É por isso que está irritada? Porque está quente?

— Não estou irritada — insistiu Kagome. — Pode ir nadar com os outros meninos, mas nada de travessuras, ou um de vocês vai acabar se afogando.

Shippou ignorou a permissão que lhe fora concedida.

— Com quem está irritada? Houjo? InuYasha?

Seu rosto deve tê-la traído.

— Por quê? O que ele fez?

— Nada. — Kagome virou-se e continuou a caminhar na direção do castelo. — InuYasha não fez nada de errado. Seu herói é perfeito. Agora, vá nadar e me deixe em paz.

Desobediente como sempre, Shippou seguiu-a.

— Tenho certeza de que InuYasha não quis desagradá-la. Ele gosta tanto de você. Foi por isso que ele voltou e tem trabalhado tão duro.

Contra a sua vontade, Kagome reduziu a marcha.

— E-ele lhe disse isso?

— Disse! — confirmou Shippou, que só estava esperando uma desculpa para contar tudo a ela. — Ele disse que você é linda e inteligente... E algo sobre vinho condimentado.

Kagome ruborizou-se. Ela se recusava a olhar para o irmão, temendo revelar seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

— E por que ele lhe disse tudo isso?

— Porque perguntei se vocês dois iam se casar, agora que ele retornou.

— Shippou! Você não fez isso!

— Por que não? Qual o problema de eu perguntar? Sou o lorde de Wakeland, e você é minha irmã. Tenho o direito de saber.

— Preocupe-se em arrumar uma mulher para si mesmo quando crescer, fedelho, e não meta o nariz na minha vida! — Por mais que tivesse se esforçado, não conseguiu deixar de acrescentar: — O que InuYasha disse quando você perguntou se iríamos nos casar?

— Ele também ficou irritado. Disse que teria de partir após a colheita, e que você se casaria com o tipo de homem de que precisava. O que ele quis dizer, Kagome? InuYasha não é o tipo de homem de que você precisa? Ele já não é mais nosso inimigo, se é isso que a preocupa.

Por que InuYasha Taisho não conseguia enxergar algo que estava óbvio até mesmo para uma criança como Shippou?

— Ele falou mais alguma coisa?

— Só que há muito mais envolvido num casamento do que o fato de um homem e uma mulher gostarem um do outro. — O conceito parecia complexo demais para Shippou. — Ele disse que entenderei melhor quando crescer.

Kagome quase deixou cair a jarra quando escutou atribuída a InuYasha sua própria opinião sobre o casamento. Será que, por fim, sua estada fora dos muros da abadia lhe ensinara um pouco de sabedoria prática?

Ela virou-se para o irmão.

— InuYasha tem razão. Você entenderá quando for mais velho. Desculpe se fui brusca ainda há pouco. Sabe como é o meu gênio. Enfureço-me com a mesma rapidez com que me acalmo.

— Então não está mais zangada com InuYasha? Não vai mandá-lo embora?

Kagome olhou de volta para a campina. Se InuYasha aprendera a ter bom senso sobre o casamento, talvez houvesse uma chance para os dois. Quando respondeu ao irmão, estava falando tanto com ele quanto consigo mesma?

— Se InuYasha Taisho partir, será por decisão dele, não minha.

Shippou soltou um grito de alegria e correu para se juntar aos outros meninos. Logo sons de risadas, gritos e de água sendo espirrada cruzaram o ar.

E deram uma idéia a Kagome.

Quando terminou a segada, InuYasha mal conseguia erguer os braços ou cambalear a pequena distância que o separava do pátio de Harwood. Embora cansado de corpo, saboreava o contentamento espiritual de ter chegado ao fim de um dia produtivo. De uma maneira que nunca conseguira antes, começou a entender a preocupação de Toutousai Higurashi com coisas tão mundanas.

Um benefício trazido por um dia tão exaustivo com certeza seria uma noite de sono profundo e desprovido de sonhos. Pelo menos enquanto não ficasse se recordando dos dedos de Kagome traçando uma trilha provocante nas suas costas suadas. Ou da carícia na sua face.

Parece que, no final das contas, não teria uma noite tão tranqüila assim.

Atravessando o portão do castelo, InuYasha parou na ferraria para deixar a foice para ser afiada. Depois seguiu para os estábulos, onde sabia que encontraria água.

Duas noites atrás, juntara-se aos outros homens e meninos no lago, mas sua presença pareceu atenuar o divertimento. Na noite seguinte, lavara-se no cocho dos cavalos antes de adentrar o castelo.

Estava prestes a mergulhar a cabeça na água, quando escutou Kagome dizer:

— Será que Harwood está tão mal das pernas assim?

InuYasha endireitou-se e olhou na direção da voz. Não saberia dizer se estava mais surpreso pelo tom afável de sua voz ou pelo fato de ela ainda estar falando com ele.

Antes que pudesse perguntar o que ela queria dizer, Kagome acrescentou:

— Será que não podemos oferecer algo melhor do que um cocho de cavalo para o nosso senhor se lavar, depois de um dia de trabalho?

— Não sou mais o senhor de Harwood, Kagome. — Ele soltou um suspiro de impaciência. — Agora estas terras são suas. Lembra? — Ele repetiu em voz alta um outro pensamento que já lhe ocorrera. — Pelo menos até que tenha escolhido um marido. Aí elas serão dele.

— Esta propriedade pode ser minha por decreto real. — Kagome caminhou na direção de InuYasha. — Mas Harwood lhe pertence por direto de nascença e do coração. Percebo isso mais claramente a cada dia que passa. Acho que você também deve estar vendo isso.

É verdade, embora InuYasha desejasse que não fosse. Reconhecer este fato apenas tornaria as coisas muito mais difíceis quando chegasse a hora de abrir mão de tudo.

— Direito do coração? — Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo úmido. — Não me parece um conceito muito prático.

— Talvez não. — Ela deu de ombros. — Só sei o que eu sei. — Ela deu mais um passo na direção dele. — Perdoe-me por abordar isso ainda há pouco, quando estava no meio do seu trabalho. Teve razão ao me repreender. Não era a hora nem o lugar para tal conversa.

Mas que atrevida! Ela sabia que aquilo não passara de uma desculpa. Para as coisas que ela queria dizer, não havia hora nem local apropriados.

InuYasha apontou para o pátio do estábulo que os cercava.

— E acha que isso é melhor?

Ela sorriu.

— Pelo menos sei que vou ter toda a sua atenção, se que corra o risco de decepar o seu pé. Venha.

Ela lhe estendeu a mão.

— Será que pelo menos posso me lavar antes?

— É claro. — Contudo, contrariando as suas palavras, ela o puxou para longe dos cavalos, até um recanto tranqüilo atrás do estábulo.

Ali estavam um banquinho de três pernas, vários baldes de água e uma tina de madeira rasa, com algumas toalhas de linho penduradas nas bordas.

— E o que é isso? — perguntou InuYasha, soltando mão de Kagome.

— Será que não vê? É disso que eu estava falando. Um lugar melhor do que um cocho de cavalo para você se lavar. E um lugar melhor para conversarmos.

— Obrigado por ter se dado a tanto trabalho. — InuYasha sentou-se no banquinho. — Mas este não é um bom lugar para conversarmos.

— E posso perguntar por que não? — retrucou Kagome, plantando as mãos nos quadris. E que quadris. Nem estreitos demais, nem largos demais. Do tamanho exato para um homem abraçar.

InuYasha tentou tirar tais pensamentos da cabeça.

— Não banque a tola! Sabe muito bem o motivo.

Ela caminhou lentamente na direção dos baldes. Escutando o espirrar da água, InuYasha olhou para trás, no exato instante em que um pano molhado foi passado sobre seus ombros. Depois de um dia tão quente e cansativo, a sensação de frescor lhe roubou as palavras.

Kagome parecia ter palavras o suficiente para os dois.

— Porque é íntimo demais? — Ela direcionou o pano molhado na direção do peito desnudo de InuYasha, e sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido. — No passado, já fomos muito íntimos, está lembrado?

Se ao menos ele pudesse esquecer.

— Por acaso está tentando me seduzir? — Ele segurou o pulso dela. — A troco do quê? Para provar que pode fazê-lo? — InuYasha riu com amargura. — Então, pode ficar tranqüila. Isso não seria lá um grande desafio para você.

— Então, você me deseja? — Sua voz agora parecia inocente e insegura. — Como outrora já desejou? Para ficarmos juntos, como homem e mulher?

— Ah, sim. — Estava cansado demais para lutar contra o seu desejo. Era melhor não deixar dúvida alguma na mente dela. Ele inclinou a cabeça, alisando o braço dela com a face. — Mais do que quando éramos jovens. E você nem precisa se esforçar. Eu a desejo fervorosamente tanto quando está jantando quanto quando está tratando dos assuntos pertinentes à propriedade. Ou, Deus me ajude, quando está ajoelhada rezando.

— Fico tão feliz!

Kagome lhe abraçou o pescoço.

O volume delicioso de seus seios pressionou as costas de InuYasha, e sua face delicada roçou na face áspera dele.

— Eu o desejo da mesma maneira. Quando o vi na campina sem camisa, quase não consegui me conter.

— Será que não entende que isso não é motivo para ficar feliz? — Desvencilhando-se de seus braços, InuYasha ficou de pé. — Este tipo de desejo leva ao casamento. Não serve para um homem que pretende se tornar monge uma mulher que precisa guardar sua virgindade para o homem com quem vai se casar.

— E por que não posso me casar com você? — Kagome também se ergueu e o fitou nos olhos. — Deste modo poderemos ficar juntos, e você poderá ficar em Harwood que é o seu lugar.

Quando ela se oferecera para se casar com ele naquela agradável dia de primavera, nos claustros de Breckland, idéia já tentara InuYasha. Agora, depois de três meses ao lado de Kagome e fingindo ser o senhor de Harwood, ele ameaçava parti-lo em dois.

— Por que não pode se casar comigo? — InuYasha caminhou até a tina. — Nossa, mulher. Eu poderia enumerar os motivos até ficar sem fôlego, e ainda não teria lhe dado todos. — Ele desamarrou as jarreteiras, depois retirou meias. Usando apenas as calças de linho, afundou na tina — Então, venha. Despeje um pouco de água sobre mim vamos pôr tudo em pratos limpos. Percebo que não me deixará em paz enquanto não o fizermos.

— E você vai encontrar paz contrariando os próprios desejos? — Kagome jogou para InuYasha o pano e colocou as toalhas no chão. Depois, ergueu um dos baldes e, lentamente, despejou seu conteúdo sobre a cabeça de InuYasha.

— E o que acha que venho fazendo nos últimos cinco anos?

— Não me parecia estar tão em paz assim na abadia. Além do mais, agora, as coisas são diferentes do que eram quando partiu. Pergunte à minha mãe. Ela lhe dirá.

— Sua mãe?

A sensação da cascata de água sobre a sua pele era muito boa. InuYasha se esfregou com o pano.

— Ela acha que deveríamos nos casar. — Tendo esvaziado o balde sobre InuYasha, Kagome o colocou no chão. — Assim como Shippou, caso ele ainda não lhe tenha dito.

— Ele disse.

Será que, ao aceitar desposar Kagome, poderia estar recompensando a ela e à família? Cuidar deles da mesma maneira que lorde Toutousai teria feito se não houvesse morrido? InuYasha teria dado tudo para poder acreditar nisso. Mas que tipo de penitência era essa, fazer exatamente o que tanto desejava?

— Mais água? — perguntou ela. InuYasha curvou a cabeça.

— Por favor.

Ela levantou o segundo balde e começou a despejar a água sobre o homem.

— Este é o seu lugar, precisamos de você e desejamos um ao outro. Será que há motivo melhor para nos casarmos? Você disse para Shippou que há muito mais envolvido num casamento do que apenas... amor.

Ele devia ter adivinhado que haveria alguma explicação prática para aquela súbita vontade de se casar com ele.

— Vamos, então — disse ela. — Conte-me alguns desses motivos para não nos casarmos.

— Pois bem. — Se um dos fundamentos dela houvesse sido o amor, seus contra-argumentos não teriam pesado muito na balança. — Você mesma disse que enxergamos o mundo de maneiras diferentes. Provavelmente levaríamos um ao outro à loucura com nossas discussões.

Kagome rejeitou o argumento com uma leve risada.

— E que homem e mulher são idênticos? A vida seria muito monótona se isso fosse verdade. Além do mais, não temos discutido com tanta freqüência nem com tanta veemência nestas últimas semanas. Cada vez mais começo a entender os seus ideais e a respeitá-los. Na hora e no lugar certos.

À alfinetada gentil foi ainda mais difícil de resistir que ao seu encanto, se é que isso era possível.

Quando Kagome esvaziou o segundo balde, InuYasha sacudiu a água do cabelo, como um cão de caça saindo da chuva.

— Devo reconhecer que, neste ponto, você tem razão — Ele pegou a toalha e começou a se secar. — Mas há dezenas de outros pontos. E eles também são bons e práticos.

— Estou escutando.

— Nada tenho nesta vida — lembrou InuYasha, erguendo-se da tina. — O seu dote é uma enorme propriedade. Poderia ter um casamento vantajoso. Talvez até se unir a corte, onde teria uma vida tranqüila.

— Corte? Tranqüila? Está pescando com a isca errada, Taisho! Gosto do que tenho aqui. E estou mais do que disposta a dividir isso com um marido sem terras, se ele for capaz de me ajudar a administrar tudo, como você tem feito.

Se não tomasse cuidado, ela acabaria por convencê-lo. O fato de uma pequena e fraca parte de si querer ser persuadido em nada contribuía para a sua causa.

InuYasha pegou uma toalha do chão e a envolveu ao redor da cintura, para cobrir as calças molhadas.

— Não se esqueça de meu voto de abdicar de violência! Tive sorte até agora, mas tamanha sorte não pode durar muito. Mesmo que expulsemos Onigumo Naraku dos pântanos amanhã, ainda há muitos perigos no mundo. Você merece um marido que possa protegê-la, e aos seus filhos, não um homem de mãos atadas.

— Caso meu pai tivesse retornado de Lincoln aleijado, incapaz de defender a família, nós deveríamos ter lhe dado as costas? — Kagome sacudiu a cabeça. — Nem mesmo eu sou tão implacável. Soldados podem ser contratados. Você já provou ser capaz de liderar mesmo sem empunhar uma espada. Este é um dom raro que não deveria ser desperdiçado numa abadia. — Enquanto InuYasha considerava suas palavras, Kagome aproximou-se dele. — Talvez todos esses seus motivos não passem de desculpas, InuYasha, porque não me acha atraente. Porque não me quer como esposa.

— Eu a acho por demais atraente.

InuYasha puxou Kagome para si, e afundou o rosto no seu cabelo, deixando que as mãos percorressem o corpo dela, exaltando sua beleza com o toque.

Kagome não aceitou passivamente a investida de InuYasha. Ela aninhou a face de encontro ao peito desnudo dele, e também explorou seu corpo com as mãos.

— Esperei tanto por você, InuYasha Taisho. Mesmo quando não sabia que estava vivo. Você me fez esperar tanto.

Ele sabia que as respostas dela não satisfaziam por completo as suas reservas. Também não lhe revelara o motivo mais forte pelo qual o casamento deles seria impossível.

Mas o seu desejo claro por Kagome o manteve prisioneiro. Jamais desejara algo no mundo como a desejava naquele momento.

Lentamente, ficou de joelhos, agarrando-se a Kagome, beijando-lhe o rosto e o pescoço ao descer. Até sua face descansar de encontro aos generosos seios. Ela passou os dedos pelo cabelo molhado de InuYasha, apertando-o de encontro ao seu corpo.

Naquele instante, com o efeito de um balde de água fria atingindo o corpo quente, uma grande confusão se instalou no pátio. Em meio ao tropel dos cascos dos cavalos e gritos, InuYasha escutou alguém gritar: "Naraku!" e "Ataque!"

Relutante e quase dolorosamente, ele e Kagome se desvencilharam um do outro. Ela correu na direção do tumulto, e InuYasha se repreendeu por ter se permitido ser pego de surpresa.

No pátio, ele viu várias pessoas sendo ajudadas a apear dos cavalos. A maioria estava coberta de fuligem. Alguns estavam sangrando.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou Kagome, alcançando-os. — Quem são vocês, e de onde vieram? Estamos sendo atacados?

Um dos homens, que parecia ligeiramente familiar para InuYasha, sacudiu a cabeça.

— Ainda não, minha senhora. Viemos de Cambridge, O Lobo e sua matilha saquearam e queimaram a cidade.

**_Capítulo Doze_**

A princípio, quando a comoção interrompeu a doce insanidade de seu abraço com InuYasha, Kagome mal foi capaz de conter um grito de frustração.

Depois de muita hesitação e dúvidas, ela finalmente decidira o que queria, e se propusera a lutar por isso. InuYasha resistira valentemente. O bastante para tornar a sua eventual rendição ainda mais satisfatória. Que estonteante sensação de poder ela sentiu, por conseguir, com a força de sua paixão, colocar um homem tão poderoso de joelhos.

O ardor selvagem de seu toque e o furor de seus beijos incendiaram o desejo secreto que ela nutria por ele. Um desejo que se manifestara pela primeira vez na inocência da juventude e que, então, fora devastado por sua deserção, apenas para ficar adormecido pelos últimos cinco unos. Desde aquele dia em Wakeland, ele começou a florescer novamente, ainda mais viçoso por causa do longo período de inatividade.

E, quando enfim estava prestes a colher os frutos de sua paixão, o perigo ameaçou destruir tudo que mais prezava. Se Onigumo Naraku tivesse chegado a Harwood naquele instante, Kagome o teria atacado com as próprias mãos!

Ela fitou o rosto sujo de fuligem do homem que relatara que Cambridge fora saqueada e incendiada.

— Hakkaku Maru, é mesmo você?

— Sim, _lady _Kagome.

O homem musculoso de cabelos louros ajoelhou-se diante dela.

O segundo filho do ferreiro de Harwood. Ele partira havia três anos para exercer sua ocupação na cidade do rei Estevão. De vez em quando, ainda vinha visitar a família.

— O povo está fugindo da cidade em todas as direções, minha senhora. — O olhar do homem era vago, como se não estivesse enxergando o pátio de Harwood, mas as chamas que queimavam Cambridge. — Eu não sabia para onde ir.

— Fez bem em voltar para casa, jovem Hakkaku. — Kagome insistiu para que ele se levantasse. — Tem a nossa gratidão por nos trazer tão prontamente uma notícia de tal importância.

Por detrás dela, a mão de InuYasha veio repousar no seu ombro. Hakkaku Maru e os outros que o acompanharam de Cambridge lançaram-lhes olhares curiosos. InuYasha não lhes deu muita atenção.

O pessoal da aldeia e do castelo começou a se amontoar no pátio, alguns ainda molhados por terem estado nadando.

— Hiten, Jyaken, Kyukai! — a voz de InuYasha elevou-se sobre o murmúrio do pátio. — Peguem os cavalos e montem vigia nas estradas que vêm do leste! Kohaku, vá buscar as mulheres e crianças na aldeia e as traga para a segurança de Harwood.

Ele pediu que vários outros homens levassem as notícias até as mansões e a Wakeland.

— E eu, InuYasha? — Shippou apareceu, usando apenas as calças molhadas. — O que posso fazer? Devo me vestir e ir defender a estrada leste?

— Você vai se vestir!

Kagome estava pronta para pegar o irmão pelas orelhas. Mas, antes que pudesse dar um passo, a mão de InuYasha a conteve.

— Shippou, exatamente o homem que eu procurava. — InuYasha apontou para o castelo. — Siga para a sua torre de guarda o mais rápido possível e fique de olho no leste. Se avistar uma tropa de homens avançando daquela direção, deve me avisar imediatamente!

Kagome mal conseguiu reprimir a vontade de se virar e jogar os braços ao redor do pescoço de InuYasha. Ele achou uma maneira de colocar o seu irmão no lugar mais seguro de toda a propriedade, ao mesmo tempo em que convencia Shippou de que ele estava executando uma tarefa vital.

— Sim, meu senhor — respondeu Shippou, e correu na direção do castelo, detendo-se um instante para dizer: — Pode contar comigo, InuYasha!

— Estou contando. Não me desaponte.

Depois que o menino se foi, InuYasha gritou:

— Assim que todos os cavaleiros tiverem partido e os aldeões estiverem a salvo dentro das muralhas, fechem e barrem o portão.

Os homens se prontificaram a obedecê-lo com a mesma rapidez que Shippou. Ninguém parecia notar que ele estava quase nu, pois, nele, o ar de autoridade parecia uma armadura.

A despeito do perigo, uma sensação de segurança tomou conta de Kagome.

Depois de cuidar das medidas mais imediatas de defesa, InuYasha olhou para os refugiados de Cambridge.

— Estas pessoas precisam de comida e água, e de alguém para cuidar de seus ferimentos.

Antes que ele pudesse pedir ou ordenar a outra pessoa, Kagome se ofereceu.

— Eu cuidarei deles, e dos aldeões.

— Sei que cuidará.

Ele lhe lançou um breve sorriso sem humor. Nos se olhos brilhava a mais absoluta confiança nela, como se a presença da moça lhe transmitisse a mesma segurança que ele transmitia a ela.

Kagome se lembrou do que o abade Oyakata tinha dito sobre o que homens e mulheres de grande habilidade poderiam realizar juntos. Naquele instante, sentia-se capaz de mover montanhas.

E talvez até de capturar um lobo selvagem.

InuYasha olhou para si mesmo como se também houvesse esquecido que estava seminu.

— Preciso vestir algumas roupas. Depois gostaria de falar com Hakkaku Maru sobre o ataque de Naraku.

Por um instante, Kagome ficou olhando-o dirigir-se ao castelo, grata por InuYasha estar ali para tirar o pior dos fardos de seus ombros.

— Venham até o salão principal — ela pediu ao povo de Cambridge. — Cuidarei de vocês lá.

Alguns dos aldeões começaram a se aglomerar no pátio. Kagome chamou a atenção de duas senhoras idosas que eram versadas na arte da cura, e que não tinham filho para cuidar.

— Shiori, Kannon, podem me ajudar a cuidar destes pobres coitados?

Enquanto Hakkaku conduzia o povo de Cambridge através da ponte levadiça, Kagome elevou seu tom de voz, para ser escutada acima da crescente barulheira que vinha do pátio.

— Procurem um lugar para se acomodarem até que tenhamos atendido a todos. Mantenham as crianças longe dos portões e dos estábulos. Qualquer um que puder ser de ajuda na cozinha nos será de grande valia.

Pelas próximas horas, ela não teve muito tempo para pensar em InuYasha, ou em casamento, nem em nada que não fosse a sua próxima tarefa.

Enquanto cuidava dos feridos, escutou o povo de Cambridge descrevendo um dia que começara como tantos outros, apenas para acabar em chamas, terror e fuga.

Mais do que nunca, as histórias convenceram Kagome ele que ela e InuYasha deveriam se casar. E quanto mais cedo, melhor. Nesses dias perigosos e caóticos, não havia certeza alguma além do presente momento. Depois do que acabaram de ver, com certeza InuYasha também iria perceber isso.

A veste verde que a mãe estava bordando iria dar um belo vestido de casamento.

Quando a lua de verão elevou-se sobre a vigilante região do leste de Anglia, InuYasha Taisho olhou para o oeste do alto da torre de vigia de Harwood. Ele suspirou, quando os músculos tensos relaxaram pela primeira vez em horas. Estava finalmente convencido de que Onigumo Naraku e sua horda de bandidos não estavam a caminho de Harwood naquele exato momento.

InuYasha olhou para o jovem Shippou, ainda usando apenas as calças.

— Você executou bem a sua parte, rapaz. Duvido que sejamos importunados antes da alvorada. Um ataque noturno sempre favorece os defensores, desde que estejam de sobreaviso, como nós estamos. Naraku pode ser perverso, mas não é tolo. Vá se vestir e comer alguma coisa, antes que sua irmã venha ralhar comigo por estar maltratando você.

Embora o estômago de Shippou estivesse guinchando de fome, ele não parecia estar com pressa.

— Você acha que atacarão amanhã, InuYasha?

— Duvido.

Ele rezava para que o ataque a Cambridge houvesse temporariamente saciado a ânsia por violência de Naraku. Embora a cada dia InuYasha ficasse mais confiante na habilidade deles em rechaçar um ataque, a sobrevivência de Harwood dependia da colheita da safra do verão. Enquanto o grão permanecesse no campo, estaria vulnerável a incêndios, roubo ou até a ser pisoteado.

— Ainda não temos nada que valha a pena ser roubado — acrescentou InuYasha. — Quando Naraku julgar que temos, já espero ter armazenado a maior parte longe alcance dele.

Shippou parecia desapontado. Talvez, tolamente, lamentasse a perda da oportunidade de entrar em combate.

No que dependesse de InuYasha, o jovem jamais teria tal oportunidade.

— Você já comeu? — perguntou o menino, quando começou a descer para o salão principal.

— Ainda não. Já vou descer. Por ora, prefiro aproveitar o ar fresco da noite.

— Então, boa noite.

— Boa noite, Shippou. Descanse bem. Nos próximos dias, teremos muito a fazer.

O menino já descera vários degraus, quando um ou pensamento ocorreu a InuYasha.

— Sabe, alguns hectares de grão valem muito mais que qualquer campo de batalha. E é neles que obterem a nossa maior vitória contra o Lobo dos Pântanos.

Shippou bocejou e seguiu o seu caminho.

— Ainda prefiro atirar flechas do que manejar a enxada ou cortar feno.

A declaração não surpreendeu InuYasha. Na idade de Shippou só queria saber de cavalgar, caçar e apreender a arte da guerra.

Sacudindo a cabeça diante da insensatez da juventude, InuYasha fitou a noite através da janela.

Será que alguém recolhera a tina e os baldes que estavam atrás do estábulo? Parecia fazer semanas desde que se banhara em vez de horas. A chegada dos refugiados de Cambridge estilhaçara algo frágil e precioso. Eles o fizeram se lembrar de por que a idéia de se casar com Kagome era uma perigosa insensatez.

De algum modo precisava encontrar forças para resistir a sua persuasão sedutora. Ou talvez devesse cortar seus esforços pela raiz e convencê-la a desistir de vez dele como marido.

Atrás de si, InuYasha escutou delicados passos subindo as escadas.

— Vá jantar, Shippou, e depois vá para a cama.

— Um bom conselho, Taisho — retrucou Kagome. — Talvez você mesmo deva segui-lo.

O aroma de cebolas lembrou a InuYasha quanto tempo fazia desde que havia comido pela última vez.

— Guardei um pouco do jantar para você. — Kagome estendeu-lhe a tigela de madeira. — Vamos, coma enquanto está quente.

— Obrigado. — InuYasha serviu-se de uma colherada do guisado espesso, saboreando o sabor combinado de coelho, feijão, legumes e ervas. — Você tem sido muito atenciosa hoje. Levando-me cerveja no campo, preparando o meu banho e, agora, servindo-me o jantar.

Ela aproximou-se até ficar ao lado dele, olhando para a muralha lá fora, com o quadril roçando na sua coxa.

— Se me tomar como esposa, atenderia a todas as suas necessidades, meu senhor.

Suas palavras e sua proximidade levaram InuYasha a um nível de excitação comparável a uma fome devoradora ou uma sede insuportável. Mas ele não ousava deixá-la saciar tal desejo.

Afastou-se dela, interrompendo o contato entre os dois.

— Não. Por favor, agora não.

Sentia-se como se estivesse pedindo misericórdia a um adversário mais forte. A idéia afligia InuYasha, mas ele não tinha outra escolha.

— O que há de errado com agora? Está tranqüilo aqui — O tom de voz de Kagome estava carregado de frustração. — E é privado.

InuYasha devorou o guisado de coelho como se este magicamente pudesse lhe dar forças para resistir. Tudo o que tornava a torre da guarda um campo de batalha tão favorável para Kagome o colocava em franca desvantagem.

Ela ficou em silêncio, enquanto ele acabava de comer. Depois, num sussurro rouco que pareceu acariciar a pele dele, disse:

— Você foi magnífico hoje.

— Só fiz o que era necessário. Como você mesma vem fazendo nos últimos cinco anos bem melhor do que eu, pois não foi treinada para isso, como eu.

— Foi mais do que treinamento, InuYasha. Deve ter visto isso. Foi o exercício de um dom.

— Só espero que esse dom e todas as nossas precauções sejam o suficiente para frustrar o Lobo e sua as histórias das provações pelas quais o povo de Cambridge passou abalou a minha fé.

— Bem, a fé que tenho em você é o suficiente para nós dois, InuYasha Taisho. Fé em que é um líder capaz e fé em que dará um ótimo marido.

Conte-lhe a verdade!, insistia a consciência de InuYasha. Saber que ele matara o pai dela com certeza daria um fim a toda essa história de casamento.

— Kagome...

Ela se virou para ele.

— Sim?

Não conseguiria fazê-lo. Saber disso a magoaria por demais. Assim como a Shippou e sua mãe. Reabriria feridas que já estavam quase curadas. Embora se desprezasse por destruir seu ideal de verdade, tal desdém era o preço que pagaria de bom grado para proteger aqueles que mais prezava.

As palavras do abade Oyakata desceram sobre seus pensamentos como uma bênção.

A vida seria muito mais fácil para nós, pobres pecadores, se todas as nossas escolhas fossem apenas entre o certo e o errado. Com demasiada freqüência precisamos abrir uma trilha pedregosa entre dois acertos completamente diferentes. Ou cometer um pequeno mal para evitar um maior ainda.

O preço de tal ambigüidade era a paz de espírito que vinha da certeza... e talvez da virtude. Será que realmente estava em paz na abadia? Kagome alegara que não, e, agora, InuYasha começava a duvidar.

E se a deixasse decidir? Ela parecia certa de qual era o lugar dele e do que deveriam fazer. De uma coisa InuYasha não tinha dúvidas: ela, com certeza, não poderia piorar a situação que ele criara entre os dois.

A escolha que ele estava prestes a lhe oferecer os separaria para sempre, ou lhes daria a chance de reconquistar algo que haviam perdido e amargamente pranteado.

Será que o homem não ia falar nunca? Cada instante de silêncio que passava deixava Kagome mais ansiosa.

Será que o pressionara demais com sua conversa sobre casamento? Será que ele arriscaria desagradar o abade e retornaria a Breckland agora mesmo? Ela rezava para que não.

Por fim, InuYasha começou a falar.

— Quando abri mão de minhas terras... e de você, para honrar meu juramento de lealdade à imperatriz, você disse que não lhe deixei escolha. Isso é verdade.

Só isso? Kagome apoiou-se na muralha, quando suas pernas bambearam de alívio.

— Não se preocupe, InuYasha. O que passou, passou. Eu mesma não deveria ter ficado tão obcecada com a questão, a ponto de ficar amarga. O ontem já se foi, e o amanhã pode não chegar para nós. O que importa é o hoje.

InuYasha abaixou-se para pousar a tigela e a colher no chão da torre da guarda. Quando se endireitou novamente, tomou a mão dela na sua.

— Uma maneira bem prática de ver as coisas. O ontem pode já ter ido embora, mas podemos aprender com se erros e tentar repará-los. Cinco anos atrás, não lhe dei uma escolha, porque estava tentando protegê-la. Se tivesse me escolhido, em vez de a sua família, tive receio de que jamais se perdoaria.

O significado de suas palavras atingiu Kagome. Ela culpara por abandoná-la sem mesmo uma palavra. Mas se tivesse pedido para ela ir com ele? Qual teria sido a sua escolha, e como ela teria convivido com sua decisão?

— Se tivesse vindo comigo... — InuYasha não parecia acreditar nesta possibilidade. Se ao menos ele soubesse — ... como teríamos sobrevivido sem as minhas terras? Não poderia ter lhe pedido tal sacrifício.

Em Breckland, InuYasha dissera praticamente a mesma coisa para o abade Oyakata. Mas Kagome estava ressentida demais para acreditar nele. Lentamente, começara a ficar disposta a esquecer o passado.

Agora se via pronta para perdoar e precisando ser perdoada.

InuYasha outrora a amara o suficiente para permitir que Kagome o odiasse, em vez de oferecer-lhe uma escolha que poderia ter despedaçado seu coração.

— Embora tivesse apenas as melhores das intenções, percebo agora que errei — ele admitiu.

— Mesmo?

— Mesmo. Deveria ter confiado na sua coragem e no seu bom senso. Oferecer-lhe a escolha poderia não ter mudado nada do que aconteceu, mas, pelo menos, minha partida não teria feito com que duvidasse de si mesma. — Gentilmente, ele levou a mão à face dela. — Quem sabe se você não teria encontrado uma saída para o meu dilema, já que sempre foi capaz de perceber as nuances de cinza entre o preto e o branco.

Kagome gostaria de ter tanta confiança no próprio julgamento quanto ele demonstrava.

— Não se menospreze. — Ela inclinou o rosto e beijou a mão de InuYasha. — Fizesse chuva ou sol, você sempre defendeu os bons valores, como verdade, honra, integridade, paz. E sempre o fez sem se importar com o que isso lhe custaria. Nosso país não estaria dividido por conflitos agora se mais homens, em ambos os lados, compartilhassem de sua integridade.

— Não me elogie tanto. Não sou o mesmo homem que você admirava quando criança.

— Eu sei. A princípio, isso me irritava. Queria encontrá-lo exatamente como me lembrava de você. Não queria que tivesse mudado, mesmo que eu o tivesse. Que tola eu fui.

— Posso me equiparar e até superá-la em matéria de tolices — admitiu InuYasha. — Eu queria que você não tivesse mudado, mas não me lembrava de verdade de você. Pergunto-me se não imaginei aquela Kagome porque seria mais fácil de resistir a ela do que à verdadeira. Desta vez, colocarei a escolha nas suas mãos — disse ele, segurando ambas as mãos de Kagome nas suas. — Prometo não me ofender com qualquer que seja a sua decisão.

— Já sei o que vou escolher.

Se ele não lhe estivesse segurando as mãos com tanta força, ela já teria jogado os braços ao redor de seu pescoço.

— É o que você pensa — retrucou InuYasha —, mas preste atenção. Se eu ficar, se nos casarmos, retornarei ao mundo, e as obrigações deste voltarão a valer.

— O que está dizendo, InuYasha? — Kagome não poderia ter ficado mais triste se ele a houvesse ameaçado de morte. — Que mesmo com tudo que seu juramento à imperatriz lhe custou, ainda não aprendeu sua lição?

— Ainda há pouco, você não considerava meus ideais tão tolos. — Ele soltou as mãos dela quase relutantemente. — Nem os sacrifícios que eu estava disposto a fazer por eles.

— Isso é diferente!

— Como? Porque está no passado? Porque nada lhe custou?

— Nada me custou? Como pode dizer isso? Sua decisão de apoiar a imperatriz me custou mais do que a você. Todos os dias pelos últimos cinco anos.

— É verdade. Perdoe-me por sugerir o contrário. Para mim, o mais difícil de agüentar foi saber o quanto tudo isso lhe custou. Ainda mais que não teve a mínima escolha.

E que escolha ele estava lhe oferecendo agora?

— Por favor, tente entender, mesmo que não consiga me apoiar. Se eu oferecer e renegar minha lealdade ao meu bel-prazer, ela perderá todo o seu valor. Eu perderei todo o meu valor.

Kagome estivera tão perto de recuperar tudo que perdera cinco anos atrás. Tão insanamente perto de conquistar o homem que desejava com todas as fibras de seu ser. Agora, ser frustrada no último instante...

E, no entanto, parte dela, contra a vontade e o seu bom senso, realmente entendia. Um InuYasha Taisho infiel aos seus ideais não seria o InuYasha Taisho que ela conhecia e admirava, e de quem gostava.

Se tentasse falar agora, com todas as emoções conflitantes em ebulição em seu íntimo, provavelmente acabaria gritando, ou ralhando, ou praguejando. Ela envolveu o próprio corpo com os braços e ficou em silêncio.

Aproveitando a oportunidade de expor o seu ponto de vista, InuYasha prosseguiu:

— O rei Estevão não vai querer Harwood nas mãos de um de seus opositores. Fiquei surpreso que você não houvesse pensado nisso quando fez a sua oferta em troca da minha ajuda contra Naraku.

— Eu pensei. Mas achei que sua alteza estaria ocupado demais com outros assuntos para se preocupar com uma única propriedade. Acredito que, no fim, os Angevinos acabarão com o trono, através do filho de Matilde, Henrique. Se conseguíssemos passar despercebidos até então, seu serviço a favor da imperatriz nos seria muito útil.

— É por isso que quer se casar comigo? — InuYasha perguntou, depois de uma longa pausa durante a qual questionou os motivos de Kagome. — Está se cobrindo de apostas por todos os lados para que não possa perder?

É claro que não! Pelo menos, não agora. Mas visto que o futuro deles não parecia muito promissor, ela não podia arriscar revelar a InuYasha seus verdadeiros motivos.

— Você faz parecer que estou cometendo um crime — retrucou ela. — Não estou. O verdadeiro crime é esta guerra que se abateu sobre nós. Ninguém pode julgar o que fazemos para sobreviver e proteger aqueles que dependem de nós. Muito menos os que não pensam em como suas ações nobres afetarão os outros.

— Tem razão ao dizer que não posso julgar ninguém No final das contas, o seu método pode acabar fazendo mal a menos pessoas. Gostaria de poder adotá-lo, mas não posso.

InuYasha parecia desolado.

— Mas, vamos — disse ele. — Está ficando tarde. Temos um longo dia pela frente amanhã, e Deus sabe o que a sorte nos trará. Vamos esclarecer logo isso e nos resignarmos com as nossas escolhas. Você se casará comigo mesmo sabendo que corre o risco de o rei Estevão privá-la de Harwood?

— Por que pergunta? Sabe que não posso. O que seria de minha mãe e de Shippou, de meus vassalos e dos arrendatários? Não posso renegá-los.

— Não, não pode. E não o faria nem se a imperatriz me oferecesse uma propriedade magnífica na região oeste do país em troca desta.

— Não.

Da escuridão onde InuYasha se encontrava veio o último som que Kagome esperava escutar — o de uma risada que acabou por terminar num suspiro.

— Esta não é uma maneira muito prática de ver as coisas. Certa vez você me disse que não tinha ideais, que não se importava com nada que não pudesse comer, beber, vestir ou gastar.

— Disse, e daí?

InuYasha sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não é verdade. Você tem um ideal, talvez até dois que têm precedência sobre tudo o mais. Na sua defesa, não hesitaria em ir contra tudo e contra todos.

Ela estava prestes a pedir para que ele parasse de falar bobagens, quando as próximas palavras dele lhe paralisaram a língua.

— Lealdade e responsabilidade. Para com a sua família e seu povo. Eu dou um enorme valor à lealdade àqueles que estão acima de mim. Àqueles a quem dei a minha palavra. Já você preza a lealdade àqueles que dependem de você. Isso é muito mais abnegado, pois pelo menos tenho a esperança de lucrar com a minha lealdade.

— Não tente me lisonjear para suavizar o golpe! — Kagome se afastou de InuYasha, embora ele não tivesse feito menção de se aproximar dela. — Não podemos ficar juntos.

— Por escolha sua.

Kagome virou-se para ocultar suas lágrimas.

— Não zombe de mim! — Ela desceu correndo as escadas, apoiando-se na parede para não cair. — Sabe que não tive escolha.

As últimas palavras de InuYasha a acompanharam.

— Eu também não.

...

_Poxa vida, logo agora que tava indo tudo tão bem, né? ¬¬'_

_Desculpa a demora, gente. Estive viajando, por isso pra compensar postei dois capítulos hoje. Beijos =)_

_..._

**Srta Kagome Taisho **- Viu só? Quando a gente achava que eles já estavam se ajeitando... puf!... uma reviravolta dessas =/_  
><em>

Foi muito lindo o que ele disse ao Shippou, num foi? Acho que o coração da Kagome se derreteu todinho *-* (ai, se fosse eu T.T)

Quando você postou a review, eu já tinha lido e respondido Amor de uma noite, hehe. Não perdi tempo xD

Beijo! ^^

**malu** - Que bom que está gostando da história! Seja bem-vinda xD

Ela lutou por ele, né? Mas ele colocou ela num dilema... Vamos ver como eles vão se resolver agora.

Beijinhos e até o próximo capítulo :]


	11. Chapter 13

_**Capítulo Treze**_

Nos dias seguintes, o povo de Harwood continuou o seu trabalho com a respiração presa e os ouvidos atentos a qualquer sinal de alarme. Mas nenhum ocorreu.

Mais alguns refugiados de Cambridge chegaram a pé. Eles relataram que os homens de Naraku recuaram de volta para os pântanos assim que terminaram de saquear tudo que poderiam carregar e incendiaram o resto. Havia rumores de que o rei Estevão estava a caminho, mas ninguém acreditava muito na sua capacidade de conter o monstro que soltara.

As medas de feno secaram e foram transportadas para o anexo de pedra que InuYasha ordenou que construíssem no pátio. Houve um pouco de resistência ao seu plano de armazenar o grosso da safra em Harwood. Mesmo após oitenta anos sob o regime justo dos Taisho e dos Higurashi, ainda havia ressentimento e desconfiança entre os vassalos saxões e os lordes normandos.

InuYasha lhes oferecera uma dura escolha. Poderiam confiar o feno e os grãos ao castelo, onde seriam racionados e lhes seriam entregues em cotas quinzenais. Ou poderiam arriscar a perder toda a safra para os saqueadores de Naraku. Depois disso, ninguém preferiu armazenar toda a sua safra na própria propriedade.

Quem dera a escolha que oferecera a Kagome houvesse sido igualmente feliz.

Os serviçais, os vassalos, e até o irmão, eram capazes de nem ter notado a mudança nela após a noite em que ela e InuYasha conversaram na torre da guarda. Ela prosseguia com a mesma irredutibilidade de sempre, mas seus olhos já não tinham o mesmo brilho, nem seu caminhar o mesmo vigor.

InuYasha daria quase tudo para recuperá-los. Qualquer coisa menos a única que realmente seria eficaz.

À medida que Lammastide se aproximava, todos se preparavam para a Missa do Pão e os longos dias de trabalho que teriam pela frente para colher a safra dos grãos. InuYasha olhava para o céu preocupado, torcendo para que a estiagem prosseguisse. Também mantinha os ouvidos atentos a qualquer sinal de ataque. Havia muito dependendo da continuidade da paz e do brilhar do sol.

— InuYasha, você soube? — perguntou Shippou correndo na direção dele. — Minha mãe veio de Wakeland para o Lammas!

— São boas notícias, rapaz — respondeu InuYasha com falsa alegria.

_Lady _Kaede não fizera segredo de sua intenção de casar a filha. InuYasha imaginava uma comemoração de Lammas recheada de sermões bem-intencionados sobre sua incompatibilidade com a vida na abadia e sobre como ele era necessário aqui em Harwood. Insinuações descaradas sobre como ele e Kagome trabalhavam bem juntos.

Mas InuYasha poderia muito bem suportar tudo, desde que a presença da mãe ajudasse a alegrar um pouco Kagome. Contanto que o tópico dos lindos filhos que os dois teriam não fosse abordado. Este era um ponto por demais sensível para ele.

— Sabe quanto tempo sua mãe pretende ficar?

Shippou aparentemente não escutou a pergunta. O menino olhava para além de InuYasha, na direção do oeste, onde uma estrada estreita cortava duas plantações de grãos.

— O que será que aconteceu?

InuYasha virou-se para ver um cavalo galopando na direção do castelo. Sentiu um calafrio na espinha ao correr para interceptar o cavaleiro.

— Que notícias nos traz? — gritou para Bankotsu Tai, quando o jovem magro deteve o cavalo. — Um ataque?

— Acho que não, meu senhor. Pelo menos, espero que não. Detivemos um cavaleiro solitário se dirigindo para cá sob a bandeira de trégua. Diz chamar-se Kouga Shigami e diz que quer falar com _lady _Kagome.

Kouga Shigami? InuYasha conhecia o nome. O homem tinha quase a sua idade e outrora fora dono de propriedades na fronteira deste condado com Norfolk. Por que viera sozinho sob a bandeira da paz? E o que poderia querer com Kagome?

— O que fizeram com ele?

Bankotsu indicou a estrada de Cambridge com a cabeça.

— Ele está a caminho, meu senhor. Está vindo escoltado. Vim na frente avisá-lo. Quais são suas ordens?

— Vende seus olhos para que ele não possa ver muito de nossa safra nem de nossas defesas.

— Como quiser, lorde Taisho.

Bankotsu fez menção de retornar com a montaria, mas InuYasha ainda gritou:

— Apenas um será o suficiente para escoltar um homem vendado. Mande os outros voltarem a seus postos. Isto pode ser um truque para nos distrair enquanto uma força maior se aproxima por trás. Enviarei alguns homens para auxiliá-los.

Kagome veio correndo, segurando a barra da saia para não tropeçar.

— O que aconteceu? Soube que um cavaleiro...

— Ainda não parece ser nada sério. — InuYasha tentou tranqüilizá-la, mas todos os seus sentidos estavam alertas.

— Um homem chamado Kouga Shigami está a caminho para vê-la. Ele vem sozinho, sob a bandeira da trégua.

— Kouga Shigami? — Kagome disse o nome num tom hesitante e reservado, como se temesse que ele lhe queimasse a língua.

— Você o conhece?

— Conheci. Pouco depois que você partiu, ele veio me fazer a corte.

— É mesmo? — InuYasha tentou se convencer de que não tinha o direito de se sentir descontente. Isso não o impediu de fincar as unhas na palma da própria mão. — E por que não aceitou?

— E por que quer saber?

Ela ainda não entendia, mesmo depois de ele lhe dar uma amostra de escolhas impossíveis?

— Porque pode nos dar uma idéia do que o homem quer com você agora.

Ela ponderou por um instante, e depois admitiu que ele tinha razão.

— Se realmente quer saber, meu pai o mandou embora. Ele disse que eu não deveria agir precipitadamente, que você poderia mudar de idéia e voltar para nós.

— Entendo.

InuYasha virou-se e cobriu os olhos, fitando a direção oeste. Mas era apenas uma desculpa para evitar olhar para Kagome.

Depois de todo o desgosto que levou a sua partida e que a cercara, Toutousai Higurashi ainda estava disposto a aceitar o seu pródigo filho adotivo de volta, e até a permitir que ele desposasse sua adorada filha.

A noção surpreendeu e comoveu InuYasha.

Kagome também olhou para oeste.

— Ouvi dizer que ele se uniu a Onigumo Naraku, depois que ambos perderam suas terras. — Quando InuYasha se arriscou a olhar para ela, notou que a moça franzia a testa. — O que será que ele quer desta vez? — sussurrou ela.

O que realmente trouxera Kouga Shigami a Harwood?, indagou-se Kagome ao observar o homem aproximando-se, vendado, com o cavalo sendo puxado por Bankotsu Tai. E quantos outros homens poderiam se portar tão arrogantemente confiantes em situação tão vulnerável?

Será que viera espionar suas defesas ou exigir sua rendição? Em ambos os casos acabaria desapontado. E ela tinha uma surpresa para ele que, com certeza, daria fim à sua arrogância.

Quando os cavalos se detiveram diante deles, InuYasha indagou:

— O que o traz aqui, senhor? É verdade que serve ao traidor Naraku?

Kouga Shigami nem tentou tirar a venda, o que sugeria que não se incomodaria de usá-la até que o convidassem a removê-la.

Ele inclinou a cabeça na direção da voz de InuYasha.

— Só responderei as perguntas da própria senhora de Harwood.

— Olhe como fala, homem. — A voz de InuYasha cortou o ar estival. — Ou terá de esperar muito antes de o levarmos à presença de _milady._

Até aquele momento, Kagome deixara InuYasha exercitar a sua autoridade de bom grado, pois era menos responsabilidade sobre os seus ombros. Mas desta vez ela se ressentiu.

O que lhe dava o direito de se meter em assuntos que poderiam afetar sua família e seu povo, muito após a sua partida?

Ela se empertigou e adotou um tom de voz imperioso que faria jus à própria imperatriz Matilde.

— Vejo que temos um convidado para o Festival Lammastide. Perdoe nossa falta de cortesia, lorde Shigami, por recebê-lo desta maneira, mas vivemos em uma época perigosa. Devemos ser cautelosos, mesmo ao receber antigos amigos.

Um ligeiro sorriso arrogante se desenhou nos lábios do homem, provavelmente à custa de InuYasha.

— Ficarei feliz em aceitar a sua hospitalidade, _lady _Kagome. Após o banquete, gostaria de lhe falar sobre um assunto de grande importância para nós dois.

— Como quiser, senhor. — Kagome dirigiu as próximas palavras a Bankotsu Tai. — Peça para levarem o cavalo do nosso convidado para o estábulo, depois o conduza ao salão principal. Lá, ele poderá remover a venda. Que lhe seja servida toda a comida e bebida que ele desejar, e que lhe seja oferecida toda a cortesia. Fique por perto para atender seus desejos.

Bankotsu era esperto o bastante para saber que isso significava manter um guarda armado vigiando o prisioneiro bem tratado.

O vassalo de Kagome olhou hesitante da moça para InuYasha, e depois de volta para a senhora de Harwood. Pelo canto do olho, Kagome viu InuYasha discretamente assentindo com a cabeça, confirmando suas ordens. Ai dele se não confirmasse!

Porém, quando os dois homens se afastaram, a história foi outra.

— O que está fazendo? Não tem idéia de como aquele homem pode ser perigoso? Ele provavelmente veio espionar Harwood!

— Se Kouga Shigami veio nos espionar, não verá muito do salão principal. Para falar a verdade, poderá ter uma falsa impressão, baseada no que lhe mostrarmos.

Se ela esperava que suas palavras fossem irritar InuYasha, ficou decepcionada. Em vez disso, os olhos dele brilharam e um sorriso de surpreendente intensidade transformou o seu rosto anguloso.

— O abade Oyakata tinha razão sobre você, Kagome. É mesmo uma mulher notável.

Uma sensação inebriante, mas com um sabor agridoce, tomou conta dela.

— Poupe suas lisonjas! Como vou conseguir parar de gostar de você, se insiste em dizer este tipo de coisa?

InuYasha ficou sério.

— Precisamos parar de gostar um do outro?

— Precisamos, se é para termos esperança de algum dia conhecermos a paz. Quando chegar o dia de você deixar Harwood, quero poder dizer para mim mesma "E já vai tarde!", e não... — Kagome forçou-se a ficar calada. Já dissera mais do que devia.

— E não... o quê? — perguntou InuYasha.

E não me sentir como se você houvesse arrancado o meu coração do peito e levado consigo.

— Por que quer saber? Você provou que estava certo. Jamais poderemos nos casar enquanto nossas lealdades nos forçarem a tomar direções opostas.

InuYasha fez menção de tomar a mão dela nas suas, mas, no último instante, se conteve.

— Pode acreditar que não obtenho prazer nem satisfação de nosso dilema.

— Eu sei. — A dor que via nos olhos dele espelhava a sua própria. Se ele se sentia tão obrigado pelo seu juramento quanto ela se sentia pelo próprio dever, Kagome podia não ser capaz de entendê-lo, mas, com certeza, podia compadecer-se dele. — Não quero lhe rogar pragas, mas é tão difícil aceitar tudo isso. — Com um esforço supremo, ela mudou de assunto. — Agora, vamos deixar nossos desapontamentos para outro dia e nos concentrar no que deve ser feito.

InuYasha recomeçou a sorrir, e depois ficou sério.

— Farei o possível para ser prático. Convidarei alguns homens da aldeia e alguns dos refugiados de Cambridge para se juntarem a nós no banquete.

Com um aceno, Kagome aprovou o seu plano.

— Distribua armas pelo maior número possível deles. Vou falar com o cozinheiro para ver como podemos incrementar a nossa refeição. Quero que Kouga Shigami parta convencido de que estamos bem alimentados, bem guarnecidos, bem armados e prontos para rechaçar qualquer ataque.

InuYasha concordou.

— Como qualquer lobo, Naraku vai preferir atacar alvos mais fracos.

O povo de Harwood parecia tudo, menos fraco, quando saiu marchando em procissão da igreja da aldeia, após a tradicional missa para abençoar a colheita. Shippou ia orgulhosamente à frente, carregando o simbólico feixe de trigo, enquanto os aldeões e alguns dos moradores dos arredores cantavam o hino da colheita.

A princípio, a atmosfera do banquete estava sensivelmente pesada, com vários olhares zangados sendo dirigidos ao "convidado" de Kagome. Ela se ergueu de seu assento e bateu palmas bem alto.

— Música, enquanto comemos!

Ela tentou evitar fitar InuYasha, mas, mesmo assim, seu olhar insistia em ir na direção dele. E, embora se esforçasse para não permitir que o olhar de aprovação do homem a agradasse, ele definitivamente a agradava.

Três gaitas de fole começaram a ecoar sua música animada pelo salão. Assim que a comida e bebida foram servidas, o povo de Harwood se esqueceu de Kouga Shigami e se concentrou em se divertir.

Pela primeira vez desde a chegada inesperada de _lady _Kaede, Kagome sentiu-se grata pela companhia falante da mãe. _Lady _Kaede parecia desconhecer a reputação duvidosa de Kouga Shigami. Mas, como conhecera a falecida mãe do homem na sua juventude, ela tagarelou um bocado sobre um assunto seguro.

Kagome estava ansiosa para aproveitar o banquete. A cada dia que se passara desde o ataque de Naraku a Cambridge, ela se permitira ficar um pouco mais esperançosa de que suas propriedades seriam poupadas. A chegada de seu convidado abalou o seu otimismo frágil e infundado.

Quando todos já pareciam estar satisfeitos, Kagome chamou Houjo Baka e sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido.

— Peça aos músicos para continuarem a tocar no pátio. Insista para que todos os sigam. Preciso ter uma conversa tranqüila com o nosso convidado.

O castelão, prontamente, cumpriu as ordens. Logo, o salão principal esvaziou-se. Quando as serviçais vieram tirar a mesa, Kagome insistiu para que elas se juntassem aos outros lá fora. Depois olhou para a outra extremidade da mesa.

— Você também pode ir, Shippou.

— Não me importo de ficar.

InuYasha lançou um olhar para Shippou.

— Sua irmã falou que você pode ir.

Com um suspiro de alguém que é sempre menosprezado, Shippou levantou-se da mesa.

— Muito bem. A propósito, não se esqueçam de que um dia serei o senhor de Wakeland. Na minha ausência, é melhor não tomarem nenhuma decisão que afete minha propriedade.

— Isso nada tem a ver com você.

Kagome torcia para estar falando a verdade, pois não fazia idéia do que Kouga Shigami queria discutir com ela.

Após a saída de Shippou, ela não agüentou mais o suspense.

— Meu senhor, quando chegou, pediu para falar comigo. Estou preparada para escutá-lo agora.

Kouga fez um gesto na direção dos outros ocupantes da mesa — InuYasha, sua mãe, Houjo Baka, padre Myouga e o sacerdote de Harwood, o padre Tsukumo.

— Preferia ter tido um pouco mais de privacidade para lhe falar, mas não importa. — Ele se ergueu e contornou a mesa, ficando de frente para Kagome. — _Lady _Kagome Higurashi de Harwood, venho pedir-lhe que me conceda a honra de sua mão em casamento.

A mão fechada de InuYasha bateu violentamente na mesa.

Kagome ficou boquiaberta. Com algum esforço, recompôs-se. Com esforço ainda maior, ela respondeu:

— M-mas o senhor... Eu... Alguns anos atrás, o senhor pediu minha mão e recusei.

O homem não se sentiu intimidado por sua reação.

— É verdade, minha senhora. Mas os tempos são outros. Uma união entre nós dois poderia ser de imenso benefício mútuo.

Benefício mútuo. Kouga Shigami estava falando de razões práticas. Exatamente no que ela dissera para InuYasha que o casamento deveria ser baseado. Então, por que ela não queria escutar a proposta dele?

— Perdoe-me, senhor, mas suas terras não foram confiscadas? E o senhor não se aliou ao homem outrora considerado o conde de Anglia?

O brilho no fundo dos olhos sombrios de Kouga apenas contribuiu para aumentar a inquietação de Kagome.

— Gosto de uma mulher que sabe ser direta. É verdade, o rei Estevão me privou de minhas terras, e fui forçado a me unir ao conde para poder defender meus interesses.

— Quer dizer para pilhar uma terra dividida pelo conflito! — ecoou a voz de InuYasha.

Os lábios de Kouga se retorceram.

— Meus negócios são com _lady _Kagome. — Ele dirigiu-se novamente a ela. — Vou ser franco, minha senhora. Esta competição pelo trono não pode durar para sempre, e eu estou de olho no futuro. Contudo, precisamos também considerar as nossas necessidades imediatas.

— Que necessidades imediatas? — perguntou Kagome, temendo a resposta.

— O rei voltou suas atenções para o condado de Cambridge. Ele começou a cortar nossas rotas de suprimentos. Receio que as investidas do meu senhor Naraku contra as propriedades de nossos vizinhos tenham sido por demais imoderadas.

Kagome escutou InuYasha sussurrar:

— Quando não se tiverem mais lugares para saquear, morrerão de fome.

Kouga olhou furioso para InuYasha, mas preferiu não morder a isca.

— Tenho o poder para providenciar que as terras dos Higurashi permaneçam... imperturbadas, em troca de salvo-conduto para nossos suprimentos e sua mão em casamento, apenas para selar o acordo.

Por um instante, Kagome não conseguiu achar as palavras para responder. Com algumas pequenas diferenças, este era exatamente o mesmo acordo que oferecera a InuYasha Taisho, quando fora buscá-lo na abadia. E sua cooperação de modo algum garantira a segurança de Harwood e Wakeland.

Apesar da arrogância, Kouga Shigami não era feio. Não tinha o rosto marcado de varíola, e aparentava ter todos os dentes. No entanto, só a idéia de se casar com ele já arrepiava Kagome.

Por fim, encontrou sua voz, e uma desculpa para evitar o que a assustava. Uma desculpa pela qual tinha de agradecer a InuYasha Taisho.

— Agradeço a oferta, meu senhor, mas receio que, se nos casarmos, assim como confiscou suas propriedades, o rei Estevão me privará de Harwood. E, então, o senhor não estará em melhor situação, e ficarei numa infinitamente pior.

O barão bandido ponderou as palavras de Kagome.

— A sagacidade de sua mente se equipara à sua beleza, minha senhora. Acredito que formaríamos um par perfeito. Se nos unirmos, quem sabe até onde poderemos aumentar nossas fortunas?

Será que ele não a escutara?, indagou-se Kagome, digerindo a resposta. Podia imaginar os métodos que este tipo de homem utilizaria para aumentar sua fortuna — a falsidade, a traição e a crueldade. Outrora dissera com orgulho para InuYasha que não tinha escrúpulos. Agora examinava a própria alma e descobria o contrário.

Depois de uma breve pausa, Kouga Shigami respondeu a suas objeções.

— O que diz é verdade, minha senhora, mas acredito que haja maneiras de contornar o problema. — Ele fez um gesto na direção da mesa no tablado. — Poderíamos mandar os presentes jurarem silêncio e manter em segredo o nosso casamento até que seja seguro revelá-lo para o resto do mundo.

Por que não pensara nisso quando InuYasha lhe oferecera sua escolha impossível? Era uma solução completamente prática e não de todo desonesta. Como dissera tantas vezes para InuYasha, não era mentir, mas simplesmente não revelar a verdade. Talvez, no final das contas, ela de fato formasse um par perfeito com alguém como Kouga Shigami. A idéia a deixou enojada.

— Posso não ter terras neste exato instante, mas reuni uma considerável fortuna com os saques, e ela poderia tornar a nossa vida mais fácil ao longo dos próximos anos — insistiu Kouga.

Kagome podia bem imaginar. Objetos sacros da igreja derretidos por causa de seu ouro e suas pedras preciosas. Tesouros roubados do povo honesto de Cambridge, ou dos castelos de seus vizinhos. Preferia andar por aí nua a usar vestes compradas com dinheiro sujo.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, dando sinal de ter escutado o que lhe fora dito. Ao seu lado, podia sentir a indignação de InuYasha diante de Kouga e de sua proposta de casamento. Mas ele não podia lhe oferecer nenhuma alternativa viável.

— O senhor já explicou os benefícios de eu aceitar sua proposta, e não nego que são tentadores. Mas e se eu recusar?

— Isso não seria uma atitude muito sensata. — Embora Kouga não houvesse elevado a voz, a ameaça implícita era inconfundível. — Preferiria ver Harwood e Wakeland prosperarem, e que nos vendessem por um preço justo qualquer excedente de comida que possam vir a produzir.

Para sustentar o Lobo e sua matilha enquanto eles se afastavam ainda mais dos pântanos para saquear propriedades pequenas e templos desprotegidos. Será que poderia garantir a segurança de seu povo em troca da miséria de outros?

— Contudo, se recusar minha oferta, não poderei lhes prometer a minha proteção — prosseguiu Kouga. — Não posso prever quando o meu senhor Naraku pode decidir lhes fazer uma visita, mas posso garantir que ele o fará. Se acredita que um punhado de fazendeiros armados com forcados e podões será o suficiente para impedir que peguemos o que quisermos e que devastemos o resto, não é uma mulher tão inteligente quanto pensei.

— Infâmia! — resmungou o padre Myouga.

— Minha nossa! — _Lady _Kaede começou a se abanar. — Que ameaças horrorosas. A alma de sua pobre mãe jamais vai descansar em paz enquanto o senhor insistir em colocar a sua em risco.

— Minhas desculpas, _milady. _— Kouga Shigami se curvou. — Não é minha intenção deixá-la aflita. Quero apenas deixar bem claro para sua bela filha as suas opções. Lamentaria muito ver algo de ruim acontecer com a senhora e os seus, mas, nestes tempos complicados, um homem precisa cuidar dos próprios interesses. E ele não deve se abster de fazer algo que acha desagradável para alcançar seus objetivos.

A cortesia elaborada de suas palavras não disfarçava o escárnio, nem deixava de lembrar a sua ameaça inicial.

A respiração de _lady _Kaede ficou mais acelerada.

— Nossa Senhora, tenha piedade! Não estou me sentindo bem!

Kouga Shigami olhou para _lady _Kaede com óbvio desdém.

— Se nos dá licença — disse Kagome. — Preciso cuidar de minha mãe.

— Preciso de uma resposta — exigiu Kouga Shigami. — Já desperdicei tempo demais aqui, vendo-os fingir que está tudo bem e que estão preparados para enfrentar um ataque. Não me deixei enganar, e vocês deveriam fazer o mesmo, se prezam o seu futuro.

InuYasha levantou-se bruscamente.

— Olhe como fala neste salão, seu patife!

Kouga riu com escárnio.

— Trate de pôr uma focinheira no seu cão de guarda desdentado, minha senhora. Seus uivos me ofendem.

— Por favor, InuYasha. — Seu olhar encontrou o dele, silenciosamente implorando para que ele não tornasse pior uma situação que já era desagradável. Depois, virou-se para o padre mais velho. — Poderia escoltar minha mãe até o seu solar, padre Myouga, e cuidar dela?

Kagome ajudou a mãe a se levantar.

— Por favor, procure não ficar muito agitada. Vá com o padre Myouga, beba um pouco de vinho e tente descansar. Tudo vai ficar bem. Você vai ver.

— Mas como pode tudo ficar bem, minha querida? — _Lady _Kaede não ficava tão perturbada desde o dia em que soube que o marido e o filho haviam morrido em combate em Lincoln. — Não pode se casar com uma cobra venenosa como essa, não importa o que ele diga. Seu pai jamais gostou dele. — Ela levou as mãos às faces. — Mas o que acontecerá conosco se o rejeitar? Oh, meu Deus!

Fitando a mãe nos olhos, Kagome falou no tom mais calmo e controlado de que foi capaz, visto que, por dentro, estava toda trêmula.

— Tenha fé no meu bom senso. Farei o que for melhor para todos nós.

E o que poderia ser isso? Quem dera ela soubesse. _Lady _Kaede parecia mais confiante.

— Você realmente é a filha do seu pai, minha querida. — Ela tomou o braço do padre Myouga. — Rezo para que Deus lhe ajude.

Que a ajudasse, ou que mandasse um milagre?

Quando a mãe e o padre se retiraram do salão, Kagome fechou os olhos e rezou em silêncio. Não havia escolha, havia? Precisava aceitar se casar com Kouga Shigami, insistia sua natureza prática. Era a única maneira de garantir a segurança de suas terras e de seus vassalos. Num doloroso instante de compreensão absoluta, percebeu que jamais gostaria de outro homem como gostara, e ainda gostava, de InuYasha Taisho. Se os dois não acabariam juntos, nada mais conveniente do que se casar com alguém que não esperaria ter um lugar no seu coração.

A voz de Kouga quebrou o silêncio tenso que se abateu sobre o recinto.

— Tenho sido muito paciente em esperar a sua resposta, _milady, _mas não posso mais me demorar. O que vai ser? Prosperidade e poder, ou a ruína?

Embora houvesse aberto os olhos, Kagome não conseguia expulsar de sua cabeça a imagem dela mesma à beira de um precipício sobre o inferno.

— Eu...

Se ao menos não tivesse de proferir as palavras que a condenariam.

Ela se surpreendeu com o barulho de pesadas pernas de cadeira arrastando-se no chão de madeira do tablado. Quando se virou, viu InuYasha de pé.

Seus olhos se encontraram, e ele proferiu uma única palavra.

— Espere!

...

_Poxa, cadê os leitores dessa história? aiai #emo_

_..._

**Srta Kagome Taisho **- Pois é, muita coisa a se pensar, né? Cada vez que eles acham que resolveram um problema, aparece outro. Pense num casal sofrido! rs xD

E são 20 capítulos no total, tá quase acabando. E não pra ler mesmo, hein? #RUM Prometo que vou postar mais rápido agora, é que andei com preguiça ^^

Aproveitando a oportunidade, queria me desculpar porque eu disse que ia ler Chantagem de amor, mas não estou lendo =/

É que eu tou lendo um outro e-book aqui e ele consome meu tempo e raciocínio, rs, mas assim que eu acabar eu vou lá e deixo pelo menos um review no último capítulo *-*

Beijão.


	12. Chapter 14

_**Capítulo Quatorze**_

— Espere!

O aviso poderia ter servido tanto para o próprio InuYasha quanto para Kagome ou Kouga Shigami.

O que estava prestes a fazer? Não podia se permitir pensar, ou acabaria desistindo. E, então, o que seria de Kagome? E do povo de Harwood?

Desde que Kouga Shigami se erguera para falar, InuYasha se tornara um homem em guerra consigo mesmo. Cada palavra desprezível que saía da boca do barão bandido o convencera cada vez mais de que Kagome não podia negociar o próprio futuro, e talvez até a própria alma, casando-se com um homem como aquele e se tornando parte de sua corrupção.

Mas o que poderia fazer para impedir? Proibi-la? Com que direito? Ele não era seu pai, nem seu irmão, embora outrora tivesse esperanças de ter laços ainda mais íntimos. Também não tinha mais qualquer autoridade sobre Harwood, com exceção do que Kagome chamara de "direito do coração".

Não que InuYasha achasse que isso lhe concedia algum poder de decisão no assunto, mas assistir a Kouga Shigami usar Kagome e Harwood para seus fins malignos seria como uma violação espiritual.

Contudo, será que InuYasha poderia comprometer sua honra e seus ideais para detê-lo?

Foi então que Kouga deu a Kagome o seu ultimato, e InuYasha ficou sem tempo para pensar. Precisava fazer alguma coisa. A palavra "espere" saiu de seus lábios mais para ganhar tempo do que pelo fato de ele ter chegado a uma decisão. Depois se viu de pé, embora não se recordasse de ter se levantado. Todos os olhos do salão se voltaram para ele, todos esperando, como ele pedira.

— Fique fora disto, Taisho! — rosnou Kouga. — Isto é entre a dama e eu. Você não tem nada com isso.

Kagome ergueu a mão.

— Deixe que ele fale. Os Higurashi e os Taisho são aliados há muito tempo. Embora meu pai não esteja aqui para me aconselhar, sei que ele iria querer que eu escutasse o conselho de InuYasha.

Kagome estava apreensiva com o que ele poderia falar, mas aceitaria qualquer coisa que pudesse adiar sua decisão fatídica.

— Tenho a dizer o seguinte... — começou InuYasha, sem saber quais seriam as palavras que sairiam de sua boca.

Não havia uma boa solução para este dilema, apenas uma variedade de males. Era exatamente para evitar este tipo de situação que se juntara à abadia. O tipo de situação que o abade Oyakata disse que ele tinha de confrontar.

— _Lady _Kagome não pode desposá-lo, senhor. — Este, sem dúvida, seria o maior dos males. InuYasha tinha de aceitar responsabilidade por alguns males menores que poderia vir a cometer numa tentativa de evitá-lo. — Pois tenho direito de prioridade, sancionado pelo seu próprio pai falecido. E tenho a intenção de exigir este direito agora... caso _milady _me conceda a honra, é claro.

InuYasha não tinha certeza se ela a concederia. Kagome sabia que Kouga poderia proteger o seu povo, enquanto ele representava a incerteza.

— Você está louco? — vociferou Kouga. — O que tem para oferecer a ela? Preces? Asneiras religiosas?

Há cinco anos, InuYasha teria desafiado o vilão para um combate pessoal pelos insultos que vomitara naquela noite.

— Kagome precisará de mais preces do que as minhas se aceitar o pacto maldito que está lhe oferecendo! — preferiu retrucar.

— Já chega! — comandou Kagome. — Como posso pensar com os dois esbravejando um com o outro?

Kouga Shigami se curvou.

— Perdão, _lady _Kagome.

A mudança sutil no seu comportamento mostrou a InuYasha que o sujeito não tinha certeza de qual seria a escolha de Kagome. Talvez o Lobo dos Pântanos não fosse tão invencível como queria que pensassem, considerando-se que membros de seu bando estavam se esgueirando pelas suas costas para fazer acordos que os protegeriam quando a sorte de Naraku acabasse.

Kagome assentiu, concedendo a Kouga o seu perdão. Depois fez um pedido.

— Posso conversar em particular com lorde Taisho? Quero entender bem o que ele está me propondo.

— Por que tive de fazer o meu pedido diante de espectadores, enquanto Taisho tem a chance de sussurrar o dele em segredo?

InuYasha tentou conter sua língua, mas não foi bem-sucedido.

— Talvez porque eu já tenha provado à dama que ela nada tem a temer de mim.

Kouga riu.

— Não precisa nem temer que vá levá-la para a cama, monge!

O lembrete rude do que o casamento com Kagome significaria para ele fez uma onda de calor percorrer o corpo de InuYasha. Também o fez questionar se suas intenções ao se oferecer para desposar Kagome eram tão honrosas assim.

Ele não suportava a idéia de ver Kagome envenenada pela corrupção de Kouga, ou não suportava a idéia de vê-la nos braços de outro homem?

Quando escutou InuYasha oferecendo-se para casar com ela, Kagome pensou que estava sonhando. Ou talvez fosse mais parecido com estar acordando de um pesadelo. Um do qual ela lutara por anos para escapar.

Mas será que estava realmente escapando? Dependeria dos termos de InuYasha.

Se ele ainda insistisse em honrar acima de tudo o seu infeliz juramento de lealdade à imperatriz, ela estaria fazendo ao seu povo um desfavor tão grande ao aceitá-lo quanto se concordasse em se aliar a Kouga Shigami. Talvez pior.

A provocação de Kouga de que ela não precisava ter receio de que InuYasha fosse levá-la para a cama também atingiu um ponto vulnerável em Kagome.

Antes que InuYasha pudesse responder à provocação, ela o puxou pelo pulso.

— Venha! — Ela o arrastou até a alcova que levava às escadarias do solar. — Precisamos conversar... de novo.

Atrás deles, Kouga gritou.

— Tratem de se apressar! Tenho assuntos para tratar em outro lugar e não posso me atrasar por causa de estúpidos joguinhos de pedidos.

Alto o bastante para apenas ela escutar, InuYasha murmurou:

— Posso imaginar os assuntos que um patife como aquele tem a tratar. Provavelmente os preparativos para um ataque a Harwood.

Provavelmente. Kagome estremeceu. Será que sua coleção de mansões pequenas e espalhadas teria alguma chance de resistir a tal ataque, quando uma cidade como Cambridge falhara? Mesmo com InuYasha Taisho no comando?

Quando chegaram à alcova, ela virou-se para ele.

— Estava falando sério quando disse que queria se casar comigo? — perguntou num sussurro. — Ou será que não passava de uma tática para irritar Kouga e fazer com que ele reconsidere?

InuYasha pegou a mão dela na sua.

— Sabe muito bem que eu não faria pouco de algo tão sério.

O carinho naquele toque dissipou as dúvidas de Kagome. Embora seus pontos de vista nem sempre pudessem coincidir, ela sabia que podia confiar nele para dizer o que realmente pensava e cumprir o que prometia.

— Eu sei. — Ela apertou os dedos dele.— Mas como pode estar falando sério? Pensei que havíamos concordado que era impossível para nós nos casarmos. Prefiro fazer um pacto com o diabo — ela apontou com a cabeça para Kouga Shigami — a ficar parada e assistir a Harwood ser tirado de mim e entregue a alguém que talvez nem mesmo tente protegê-lo.

— Não a culpo. Mas não tema. Não invoquei o meu antigo direito apenas para lhe oferecer um negócio pior do que o que conseguiria com o seu inimigo. Farei o que for necessário para que não sofra a ira do rei ao me desposar.

Kagome duvidou se seus ouvidos estavam funcionando direito.

— Quer dizer, renunciar ao seu juramento de lealdade à imperatriz?

InuYasha assentiu.

— Se for necessário. Espero que não seja, mas se for, tem a minha palavra de que farei tudo que for preciso para proteger você e Harwood.

— E depois se preocupará com como vai conviver com suas decisões?

— Isso mesmo — InuYasha suspirou, com um ligeiro sorriso. Porém, logo ficou sério novamente. — Mas serei muito mais capaz de conviver com a quebra de meu juramento do que com a noção de que permiti que você e Harwood caíssem nas mãos daquele homem.

Kagome ficou satisfeita de ver que, quando o pior acontecia, InuYasha era capaz de colocar a lealdade à frente da honra que ele tanto prezava. Mas não deve ter sido uma decisão fácil de ser tomada.

Se a situação fosse invertida, será que ela seria capaz de negar sua natureza e seu dever, e fazer o mesmo por ele?

InuYasha a fitou nos olhos com uma intensidade agridoce.

— Mas não posso enganá-la com falsas promessas de que garantirei a segurança de Harwood. Farei o possível para proteger estas terras quando Naraku atacar. Espero que possa inspirar o povo de Harwood a fazer o mesmo. Mas isso pode não ser o suficiente.

— Eu sei — sussurrou Kagome.

Sempre acreditara que InuYasha poderia fazer qualquer coisa. Era duro ter de admitir que isso não era verdade. A razão lhe dizia que aceitar a oferta de InuYasha não seria a saída mais prática, nem a melhor chance de segurança para aqueles que dependiam dela.

— Certa vez você me disse que, para se sustentar e aos seus, faria o que fosse preciso e deixaria os escrúpulos de lado.

Kagome assentiu. As próprias palavras, lembradas com tanta precisão, a levaram de volta àquele dia de primavera, quando as proferira pela primeira vez. Na ocasião, cada palavra fora dita de coração. Agora, não conseguia concordar com sua declaração desafiadora.

Talvez escrúpulos, ou ideais, ou como quer que se quisesse chamá-los, não pudessem ser postos de lado com a mesma facilidade que ela se convencera de que podiam. Nem mesmo quando ameaçavam o bem-estar daqueles que tinha o dever de proteger.

— Entendo agora o que quis dizer — disse InuYasha. — Existe muito que você sacrificaria pelo bem-estar daqueles que dependem de você. Isso é louvável. Na minha adesão a ideais elevados, receio que tenha sido freqüentemente por demais orgulhoso e egoísta, não pensando no que os outros teriam de pagar para manter minha honra imaculada e minha consciência limpa. — O peso daquela admissão estava claro no seu rosto. — Existe mais em jogo aqui do que prosperidade mundana ou sobrevivência. Se fizer esse pacto, mesmo que seja pelos motivos mais puros, receio que irá envenenar a sua alma e a de todos sob a sua guarda. — Ainda segurando a mão dela, InuYasha ajoelhou-se. — Corra este risco, eu lhe imploro, e moverei o céu e a terra para que jamais se arrependa.

— Chega! — gritou Kouga Shigami. — Caso fosse homem o bastante, Taisho, já teria lhe dado tempo o suficiente para desposar a dama e levá-la para a cama. Agora, quero minha resposta.

— E a terá, meu senhor — Com um ligeiro aceno da cabeça, Kagome fez sinal para InuYasha se levantar. — Ambos terão.

Para melhor ou para pior, ela já tomara a sua decisão. Agora precisava se preparar para enfrentar as conseqüências.

Quando Kagome caminhou decididamente de volta para a mesa no tablado, InuYasha a seguiu, preparando-se para ouvir sua decisão. Enfim entendia a amargura que ela nutrira por ele durante tanto tempo. Fora presunção da parte dele tomar uma decisão que a afetara tão profundamente sem escutar o que tinha a dizer, nem lhe oferecer uma explicação.

Agora que as posições estavam invertidas, ela lhe mostrara mais consideração do que ele lhe oferecera cinco anos atrás. Não que isso fosse tornar mais fácil aceitar a sua escolha se ela decidisse recusar seu pedido.

Kagome curvou-se ligeiramente diante de Kouga Shigami.

— Agradeço por sua paciência, meu senhor.

InuYasha sentiu um aperto no coração. Nenhuma mulher demonstraria tamanha cortesia para com um pretendente que pretendia dispensar.

Kouga parecia compartilhar de sua opinião. Seu rosto assumiu uma expressão de amabilidade.

— Espero que tenha tomado uma decisão sábia, que nos beneficiará a todos.

— Tomei a única decisão com a qual poderei conviver — retrucou Kagome, com determinação. — Embora sua oferta me seja muito tentadora senhor, milorde Taisho realmente possui o direito de prioridade. Receio ter de recusar seu pedido.

InuYasha teve dificuldade para entender as palavras de Kagome, até que Kouga soltou um grunhido de surpresa e raiva e arremeteu na direção da mesa.

— Sua vaca tola! Quer me rejeitar por causa desse cantor de salmos?

Felizmente, o jovem Bankotsu Tai estava atento. Ele se colocou no caminho de Kouga, empunhando sua adaga.

— Alto lá, patife!

Houjo Baka ergueu-se de seu assento.

— Detenham-no!

Os homens de Harwood nem precisaram da ordem. Guardas invadiram o salão e subjugaram Kouga Shigami, que não ofereceu muita resistência.

Talvez não tivesse tido a intenção de proferir o insulto nem se mover ameaçadoramente na direção de Kagome. Mas sua recusa deve tê-lo pegado de surpresa, pois devia contar como certa a sua cooperação.

— Soltem-me, idiotas! — gritou. — Eu faria menos mal à sua senhora do que ela vai fazer a si mesma e a todos vocês, com a sua teimosia. Tentem colocar um pouco de bom senso na cabeça dela, se é que lhes dará ouvidos, ou juro que será o fim de todos vocês.

Será que os homens de Harwood iriam preferir Kouga Shigami como seu senhor?, indagou-se InuYasha. E, caso se unissem para convencê-la, será que Kagome lhes daria ouvidos?

— Cale-se! — ordenou Houjo Baka.

Aliviado, InuYasha pôde perceber que os guardas seguravam o prisioneiro com mais força do que nunca.

— Talvez devêssemos agraciar nosso hóspede rude com a hospitalidade de Harwood por mais alguns dias, minha senhora? — sugeriu Houjo, com um brilho perverso no olhar. — Talvez isso faça o senhor dele pensar duas vezes antes de saquear nossa safra.

— Uma ótima sugestão — concordou Kagome, antes que InuYasha pudesse protestar.

— Eu vim desarmado, para parlamentar! — exclamou Kouga, empalidecendo.

Talvez tivesse muito a temer de seu mestre, caso Naraku viesse o descobrir o que ele vinha tramando.

— O homem tem razão! — disse InuYasha, tomando a palavra pela primeira vez desde que Kagome anunciara sua decisão. — Ele veio até nós em paz. Seria a pior das infâmias mantê-lo aqui contra a sua vontade.

— Infâmia? — O olhar de Kagome foi fulminante. — Você acha que Naraku se preocuparia com tais gentilezas? Se lhe enviássemos um emissário, provavelmente receberíamos o pobre coitado de volta pedaço por pedaço, a começar pela cabeça.

Os homens de Harwood pareciam concordar com ela inclusive o padre. A expressão no rosto de Kouga traía a baixa estima que ele nutria pela honra do próprio senhor.

InuYasha sacudiu a cabeça.

— Realmente duvido que Naraku observaria tais convenções, o que torna imprescindível que o façamos. Se permitirmos que sua conduta desonrosa dite a nossa própria, ele terá sido bem-sucedido em nos roubar algo mais valioso do que a safra. — Ele observou os presentes digerindo mentalmente suas palavras, sabendo que ele falava a verdade, no entanto, odiando ter de aceitá-la. — E, o que é pior, teremos sido cúmplices voluntários no roubo.

Ao olhar para Kagome, InuYasha receou que suas próximas palavras lhe custassem tudo o que recentemente tivera a boa sorte de conquistar. Para ele, certas coisas ainda eram divididas em preto e branco.

Esta era uma delas.

— Se vou ser seu marido e senhor de Harwood, devo insistir para que nos portemos com honra. Se Kouga Shigami não tiver permissão para nos deixar, então eu é que partirei.

— Droga, Taisho! — Kagome tremia de raiva. — Você consegue ser ainda mais irritante quando tem razão.

_Razão?_

InuYasha e vários dos vassalos e serviçais ficaram de queixo caído.

— É, você escutou — prosseguiu Kagome. — Não venha testar a minha paciência fazendo-me repetir. — Ela fitou os homens no salão, inclusive seu inimigo. — Respeitar as antigas convenções de trégua e o direito de parlamentar não é apenas um princípio elevado. É prudência.

Estava tentando convencer os outros ou a si própria?

— Mesmo entre inimigos, deve haver meios que possibilitem acordos e confiança no que diz respeito a assuntos urgentes. Onigumo Naraku pode não respeitá-los, mas se nós os ignorarmos em primeiro lugar, estaremos abrindo mão de qualquer chance de negociar quando realmente tivermos a necessidade de fazê-lo.

Só mesmo Kagome para transformar a necessidade numa questão de virtude! Kouga Shigami sorriu.

— E realmente uma mulher formidável, _lady _Kagome. Teríamos feito um par perfeito. Sabe que ainda pode reconsiderar. Se mudar de idéia quanto a se casar com o senhor Virtude aqui, trate de me avisar. Caso contrário, receio que nosso próximo encontro se dará em circunstâncias menos cordiais. — Seu sorriso encheu-se de malícia. — Preferiria possuí-la por livre e espontânea vontade, no nosso leito matrimonial, do que na ponta de minha adaga, enquanto o seu castelo arde em chamas.

A imagem queimou-se na mente de InuYasha como carne crua sobre brasas incandescentes. Antes que pudesse se conter, sua mão voou para o punho da espada, e um desafio se armou na sua língua.

Antes que ele pudesse dizer ou fazer alguma coisa que quebrasse seu juramento, Kagome se manifestou. Ela não se dignou a responder à ameaça vil de Kouga. Em vez disso, gesticulou na direção do homem, como se para varrer o salão de sua presença odiosa.

— Vendem-no, coloquem-no de volta no cavalo, depois levem-no para onde o encontraram e soltem-no.

Enquanto Bankotsu Tai usava de muito pouco gentileza para cobrir o rosto de Kouga com uma venda escura, ela o avisou:

— Tente queimar o meu castelo, ou me possuir na ponta de sua adaga, e descobrirá como realmente sou formidável.

Em seguida, Bankotsu e os outros empurraram o visitante vendado para fora do salão principal, deixando InuYasha sozinho com a mulher que se tornara novamente sua prometida.

O ar de desafio régio abandonou Kagome, deixando-a pálida e pensativa. Ela afundou na cadeira mais próxima.

— Bom Deus! — murmurou, sacudindo lentamente a cabeça. — Espero que tenhamos feito a coisa certa.

InuYasha se posicionou atrás dela. Colocando as mãos nos seus ombros, ele se inclinou à frente, para descansar a face de encontro ao topo da cabeça da moça.

— Só o tempo dirá se fizemos a melhor coisa, minha querida, mas não tenho dúvidas de que fizemos a coisa certa.

— É, acho que sim. — Ela não parecia convencida. — Receio que isso não servirá de muito consolo quando nossas narinas se encherem com a fumaça da palha e madeira queimando.

— Não permitirei que isso aconteça. — InuYasha soltou os ombros de Kagome e ficou de joelhos ao lado de sua cadeira. — Juro que farei o que for preciso para...

Antes que ele pudesse terminar, ela ergueu a mão e levou os dedos aos lábios de InuYasha, num gesto firme, porém delicado.

— Não faça um juramento que seja contrário ao que já fez. Se não, irá se partir ao meio tentando cumprir a ambos e nunca conseguindo. — Ela olhou para InuYasha, vendo todos os seus defeitos e sua insensatez, e aceitando-os de pleno coração. — Faça o que puder e seja fiel a si mesmo. Isso será o suficiente para mim.

Nunca, nem mesmo quando chegara à abadia com a morte de Toutousai Higurashi na consciência, ele se sentira tão indigno.

Ela removeu os dedos dos lábios dele.

— Vamos chamar minha família e pedir ao padre Myouga que seja testemunha de nossos votos matrimoniais? Acho que seria justo, visto que ele foi o instrumento de seu retorno para nós.

Era uma perspectiva por demais tentadora! Algumas palavras proferidas diante do padre, e InuYasha teria todo o direito de se deitar com sua noiva ainda naquela noite. Ele a desejava tanto quanto naquele dia no pátio, quando seu desejo o deixara de joelhos. Mas, desde então, outro tipo de sentimento despertara dentro dele.

Este sentimento o fez responder.

— Não vamos nos precipitar. Prefiro conquistar sua mão em batalha contra Naraku. Depois, poderemos comemorar nossa vitória com um casamento.

InuYasha não revelou o verdadeiro motivo para o adiamento. Caso ele morresse rechaçando o Lobo, Kagome não teria de enfrentar o desagrado do rei Estevão por ter se casado com um inimigo.

...

_Desculpa a demora, gente, tava sem internet. Obrigada por terem deixado suas reviews. Vocês fizeram uma ficwriter feliz. ^^_

...

**Ana** - Não tem problema porque eu também faço isso com frequência. Às vezes, dá uma preguiça de deixar uma review... Mas é assim mesmo. Eu só queria saber se tinha mais alguém além da Cris acompanhando a história, já que os leitores que iniciaram não mandaram mais ^^

Obrigada por estar lendo e espero que esteja gostando xD

- Que bom que está gostando! ^^

Truque de escritor, né? Pára na melhor parte que é pra garantir que o leitor continue... Maldade! xP

Beijinhos.

**Srta Kagome Taisho** - Nem venha você que você também faz isso de parar na melhor parte, viu? xD

É, agora só faltam seis ^^ Tá quaaaase lá...

Pois é. Carma de escritor. "Uma reviewzinha, gente, por favooor..." rs. Mas é verdade, apareceram vários leitores inesperados, o que me deixa muito feliz.

Então, obrigada pela compreensão, logo estarei passando por lá. E não tem problema não ter lido no mesmo dia... o importante é ter lido! \o/

Beijos.

**Chuva fina** - É verdade. O enredo dela é todo intrincado, você nunca sabe o que vem a seguir. Isso a torna muito boa de ler ^^

Que bom que você está gostando dela. Beijos e até o próximo capítulo ;]


	13. Chapter 15

_**Capítulo Quinze**_

— Se Naraku realmente pretende nos atacar, gostaria que ele acabasse logo com isso e não nos deixasse em suspense — murmurou Kagome, fitando o horizonte ao norte da torre da guarda do Castelo Harwood.

Até então, o verão vinha sendo de dias de sol secos, entrecortados por chuvas rápidas, porém intensas, normalmente à noite. O clima perfeito para a colheita.

Naquele dia uma neblina opressiva cobria o interior do país, e um calor abafado sugava a energia tanto dos homens quanto dos animais. Mesmo do topo da torre, Kagome não conseguia sentir uma leve brisa que fosse.

— Está mais fresco aqui em cima? — perguntou Shippou, galgando com dificuldade os últimos degraus que levavam à torre.

Kagome sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não o suficiente para fazer valer a pena a subida. Em Wakeland deve estar melhor, já que fica em terreno mais elevado.

— Não o suficiente para fazer valer a pena a cavalgada — retrucou Shippou com um sorriso maroto. — Desista, irmã. Não vou ser enxotado de volta para Wakeland como se fosse um bebê, justo quando algo emocionante está para acontecer.

— Um ataque dos homens de Naraku não será emocionante. Será apavorante, perigoso e sangrento!

Embora fossem palavras de cautela, elas fizeram os olhos do irmão brilharem.

— A colheita já está quase no fim. O que eles estão esperando?

— Que esperem! — gritou Kagome, esquecendo-se de que ainda há pouco desejara que o ataque viesse logo. — Não estou com pressa de vê-los, e você também não deveria estar. Sabe que se algo acontecer com você será o fim de mamãe.

— E o que pode acontecer? Sou um arqueiro. InuYasha já insistiu conosco centenas de vezes. Assim que a batalha começar, todos os arqueiros devem buscar posições protegidas de onde poderão disparar contra o inimigo.

— Que seja. — Kagome agarrou a mão do irmão. — Contudo, deve me prometer que se houver uma retirada, permanecerá escondido. Ou virá nos avisar.

— Prometo. Não precisa apertar tanto! — No instante em que ela o soltou, Shippou puxou a mão para si, sacudindo-a. — E como poderá haver uma retirada com InuYasha Taisho nos liderando? Não demonstra muita fé no seu prometido, irmã. E, falando nisso, quando é que vocês dois vão se casar?

Ela se perguntava a mesma coisa. Antes de desistir e voltar para Wakeland, sua mãe sugerira várias vezes que oficializassem a união.

— Quando for a hora certa — retrucou Kagome, num tom mais agressivo do que pretendia. — Você insiste mais nisso do que mamãe.

Com a perspectiva de um ataque vindo dos pântanos, Kagome ansiava por seu casamento com um misto de expectativa e cautela. Mais do que nunca, desejava o toque de InuYasha, sua companhia e o sentimento de reintegração que o casamento traria.

No entanto, a disputa a respeito de Kouga Shigami a preocupara. Tendo InuYasha como marido e senhor de Harwood, ela e os vassalos seriam governados pelos seus ideais elevados — não importasse o quê. Ele prometera que não os faria sofrer por causa de seu juramento de lealdade à imperatriz, mas este era apenas um dos milhares de problemas que poderiam surgir nos anos vindouros.

Na primavera, saíra à procura de InuYasha e se oferecera a ele em casamento, mesmo acreditando odiá-lo. Tudo porque acreditava que ele era sua única esperança. Agora, embora pressentisse que ele poderia representar um perigo para todos, gostava demais do homem para abrir mão dele.

— Kagome?

Ela se preparou para rebater mais das perguntas intrusivas de Shippou. Perguntas para as quais não tinha respostas definitivas.

— O que foi, agora? Shippou apontou para o norte.

— O que é aquilo?

A pele de Kagome se arrepiou diante das palavras do irmão.

— Aquilo? — indagou, apertando os olhos na direção apontada por Shippou. Não enxergava nada incomum.

— Logo além do horizonte. Fumaça... ou poeira.

Poeira. Agora que sabia o que procurar, Kagome avistou a nuvem marrom além de uma ligeira elevação. Ficou olhando até avistar uma forma mais definida saindo de trás da elevação. Um cavalo em disparada.

Ela ficou paralisada ao vê-lo aproximar-se da aldeia sem um cavaleiro. Quando ele chegou mais perto, ela foi capaz de identificar uma pequena figura agarrada ao lombo do animal. De algum modo, Kagome soube que aquele era o sinal que ela vinha aguardando... e temendo. Ela agarrou a mão do irmão com mais força ainda.

— Vá achar InuYasha!

Quando ela o soltou, como uma de suas flechas, Shippou disparou escada abaixo.

Kagome o seguiu, segurando a bainha do vestido para evitar tropeçar. No interior do castelo, o ar estava mais fresco. Mas não foi isso que fez Kagome estremecer ao descer as escadas.

— InuYasha!

No instante em que escutou Shippou chamar seu nome, um arrepio percorreu a espinha de InuYasha. Ele interrompeu sua conversa com o moleiro.

— O que foi, rapaz?

— Um... cavalo — arfou Shippou, curvando-se e apoiando as mãos nos joelhos, enquanto seu jovem peito ofegava. — Vindo do norte. Kagome... me mandou... avisá-lo.

InuYasha olhou na direção da estrada para avistar um cavalo de arreamento atravessando a aldeia a galope, trazendo um menino mais novo do que Shippou. Exatamente o sinal que dissera para os arrendatários de Kagome enviarem, em caso de ataque às suas propriedades.

Antes de sair correndo na direção do castelo, ordenou a Shippou e ao moleiro:

— Espalhem a notícia pela aldeia. Diga aos homens para se reunirem no pátio!

Talvez a ordem fosse desnecessária, decidiu InuYasha, ao se aproximar do portão do pátio. Homens que viram o jovem mensageiro atravessar a aldeia já estavam correndo na direção do castelo.

Kagome o encontrou no portão. Seu rosto estava pálido e os olhos brilhavam de medo, mas a expressão no rosto era decidida.

— Qual delas? — perguntou ele, sabendo que não precisava desperdiçar tempo precioso, explicando o que queria dizer.

— Harrowby — respondeu Kagome prontamente, dando o nome de uma das três propriedades mais afastadas que InuYasha mais esperava que fossem atacadas. — O jovem Jinenji Takahashi. O jovem está apavorado, é claro, mas não está ferido. Pelo jeito, foram previamente alertados.

InuYasha assentiu.

— Então devemos nos apressar em seu auxílio. Envie um cavaleiro para Wakeland pedindo que enviem todos os homens de que puderem dispor.

— Ele já está selando o cavalo.

É claro que sim. Kagome teria se encarregado disso.

Seus olhares se encontraram por um instante. Naquele breve momento, muito foi comunicado entre os dois.

Confiança e dependência. Preocupação com a segurança do outro. A necessidade de mais uma hora de paz, durante a qual poderiam conversar sobre todos os assuntos que vinham evitando, abraçando um ao outro pelo que poderia ser a última vez.

Ele poderia ter ficado ali fitando os olhos dela por horas. Mas o dever chamava a ambos.

— Preciso vestir minha armadura.

Seria mais fácil enfrentar mil inimigos do que se separar dela.

— Deixe-me ajudá-lo.

Kagome o puxou pela mão na direção do pátio, que fervilhava de atividade.

Homens cercavam a forja, pegando suas armas. Outros encilhavam suas montadas, enquanto ainda outros vestiam armaduras de couro reforçado e colocavam toscos capacetes de ferro. Cada homem se movia com rapidez controlada, aperfeiçoada por repetidos exercícios. Não era preciso lembrá-los de que um momento desperdiçado agora poderia decidir a batalha uma hora depois.

— Prepare o seu cavalo — gritou Kagome. — Vou buscar sua armadura.

Quando ele acabou de selar a montaria, ela voltou.

— Esta não é minha armadura — disse ele, ligeiramente irritado com o atraso que isso poderia provocar.

— É melhor. — O tom de Kagome não dava margens a discussões. — Vamos, vista.

Um precipício parecia ter se aberto aos pés de InuYasha.

— Mas isso pertencia ao seu pai.

— É verdade. Sua segunda melhor armadura. A do seu pai é apertada demais para você. Servirá melhor em algum dos outros homens.

— Pode até ser, mas...

— Não perca tempo me lembrando de como você e papai se desentenderam. Sei que ele iria querer que usasse isso.

Sem esperar sua resposta, Kagome enfiou uma das mangas no braço de InuYasha.

Ela falou um pouco mais baixo, para que apenas ele escutasse.

— Se não vai empunhar sua espada, então precisa usar a melhor proteção que pudermos oferecer. Esqueça o seu orgulho e seu remorso e faça isso. Por mim. Vai me deixar mais tranqüila, e hoje vou precisar de toda a tranqüilidade que puder encontrar.

Sua garganta estava seca demais para ele responder com palavras. Em vez disso, assentiu e forçou seus lábios a sorrir. Ele passou o outro braço pela manga vazia.

Pelo jeito, Kagome esperava ter mais trabalho para convencê-lo.

— É bom vê-lo demonstrando um pouco de bom senso.

— E surpreendente também? — perguntou ele, alargando o sorriso, enquanto ela continuava a ajudá-lo cora a cota de malha de seu pai.

— Não teria dito isso.

— Mas pensou?

De alguma forma, os gracejos aliviaram um pouco a tensão do momento.

— Talvez — admitiu Kagome, com olhar zombeteiro, que deixava claro que tinha sentimentos por ele, apesar de suas diferenças. Talvez até valorizasse alguns dos contrastes entre os dois.

A essa altura, ele já estava plenamente armado, assim como a maioria de seus homens. Por mais que o desejasse, InuYasha não ousava adiar a sua separação de Kagome. Colocando dois dedos estendidos entre os lábios, ele emitiu um assovio estridente.

Por um instante, a barulheira no pátio cessou, e todos os olhos se voltaram para ele.

— Todos que estiverem prontos montem em seus cavalos e reúnam-se do lado de fora dos muros! — gritou.

O barulho e o movimento recomeçaram, ainda mais intensos. Cavalos atravessaram os portões, alguns montados, outros puxados, vários levando um segundo homem mais magro na garupa.

InuYasha não lhes deu muita atenção. Tomou Kagome nos braços e tentou concentrar uma vida de carinho e devoção em um beijo intenso e profundo.

Embora a princípio surpresa, ela logo levou as mãos ao rosto de InuYasha. Seu gosto era como a das frutas mais maduras do verão, salpicadas de mel e fermentadas até se tornarem uma bebida inebriante. Mesmo que provasse dela todos os dias de uma vida muito, muito longa, InuYasha sabia que jamais se cansaria do seu elixir especial.

Ele pressentiu olhares sobre eles. Sabia que não era muito galante beijá-la de modo tão possessivo na frente dei tantas pessoas. Mas o toque, o perfume e o gosto da amada contribuíam para fazê-lo esquecer o cavalheirismo e outros tipos de reserva virtuosa.

Será que aquela indulgência feliz era por si só uma virtude? A noção atingiu a alma de InuYasha como um raio de sol, totalmente desprovido de substância — mas detendo todo o poder do mundo.

— Vá. — Os lábios de Kagome se rebelaram ao pronunciar aquela palavra curta que agora lhe parecia a mais deplorável do idioma. Mas o dever era forte nela. — Você precisa.

A admoestação foi dirigida tanto a si mesma quanto a InuYasha.

Pelo bem de todos em Harwood e Wakeland, ela precisava se libertar do paraíso seguro dos braços de InuYasha e enviá-lo, junto com sua tropa improvisada, para combater um enxame de malfeitores cruéis e vorazes. Homens que haviam renegado todos os ideais que InuYasha sofrera e por cuja defesa se sacrificara.

Lembrando-se de como permitira que ele a convencesse a adiar o casamento, Kagome provou da bebida amarga; do arrependimento. Seria bem feito para ela se InuYasha partisse hoje para o combate e nunca retornasse.

— Eu sei. — Ele a soltou com um suspiro. — Não devo, me demorar. — Ele se deteve para beijar-lhe uma das faces, e depois a outra, e por fim a testa. — Não vou ofendê-la recitando a litania de tudo o que você deve fazer depois que partirmos. Sabe tudo tão bem quanto eu.

É claro que sabia. No entanto, por mais que a confiança de InuYasha a comovesse, ela teve vontade de que ele se demorasse um pouco mais para lhe dar todas aquelas instruções desnecessárias.

— Não tema. Cuidarei dos suprimentos e de todos que vierem em busca de abrigo. Quando retornar, poderá ver por si mesmo como cuidei bem de tudo.

De alguma maneira, o fato de dizer aquelas palavras em voz alta a ajudou a acreditar nelas.

Shippou se aproximou com o arco e a aljava pendurados no ombro. Sua armadura leve parecia ter sido vestida às pressas.

— Desculpe tê-lo deixado esperando, InuYasha. Demorou um pouco para reunir os últimos homens que estavam nas plantações.

— Você não me atrasou mais do que meu próprio desejo de me demorar — garantiu InuYasha. — Agora, devemos nos apressar, antes que o Lobo e sua matilha tragam a batalha até nós.

Ele montou na sela do cavalo e depois puxou Shippou para a garupa. Deve ter lido os pensamentos de Kagome, pois disse:

— Não tema, trarei este malandrinho de volta para você são e salvo.

Com um puxão das rédeas, a montaria dirigiu-se para os portões.

Kagome ergueu as saias e correu ao lado de InuYasha e do irmão.

— Cuide para que você fique são e salvo para trazê-lo para mim! Está me escutando, Taisho?

Ele assentiu.

— Estou, minha querida. Não tema por mim.

— Temo por quem eu bem quiser — retrucou Kagome, tentando aparentar rudeza, mas, contra sua vontade, a afeição adocicava-lhe as palavras.

Eles atravessaram os portões. Qualquer laço invisível que os unia esticou-se ao máximo e depois rompeu-se. Será que InuYasha também sentiu uma pontada de dor no fundo do estômago quando isso aconteceu? Se sentiu, não deu sinal. Esbravejou algumas ordens para seus homens e partiu, atravessando a aldeia.

Parte de Kagome queria acompanhá-lo com os olhos até que houvesse desaparecido. Depois, talvez correr até a torre da guarda para uma última olhada.

A idéia de que este tipo de comportamento auto-indulgente não seria muito prático não a demoveu com tanta eficiência quanto outrora. Mas InuYasha estava contando com ela para fazer o que precisava ser feito aqui no castelo, e sem demora.

Não iria desapontá-lo.

Um pequeno grupo de jovens aldeões da idade de Shippou se amontoava perto da fossa rasa que cercava Harwood, observando seus pais, tios e irmãos cavalgando para irem enfrentar os marginais de Naraku.

Kagome dirigiu-se a eles.

— Há muito a ser feito e pouco tempo para fazê-lo. Reúnam o maior número possível de amigos para ajudarem. Você e você — ela apontou para os dois meninos maiores. — Vão reunir o gado e as ovelhas e tragam-nos para o pátio. E sejam bons meninos e coloquem os bois de arado nas baias de cavalo vazias.

— Sim, minha senhora — responderam os meninos, indo cumprir as ordens.

— O resto de vocês pode reunir os porcos da aldeia e conduzi-los até o bosque, depois voltem para o castelo.

— Minha senhora, e quanto às galinhas e gansos? — perguntou uma menina magra.

— Menina inteligente. Conduza os gansos junto com os porcos, se eles deixarem. Deixe as galinhas por conta própria. — Kagome piscou para a menina. — Elas não valerão a dor de cabeça.

— Sim, minha senhora.

A menina virou-se e seguiu os amigos, que forçavam a passagem por entre o rio de aldeões que se dirigia para o castelo.

Uma senhora idosa na multidão franziu a testa diante da animação das crianças.

— Os jovens acham que isto tudo é uma brincadeira. Tolos! Receio que em breve chorarão muito.

Kagome tomou o braço da mulher.

— Ainda mais motivo para deixar que riam e corram enquanto podem, não acha, senhora? Deixe que nós, que sabemos o perigo que nos espera, rezemos por salvação.

— Rezemos mesmo. Não que vá adiantar muito alguém como eu rezar enquanto os nobres se digladiam uns contra os outros.

— Todo mundo em Harwood e Wakeland luta contra os marginais de Naraku — corrigiu-a Kagome. Cada um de nós contribui como pode. Agora, para onde a senhora está indo?

A mulher idosa apontou para a forja.

— O filho da minha sobrinha é o ferreiro. Serei bem-vinda lá.

Kagome a ajudou a chegar à cabana do ferreiro.

— Meu senhor Taisho trabalhou muito, preparando-se para este dia. — Estava tentando tranqüilizar a mulher, ou a si própria? — Não tema. Ele será vitorioso.

— Ele merece ser — retrucou a mulher. — Isso eu reconheço. Mas ao longo dos anos vi muitos vilões prosperarem e muitos homens de bem sucumbirem.

Antes que Kagome pudesse vir com uma resposta animadora, a mulher fungou algo no ar.

O céu escurecera. Quanto tempo fazia desde que estivera na torre da guarda observando o horizonte? No máximo uma hora.

Pareciam dias.

O calor não aliviara muito, mas uma leve brisa começara a soprar.

— Há fumaça no ar — disse a mulher idosa, num tom de voz sinistro. — E sangue.

Naquele momento, alguém chamou Kagome, perguntando o que poderia ser estocado no castelo e o que deveria ser deixado para trás. A mulher do ferreiro saiu de sua casa. Reconhecendo a tia idosa do marido, ela se adiantou para ajudar a mulher a entrar. Kagome não lamentou perder a companhia da velha senhora.

Pelas horas seguintes, Kagome não parou de cumprir suas obrigações, até que as ovelhas e o gado estivessem no pátio e todas as construções do castelo estivessem abarrotadas de aldeões refugiados, tão apavorados e preocupados quanto ela.

Para o bem de todos, ela manteve a fachada de alegre confiança. Logo o perigo passaria, ela garantia com cada palavra, gesto e olhar. Então poderiam voltar para seus lares para se prepararem para o inverno, sabendo que Onigumo Naraku jamais seria tolo o suficiente para arriscar outra batalha devastadora contra os soldados corajosos de Harwood e Wakeland.

Por fim, quando todos já estavam alimentados, haviam achado um lugar para dormir e os primeiros pingos de chuva caíam sobre o telhado do castelo, Kagome subiu até a torre da guarda.

O jovem vigia ficou em posição de sentido quando a reconheceu.

— Algo a relatar? — perguntou ela.

— Não, minha senhora — respondeu o rapaz. — Pensei ter visto fumaça no norte, algum tempo atrás, mas devem ter sido apenas mais nuvens escuras.

Kagome também torcia para que fosse apenas isso. Agora que não tinha mais nada para ocupar seus pensamentos, os resmungos da mulher idosa sobre fumaça e sangue no ar a assombravam.

— Desça e coma alguma coisa. Ficarei vigiando um pouco. Não que haja muito para ser visto numa noite chuvosa.

— Não, minha senhora. — O rapaz começou a descer as escadas. — Voltarei logo para que _milady _possa descansar um pouco.

Kagome não respondeu, mas no íntimo sabia que não descansaria até tocar em InuYasha e Shippou com as próprias mãos e se certificar de que estavam ilesos.

E se esse momento jamais viesse? Deveria ter feito tudo que estava em seu poder para convencer InuYasha a se casar com ela antes de partir para a batalha.

Ou, pelo menos, a levá-la para a cama.


	14. Chapter 16

_**Capítulo Dezesseis**_

Quando InuYasha sentiu o cheiro da fumaça pela primeira vez, seu coração disparou, e a mão aproximou-se do punho da espada.

Todos os seus sentidos pareciam ter se aguçado. Avistando as colunas de fumaça no céu cinzento, pôde perceber que estavam a menos de um quilômetro e meio de distância. Seu olhar vasculhou a copa das árvores de ambos os lados da estrada, e logo ele foi recompensado com a visão de homens saindo de seus esconderijos para vir ao seu encontro.

InuYasha ergueu o braço para deter a tropa.

— O senhor fez um bom tempo, lorde Taisho — gritou Ryouga Takahashi correndo na direção de InuYasha. — Não o esperávamos tão cedo assim.

InuYasha se sentiu menos culpado. Tivera receio de que sua despedida relutante e demorada de Kagome lhes tivesse custado um tempo precioso.

— O seu filho fez um excelente tempo. Algum dia dará um ótimo cavaleiro.

— Exatamente como o senhor planejou, milorde. — Apesar do fato de que deveriam ser seus celeiros ou até sua mansão queimando, o senhor de Harrowby falava com satisfação. — Dava até para acreditar que instruíra pessoalmente os homens de Naraku.

— Naraku liderou pessoalmente o ataque?

— Não sei dizer, senhor. Assim que soou o alarme, fiz tudo que me pediu. Enviei o menino para Harwood no meu cavalo mais veloz, seguido de perto pelo resto da família.

InuYasha assentiu.

— Nós os encontramos no caminho. Já devem estar em Harwood a esta altura.

— Soltamos os animais — continuou Takahashi. — Depois, meus homens e eu reunimos nossas armas e seguimos para o bosque. Desde então, outros se juntaram a nós, vindos das mansões vizinhas. Pelo barulho, a matilha do Lobo está pilhando o pouco que consegue encontrar.

— Vamos torcer para que tenham decidido provar a cerveja — comentou InuYasha, com uma ligeira risada.

Esta fora uma das contribuições de Kagome para o plano, Deus abençoe o seu coraçãozinho ardiloso. Em cada uma das propriedades mais vulneráveis foram plantados barris de cerveja de gosto forte com a adição de uma erva normalmente usada para soltar os intestinos.

Quando ele protestara que não seria uma luta justa, ela revirou os olhos.

— Às vezes me indago se ainda há esperança para você, Taisho. Você não estará com adagas nas gargantas deles, forçando-os a beber. Se optarem por desfrutar do que roubaram, o problema é deles. E com certeza será vantajoso para vocês enfrentarem adversários alcoolizados com as calças arriadas.

InuYasha rira até se acabar. E depois concordara com o plano.

Ryouga Takahashi fez uma careta perversa.

— Acho que provaram.

— Então vamos atacar enquanto ainda temos luz para nos diferenciar dos marginais — disse InuYasha.

A ordem foi repassada adiante, e os homens e meninos que, como Shippou, cavalgaram na garupa começaram a desmontar com suas armas. Todos se reuniram ao redor de InuYasha para rever os planos de batalha que muitos poderiam recitar até dormindo. Fitando os seus rostos ao falar, ele não pôde deixar de imaginar qual deles poderia ser morto ou ferido nas próximas horas.

— Façam prisioneiro qualquer homem que se render — avisou. — Deixem ir qualquer um que fugir para os pântanos. — Ele virou-se para Shippou e os arqueiros. — Arqueiros, dêem cobertura e atirem apenas quando identificarem claramente um alvo inimigo. Vigiem a retaguarda uns dos outros. Lutem bem, mas lutem com honra. E que Deus proteja a todos nós.

A maior parte dos homens fez o sinal-da-cruz antes de se espalhar para tomar suas posições designadas.

InuYasha marchou com sua coluna de cavaleiros pela estrada, parando pouco antes de avistarem a mansão. Ao longe, podia escutar os gritos e as gargalhadas. Mais uma vez, ele abençoou Kagome por pensar na cerveja.

Agora, sem nada para fazer até que os arqueiros e os homens a pé estivessem em posição, InuYasha se viu pensando em Harwood... e Kagome.

Ele nem ousava pensar no que poderia acontecer se ele e seus homens falhassem hoje. Mas, e se fossem vitoriosos? Será que poderia interpretar isso como um sinal da providência divina? Um perdão? Quanto mais pensava nesta possibilidade, mais impaciente ficava para dar início ao combate.

Mas um receio ainda o atormentava. A certeza amedrontadora de que, se viesse a se entregar à tentação e quebrasse seu juramento de abdicar de violência, estaria condenando qualquer chance que ele e Kagome tinham de um futuro juntos.

Foi então que ouviu a trompa — o sinal para os arqueiros de Harwood soltarem a primeira saraivada de flechas. A hora de recriminações passara.

Virando-se na sela, InuYasha ordenou:

— Esperem pelo segundo toque da corneta. Dêem aos arqueiros uma chance de fazer o seu trabalho.

Tudo tinha sua hora certa. Se os cavaleiros entrassem cedo demais, complicariam o trabalho dos arqueiros. Se esperassem demais, os bandidos poderiam atacar os arqueiros, que estavam protegidos apenas por armaduras leves.

Outro sinal alto e claro veio da trompa. InuYasha e seus cavaleiros se puseram em movimento, mas não antes de ele escutar o sinal sendo interrompido cedo demais.

— Atacar! — gritou, para o caso de o sinal suspenso viesse a confundir alguns de seus cavaleiros.

Conduzindo sua montaria, ele ergueu a espada e liderou o ataque, rezando para que tivesse autocontrole o suficiente para não usar sua arma contra outro homem. Mesmo que a própria vida estivesse correndo risco, pois quebrar seu juramento colocaria em risco maior ainda a sua alma.

Os instantes seguintes foram como qualquer outra batalha da qual InuYasha participara — confusão absoluta.

No meio daquele caos, com flechas voando, espadas se chocando e cavalos empinando, InuYasha percebeu que seu juramento insano, perigoso e impossível lhe dava algo no que se concentrar e agarrar. Como uma vela na escuridão ou uma corda sobre um abismo.

Ele bloqueou o golpe de muitas espadas naquele dia, enquanto a fumaça da madeira e da palha incendiadas lhe irritava os olhos e as narinas. Em certo momento, quando receou que se não golpeasse um de seus atacantes seria morto, ele conseguiu conter sua mão, só para ver o inimigo ser abatido por uma flecha certeira. Nem os homens de Naraku, nem os seus próprios, pareciam notar que, enquanto ele estava no coração do combate, nunca ferira outro homem.

A batalha demorou para virar a favor dos homens de Harwood.

Eles eram homens corajosos, lutando para defender seus lares e sua safra. Mas InuYasha suspeitava que os marginais, tendo devastado tanto das terras nos arredores, deveriam estar ficando desesperados por mantimentos. Os dois lados estavam equilibrados quanto ao número de combatentes. Mas enquanto os homens de Harwood haviam aprendido um pouco da arte da guerra nos últimos meses, os marginais haviam vivido suas vidas inteiras pela espada. Estavam armados até os dentes, enquanto alguns dos homens de Harwood tinham apenas podões e forcados para usar como armas.

As forças de InuYasha tinham algumas vantagens a seu favor, o elemento surpresa sendo a maior delas. Já fazia tanto tempo que alguém não fizera outra coisa senão fugir em disparada da matilha selvagem de Naraku, que havia ficado preguiçosa e descuidada. Os homens de InuYasha também tinham o benefício de um plano de ataque bem ensaiado.

Por outro lado, os inimigos foram pegos de surpresa... Como Kagome previra. Mesmo assim, lutaram com um vigor selvagem, provavelmente indignados de que suas vítimas tivessem a ousadia de lhes resistir. InuYasha não vira sinal algum do próprio Onigumo Naraku. Talvez seus seguidores temessem o que ele poderia lhes fazer se retornassem de mãos vazias.

Fosse qual fosse o motivo, eles não cediam terreno, mas, lentamente, os homens de Harwood começaram a virar a batalha a seu favor. Se ao menos pudessem continuar na ofensiva sem esmorecer, InuYasha pressentia que a vitória logo seria deles.

Ele acabara de se esquivar de um golpe de maça e se afastava do alcance do oponente, quando notou os olhos de Kouga Shigami sobre si. Pelo brilho de satisfação nos olhos do homem, InuYasha percebeu que ele adivinhara sua vulnerabilidade.

E se deliciaria em explorá-la, levando à derrota amarga de InuYasha Taisho e os homens que comandava.

Eles haviam sido derrotados. Tudo estava perdido.

Esta certeza tomou conta de Kagome quando avistou pela primeira vez os homens de Harwood cambaleando de volta depois da batalha. Mesmo de cima da torre da guarda, pôde notar que sua marcha era pesada e cansada, como se cada passo representasse um esforço supremo. Muitos vinham arrastando as armas atrás de si.

Os cavalos também pareciam exaustos. Em vez de cavaleiros sobre o lombo, eles puxavam maças improvisadas trazendo feridos... ou mortos.

Kagome rogou aos céus para que Shippou e InuYasha houvessem sido poupados.

Então ela fez o que sabia que InuYasha esperava dela. Pôs o desespero de lado, endireitou os ombros e marchou até o pátio, onde ordenou para que o gado e as ovelhas fossem conduzidos de volta ao pasto.

Se os marginais não estivessem muito próximos no encalço dos defensores exaustos de Harwood, talvez houvesse tempo de conduzir os animais na direção de Wakeland. Por ora, precisava abrir espaço no castelo para os homens.

— Tragam vassouras e pás, para limpar esses excrementos — ordenou.

Ela mandou várias mulheres buscarem comida e bebida. Ordenou que outras trouxessem ervas, água quente e panos que poderiam servir de bandagens para os ferimentos. Qualquer um que cruzava o seu caminho era posto para trabalhar. A experiência lhe ensinara que a responsabilidade era o melhor antídoto para o desespero.

Já ordenara que os portões fossem abertos e que os arqueiros cobrissem a retirada. Ela saiu do castelo e correu ao encontro dos homens que retornavam.

Nos limites da aldeia mais próxima do castelo, ela encontrou o seu castelão, Houjo Baka, puxando o primeiro dos cavalos.

— Perdemos muitos homens? — perguntou Kagome, preparando-se para o pior.

— Muitos feridos — respondeu ele, com voz cansada. — Mas nenhum morto... ainda.

— Graças a Deus! — Kagome jamais fizera o sinal-da-cruz com tanta gratidão no coração. — Então ainda podemos nos reagrupar. Não devem se culpar. Sei como devem ter lutado duro, mas eles são muitos, bem armados e selvagens como animais.

Se havia culpa de alguém, era dela. Kouga Shigami lhe oferecera a chance de evitar isso. Por mais repelente que fosse tal chance, talvez devesse tê-la aceitado.

Estava tão ocupada se recriminando, que mal escutou Houjo quando ele disse:

— É, eles eram tudo isso mesmo. Mas, mesmo assim, acabamos com eles, os botamos para correr.

— Vocês fizerem o quê? — Ela gritou, agarrando-o pelos ombros. — Acabaram com eles? Botaram-nos para correr?

Tendo se resignado com a derrota, a possibilidade do triunfo a deixou tonta. Mas, olhando para o meio da coluna, ela pôde notar vários estranhos amarrados uns nos outros. Prisioneiros? Bom Deus, devia ser verdade. Houjo balançou a cabeça com cansaço.

— Por favor, não me faça parar de andar, minha senhora, ou posso não ser capaz de dar outro passo.

Sem dar atenção ao pedido, Kagome o abraçou, enquanto seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas.

— Se você cair, eu o carregarei para o castelo nas minhas costas.

Para os arqueiros na muralha, ela gritou:

— Eles venceram! Cortaram a cauda do Lobo! Estamos salvos!

Os arqueiros repassaram a boa nova para o pátio, de onde se escutou uma crescente onda de barulho. Instantes depois, mulheres, crianças e idosos saíram de Harwood ovacionando, rindo e chorando de alegria. Eles vasculharam a coluna em busca dos parentes, trazendo comida, bebida e abraços emocionados.

— Kagome!

Ao escutar a voz do irmão, ela se virou a tempo de vê-lo correndo para abraçá-la. A colisão quase a derrubou no chão. Pela primeira vez, Kagome notou com o Shippou ficara forte com todo o seu treinamento com o arco.

— Você manteve sua palavra? — Ela o segurou diante de si e o fitou dos pés à cabeça. — Está ferido em algum lugar?

— Um arranhão ou outro — respondeu Shippou, animado. — E faminto o suficiente para comer um porco-espinho, com espinhos e tudo! Fora isso, nunca estive melhor. Que batalha! Gostaria que tivesse visto. InuYasha foi magnífico! Juro que o homem estava em três lugares ao mesmo tempo. E o modo como ele nos reagrupou para uma nova investida quando começamos a esmorecer...!

— Onde está InuYasha? — Kagome olhava ao redor, mas era impossível avistá-lo em meio à multidão, Estranho que ele não tivesse liderado seus homens de volta para Harwood, depois de levá-los para o combate.

— Em algum lugar lá para trás, acho. Não me recordo de tê-lo visto depois que a batalha acabou, mas tenho certeza de que deve estar vindo.

Trazido pelos próprios pés?, indagou-se Kagome, olhando para a bandagem ensopada de sangue no braço de um dos homens feridos. Ou arrastado numa maça, ferido e sangrando?

— Vá comer e beber alguma coisa — disse, empurrando o irmão na direção do pátio, depois tentou forçar a passagem por entre o fluxo de aldeões que voltavam da batalha e seus familiares.

A cada passo, o desespero apertava ainda mais seu coração.

Subitamente, o avistou, alcançando o cume da elevação que levava à aldeia. Ele vinha agarrado à rédea do cavalo. Kagome pressentia que era mais para se manter de pé do que para puxar o animal.

Suas próprias pernas mal lhe conseguiam suportar o peso quando ela correu na direção dele. Seu coração chegava a doer no peito.

Estivera errada de chamar o amor de uma fantasia tola. Não havia nada de caprichoso ou frívolo no sentimento. Ele era tão real e tão necessário quanto a luz, o ar ou a fé, nenhum dos quais poderia ser comido, vestido, semeado ou gasto.

InuYasha ergueu a cabeça quando ela se aproximou dele.

— Fiz o que me trouxe aqui para fazer. — Ele falou num tom de voz rouco e cansado, no qual ainda transparecia certa satisfação.

Kagome abriu os braços para ele.

— Estaria igualmente contente em vê-lo se não o houvesse feito.

Ele franziu a testa e a fitou com uma olhar desnorteado que quase lhe partiu o coração.

— É mesmo?

Quando não conseguiu encontrar sua voz, Kagome assentiu, esperando que InuYasha enxergasse a verdade de seus sentimentos nos olhos umedecidos e no sorriso trêmulo.

Quando ele caminhou na direção dela, um leve movimento e o vislumbre de uma cor viva fizerem Kagome olhar para baixo. Por um instante, achou que o respingo escuro no chão fosse mais chuva.

Foi então que percebeu que era sangue. O sangue de InuYasha.

Quando ele desabou nos seus braços, ela gritou:

— Alguém me ajude! Lorde Taisho está ferido!

Das profundezas negras do sono, InuYasha ergueu-se — acordado o bastante para seus sentidos funcionarem, mas não o suficiente para forçar o corpo a cumprir seus desejos.

O ferimento doía bem mais agora do que quando o sofrera na ponta da espada de Kouga. Se não estivesse usando a armadura de lorde Toutousai, duvidava que tivesse sobrevivido ao golpe que o atingiu debaixo do braço esquerdo. De alguma forma, acreditar nisso acentuava sua crença de que a batalha do dia anterior não fora apenas pela sobrevivência de Harwood. Mas também pelo seu futuro com Kagome.

A batalha do dia anterior? Por quanto tempo dormira?

O que estavam fazendo com ele? Uma pontada aguda de dor atravessou a carne ferida, provocando um gemido que deve ter vindo dele.

— Estou quase acabando — murmurou Kagome. — Procure não acordar só por mais um instante, meu querido.

Onde estava? InuYasha esforçou-se para abrir os olhos, mas as pálpebras estavam pesadas demais para a sua vontade semi-adormecida.

Todas as coisas que queria saber giravam por sua cabeça como folhas secas numa ventania outonal. Seus homens feridos estavam sendo socorridos? Será que todos iriam viver? Após sua ignóbil retirada para os pântanos, haviam os homens de Naraku se reagrupado para lançar um contra-ataque?

— Pronto — disse Kagome, como se soubesse que ele podia escutá-la. Terminei. E devo admitir que fiz um bom trabalho. E pensar que odiava costurar quando era criança.

Costurar... A dor... Tudo fazia sentido agora. Os pensamentos de InuYasha ficavam mais claros a cada instante que passava. Ele tentou abrir novamente os olhos, e foi bem-sucedido.

— Achei que estava acordando. — Carinhosamente, Kagome lhe afastou uma media de cabelos da testa. — Desculpe se o machuquei. Mas o ferimento precisava ser fechado, e achei melhor dar os pontos antes de você acordar.

Forçando um sorriso, InuYasha olhou ao seu redor.

— Onde estou?

— Na minha cama — informou ela, de modo casual. Talvez se recordasse de seus protestos pudicos no dia em que o buscara na abadia, pois ela lhe lançou um olhar desafiador ao dizer: — Vai dormir aqui até que esteja sarado, e não quero saber de discussões.

InuYasha tinha de admitir que era bem mais confortável do que um catre no chão do grande salão.

— E onde você vai dormir? Kagome deu de ombros.

— Tem bastante espaço aqui. Você pode precisar de algo durante a noite. E, além do mais, vamos nos casar mesmo.

— Excelente razões práticas. Você me tem a sua mercê, meu amor. Já adquiri suficiente sabedoria para saber quando me dar por vencido.

— É mesmo? — Ela pegou uma taça de vinho e um pano de linho de cima da mesinha-de-cabeceira. Depois de mergulhar o pano no vinho, ela untou o ferimento de InuYasha. A ardência o fez prender a respiração. — Pelo menos este vai ser mais confortável do que o último leito que compartilhamos.

Trocando a caneca por uma pequena vasilha, ela começou a passar clara de ovo fresca no peito do homem. Ao longo dos anos, InuYasha já tivera inúmeros ferimentos tratados, e sabia que a clara logo secaria e vedaria o ferimento.

— Consegue se sentar? — Kagome pousou a vasilha na mesinha e apanhou uma longa tira de linho branco. — Isso me ajudaria a colocar as bandagens.

— Vou tentar.

InuYasha firmou os cotovelos e trincou os dentes.

Quando tentou se levantar a dor se espalhou pelo seu lado esquerdo, e ele quase desabou de volta na cama quando o aposento começou a girar.

Kagome o segurou.

— Devia tê-lo deixado em paz. Considerando a quantidade de sangue que perdeu, não me surpreende que esteja tonto.

Fechando os olhos e ordenando que a cabeça parasse de girar, InuYasha espalmou as mãos no colchão para se equilibrar. O cabelo de Kagome esbarrou em sua face. O volume de seus seios se apertava de encontro ao peito desnudo, do lado que não fora ferido.

O perfume, o calor e o toque da moça representavam uma âncora sólida para ele no seu mundo giratório. Quando seu corpo se ergueu na direção dela, InuYasha se perguntou como pudera se dispor a viver a existência casta de um monge.

Prática como sempre, Kagome não perdeu a chance de : enrolar a faixa de linho ao redor do seu peito, enquanto ele estava ereto.

— Pronto. Não é lá um trabalho muito elegante, mas, por ora, deve bastar.

Com uma das mãos na nuca do homem e a outra apoiando as costas dele, ela o ajudou a se deitar na cama.

Ela não se afastou após deitá-lo. Seu cabelo cobriu o rosto dos dois como um véu, e seus lábios estavam tentadoramente próximos.

InuYasha arriscou abrir os olhos novamente, e foi recompensado com a visão mais bela de sua vida.

Ele abriu a boca para convidá-la a aproximar-se mais, porém sua honra inconveniente manifestou-se mais uma vez.

— Agora que rechaçamos Naraku, não pretendo cobrar o cumprimento dos esponsais que nos foram forçosamente impostos por Kouga Shigami.

— É mesmo, meu senhor? — Os olhos dela se arregalaram. Um brilho verde travesso os cruzou, e sua voz se tomou um sussurro rouco. — Receio não poder lhe oferecer a mesma clemência nobre. — Ela retirou a mão da nuca de InuYasha, acariciando-lhe os ombros com a ponta dos dedos. — Você é meu, e vou tê-lo de — ela deslizou os dedos até o peito de InuYasha — coração — sua mão percorreu a barriga dele até desaparecer debaixo das cobertas — e de corpo inteiro. — Ela deu uma ligeira risada ao perceber o estado de excitação do homem. — E, se não tiver muito cuidado, posso nem esperar uma cerimônia para cobrar o que me deve.

— Neste instante, não estou me sentindo muito cuidadoso.

Quando InuYasha se esforçou para tocar nos lábios de Kagome, sua consciência protestou, mas ele a ignorou. Sua vitória o absolvera da morte de Toutousai Higurashi. Estava tudo acabado!

Estava mesmo?

...

_Desculpa a demora, gente. Parar logo na hora da batalha, né? Mas eis aê outro capítulo emocionante ^^_

...

**Srta Kagome Taisho** - Desapertou o coração agora, né? xD O Shippo voltou bem... O Inu nem tanto, mas com a Kagome cuidando dele desse jeito ele fica rapidinho (carinhosa ela tá, né? rs).

Beijinhos e obrigada por continuar acompanhando! ;]

**Malu** - Pois é, a Kagome ficou com o coração em pedaços. E o Kouga se aproveitou da fraqueza do Inu, mas eu creio que ele vai se recuperar rápido ^^

Beijo e até o próximo capítulo. o/


	15. Chapter 17 and 18

_Nossa, gente! Perdão, perdão, perdão por toda essa demora, mas é que houveram uma série de problemas por aqui. Além de eu ter ficado doente, meu computador tá no prego e o rapaz da manutenção ainda não apareceu, e os arquivos da história estavam lá. Então, eu tive que refazer os últimos capítulos da adaptação. Pra compensar, postei dois capítulos hoje e se tudo der certo postarei outro amanhã. O de amanhã será o penúltimo e logo depois o "grand finale". Beijos, beijos e continuem acompanhando ^^_

...

_**Capítulo Dezessete **_

Tudo que desejara na vida e que lutara tanto para conseguir estava finalmente acontecendo. À medida que Kagome se aproximava dos lábios de InuYasha, ela o fitava no fundo dos olhos e descobria que a cor do amor era um âmbar nobre e brilhante.

Onigumo Naraku fora derrotado. A melhor safra dos últimos anos estava a salvo nas despensas e nos celeiros espalhados por suas propriedades. Logo entregaria a InuYasha a virgindade que, sem perceber, guardara para ele por todos estes anos.

Um gemido escapou dos lábios de InuYasha.

Recriminando-se, Kagome afastou-se dele.

— Pobre homem! Não deveria tê-lo provocado desta maneira quando acabou de sofrer um ferimento tão doloroso. — Ela pegou uma taça na mesinha-de-cabeceira e a levou à boca de InuYasha. — Beba um pouco disso, é uma mistura de vinho com ervas. Vai melhorar a dor.

InuYasha olhou para ela fingindo desconfiança.

— Tem certeza que não é cerveja com ervas?

— Cerveja? Nunca! — Kagome riu tanto que chegou a deixar escorregar algumas gotas pelos lábios de InuYasha. — Soube que os marginais mataram sua sede antes da batalha. Teria dado tudo para poder ver a cena. Não lhe disse? Um homem não consegue lutar e defecar ao mesmo tempo.

— Não vou negar que tinha razão — admitiu ele, terminando de beber o vinho e se recostando na cama. — Isso nos deu uma ligeira mas vital vantagem durante a batalha. Foi muito esperta em pensar nisso. Lembra-se do que o abade Oyakata disse no dia em que me pediu para deixar a abadia e acompanhar você?

Kagome assentiu, e lágrimas de felicidade brotaram de seus olhos.

— Jamais esquecerei. Ele disse que quando um homem e uma mulher de grande habilidade trabalham juntos, muito pode ser realizado. Por mais diferente que seja a nossa forma de enxergar o mundo, trabalhamos bem juntos, não foi?

— Foi, minha cara. — InuYasha tomou a mão dela na sua. — E realizamos muito. Acho que o abade já sabia que eu não retornaria a Breckland.

— Tenho uma idéia maravilhosa! Vamos mandar buscar o abade em Breckland, para que ele possa celebrar o nosso casamento!

InuYasha considerou a idéia por um instante e, depois, assentiu lentamente.

— Acho que seria muito apropriado. Ele realmente contribuiu muito para que ficássemos juntos, e acredito que vá gostar de saber do resultado de seus esforços como casamenteiro.

— Então, está combinado. Amanhã enviarei o padre Tsukumo com o convite. Depois da surra que você deu nos homens de Naraku, aposto que a estrada para Breckland vai ser uma das mais seguras do reino. Mesmo assim, enviarei uma pequena escolta armada. — Ela ajudou InuYasha a beber um pouco mais de vinho. — Quando o abade e os outros convidados chegarem, você já estará suficientemente recuperado para ficar de pé e fazer seus votos.

— Se Deus quiser.

O vinho parecia estar fazendo efeito. InuYasha estava se sentindo menos tenso. Depois de várias outras taças, seus membros estavam relaxados e seu rosto trazia uma expressão de doce embriaguez. Quando, em tom sonhador, falava de seus planos de casamento e da vida que teriam juntos, Kagome nem sempre sabia se estava falando com ela ou refletindo em voz alta.

— Vai ser bom ver o abade novamente. Um grande sujeito. Mesmo que ele relutasse em me deixar fazer os votos, sempre gostei dele.

Kagome sorriu e deitou-se na cama ao lado de seu prometido.

— Agradeço imensamente ao abade por isso. Já que nossos vassalos não correm mais o risco de passar fome, talvez possamos fazer uma generosa doação a Breckland, e pedir para que os frades rezem várias missas pelas almas de meu pai e Souta.

Quando InuYasha não respondeu logo, Kagome olhou para o rosto dele, achando que talvez ele, enfim, houvesse voltado a dormir. Em vez disso, viu seus olhos abertos com uma expressão distante e perturbada.

— E pela alma dos seus pais também, é claro — acrescentou, achando que a omissão pudesse tê-lo incomodado.

— Outra boa idéia — murmurou ele, abraçando-a e puxando-a mais para perto. — Ficarei contente em ver o abade novamente, conversar com ele antes de nos casarmos. Ele vai entender, talvez melhor do que eu mesmo. Ele vai me dizer o que fazer — prosseguiu, balbuciando incoerentemente.

— Tenho certeza que sim — retrucou Kagome, sem entender muito bem do que ele estava falando.

Algumas noites mais tarde, InuYasha acordou sentindo o corpo de Kagome encostado no seu, usando nada além da camisola. Uma vestimenta que graciosamente deixara expostas suas pernas longas e as nádegas tentadoras.

A forma como estavam deitados o fez lembrar da primeira noite que passaram um nos braços do outro, na Floresta Thetford. O colchão de penas era bem mais confortável do que o chão duro entre os dois carvalhos. E também não corriam o risco de congelar ali.

Pode até ter sido o calor que acordou InuYasha. O aguaceiro da noite da batalha refrescara um pouco o clima, mas, no interior do castelo, ainda estava bem quente.

Dormindo profundamente, graças ao vinho de Kagome, ele deixara de notar isso nas noites anteriores. Mas, com a ferida sarando bem, ele conseguira adormecer na noite anterior sem beber o vinho.

Agora, estava deitado saboreando o perfume do cabelo de Kagome e a bênção que era sua presença. Para ele, o céu não podia se comparar a adormecer e acordar, todos os dias, com Kagome ali nos seus braços.

E InuYasha Taisho não se importava se isso era blasfêmia.

Com ele incapacitado pelo ferimento, mais responsabilidades caíram sobre os ombros dela após o fim da batalha. Indomável como sempre, ela cuidou de tudo e não permitiu que ele fosse incomodado em hipótese alguma, além de só sair do seu lado quando não havia outra solução.

Mas ela realmente estava colocando a determinação dele à prova. Alinhando-se sensualmente ao corpo dele, dançando ao som da música provocante de seus sonhos, a face macia encostando-se no seu peito e a mão acariciando a pele sensível logo acima do umbigo, incendiando o desejo no íntimo de InuYasha. A coxa exposta sobre ele, forçando-o a trincar os dentes para não gritar. Se Kagome não ficasse imóvel ou acordasse logo, o encontraria louco pela manhã.

Ele quase ficou grato pela dor, quando os dedos dela passaram muito perto de sua ferida. Mas não pôde deixar de estremecer.

— InuYasha? — perguntou ela, num delicioso sussurro sonolento. — Está acordado, meu amor? Eu machuquei você?

— Já estou acordado há algum tempo. — Ele inclinou a cabeça, roçando a barba rala da face no cabelo de Kagome, grato por poder tocá-la, sem receios de acordá-la. — Minha ferida ainda está um pouco dolorida, mas você não me machucou.

— Que bom. — Ela bocejou e esfregou os olhos. — Fiquei mais tranqüila ao vê-lo dormindo tão profundamente nas últimas noites. — Kagome riu baixinho. — Mas houve ocasiões em que senti vontade de conhecer melhor o seu corpo. — A moça soltou um suspiro martirizado. — Com grande dificuldade, consegui me conter.

O corpo de InuYasha estremeceu com a risada contida.

— O que foi, meu amor? — Ela se apoiou no cotovelo e levou a mão à face do amado. — Há algo errado? Está sentindo alguma coisa?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça vigorosamente, até se controlar o suficiente para falar:

— Estou bem, quase curado. E o que eu estava sentindo era uma risada, pois hoje à noite pude ter uma amostra de sua tentação. E foi uma tentação muito poderosa.

— Então por que não me acordou com um beijo, tolinho?

— Queria zelar pelo seu sono. Assim como fez por mim. — A voz de InuYasha se tornou um sussurro carinhoso. — Isso é que é amor, Kagome. Não uma fantasia tola como certa vez o chamou, ou as necessidades da carne, que não fingirei mais desprezar. Apenas duas pessoas colocando a segurança, o bem-estar e a felicidade do outro antes dos seus próprios.

Kagome pousou a mão sobre o coração dele.

— Isso me parece extremamente prático.

Ela o estava provocando, e InuYasha sabia disso.

— Para mim, parece o mais perfeito dos ideais. Você vai me acusar de estar falando como um monge se eu disser: "O amor tolera tudo, acredita em tudo, espera tudo, suporta tudo"?

— Pelo contrário. — Ela se esticou para lhe dar um beijo nos lábios, mas acabou acertando o queixo. — Diria que está falando como um amante.

— Você ainda não viu nada. — Como teve vontade de fazer desde que acordou, InuYasha afagou o seio dela através do linho fino de sua camisola. — Espere até eu lhe mostrar os Cânticos de Salomão. Como os noviços costumavam se contorcer quando os liam para nós.

Kagome soltou um suspiro de prazer, seguido por uma risadinha.

— E quanto a um certo frade leigo chamado InuYasha Taisho? Ele também se contorcia ao escutar aquelas palavras sensuais?

— Eu? — InuYasha fingiu estar ofendido. Depois, gargalhando, admitiu a verdade. — Como uma minhoca no anzol.

— Uma minhoca no anzol?

A moça perversa desceu a mão até os pêlos na base do seu membro e começou a acariciá-los.

InuYasha quase perdeu o autocontrole.

Quando por fim o recuperou o suficiente para confiar na própria voz, puxou a bainha da camisola de Kagome.

— Ora, vamos, minha cara, assim fico em desvantagem. Nenhum guerreiro pode permitir que isso aconteça.

— E o que vai fazer, senhor guerreiro? Ir à guerra para tirar a minha camisola?

— Faria o seu pobre e ferido campeão se arriscar numa batalha por suas boas graças? Sei muito bem que, se resolver resistir a mim, será uma oponente muito mais difícil de derrotar do que um bando de marginais.

— Nossa! — Ela esticou o pescoço para roçar o nariz na face dele. — Acho que pretende atacar minha castidade com sua língua lisonjeira.

— Atacar? — sussurrou InuYasha. — Excelente idéia. Minha língua dará uma poderosa arma de ataque.

Ele se apoiou no cotovelo e chicoteou com a língua a carne macia do pescoço esticado de Kagome.

A ligeira exclamação de surpresa da moça logo se transformou num ronronar de prazer.

— Que outras armas de ataque o senhor possui no seu arsenal, milorde?

— Ora, meus lábios, é claro.

Suas palavras se transformaram numa série de beijos.

— Hmmm, muito potentes.

— E sempre posso minar suas defesas.

Enquanto continuava a violar o pescoço de Kagome, InuYasha deslizou a mão por debaixo da camisola para acariciar as suaves curvaturas dos quadris da amada.

— Quanto tempo será que resisto a um ataque tão prazeroso antes de abrir meus portões? — Kagome afastou as pernas, num convite inconfundível para seus dedos. — Resisto a deixar que me transforme em mais uma de suas conquistas?

Rindo, InuYasha foi subindo até suas orelhas, e sucumbiu à tentação de suas pernas afastadas.

Ele não era um amante com muita experiência. Entre alguns beijos roubados e brincadeiras amorosas desajeitadas na juventude com Kagome e seus anos castos na abadia, houve poucas parceiras, todas possuídas pelos piores motivos. Um esforço inútil para esquecer a mulher que realmente queria.

Apesar disso, aprendeu um pouco sobre como dar prazer a uma mulher. E podia imaginar muito mais. Nos anos que ainda estavam por vir, dedicar-se-ia a um estudo intenso do assunto.

— Não se entregue muito depressa — sussurrou, mordiscando a orelha da amada. — Um pouquinho da resistência correta tomará a sua eventual entrega muito mais doce... para nós dois.

Kagome estremeceu diante do toque dos lábios e das mãos de InuYasha. Por que os homens desperdiçavam seu tempo com tolices como a arte da guerra, quando havia tantas outras maravilhosas áreas de conquista à disposição?

— Se lhe render minha camisola, me oferecerá condições generosas, meu senhor?

— Até posso.

Abandonando a orelha, InuYasha buscou-lhe os lábios para um beijo longo, lento e profundo que teria derrubado qualquer resistência, se realmente houvesse alguma. Quando ele se afastou, Kagome chegou a ficar tonta.

— Quais as condições que exige de mim? — Kagome tirou a vestimenta. — Achei que poderia querer inspecionar o território a ser conquistado... Para descobrir se ele é do seu agrado.

— Não tenho dúvidas de que será do meu agrado. — InuYasha enterrou seu rosto na fenda entre os seios. — Mas, mesmo assim, vou gostar de conhecer bem cada centímetro de você.

Ele roçou a barba malfeita na lateral do seio ao se dirigir para o mamilo. Fechando a boca sobre a protuberância rija, ele o acariciou repetidamente com a língua úmida, até o gemido de prazer ameaçar se instalar permanentemente na garganta de Kagome.

Enquanto isso, afagava a carne sensível entre suas coxas com a palma da mão, satisfazendo uma vontade quase insuportável de explorar os seus lugares mais íntimos e secretos. InuYasha sabia o que estava dizendo quando a avisou para não brincar com fogo. Kagome só torcia para que eles não incendiassem o castelo com o seu ardor.

Por quanto tempo esta brincadeira de amor durou, intensificando-se cada vez mais, Kagome não saberia dizer, e não se importava. Por fim, quando estava choramingando, contorcendo-se e queimando com a febre de seu desejo, InuYasha a montou com movimentos firmes, porém gentis. Seus lábios cobriram os dela para abafar seu grito e consolá-la quando ele rompeu o lacre de sua virgindade.

— Espero não tê-la machucado muito, meu amor.

— Não! — ela se agarrou a ele. — Já suportei muito mais por causas bem menos merecedoras.

— Indomável! — murmurou InuYasha, sorrindo, como se fosse o maior elogio do idioma. — Está pronta para prosseguir?

— Ansiosa — respondeu ela, contraindo os quadris para provar.

Um urro brotou da garganta de InuYasha.

— Tem alguma idéia de como isso é bom para mim?

— Se é quase tão bom quanto é para mim, deve ser maravilhoso.

— Maravilhoso.

InuYasha começou a arremeter de modo rítmico, ardente, que a levou ao limite das sensações e ao êxtase total.

Perdida na tempestade do próprio prazer pulsante, Kagome ainda pôde perceber a última arremetida de InuYasha, que o levou, estremecendo e ofegando, ao próprio clímax.

Ele se deixou cair sobre ela, trocando beijos carinhosos e juras de amor semicoerentes. Unidos em corpo, como já o eram em coração.

_**Capítulo Dezoito**_

Desde a primeira vez que sentira as necessidades de um homem acordando no seu interior, InuYasha ansiara pelo que acabara de experimentar. Sofrera muitas perdas como conseqüência de seu juramento à imperatriz. Mas nenhuma tão amarga como a de perder a chance de tornar Kagome sua esposa. A presença dela em seus pensamentos na abadia de Breckland serviu tanto de conforto quanto de tormento.

Agora deitados um nos braços do outro, embalados pelo torpor da paixão saciada, InuYasha deveria ser o homem mais feliz e realizado do reino.

Mas não era.

Depois de soltar as garras dele por algum tempo, o conhecido espectro da culpa estava de volta para assombrá-lo. Desta vez exibindo um novo rosto, ainda mais aterrorizante.

Porque, desta vez, ele tinha algo a perder.

Quando Kagome o confrontara pela primeira vez em Breckland, ele sentira o quanto ela o odiava. Tentara fingir que não se importava. Mesmo assim, ignorara todas as chances de lhe contar a verdade sobre a morte do pai, e sua responsabilidade por ela. Até quando poderia tê-la dissuadido de arrastá-lo de volta para Harwood.

Desde então, tivera várias oportunidades para confessar, e sempre encontrara alguma desculpa para ficar em silêncio quando a honra exigia que revelasse a verdade. Ao manter Kagome na ignorância, a iludira a se apaixonar por ele.

Mas, o que poderia fazer agora?

Tendo consumado o relacionamento, precisavam se casar. Mas seu casamento seria como um castelo de pedra construído sobre a fundação traiçoeira de um lamaçal. Por mais que isso atormentasse InuYasha, satisfazer a sua consciência culpada à custa da alegria de Kagome seria o maior dos pecados.

O murmúrio de Kagome interrompeu seus pensamentos turbulentos.

— Será que ao fazermos amor agravamos seu ferimento, querido? Devia ter insistido para que esperasse até estar completamente curado, mas já havíamos esperado tanto.

Ele não iria estragar este momento para ela, mesmo, que ardesse no inferno pelo seu logro bem-intencionado.

— Já suportei bem mais — ele a provocou com suas próprias palavras, abraçando-a ainda mais forte — e por causas bem menos merecedoras.

Depois de rir baixinho, ela levou a mão à face dele.

— Então, o que o está incomodando? Fiz menos do que uma esposa deveria fazer para dar prazer ao marido quando eles vão para a cama? Na hora, você parecia estar gostando.

— Nenhum homem poderia estar mais saciado! — InuYasha se repreendeu por ter lhe dado motivos para pensar de outra forma. — Por que acha que algo me incomoda?

— Você acabou de suspirar. — Ela apertou-lhe o ombro. — E seus músculos estão todos tensos, enquanto os meus parecem sebo.

— Estava apenas pensando... — Precisava dar uma desculpa convincente, ou Kagome enxergaria através dela num instante. — Talvez realmente devêssemos ter esperado até depois que nossa união tivesse sido oficializada. Afinal, o casamento é um sacramento.

Kagome sacudiu a cabeça.

— Ah, Taisho, eu deveria ter sabido que seria necessário mais do que relações com uma mulher para curá-lo de suas tendências monásticas. Procure não se culpar e se punir tanto. Isso não foi uma aventura passageira para nós, mas a realização de algo pelo qual esperamos muito. O início de nossa vida juntos. Depois de tudo pelo que passamos para encontrar um ao outro, com certeza o Senhor será misericordioso o bastante para nos perdoar por termos colocado o carro na frente dos bois, desta vez. Se quiser, posso tentar jejuar ou rezar a Ave Maria várias vezes.

Se jejum ou orações pudessem apagar as manchas do sangue de Toutousai Higurashi de suas mãos, InuYasha teria recusado comida até não passar de pele e ossos, e se ajoelharia para rezar até os joelhos sangrarem.

— Sem dúvida você deve ter razão, meu amor. Ele se forçou a relaxar e sorrir.

— É claro que tenho razão. Se não acredita em mim, pergunte ao abade Oyakata quando ele vier celebrar nosso casamento.

— Por que duvidaria de sua palavra, amor? Sempre fala com bom senso e compaixão. Por isso, acho que seguirei o seu conselho e falarei com o abade.

Sábio como ele era, talvez o abade pudesse ajudar InuYasha a atravessar este pântano moral no qual fora parar. E no qual temia ficar perdido para sempre, se é que já não estava.

Era realmente apenas isso que estava incomodando InuYasha?, perguntou-se Kagome, no dia seguinte, quando ele reassumiu suas atividades normais. Culpa indevida por terem se entregado aos seus desejos, um ou dois dias antes do casamento? Parecia algo tão inconseqüente para ela encarar com tamanha seriedade. E apesar de tentar ocultar seu estado de humor dela, Kagome podia perceber que algo não estava certo. Suspeitava inclusive que algo além do ato de amor, ou algum outro aspecto dele, fosse responsável por tal estado.

Mas o que poderia ser?

De fato, poderia realmente ser algo? Ele lhe dissera o que o estava incomodando, e sabendo como InuYasha levava a verdade a sério, Kagome tinha certeza que ele jamais mentiria para ela.

Mentiria?

Como era seu costume, Kagome tentou dissipar suas dúvidas entregando-se ao trabalho. E havia um bocado de trabalho para se fazer.

Ainda havia alguns homens de Harwood mais feridos do que InuYasha necessitando tratamento. Havia prisioneiros cujo futuro precisava ser decidido. Kagome preferia mantê-los como reféns para evitar que Naraku atacasse novamente. InuYasha insistia para que eles fossem entregues ao xerife de Cambridge, ou talvez ao próprio rei Estevão.

A família Takahashi e seus vassalos precisavam ser hospedados em algum lugar enquanto tudo o que os marginais queimaram era reconstruído. Estas e muitas outras conseqüências do ataque de Naraku exigiam a sua atenção.

Além dos seus deveres, havia todos os preparativos para o casamento. A mãe precisava ser trazida de Wakeland, e os outros convidados, convocados. O castelo precisava ser limpo e preparado para receber visitas. Comida e bebida precisavam ser preparadas para a festa, que também comemoraria a vitória sobre Naraku.

Embora tais tarefas desviassem um pouco as preocupações de Kagome, elas não conseguiam dispersar por completo sua inquietude. Toda vez que via InuYasha, seu coração mais uma vez insistia que algo não estava bem com ele.

Será que sua conversa sobre amor não fora tão sincera? Será que ele tentara se convencer de que o que sentia por ela era algo além de desejo carnal, apenas para descobrir o contrário? Quanto mais pensava a respeito, mais provável soava a explicação, e mais angustiada ela ficava.

Kagome repreendeu-se por agir como tamanha tola. Ela não era uma adolescente mimada com a cabeça cheia de sonhos românticos. Era uma mulher prática e centrada, a quem, nos últimos cinco anos, coubera a responsabilidade de administrar duas propriedades sitiadas. Precisava de um marido como InuYasha por inúmeras razões práticas.

E se encontrassem prazer no seu leito matrimonial, melhor para ambos. Mas isso não era necessário para uma união bem-sucedida. Nem mesmo era uma ameaça.

Mas seu coração teimoso se recusava a dar ouvidos aos preceitos de sua cabeça prática. Ela queria o amor de InuYasha, com todos os diabos! E receava jamais achar contentamento enquanto não estivesse certa de tê-lo conquistado.

Ao caminhar pelo pátio, um grito do vigia a despertou de seus pensamentos.

— Um cavaleiro solitário, aproximando-se rapidamente!

Erguendo as saias, ela correu na direção do portão. Vindo da direção oposta, InuYasha o alcançou antes dela, e subiu até o parapeito para olhar por cima do portão.

Na mesma hora, ordenou:

— Abram os portões!

Os guardas apressaram-se em obedecer, deixando entrar o cavalo, que Kagome reconheceu como sendo dos estábulos de Harwood. Alarmada, ela também reconheceu o jovem cavaleiro largado sobre o pescoço da montaria, com uma única flecha cravada no ombro. Ele fazia parte do grupo que ela despachara alguns dias atrás para ir buscar o abade.

Ela correu na direção dele, ordenando que trouxessem água, vinho e panos.

— Fomos atacados... na velha estrada... a três quilômetros daqui. — O jovem lutava com unhas e dentes para permanecer acordado. — Fui... enviado na frente... para pedir ajuda.

— Bom trabalho, rapaz — disse InuYasha.

As palavras mal abandonaram a boca do jovem mensageiro e ele revirou os olhos e começou a escorregar de cima do cavalo.

InuYasha olhou para Kagome.

— Você cuida dele?

O brilho de confiança absoluta nos olhos dele restaurou a autoconfiança de Kagome. Ela não perdeu tempo com palavras e assentiu.

InuYasha ordenou que todos os homens disponíveis pegassem suas armas e se preparassem para cavalgar. Ele próprio pulou para a sela vazia do cavaleiro caído.

— InuYasha, não! — gritou Kagome. — Seu ferimento ainda não está curado. Você não tem armadura!

Ele não se justificou, apenas a fitou e conduziu o cavalo cansado na direção do portão.

Embora tanto seu coração quanto sua razão protestassem, Kagome sabia que isso era algo que ele precisava fazer. E sabia, além de qualquer dúvida, que, independentemente do que de fato o incomodava, ele a amava de verdade.

Contudo, tal certeza lhe trazia muito pouco consolo, quando ele poderia estar cavalgando, ferido e desarmado, para a própria morte.

InuYasha estava convicto de que era tudo culpa sua.

Deveria ter sabido que Onigumo Naraku não desapareceria mansamente após o primeiro e afortunado desafio ao seu reino de terror. Fazer isso apenas encorajaria mais resistência, algo que um bando fora-da-lei não poderia permitir.

Mas Kagome queria tanto acreditar que uma vitória decisiva livraria Harwood do perigo para sempre que InuYasha não teve forças para desiludi-la, chegando até a se deixar contagiar pelo seu devaneio.

Se algum mal viesse a acontecer aos homens do grupo de escolta ou, pior ainda, ao abade Oyakata, InuYasha sabia que o sangue deles estaria em suas mãos, somando-se ao de lorde Toutousai.

Ele mal perdera de vista o castelo quando os avistou vindo. Três monges cavalgavam no meio de um grupo de cavaleiros. Meia dúzia de soldados os cercava, protegendo-os como podiam de um ataque direto.

Logo atrás deles vinha um grupo maior em perseguição. Vários dos perseguidores empunhavam suas espadas. Alguns arqueiros atiravam saraivadas esporádicas de flechas. InuYasha logo percebeu que deviam ser mais dos bandidos de Naraku.

Os cavaleiros fora-da-lei fizeram suas montadas correrem ainda mais depressa. Eles se separaram em duas fileiras ao ultrapassar a grupo do abade, com a intenção óbvia de cercá-lo e forçá-lo a parar, com conseqüências fatais.

InuYasha não sabia quanto tempo demorariam para reunir o reforço vindo do castelo, mas duvidava que chegariam a tempo, ou em número suficiente para ser de valia.

Só havia uma coisa a fazer. Precisava desviar a atenção dos perseguidores, mesmo que de uma das fileiras, dando ao abade e seu grupo uma abertura por onde poderiam escapar da armadilha.

Seu cavalo estava exausto, mas a velocidade daqueles vindo em sua direção era tal que eles logo colidiriam. Avaliando rapidamente a situação, InuYasha se atirou no primeiro cavaleiro que vinha à sua direita.

Talvez o sujeito estivesse concentrado demais na perseguição para notar InuYasha. Ou talvez não tivesse pensado que um único cavaleiro solitário ousaria enfrentar tamanha superioridade numérica. No último instante, ele olhou na direção de InuYasha, boquiaberto de surpresa, tarde demais para evitar a colisão.

Contudo, o cavalo do fora-da-lei pressentiu o perigo. Ele empinou, e InuYasha posicionou o seu animal entre os dois grupos de cavaleiros.

O que aconteceu em seguida se desenrolou em segundos, mas foram tantas coisas que, para InuYasha, o tempo pareceu ter parado.

O cavalo empinado derrubou o seu cavaleiro, forçando aqueles que vinham atrás a se desviar e reduzir a marcha. Um grito do grupo de Breckland, provavelmente do abade, ecoou nos ouvidos de InuYasha. Este rezou para que isso significasse que eles haviam notado a brecha no lado direito e estavam seguindo por ela para que não fossem cercados.

No instante em que conseguiu se desviar da turba que vinha em sua direção, InuYasha virou o cavalo e saiu em disparada atrás do grupo de Breckland e de seus perseguidores restantes. InuYasha sentiu-se aliviado ao ver o resultado de seu ataque.

O castelo de Harwood estava adiante, o portão aberto apenas o suficiente para permitir a saída de reforços em uma única fila. InuYasha duvidava que seriam muitos, mas os homens de Naraku não tinham como saber que não havia mais de cinqüenta homens atrás daqueles muros, prontos para acabar com os marginais que já haviam derrotado antes.

A um sinal do cavaleiro na frente, os outros começaram a reduzir a marcha e a desviar para o lado, enquanto o abade e seus companheiros seguiam para a segurança do castelo.

Tarde demais, InuYasha percebeu que a retirada dos marginais os trazia na sua direção. Ele fez um esforço desesperado para furar o cerco de homens e cavalos que estava se fechando ao seu redor, mas sua montaria estava exausta demais. InuYasha se viu cercado.

Um homem magro de barba grisalha cavalgou até InuYasha. Um trio de arqueiros, entre eles Kouga Shigami, se aproximou, mirando nele. O fora-da-lei barbudo sorriu, e InuYasha reconheceu o antigo conde de Anglia.

— Ora, mas se não é o jovem Taisho! — gritou Onigumo Naraku, como se os dois fossem parentes há muito separados. — Ouvi dizer que havia morrido em Lincoln, rapaz. — De um instante para o outro, seu sorriso se transformou numa careta. — Pena que não morreu!

Ele desferiu um bofetão em InuYasha que quase o fez cair da sela. Para um homem tão magro, Naraku era muito forte.

— Como ousou emboscar meus homens semana passada? — indagou ele com um rosnado.

InuYasha se endireitou na sela, sacudindo a cabeça para clarear a vista.

— Seus homens atacaram e saquearam Harrowby. Desde quando é crime defender as próprias terras?

— Nenhum homem fala assim comigo e vive! — Naraku desferiu outro murro, mas desta vez InuYasha estava preparado e conseguiu se esquivar.

— Então quer me matar? — perguntou InuYasha. Naraku sorriu de novo, como se estivesse de muito bom humor. Nenhum homem são poderia ir da alegria à raiva, e vice-versa, tão depressa.

Ele piscou para InuYasha e deu de ombros.

— Nunca se sabe. Antes que InuYasha pudesse decidir o que isso significava, Naraku tomou as rédeas de sua mão. O conde renegado conduziu sua montaria na direção de Harwood, puxando a de InuYasha atrás de si.

— Não se aproximem, nem atirem! — gritou ele para os homens de InuYasha. — Estamos com Taisho, e se eu vir algum movimento suspeito, ele ficará tão cheio de flechas que parecerá um porco-espinho!

A essa altura, o abade Oyakata já havia alcançado a segurança do pátio central. Do parapeito acima do portão, ele gritou:

— Não arrisque a sua alma imortal tão além do ponto de redenção, Onigumo, filho de Godfrey!

Naraku gargalhou.

— Eu já fui excomungado, padre. O que mais pode me acontecer? Onde está a fedelha de Toutousai Higurashi? Ela parece se considerar a senhora do castelo. Negociarei apenas com ela.

— Solte lorde Taisho, Naraku — ecoou a voz de Kagome, vinda do parapeito.

— É claro que sim, mas em troca do quê?

— Capturamos cinco dos seus homens quando eles atacaram Harrowby. Eu os entregarei de volta em troca de InuYasha Taisho.

— Cinco por um? — Naraku acariciou a barba esparsa. — Alguns chamariam isso de uma barganha excessivamente generosa. Ele é tão importante assim para você?

— Quero seus bandidos fora de minhas mãos. Detesto ter de alimentá-los, e, além de tudo, como eles fedem!

— Mate-os, então. Se foram descuidados o bastante para se deixar capturar, não possuem utilidade para mim.

— Não pode estar falando sério.

— Não? Vá em frente. Traga-os até aqui, corte-lhes a garganta, um a um, e veja se vou levantar um dedo sequer para impedi-la.

— O que quer, então?

— Resgate. — Um sorriso frio e zombeteiro brotou nos lábios de Onigumo Naraku. Ele percebera que detinha todos os trunfos. — Manterei o jovem Taisho comigo e cuidarei muito bem dele... desde que não atrasem seus pagamentos mensais.

Ele prosseguiu explicando seus termos, uma lista longa eespecífica de provisões que ele queria de Harwood e Wakeland. Talvez pudessem pagar o resgate por um ou dois meses sem causar a ruína dos Higurashi e trazer a fome a ambas as propriedades.

— Não aceite, Kagome! — gritou InuYasha.

— Silêncio! — exigiu Naraku, atingindo-o no rosto. InuYasha sentiu o sangue escorrendo pelo queixo. — Mais uma palavra, e será um homem morto, Taisho.

InuYasha enxugou o sangue do rosto. Ele duvidava que Naraku fosse cumprir a ameaça, pois, sem ele, não teria com o que negociar. Por outro lado, Naraku já provara que seu rancor era mais forte do que a razão.

— Não podemos oferecer tanto por apenas um homem — argumentou Kagome.

— Vão achar um jeito de pagar — Naraku parecia confiante. — Para cada mês que deixarem de pagar o resgate, cortarei um pedaço dele e o enviarei a você. Acho que começarei com uma orelha, ou talvez um dedo. Há vários tipos de apêndices que posso remover dolorosamente e, no entanto, ainda mantê-lo com vida.

A risada de Naraku fez InuYasha temer por sua segurança, como jamais o fizera no campo de batalha. Sabia que o inimigo não estava blefando. Naraku já usara o sistema de tortura e recompensa antes, com brutal sucesso.

— Concedo-lhes dois dias de reflexão — disse Naraku. Ele informou a Kagome onde seria feito o primeiro pagamento. — Se falharem, começarei a mandar seu prometido para casa aos pedaços. E se tentarem alguma tolice, como emboscar meus cobradores, começarei enviando uma parte dele que com certeza, lhe chamará a atenção.

Se Kagome aceitasse os termos de Naraku, seria o fim de Harwood e Wakeland. De alguma forma, InuYasha precisava impedi-la.

E ele percebeu como poderia fazê-lo. Toda a sua culpa, sua indecisão e seu medo desapareceram, e ficou apenas a satisfação agridoce de que ele e Kagome tiveram uma noite perfeita de amor.

— Pense bem, jovem dama. Não faça a besteira de brincar comigo.

Ele deu meia-volta com a montaria e ordenou que seus homens voltassem para os pântanos. Depois jogou as rédeas do cavalo de InuYasha para um de seus homens.

Naquele instante de confusão, InuYasha viu sua oportunidade. Agarrando a crina do cavalo, fincou os calcanhares nas laterais da montaria. O animal saiu em disparada.

InuYasha não tinha ilusões de que conseguiria alcançar os portões do castelo vivo. Tudo de que precisava era apenas um instante, antes que um dos arqueiros se recuperasse da surpresa e o silenciasse para sempre.

Caso a flecha não o matasse, precisava que Kagome o odiasse o suficiente para abandoná-lo às torturas mais cruéis de Naraku.

— Eu matei lorde Toutousai! — InuYasha berrou, o mais alto que podia. — Em Lincoln. Eu o matei.

Ele podia escutar o trovejar de cascos atrás de si, mas concentrou-se em confessar seus pecados para os céus. Foi então que uma explosão incandescente de dor atingiu sua cabeça, e InuYasha fez uma última oração. Por uma morte rápida.

...

**Srta Kagome Taisho** - Se aquele demorou, este mais ainda, hein? Mas o importante é que tá aqui, hehe xD

Imagina só, agora que tava tudo bem e que o casamento tava bem pertinho acontece uma dessas. E agora o Inu tá nas mãos do Naraku! :S

Como será que eles vão se virar? Só o tempo (e o próximo capitulo) dirá...

Beijo grandão, flor ;]

**Nathi Duarte** - Olá! ^^ Que bom que ganhei uma nova leitora.

Nathi preguiçosa, kkkkkkkkkk... Mas tem problema não... Devagar se vai ao longe, lol.

Essas loucuras acontecem mesmo com a gente e só a gente entende. Isso é o bom da vida: mudar de vez em quando, sair da mesmice, né? ;]

Agora só faltam dois capítulos pra terminar a fic. Espero te ver aqui até o final xD

Beijinhos :*

**kallyne rigurashi taisho** - Oi ^^ Seja bem-vinda de volta, hehehe.

Pois é, o que o Inu passou com o Kouga foi barra... mas e agora que ele tá nas mãos do Naraku? Vamos torcer pra ele sair dessa :/

Você viu, né? Ela num tirou uma casquinha, não... foi uma cascona, kkkkkkk! Sortuda ela... *-*

Beijão e até o próximo capítulo o/

**Malu** - Só você, kkkkkkkk? Todas nós adoraríamos estar no lugar dela... aiai...

Mas nem todas temos essa sorte, então, fazer o quê? T.T

Só nos restam os homens da vida real que num se parecem nem de longe com o Inu... oh, trágico!

Beijo, querida ;]


	16. Chapter 19

_**Capítulo Dezenove**_

Kagome assistiu horrorizada a um cavaleiro veloz do grupo de Naraku acertar a nuca de InuYasha com o punho da espada. Sentia-se como se as palavras de InuYasha houvessem feito o mesmo.

Os marginais se reagruparam e seguiram caminho, puxando a montaria de InuYasha, e seu corpo inconsciente, com eles. Onigumo Naraku virou-se e gritou:

— Não dêem ouvidos aos delírios dele! O nobre tolo queria apenas comprometer seu valor como refém. Será que podem abandonar um homem que faria isso por vocês?

A pergunta transbordava de deboche.

— Devemos persegui-los, minha senhora? — gritou Houjo Baka.

Kagome queria tampar os ouvidos e implorar para que o mundo todo a deixasse em paz, para que pudesse compreender o que acabara de escutar. Mas havia decisões a ser tomadas.

— Não. — Foi a palavra mais difícil que já teve de dizer. — Vocês são muito poucos. Não seria como Harrowby. Eles estão bem armados e esperando vocês. Matariam lorde Taisho, e sabe Deus lá quantos mais. Cuidem de nossas defesas. Embora eu duvide que Naraku vá tentar tomar abertamente o que pode conseguir com sua deslealdade. Se precisar de mim, estarei na capela.

Precisava de um lugar tranqüilo para pensar. Talvez até rezar. Foi na capela que o abade Oyakata e o prior Hakudoshi a encontraram.

— Minha filha — cumprimentou o abade, tomando suas mãos e beijando-lhe a testa. — Não sabe como lamento que meus irmãos e eu tenhamos sido instrumentos do mal que se abateu sobre vocês neste dia.

— Não foi culpa sua, abade. Se não tivesse sido o senhor, acredito que Naraku teria achado uma outra forma de capturar InuYasha. — Ela encostou a cabeça nas mãos dele. — Naraku tinha razão no que disse a respeito de InuYasha, não tinha? Ele apenas disse que matou meu pai porque não conseguia pensar em nada pior para me fazer abandoná-lo?

Não encontrando a confirmação que esperava nos olhos do abade, ela virou-se para o prior Hakudoshi.

— Jamais traí a confiança do confessionário, minha filha. Mas, neste caso, tenho certeza de que este seria o desejo de InuYasha. Foi ele quem desferiu o golpe fatal no seu pai, em Lincoln. Foi isso que trouxe InuYasha à abadia em troca de absolvição, porém ele não encontrou lá o que estava procurando.

As palavras gentis do monge atingiram Kagome como um golpe brutal. Tantos mistérios agora se tornavam claros — o voto de abdicar à violência de InuYasha, o fervor com que se dedicou a salvar Harwood. Até mesmo seu remorso maldisfarçado por ter feito amor com ela.

— No calor da batalha, InuYasha não sabia que estava enfrentando o seu pai. Só mais tarde ele descobriu o fato e se corroeu de remorsos.

— É o que ele deveria ter sentido mesmo! — Kagome era como um caldeirão de emoções violentas fervilhando. — InuYasha pode não ter tido a intenção de matar meu pai, mas quando se uniu à imperatriz devia ter sabido que poderia acabar enfrentando um Higurashi. Se não o meu pai, então o seu melhor amigo, Souta. Ainda assim, ele foi. Aquela traição partiu o coração de meu pai! — E o dela também.

— Se é assim que se sente, minha filha, então sabe o que tem de fazer — murmurou o abade.

Ele e o prior se ajoelharam, orando em silêncio diante do altar modesto.

E claro que sabia o que tinha de fazer! Que escolha tinha?

A vida de um homem em troca de tantos outros? Como poderia renegar seu dever para com seus vassalos daquela maneira?

E, no entanto, quando pensava em tudo que InuYasha fizera por eles, e tudo que ele significava para ela, como poderia abandoná-lo à tortura e à morte, não importando o que houvesse feito? Se o fizesse, a culpa a devoraria, da mesma maneira que o devorou.

Ela ajoelhou-se ao lado do abade.

— Por favor, abade, sei o que devo fazer, mas... será que não há outra maneira? O senhor é um homem sábio. InuYasha confia no senhor. Será que não pode me dar um conselho?

O abade abriu os olhos e a fitou com compaixão.

— O único conselho que tenho a lhe oferecer pode não agradar a uma mulher prática como você, minha filha. E este é buscar um conselho mais sábio do que o meu... orando.

— Como posso ter certeza de que Deus me dará ouvidos? Tudo que tem acontecido me faz acreditar que Ele ficou surdo.

O abade sacudiu a cabeça.

— Muito do que tem acontecido sucedeu porque homens e mulheres deixaram de dar ouvidos aos céus. Deus pode nem sempre fornecer a resposta que desejamos, do modo que desejamos, mas, se tivermos a fé para escutarmos e seguirmos até onde Sua resposta nos leva, tudo ficará bem.

Será que ela tinha este tipo de fé? Sua natureza prática tornava difícil acreditar num poder superior que não podia ser visto, ouvido nem tocado. Mas agora estava desesperada o bastante para tentar qualquer coisa.

As palavras de Ave Maria e do Pai Nosso não seriam adequadas, de modo que Kagome compôs a sua própria oração, acrescentando a ela todo o seu medo e sua impotência, toda a sua confusão, toda a sua amargura e raiva.

Quando por fim se pôs de pé, descobriu que as pernas estavam doloridas. O abade Oyakata e o prior Hakudoshi interromperam suas próprias meditações e olharam para ela.

— Recebeu sua resposta, minha filha?

Kagome pensou por um instante.

— Sim, abade, acho que recebi.

Uma hora antes, ela não teria aceitado tal resposta, mas agora, uma estranha sensação de paz a dominou. Kagome notou uma de suas aias no fundo da capela.

— _Lady _Kagome, vim avisá-la de que sua mãe chegou de Wakeland.

— Mamãe? — Kagome deu um tapa na testa. — Bom Deus, mas é claro. Para o casamento. Ela já soube das notícias?

— Soube, minha senhora. É por isso que vim buscá-la. Ela não está se sentindo bem.

Kagome suspirou.

— Posso imaginar. Irei num instante.

Como se sentiria _Lady _Kaede quando soubesse o que a filha tinha planejado?

— Eu escutarei — sussurrou para Deus. — Juro que escutarei, só me dê forças, ou ajuda, ou algo, por favor.

Já estava escuro quando a dor de InuYasha o acordou.

O lado do seu corpo já não doía mais. Ou talvez a cabeça doesse tanto que ele nem notava mais o outro ferimento. A lembrança de onde estava e como chegara ali veio como uma onda gelada e sufocante. Mais uma vez, InuYasha desejou a morte.

Estava sozinho, desarmado e ferido, cercado por inimigos implacáveis que estavam preparados para torturá-lo até a morte, apenas por diversão. Quilômetros de terras pantanosas o separavam de qualquer esperança de resgate. Ele destroçara esta esperança com as duas mãos ao dizer para Kagome a única coisa que, com certeza, a faria odiá-lo.

No entanto, por pior que fosse sua situação, InuYasha não podia negar uma curiosa sensação de leveza no coração. Não tinha certeza se a verdade o libertara, mas podia ver que a mentira o mantinha prisioneiro.

Para se distrair da dor na cabeça, InuYasha examinou seus arredores. Estava deitado num monte de palha fedido. Ao tentar se mexer, notou que estava acorrentado pelo calcanhar direito. Percebeu que estava com sede. Tateou na escuridão atrás de algo para beber, mas nada achou. Não fazia sentido tentar preservar sua vida quando Onigumo Naraku tinha toda a intenção de tomá-la. Mas, como a sobrevivência era a única forma de resistência que lhe restava, pretendia adotá-la enquanto ainda houvesse um sopro de vida no seu corpo.

Caso contrário, estaria permitindo o triunfo do mal. Durante todo o dia seguinte, InuYasha fingiu estar atordoado e sonolento sempre que um dos homens de Naraku se aproximava dele. Depois que iam embora, ele usava seus olhos e ouvidos para examinar o local de confinamento, rezando para descobrir alguma fraqueza que pudesse explorar.

Para sua surpresa e revolta, a primeira coisa que descobriu foi que os marginais usavam como base um pequeno convento numa "ilha" de terra seca mais alta nos pântanos. De certa forma, fazia um certo sentido. Afinal, o lugar fora projetado para abrigar uma comunidade de homens.

Contudo, certamente não para propósitos tão vis.

Da capela do convento, onde outrora missas foram rezadas, InuYasha podia agora ouvir gargalhadas embriagadas. Da casa de reuniões do cabido, onde os monges outrora se encontraram para ler as escrituras, vinha o barulho de gritos zangados.

InuYasha mal conseguiu reconhecer o aposento onde estava como sendo uma sacristia. Os armários foram saqueados e depredados, e símbolos obscenos haviam sido entalhados na madeira. InuYasha podia apenas imaginar o nível de profanação com que os marginais assolaram o resto daquele templo sagrado.

Escutando passos e vozes se aproximando, ele deitou de barriga para baixo no monte de palha, fingindo estar inconsciente.

— Vejo que ele ainda está desacordado — disse com desdém uma voz, que InuYasha reconheceu como sendo a de Kouga Shigami. — Onigumo não deveria ter batido tão forte na cabeça dele. E se ele morrer? Nada teremos para negociar.

— Com ele fora do caminho, poderemos pegar o que quisermos das mansões — resmungou o outro homem.

— Pegar o quê? Você não viu? Eles não tinham mais do que uma semana de provisões estocadas no último lugar. E não me surpreenderia se tivessem salpicado tudo com veneno. Como a cerveja.

— É, a cerveja. Meu intestino ainda não se recuperou.

— Escute o que estou dizendo — sussurrou Kouga como se não desejasse que outras pessoas o ouvissem. A dama tem toda a safra trancada no castelo, e sabe muito bem que não temos homens o suficiente para invadi-la Especialmente depois da última vez.

Seu companheiro resmungou em sinal de concordância e perguntou:

— Acha que ela vai entregar de primeira tudo que milorde exigiu?

Kouga cuspiu no chão.

— Por acaso alguém já o fez? Não, primeiro ela vai ter de receber alguns pedaços de Taisho, para ver que estamos falando sério.

— Será que ela vai acreditar no que ele disse, sobre matar o pai dela em Lincoln?

— Deus, espero que não, ou acabaremos devorando, uns aos outros neste inverno. Tolo nobre!

Kouga chutou violentamente InuYasha na coxa.

Ele reprimiu o grito de dor e esforçou-se para manter o corpo mole e inerte, como se não sentisse nada.

Tendo aliviado de pouco de suas frustrações, Kouga disse:

— Ainda teremos que mandar um grupo para ver se ela pagou o resgate, e tem que ser uma tropa de bom tamanho, caso a megera venha com alguma surpresa. Maldito seja Taisho por ensinar aqueles camponeses a lutar!

Os músculos de InuYasha se retesaram, preparando-se para mais um chute, mas este não veio.

— Cinco feitos prisioneiros, três mortos e uma dúzia de feridos. — O tom de voz de Kouga traía seu desespero. — Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de ter perdas como estas. Não com a proximidade do inverno, e o rei tendo decidido agir. Onigumo deveria ter deixado Cambridge em paz.

— É melhor não deixar que ele escute você falando assim. Caso contrário, se Taisho morrer antes que milorde se divirta com ele, poderão ser os seus dedos e orelhas sendo enviados para a dama. Afinal, quem poderia notar a diferença?

InuYasha escutou uma pequena briga seguida de um grito abafado. Depois Kouga disse:

— É melhor Onigumo não saber de nada do que eu disse. Está me entendendo, Hakato? Ou será a sua língua traidora que será cortada.

— Não quis dizer isso! — defendeu-se Hakato, ofegante. — Só estava lhe avisando para tomar cuidado.

— Sempre tomo.

Kouga deve ter soltado Hakato, pois este caiu no chão perto de InuYasha, tossindo e tentando recuperar o fôlego.

— Mas o que você disse faz sentido. Se Taisho morrer, Onigumo pode muito bem retalhar outro homem do seu tamanho. E se, mesmo assim, a dama tiver estômago para nos recusar, sempre podemos capturar o menino.

Desta vez, InuYasha não conseguiu evitar uma manifestação de surpresa. Um gemido saiu de seus lábios secos.

— Vá em frente e morra, Taisho. — Kouga lhe desferiu mais um chute. — Parece que não precisamos mesmo de você vivo.

Os dois afastaram-se, gargalhando. Quando já haviam se afastado, InuYasha virou-se de barriga para cima, tentando inspirar ar puro.

Não era mais o bastante sobreviver em resistência passiva a Naraku. Precisava escapar para avisar Kagome que os marginais poderiam ir atrás de Shippou, em seguida.

Escapar? Pôde escutar, no fundo de sua mente, a voz de Kouga zombando dele. Mesmo que conseguisse se libertar de seus grilhões, mesmo que conseguisse achar um caminho que levava para fora do labirinto que eram os pântanos, o que faria se algum dos marginais tentasse impedi-lo? Estava desarmado, e mesmo que não estivesse, nada poderia fazer.

Seu voto o acorrentava tanto quanto os grilhões.

À medida que seguia um dos prisioneiros fora-da-lei por uma trilha que levava aos pântanos, a mão de Kagome apertava ainda mais o cabo da adaga. Isso a fazia se sentir menos vulnerável.

Mas não muito.

Jamais fizera tamanha tolice. Sua natureza prática protestava contra o perigo. Confiar num fora-da-lei para levá-la, e o pequeno bando de homens que insistira em acompanhá-la até o coração negro dos pântanos para atacar o Lobo em sua toca? Poderiam todos acabar morrendo de forma sofrida e inútil.

Talvez, veio um sussurro apaixonado de algum lugar desconhecido de sua alma. Mas talvez o exemplo corajoso deles pudesse incentivar outros a resistir. E talvez InuYasha descobrisse que ela o amava da maneira que ele desejava. Não porque o queria ou precisava dele, não por causa de qualquer outra coisa.

Ela o amava a despeito de suas diferenças, a despeito de tudo que já acontecera no passado, até mesmo quando ele viera a se tornar um sério risco para tudo que ela prezava. Não podia abandoná-lo à crueldade de Naraku, mesmo que isso significasse apostar a própria vida, e talvez até muito mais, numa jogada impulsiva e, com certeza, nada prática.

O punhal que trazia não era para ser usado contra o marginal, mas para dar a si mesma um fim rápido e misericordioso, caso caísse nas garras dos bandidos. O jovem que os guiava virou-se para ela.

— Estamos chegando perto — sussurrou. — Fiquem todos atentos.

Como se já não estivessem atentos desde que saíram de Harwood.

— Tem certeza de que não há vigias? — perguntou Kagome.

O rapaz sacudiu a cabeça.

— Costumava haver, mas ninguém jamais veio até aqui de livre e espontânea vontade. Os homens se cansaram de ficar vigiando a troco de nada.

— Rezo para que isso não tenha mudado.

Também rezava para que o rei houvesse recebido e atendido à sua mensagem. Rezava para que Shippou houvesse lhe dado ouvidos e não tivesse se aventurado, em hipótese alguma, fora dos muros do castelo. Rezava para que a mãe tivesse a determinação necessária para administrar as propriedades pelo tempo que fosse necessário, como prometera.

Deus já lhe respondera uma das preces ao desviar seu jovem guia do caminho do mal. Kagome admitia que tinha que agradecer, em parte, à crueldade de Naraku por isso. Quando soube que seu senhor se recusara a resgatar qualquer um dos prisioneiros, o jovem concordou em levar Kagome ao acampamento de Naraku.

Agora, ele saía da trilha, sinalizando para os outros o seguirem.

— É melhor contornarmos por aqui — sussurrou o guia, talvez pressentindo o receio de Kagome de que ele os estivesse levando a uma armadilha. — Sairemos mais perto das construções.

Pelo que vislumbrava do convento ao contornar a "ilha", o local parecia deserto. Será que tinham tido tanta sorte? É claro que, se todas as forças de Naraku foram coletar o resgate, talvez houvessem levado InuYasha com eles.

Por fim, o guia se deteve.

— Isso é o mais perto que chegaremos, senhora. Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso?

Kagome assentiu e os outros homens a cercaram para receber suas ordens.

— Você cumpriu bem a sua parte, até agora. Espere o máximo que puder para nos guiar para fora daqui. Agora onde encontraremos lorde Taisho?

— Os prisioneiros são sempre mantidos na sacristia, senhora. — O rapaz apontou para o pináculo da capela. —Tem uma porta dos fundos, perto do altar. É a melhor chance de entrar sem ser visto. _Milady, _trouxe o malho e o formão como pedi, para quebrar as correntes dele?

Kagome deu um tapinha na bolsa de couro que trazia presa à cintura.

Ela fitou os homens ao redor, com o coração cheio de gratidão por sua lealdade.

— Seguiremos juntos para a sacristia. Sempre que passarmos por um local protegido, durante o trajeto, deixarei um de vocês nele. Assim que tivermos recuperado lorde Taisho, voltaremos por onde viemos, fortalecendo-nos pelo caminho. Com sorte, conseguiremos entrar e sair sem que ninguém perceba.

— Acho que deveria levar um de nós consigo até o fim, senhora. Para o caso de haver problemas ou de ele não estar em condições de andar — disse Bankotsu Tai.

— Já arrisquei suas vidas o suficiente. Pode acreditar, eu tirarei lorde Taisho de lá.

— Espero que sim, senhora.

— Sei que sim. Já derrotamos Onigumo Naraku uma vez, e o faremos de novo.

A declaração pareceu tê-los encorajado. Eles assentiram com sorrisos confiantes.

— Agora, vamos. — Sim, agora, antes que perdesse a coragem, ou sua natureza prática a convencesse da inutilidade de tudo aquilo. — E que Deus os acompanhe.

Numa combinação de pressa e clandestinidade, Kagome e o pequeno grupo se esgueiraram por entre as construções externas do convento. A cada cem metros, detinham-se em um local protegido, cuidadosamente procurando o próximo abrigo.

Quando chegaram ao cemitério dos monges, atrás da capela, só havia três deles — Kagome, Bankotsu e um jovem da guarda do castelo de Harwood. Eles o deixaram atrás de um teixo definhado e seguiram para a porta nos fundos da capela.

— Tem certeza de que quer que eu espere aqui, senhora? — perguntou Bankotsu, quando ela descobriu que a porta estava destrancada e a abriu.

— Chamarei você se precisar. Mantenha a porta entreaberta. Assovie se notar alguém se aproximando.

Tendo dito isso, Kagome abriu a porta apenas o suficiente para que pudesse se esgueirar por ela. No interior da capela, ela se manteve nas sombras, tentando adaptar os olhos à iluminação fraca. A própria respiração e os passos hesitantes pareciam ecoar como trovões nos seus ouvidos, quando ela se dirigiu do altar para a sacristia, cuja porta havia sido arrancada das dobradiças. Pelo menos Kagome não teria de se preocupar com a possibilidade de a porta ranger quando passasse por ela.

Ela não entrou de imediato para o caso de haver um guarda vigiando InuYasha. Em vez disso, com os ouvidos ainda alertas, espiou pelo batente da porta.

Seu coração quase parou quando viu que não havia ninguém no pequeno recinto. Contudo, havia um monte de palha no chão e, aparentemente, alguém estivera deitada nele. Uma casca de pão e uma caneca pequena também sugeriam a presença de um prisioneiro.

Kagome vasculhou o aposento, esperando achar algum sinal de para onde levaram InuYasha.

Quando se ajoelhou para pegar a caneca, uma goivadura na parede chamou sua atenção. A madeira estava lascada em determinado local, como se algo houvesse sido arrancado.

Grilhões, talvez?

Onde estava a corrente mencionada pelo guia? O motivo de ter trazido o malho e o formão? Se os marginais haviam transferido InuYasha para algum outro lugar, era pouco provável que tivessem levado a corrente.

Em seu coração, a esperança se chocou com centenas de perguntas, cuja mais insistente era: E agora?

Ela não escutou os passos até ser tarde demais.

Olhou para cima para ver Onigumo Naraku de pé diante do vão da porta. Ele a fitava com uma careta selvagem, suas sobrancelhas franzidas em sinal de confusão.

Quando ele desembainhou a espada, Naraku disse exatamente as mesmas palavras que dançavam na ponta da língua de Kagome.

— O que fez com Taisho?

...

**Srta Kagome Taisho** - Penúltimo capítulo \o/

Concordo plenamente! Felicidade de pobre dura tão pouco que a gente duvida até que exista T.T

Pois é, moça. Infelizmente realmente o Inu matou o pai da Kah, mas no calor da batalha, né? Ele não tinha como saber. Todas nós podemos entender a culpa que ele sentiu todo esse tempo. Imagina, matar um cara que era como um pai pra você? Barra pesada :/

Mas ela foi salvá-lo! Ela conseguiu ver que o amor é mais forte que o ressentimento ^^

Vamos aguardar o desfecho dessa história xD

Beijão, flor. E obrigada por continuar lendo *-*


	17. Chapter 20  Last Chapter

_**Capítulo Vinte**_

De seu esconderijo na pequena cripta atrás do altar da capela, InuYasha escutou passos.

Ele se preparou para a descoberta de sua fuga e o início da busca por ele. Esperava que, como previra, os marginais fossem procurar por ele nos pântanos. Assim que falhassem em sua busca inicial, ele poderia sair de seu esconderijo e tentar achar o caminho de volta para Harwood.

Contudo, algo nas passadas na capela despertou sua curiosidade. Elas eram macias e furtivas — avançando e depois se detendo, e avançando de novo após longa pausa. Os homens de Naraku não teriam motivo para agir de modo tão furtivo.

Será que alguém viera em busca dele?

A dúvida e a esperança entraram em conflito em seu íntimo. Após um combate breve, mas feroz, a esperança foi vitoriosa.

InuYasha ergueu ligeiramente o alçapão acima de sua cabeça — apenas o suficiente para ver o que estava acontecendo sem chamar atenção para o seu esconderijo. Ele estava prestes a abri-lo todo, quando escutou mais passos. Estes também eram silenciosos, porém mais pesados.

O que estava acontecendo?

Sabendo haver pelo menos duas pessoas na sacristia, InuYasha não se arriscou a entregar sua posição. Em vez disso, esforçou-se para escutar qualquer coisa que pudesse lhe dar uma pista do que estava acontecendo.

Ele escutou a voz profunda de um homem, seguida de um grito feminino.

Talvez ela fosse uma serviçal dos marginais. Naraku poderia ter uma amante, ou talvez a mulher não estivesse ali voluntariamente.

Os marginais torturavam prisioneiros em troca de resgate. O mero pensamento do que eles poderiam fazer com prisioneiras encheu InuYasha de fúria.

Ele começou a abrir a porta do alçapão. Erguera-a alguns poucos centímetros, preparando-se para pular para fora, quando algo pesado a fechou violentamente. Atordoado, InuYasha caiu no chão da cripta.

Escutou sons de luta na sacristia.

Alguém viera em socorro da mulher? Será que dois marginais lutavam por ela? Ou estariam os dois a atacá-la?

Sem pensar na própria segurança, InuYasha voltou a abrir o alçapão, pulou para o chão da capela e correu para a sacristia, arrastando a corrente atrás de si.

Ele hesitou por um instante no batente da porta, surpreso com o que seus olhos lhe mostravam.

Onigumo Naraku estava com a espada erguida. A lâmina já estava suja de sangue. Uma segunda espada jazia a seus pés, ali derrubada pelo jovem que estava encurralado num canto, com a mão direita cobrindo o braço esquerdo. Sangue pingava por entre seus dedos. Bankotsu Tai!

InuYasha viu outro rapaz mergulhar na direção da espada caída de Bankotsu. Onde estava a mulher?

Naquele instante de angustiante clareza, InuYasha reconheceu o segundo rapaz.

Kagome.

Ela viera resgatá-lo, assim como o fizera de um outro templo sagrado.

A espada de Onigumo Naraku começou a descer violentamente.

InuYasha quase não tinha tempo para reagir, mas naquele breve instante, sabia o que estava fazendo.

Alguns votos precisavam ser quebrados e algumas causas ainda mereciam ser defendidas.

Com força que não sabia possuir, e precisão que deve ter sido concedida por algum poder superior, ele chutou com a perna acorrentada. A corrente presa ao tornozelo se ergueu como um chicote pesado, atingindo a espada de Naraku e derrubando-a de suas mãos.

O movimento brusco derrubou InuYasha no chão. Quando se recuperou da queda, viu Kagome com ambas as espadas nas mãos e o Lobo dos Pântanos de costas para a parede.

— Poupe sua vida! — gritou InuYasha.

— Por quê? — Kagome não tirava os olhos de Naraku. — O vilão merece morrer e ir direto para o inferno.

— Razões práticas. — InuYasha se pôs de pé e torceu os braços de Naraku às costas deste. — Podemos precisar de um refém para sair daqui com vida. E aposto que o rei pagará uma generosa recompensa por sua captura. Agora, me dê o seu cinto.

Deixando cair uma das espadas, mas mantendo a outra pronta para ser usada, Kagome tirou o cinto e o jogou para InuYasha.

— Eu ainda o tornarei um homem prático, Taisho. — InuYasha usou o cinto para amarrar as mãos de Naraku às costas.

— Rezo para que tenhamos muitos anos pela frente para você tentar.

— Vocês pagarão por isso com sangue! — vociferouNaraku. — Meus homens devastarão suas terras até que não sobre uma única construção de pé, e nem um único grão de suas safras que não tenha sido roubado.

— Pois que tentem.

Kagome estendeu a espada que deixara cair para InuYasha.

Ele hesitou por um instante, e depois a tomou de suas mãos, sabendo que iria usá-la. Nunca levianamente. Nunca com prazer. Mas por necessidade, para defender aqueles que contavam com ele.

Com o prisioneiro sendo vigiado por InuYasha, Kagometratou de cuidar de Bankotsu Tai, arrancando uma tira de linha de sua roupa de baixo para atar o braço que sangrava.

— Estevão fará me soltar novamente, Taisho — insistiu Naraku. — Ele é um asno cavalheiresco, assim como você. E, então, não descansarei enquanto não tiver tido minha vingança.

— Obrigado pelo aviso. — InuYasha ergueu a espada, pressionando a lâmina de encontro ao pescoço de Naraku, logo abaixo da orelha. — Estaremos esperando você.

Ele virou-se para Kagome.

— Será que pode dispensar mais uma tira de linho, meu amor? Já estou cansado de escutar este sujeito destilando bile. Prefiro não escutar mais nada no caminho de volta para Harwood.

— Foi mais fácil do que pensei. — Kagome olhou por cima do ombro, enquanto o grupo de resgate marchava em fila única pela trilha estreita que levava para fora dos pântanos. — Isso me preocupa.

De sua posição atrás dela, InuYasha colocou-lhe a mão no ombro.

— Não se angustie à toa. Escutei Kouga Shigami conversando com um outro fora-da-lei. Parece que eles não podiam se dar ao luxo de deixar muitos homens para trás quando fossem buscar o resgate.

Kagome ficou mais aliviada.

Após terem caminhado mais um pouco em silêncio, InuYasha falou novamente:

— Por que veio me salvar? Não escutou o que eu disse quando Naraku fez suas exigências?

— Escutei. — Kagome mantinha os olhos fixos na trilha à sua frente. — A princípio, não quis acreditar, mas o prior Hakudoshi me revelou que você tinha confessado para ele.

— Mas se escutou... e acreditou, por que veio me salvar? Por que não me odeia?

— Não sei a resposta para nenhuma dessas perguntas, InuYasha. Eu tinha de tentar, só isso. Tinha de tentar. Quanto a odiá-lo, não posso mentir. Me aflige muito saber que meu pai morreu pelas suas mãos.

— Não tanto quanto me afligiu durante os últimos cinco anos.

— Eu sei. E, de alguma forma, isso faz toda a diferença.

— Devia ter lhe contado. — InuYasha suspirou. — No instante em que me encontrou em Breckland, eu devia ter lhe contado. Encontrei dezenas de desculpas para ficar em silêncio, mas a verdade era que não suportava a idéia de você me odiar.

Kagome não podia permitir que ele levasse a culpa por isso.

— Não deve ter sido fácil dizer a verdade, comigo censurando-o o tempo todo por isso ou por aquilo.

— Procurei me convencer de que estava poupando-a de notícias que apenas a fariam sofrer. Mas, no meu íntimo, sabia ser o pior tipo de embusteiro, sempre falando de ideais elevados enquanto escondia um segredo como este de você.

— Mas, no final, quando realmente importava, você me contou. E, por minha causa quebrou seu voto de não usar de violência. — Kagome olhou para InuYasha. — Por que fez tudo isso?

Ele deu de ombros.

— Assim como você, tinha de fazê-lo. Vê-la se machucar por hesitação minha seria tão ruim quanto atacá-la eu mesmo.

Assentindo, Kagome voltou a se calar. InuYasha nada falara sobre amor, e era isso que ela realmente queria escutar. Ela se repreendeu por tal tolice.

Ao saírem dos pântanos, acharam os cavalos exatamente onde os haviam deixado. Haviam trazido um cavalo extra para InuYasha, mas não consideraram a possibilidade de trazerem um prisioneiro.

— Coloquem Naraku no meu cavalo — ordenou Kagome. — Posso ir na garupa de meu milorde Taisho. Vão rápido, caso estejamos sendo seguidos. Nós os alcançaremos.

Os homens montaram e seguiram para Harwood com o prisioneiro.

Quando InuYasha se preparou para subir na sela, Kagome o deteve ao colocar a mão sobre o seu braço. Precisava lhe fazer uma pergunta. Se não a fizesse agora, talvez nunca mais encontrasse a coragem necessária.

— Preciso saber de algo, InuYasha, e preciso da verdade, não importa o quanto ache que esta vá me magoar.

InuYasha empalideceu, mas assentiu. Será que sabia o que ela ia lhe perguntar?

— A verdade — concordou ele.

Apesar da garganta subitamente ter ficado seca, Kagome disse:

— Você me pediu em casamento e fez todo o resto, apenas como uma forma de compensar pela morte de meu pai? — Ela não conseguia fitá-lo nos olhos. — Fui apenas penitência para você?

Um silêncio prolongado se seguiu à pergunta. Será que a resposta de InuYasha estava naquele silêncio?

— Ah-ah!

A gargalhada súbita sobressaltou Kagome. Ela olhou para o rosto de InuYasha para se certificar de que vinha dele.

Ele realmente estava rindo, mas da maneira mais estranha que ela já escutara. Uma gargalhada que parecia dar vazão a muitas emoções fortes, nenhuma das quais era alegria.

— Como meus anos na abadia, você quer dizer? — A gargalhada foi morrendo em seus lábios, deixando para trás lágrimas nos seus olhos. — Não, Kagome, não foi nada disso. Não se recorda de como lutei para resistir ao meu desejo por você?

Ela se recordava. Também se lembrava de como ficara confusa com o conflito intenso que pressentia ocorrer no íntimo dele.

InuYasha afastou uma mecha de cabelo da testa de Kagome.

— Só a pedi em casamento quando Kouga Shigami não me deixou escolha. Ou pelo menos me convenci disso. Eu a queria por esposa mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo, embora soubesse não ser merecedor da felicidade que isso certamente me traria. Foi só depois da batalha contra os homens de Naraku que comecei a pensar o contrário. Depois que nos deitamos juntos, soube que eu vinha me enganado.

— Então você realmente me amava?

— Realmente a amo — ele corrigiu. — E a amarei por toda a eternidade.

— E eu a você.

As palavras deixaram seus lábios antes que Kagome tivesse tempo para pensar. Mas quando as disse, sabia que eram verdadeiras.

Ela encostou a cabeça no peito de InuYasha, que a abraçou. Ele encostou o queixo no alto da cabeça dela.

— Então, nós nos amamos da maneira ideal com a qual outrora sonhamos. Mas não vivemos num mundo ideal, onde só temos que nos preocupar em satisfazermos a nós mesmos. Nossas decisões afetam muitas outras vidas. Receio que nosso casamento seja impraticável.

As palavras destroçaram a frágil semente de esperança que começara a brotar no coração de Kagome. Ela ergueu a cabeça, fitando-o nos olhos.

— Impraticável por quê?

— Acha que sua mãe e seu irmão me aceitariam como seu marido, sabendo que o sangue de seu pai está nas minhas mãos? Será que o povo de Wakeland me aceitaria como seu vizinho?

— Pode não ser fácil, mas acho que sim. Você não teve a intenção de matar meu pai. Se tivesse visto o rosto dele no dia em que lutaram, acredito que teria preferido receber o golpe fatal a machucá-lo voluntariamente.

O rosto de InuYasha era uma careta de dor, e uma lágrima solitária escorria por sua face. Ele assentiu de modo quase imperceptível com a cabeça.

Ao erguer a mão para limpar a lágrima, um pensamento súbito veio à cabeça de Kagome.

— Então, não será que meu pai o reconheceu naquele dia, em Lincoln, e fez exatamente o mesmo? Não faça pouco do poder do perdão, InuYasha. Ele pode demorar a brotar, mas se tiver paciência terá a safra mais robusta de todas.

Seria possível? InuYasha buscava a coragem para acreditar no que Kagome lhe dissera. No seu interior, o fardo da culpa começava a definhar.

Não tinha forças para responder a Kagome com palavras. Em vez disso, ergueu-a do chão e a beijou com todo o seu amor.

Quando se afastaram, Kagome sorriu.

— É melhor nos pormos a caminho antes que os outros achem que algo está errado e venham à nossa procura.

— Muito bem. — InuYasha subiu na sela e a puxou para a garupa. — Haverá muito tempo para beijos mais tarde.

— Muito tempo para beijos. — Kagome o abraçou bem apertado, encostando a face nas costas do amado. — E muitos outros prazeres.

InuYasha teria se casado com ela no instante em que chegaram a Harwood, mas Kagome insistiu para esperarem até o dia seguinte, para que pudessem cuidar dos ferimentos dele e ambos pudessem se banhar, e se vestir de modo adequado.

InuYasha se confessou com o prior Hakudoshi, e admitiu ter se deitado com Kagome antes do casamento. Ele também confessou ter quebrado seu voto de abdicar de violência. O prior lhe deu uma penitência simbólica e o absolveu.

_Lady _Kaede e o jovem Shippou deram sua bênção para a união. Apesar de InuYasha pressentir um esmorecimento no relacionamento entre eles — especialmente com relação a Shippou, que já não via nele o homem perfeito — resolveu confiar no que Kagome dissera sobre o poder de cura do perdão. Com o tempo ele teria um relacionamento ainda mais forte com ambos.

Ele e Kagome fizeram seus votos na entrada da capela, depois celebraram o casamento com uma missa. InuYasha se enchia de orgulho e amor cada vez que olhava para a linda noiva.

Após a cerimônia veio o banquete mais farto que Harwood já vira em muitos anos.

Eles estavam no meio dos brindes quando um guarda, aparentando agitação, se aproximou da cabeceira da mesa.

— Meu senhor, minha senhora, o rei Estevão e um grande regimento estão nos portões, exigindo entrar e lhes falar.

Reprimindo um suspiro, InuYasha se levantou. Kagome o acompanhou, tomando-lhe a mão.

— Iremos ambos receber as felicitações de Sua Majestade pelo nosso casamento.

Embora duvidasse ser este o motivo da súbita aparição do rei Estevão, InuYasha apertou a mão da noiva. Ele a acompanhou até o pátio, onde avistou o exército do rei. Será que Estevão soubera de seus esponsais e viera tirar Harwood das mãos do "inimigo"?

Após entrar no castelo, o rei desmontou com movimentos não muito ágeis. Embora ainda fosse um homem bonito e de presença imponente, ele parecia muito mais velho e magro do que da última vez que InuYasha o vira.

Notando o vestido de noiva de Kagome, o rei sorriu de modo carismático.

— Interrompi um casamento? Se for este o caso, precisam me perdoar.

Antes que InuYasha pudesse responder, Kagome cumprimentou o rei com uma profunda mesura.

— A cerimônia de casamento já acabou, majestade, mas o banquete acaba de começar, se quiser nos dar a honra de se unir a nós.

— Acho que vou aceitar o seu convite, senhora. Temos muito que comemorar.

Quando InuYasha ergueu a sobrancelha, o rei explicou:

— Sua esposa me enviou um recado ontem, informando onde eu poderia encontrar grande parte dos homens de Naraku. É com prazer que informo que a emboscada foi muito bem-sucedida. Contudo, quando um dos tenentes dele nos levou de volta ao seu acampamento, o vilão já havia fugido. Mesmo assim, seu poder foi destroçado e a lei pode voltar a esta parte do meu reino.

Kagome deu uma cotovelada muito pouco discreta em InuYasha.

Ele pigarreou.

— Majestade, é meu prazer informar que Onigumo Naraku é nosso prisioneiro, embora fiquemos honrados de entregá-lo ao senhor.

Lembrando-se das palavras de Naraku, InuYasha não pôde deixar de sentir uma pontada de preocupação com a oferta.

O rei Estevão o tranqüilizou.

— Pois será meu prazer tirá-lo de suas mãos. Jamais deveria tê-lo libertado da primeira vez, mas achava que lhe devia clemência por seus serviços passados. Mas agora devo ao bom povo de Anglia proteção contra ele.

InuYasha e Kagome se entreolharam aliviados. O rei prosseguiu:

— Estou em débito com o senhor. Taisho, não é? Filho do Taisho que já foi dono destas propriedades?

— Sim, majestade. — Ele se curvou. — InuYasha Taisho.

O rei franziu a testa.

— O senhor jurou lealdade à minha prima, a imperatriz, não jurou, Taisho?

— Jurei, majestade, e lutei em Lincoln. Era muito jovem na época. Achava que a honra exigia que eu me mantivesse fiel ao juramento de lealdade que prestei diante do rei Henrique e de sua filha. Desde então, aprendi que a honra pode ser temperada com interesses de fundo mais prático, sem ser comprometida. Peço-lhe para que não puna minha esposa por meus atos. Se permitir que ela continue de posse de Harwood, me contentarei em permanecer como seu consorte.

— Seria capaz de jurar lealdade a mim?

Antes que InuYasha pudesse dizer algo, Kagome falou com a voz firme:

— Não, majestade, ele não seria. Nem eu quero que ele o faça. Nos últimos anos pude testemunhar o que acontece com homens que permitem que sua honra e sua virtude se corroam.

O rei assentiu, se recordando, talvez, do juramento que fora o primeiro a fazer.

— Há quem diga que trabalho contra a minha própria causa por dar tanta importância à honra. Como eu disse, estou em dívida com o senhor pela captura de Onigumo Naraku e por me entregar seu bando de bandidos. Se eu o recompensar com mais terras, pode ao menos prometer não erguer armas contra mim, no futuro?

InuYasha ajoelhou-se.

— Isso eu posso fazer, majestade, de bom grado.

— Ótimo. — O rei fez sinal para que ele se erguesse. — Então está combinado. Vamos para este banquete de vocês comemorar ótimas colheitas, de vários tipos.

— Sim, majestade. — InuYasha se preparou para beijar a noiva no instante em que o rei lhes desse as costas. — Ótimas colheitas e novos começos!

...

_É isso, gente, o final de mais uma bela história ^^_

_Gostaria de avisar que vou passar algum tempo sem postar :/ Infelizmente, vestibular tá quase aí e eu tenho que estudar, mas quando arranjar um tempinho (ou der uma recaída) eu volto xD_

__Obrigada a todos que acompanharam a história e deixaram suas reviews (e aqueles que não deixaram também, mas que leram xD)... Especialmente:__

**Srta Kagome Taisho**

**Malu**

**kallyne rigurashi taisho**

**Nathi Duarte**

**Chuva fina**

**Ana**

**sayurichaan**

**Duque Sesshoumaru Taishou**

**Cycy**

...

_Beijos e até a próxima fic o/_

_..._

_Essa história é uma adaptação do livo "O último campeão" de Deborah Hale._

_Os personagens de InuYasha pertencem a Rumiko Takahashi =)_

_(Obrigada a Srta Kagome Taisho por me lembrar de um bucado de coisas que esqueci xD)  
><em>


End file.
